Win back the Pharaoh
by Asuka Kimi
Summary: Part 1 of Transmission series. You'd think bringing the Pharaoh back to life is hard? Try keeping him from running off on his own again. [Chapters editing in process 6/13 on August 5, 2016.]
1. Chapter 1 (Edited on July 26, 2016)

**Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

I have been wanting to write a Yugioh fan-fiction for a while now, and finally I am able to write my first one but very hesitated in posting it. In the end, today I decide to.

Pairing: Kaiba Seto/Yami no Yuugi (Pharaoh Atem, Other Yuugi, Nameless Pharaoh) aka. Prideshipping. And Priest Seth/Pharaoh Atem, aka. Scandalshipping.

Rating: from T to M.

 **Important Author's Note, please read before proceeding. This is** ** _important_** **and I will not repeatedly explain in later chapters if someone asked**. It's not my fault if you skipped reading something could have answered your questions in the first place.

I am only familiar with the **Japanese versions** of Yugioh (both the original manga and its water-downed anime), or as some people dubbed it, **uncensored version**. Therefore all names usage will follow Japanese version's order. For example, _Mutou Yuugi_ , not Yugi Moto. All character names will be in Japanese, not American's counterpart. And in Japanese version of Yugioh universe, Domino is somewhere in Japan, not America. Most of all, the time of Ancient Egypt is 3000 years in the past, not 5000. (If you actually followed history, the number 5000 itself is nonsense but I am not going to talk about it. Please use wikipedia for more information.) I have my personal viewpoint about the differences between the original manga version and Japanese anime version, but it would be blur in this story verse since I will use the characters and events from both (fillers include).

For Pharaoh Atem's name, I will use two versions, first is his original name **Atem** , second is how his name pronounced in Japanese, or _romaji_ , **Atemu**. And no, I am not making up "Atemu" if you are wondering, this is not a typo, it's just the way it is if you watched the original version of the manga/anime (not the English-translated version).

Lastly, here is name listing from Japanese to American version. Still note that I will only use the Japanese names in my Yugioh fan-fiction.

Mutou Yuugi - Yugi Moto

Kaiba Seto - Seto Kaiba

Kaiba Mokuba - Mokuba Kaiba

Mutou Sugoroku - Solomon Moto

Mahado - Mahad

Mazaki Anzu - Téa Gardner

Jounouchi Katsuya - Joey Wheeler

Honda Hiroto - Tristan Taylor

Kawai Shizuka - Serenity Wheeler

Bakura Ryo - Ryo Bakura

Otogi Ryuuji - Duke Devlin

Ishizu Ishtar - Ishizu Ishtar

Malik Ishtar - Marik Ishtar

Kujaku Mai - Mai Valentine

Rishid Ishtar - Odion Ishtar

Siamun Muran - Shimon

Without further ado, enjoy reading if you are not having homophobia and okay with first-cousins incest.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"This is?" He took the offering card and looked at the other person with confused wide crimson eyes.

"KC VIP Pass." Kaiba replied, crossing his arms, "You are special invited to the opening of Kaiba Corporation's newest Kaiba Land project."

Atemu tilted his head, opened his mouth to voice the first question came to his mind.

But Kaiba beat him to it by answering, "You can bring anyone. This is custom made for you. In the case you lost it or someone else used it, it won't work."

"Um," Atemu still looked uncertain, "Thank you."

Kaiba eyed his shorter Rival expectantly.

Atemu felt self-conscious under the gaze. Back then when he was still sharing Yuugi's body, this hardly was something ever crossed his mind, not even once. But now, his ancient soul resided in a living body that was of his own, Yuugi's presence was forever detached from the back of his mind with the recognition of different identities and separation of individual souls since the start of Ceremonial Battle. While Atemu was still capable of running off to his soul room, thing certainly wouldn't look good if his body collapsed out of the blue because there was no more "Other Me" to take over for him. No, he didn't want to draw more attention to himself; especially not after Kaiba interrupted his class, ignored the sputtering teacher, and sauntered toward a bewildered Atemu sitting in the back to request a private talk with him outside.

Only infants didn't know Mutou Atemu (one of the most popular celebrities in Gaming World slashed Entertainment Industry, but unsurprisingly due to several strings of business haters, seconded to Mutou Yuugi) and Kaiba Seto (also one of the most popular celebrities _and_ successful businessmen, politicians, high-technologists in general) were bicker rivals in a certain Magic  & Wizards card game. So what happened to Kaiba's former rivalry with Mutou Yuugi? Somehow the media couldn't get their lenses on that mystery, yet. But it went without official paperwork that no Gaming Company (the aforementioned haters) could form a contract with Mutou Atemu excepted Kaiba Corporation, period.

"Will you come?" Kaiba asked, completely out of his character by the absence of his infamous impatience that should have been dribbling from his tone on daily basis when people were taking their sweet time only to answer 'yes' or 'no'. But then again Atemu was not one of his employees who needed to be more competent than yesterday or they were expecting to be jobless when he was done with them.

"Ah," Atemu said with a nod, realized he didn't give any verbal confirmation to the invitation. "I will."

They stood facing each other in silence after that. Until it became really awkward. Neither made a move to fidget (on Atemu's part) or turned to walk away (on Kaiba's).

In the classroom, multiple ears pressed against the door in hope of catching any bit of the conversation was occurring between the pair in the hallway, to no avail.

"What the hell?" Jounouchi muttered under his breath, "I'm pretty sure Kaiba's insults could carry to the other side of the stadium! How come I can't hear him right outside a non-soundproof pubic hallway for God's sake!"

"Why are we doing this?" Yuugi whispered below Jounouchi's chin. The latter slightly draped his frame over his friend's shorter one in order to squeeze themselves amongst the eavesdropping student bodies.

"I am protecting my friend from getting harassed in private by his enemy!" Jounouchi declared heroically.

"You know what?" Yuugi closed one eye to focus his sight on the other through a short gap between the sliding classroom door and the wall, managed to get the backside of the former Pharaoh in his view. He couldn't get out from the throng of people doing the same thing even if he wanted to, so might as well humor himself while he could. "We look like stalkers."

"To look like and to be are different things." Honda voiced his opinion from somewhere beside Jounouchi's head. Below and behind him, Anzu hummed in agreement and Otogi nodded his head.

Yuugi was about to protest when muffle voice could be heard from the other side. He wisely closed his mouth and listened, as did the squabbling mob. All the while that poor teacher's yelling for them to settle back in their seats fell on deaf ears, and those who heard shushed him as if _he_ was the one disturbing class.

"It will be on Halloween, this Sunday. The attendants are required to wear costume accordingly," Kaiba said slowly, looked at Atemu with sharp observing eyes, "And masquerade."

"Halloween? Masquerade?" Atemu echoed with a wondering blink and a tilt of his head.

Kaiba resisted the urge to point out that his rival's face could be found in dictionary for definition of the word 'cute'. He knew ancient Pharaohs were regal and graceful as they were lethal and dangerous, bonus with a misleading beauty belied everything they truly were, but _cute_? _Cursed Mahado_. Kaiba thought darkly. If the word 'cute' managed to lodge itself in Kaiba-dictionary and laugh at his face right about now, the CEO didn't want to know what more of Atemu's _cute_ side Mahado had already known. That man spent his whole childhood with Atemu while Seth took nine years of his early life to climb inside the palace walls.

However that changed now.

Not providing any input to his rival's rhetorical inquiring no matter if they were for him or not, "Are you free this Friday's evening?" The CEO asked instead. Truth to be told, Kaiba knew Atemu was. His habit of keeping tab on all opponents gave him a camouflaged reason to know Atemu's schedule without getting branded crazy stalker or even worse, secret admirer. Either way he was nothing of the sort. Yeah, right.

With a tiniest of nods, Atemu confirmed, "I am." He got class in the morning, then having lunch with Yuugi and others, and he was free after because he had declined their nagging, begging and whining at him to go with them to the newly opened arcade. This much needed alone time Atemu could use to help around the game shop or take a walk, to think. There were a lot of things in his mind since that eventful day he inhaled the first breath of air in his lungs outside Yuugi's body after millennia. It was also the first time truth dawned on him that he was truly _living_.

How he came back was a mystery shared between Ishizu Ishtar and Kaiba Seto. Yes, _Kaiba Seto_.

When he knew it, the familiar face almost got him confused with his former High Priest Seth, but a much lighter skin tone and darker shade of sapphire in his eyes screamed the difference between those two, between past and present, between everlasting dream and glaring reality. Atemu had been greatly disoriented, utterly disheartened, and completely petrified.

Ishizu was oddly silent, only spoke with him in her usual cryptic way to divert his demanding for an explanation that made sense. And Kaiba Seto, not one bit helping the situation, turned to walk in the direction of his awaiting new edition Blue Eyes jet after a curt, "We are leaving, _Atemu_."

His frown then directed at Ishizu, questioning if she had told Kaiba Seto his true name. She said nothing, only a smile slowly made itself visible on her face. Far from being a reaction when one was happy about something, the curl of her lips announced a secret Atemu was uncertain if it meant bad for him or not. His royal court used to have a sense of humor. When they exhibited it, the amusement was dedicated to their most beloved Pharaoh, not the other end of the food chain which happened to be several souls were extracted from their bodies and implanted into slabs for later use like, mock duels between High Priests; it was something he did enjoy watching in the past.

Atemu decided he no longer wanted to know. After he said goodbye, Ishizu shook her head, asking for his hand so she could cradle in both of hers. She smiled again, this time more pleasantly and, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, she spoke softly, "See you soon, My Pharaoh."

Perplexed, Atemu blinked twice, suddenly feeling a little bashful but then he mimicked her parting words, "See you."

Back to the present, Atemu was confused at himself for letting Kaiba Seto know of his schedule-free evening without thinking. His rival had not changed much other than calling him "Atemu" now that he was no longer "Mutou Yuugi" or "the other Yuugi". It might as well be his imagination, but those blue eyes seemed to express the great pleasure in saying his name of their owner. With the continuous normalcy of their interaction consisted of practically challenging each other to a duel whenever they occasionally were in the same place because they didn't say 'hello' like people with common sense, Atemu assured himself the faster pace of his heartbeat was simply his anticipation for a new challenge. Kaiba only resembled his first cousin and High Priest Seth in appearance and nothing more. The absurdity about this big fat crush on Kaiba that Yuugi so believed in was banished from his mind, until the next moment Kaiba said his name. He could always give his little one a cold shoulder until tomorrow morning whenever Yuugi compared their behavior with squabbling old couple to remind him again.

"Mokuba is getting annoying. He has been trying to bribe me for a break in Shinjuku for a while now and I don't really want to endure him alone. Would you like to accompany me?" Kaiba said in an even tone. Despite somewhat drawling the 'annoying' word, his voice showed none of the irritation he should let known for being forced into something he didn't want to be a part of.

"Why Shinjuku?" Atemu inquired curiously. He knew enough about the place's reputation, especially at night, regardless of his interested in visiting for once.

"He wants to go shopping for his costume there." Kaiba nonchalantly replied.

The silent suggestion was not so subtly hinted as it sounded because Atemu had already appeared to be considering it. If going with the Kaiba siblings he wouldn't have to worry about exploring new (less secure) places (for who he was) by himself any more, at the same time buying something acceptable for the event. Deciding that now was Wednesday to give him enough time to gather what he needed to know before setting his foot on that unknown territory by Friday, Atemu nodded and, learnt from his earlier experience, he agreed, "I will go," Unaware he had a small smile on his face that didn't escape Kaiba, whose eyes was on him the whole time.

"I will pick you up. At what time would be most convenience for you?"

Now come to think of it, Atemu had no idea when he was supposed to be done with lunch. The gang would go up floors for the arcade later from the restaurant they planned to have their usual get together, courtesy of one Otogi Ryuuji who scored a pass for them as honor guest himself, being the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, one of many games would be available there. Not to mention there was a bonus, Mutou Yuugi the reigning King of Duelists would accompany them. Long story short, this greatly benefited the newly opened business. A frown marred Atemu's perfect feature.

Kaiba saw Atemu's mood went bad because something else stemmed from his question. He knew Atemu would be having lunch with Yuugi's circle of friends after school. And he knew he, himself, too, would be there but on different floor to monitor the promotion of his newest dueling platform way before they came. But Atemu didn't ask him about any of that, so he was not incline to let the former Pharaoh know. Whatever that ailed his rival, as long as he was not the main cause, Kaiba couldn't let it divert Atemu's attention from him for too long. A little amused at his own thought, Kaiba smirked, "I think my face does not deserve your scowl right now."

"Ah, no, I was thinking…" Atemu trailed off, at a loss of how to proceed in this situation. It was none of Kaiba's business to be informed about his time spending with Yuugi and others, but without letting Kaiba know of that little detail, how could he converse about his dilemma?

Kaiba had a good guessing on what was troubling Atemu so. A Pharaoh Atemu might have been once upon a time and that sadly was the story of 3000 years ago. When residing in Yuugi's body, he was too reserved and only came out when the shorter one was in trouble or Yuugi got himself into something that roused Atemu's overprotective nature (either way unchangingly ended up ugly for the other party). That, at the present resulted in the diminishing of his human interaction skill to a sorry state of awkwardness, to the point he craved space to breathe more often than not, away from other humans, like a man alone in desert hopelessly looking for an oasis. It was not because Atemu forgot how to deal with humans after suspending for 3000 years, it was because he remembered that caused problems for him now. No one had been allowed to look at him until he gave permission; those met him eye to eye were either Royalties from other countries that would soon become his enemies or frankly his enemies. The Pharaoh was surrounded by his Guardian Priests and Royal guards all the time. Everything Atemu learnt had been diplomatic. Everything he did had been expected of him. He was a living God back then and he was well-worshipped by his close acquaintances now, not to mention the bunch of game addicts who idolized him via anything that was a screen. Simply put, Atemu felt overwhelmed from himself not wanting to follow his code of conduct to blend in with his second life time. It was a mild surprise to Kaiba that the former Pharaoh had yet to have a nervous breakdown in his newly reacquired body. Maybe that was his _very own_ body that helped anchoring him. It remembered all the trainings and trials it went through to act accordingly on its own before its owner could issue a negative reaction.

And because Atemu was trying to talk with him, other than his friends, in non-diplomatic term that Kaiba thought maybe he was making more progress than he believed. However, while he concluded Atemu's original perspective was unnecessary to change, some modifications wouldn't hurt.

"On second thought," Kaiba feigned thoughtful, he propped his chin in between the knuckles of his forefinger, one palm supported the other elbow, drawing Atemu's attention, "Can we move it to a sooner time? Lunch, perhaps."

Atemu shook his head, seeing the perfect opportunity to present his problem at the same time feeling the start of doubt somewhere behind his well-concealed relief. "I planned to have lunch with Yuugi and others, but I don't know when I'll be done. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." There was oddly no trace of offended feeling and no snide remark followed. Suspicious. Because Kaiba could hardly hold his sharp tongue against Yuugi's friends, especially Jounouchi. "How about you call me whenever you are ready to go?" Kaiba suggested instead.

Atemu's phone was custom made from special edition of a product due to be official released mid-spring next year.

Jounouchi and Honda almost orgasmed on the Mutous' carpet just by looking at the way it snuggled coyly in Atemu's hand. While Otogi observed the high-end digital piece with shameless interested. Yuugi, cuddling Atemu with zero interest in technology, was busy on the watch out if the former duo would completely lose it like a hissing bunny (occasionally purring like a kitten as the former Pharaoh absentmindedly stroking his hair). Anzu rolled her eyes at their antics. Ryo sat across Atemu with an apologetic look about the behavior of their friends and helped himself to another round of cracker candy. Atemu mildly wondered if this was how the Thief King would have been, had that whole Kul Elna incident never happened. He turned away from that thought as quick as it came to his attention.

There was an untouched number in Atemu's phone. Because he had no reason to call that number. Even if Atemu did call, he wouldn't have anything to say; unlike the owner of said number, who always demanded him to get ready for another duel. It was obviously Kaiba's, the very first number pre-listed in the phone when it was forced in his hands, delivered by one Kaiba Mokuba. Atemu had tried to refuse his ownership over that piece of modern day most-wanted product, but Mokuba assured him Kaiba expected a duel soon and it was to be with him until then. He was given no chance to tell the younger Kaiba they could use the Mutou's residence house phone before the kid hopped on his black limousine and drove off, sticking his head outside the window and waved goodbye with a big grin that ate half of his face. Now, the thing ended up being his possession after numerous times Kaiba personally sent him back to the Mutous' residence in one of his own limited-edition cars after their duels. During one of the private duels with Mokuba being their only audience as always, an exasperated Atemu bellowed across the field if he could ever return Kaiba's phone, the taller of the two riled him further by placing two cards faced down and ended his turn with a challenging smirk. Despite coming out winning naturally again, Atemu silently seethed the whole ride home. Even _he_ knew punching his driver in the face to wipe off the smirk could cause them both to end up in the hospital. Furthermore, Atemu was _very_ fond of Mokuba and wouldn't want to upset the kid by bullying his big brother for the nth plus one time.

"Alright." Atemu cautioned, unable to shake off the feeling that he walked right into a trap card with no other choice.

Poker face unchanging, Kaiba nodded. This was the point he would leave. Kaiba could already see Mokuba banging his head repeatedly on his desk and bemoaned at his sorry fate for being placed in the CEO's chair because of his brother's absence. Not that he hadn't been doing this during the duration between the end of Death-T and start of Duelist Kingdom. But with Kaiba Seto's return after those episodes, Mokuba conveniently forgot, and hopefully never had to remember, how tedious the tasks were and multiplied several times now that Kaiba Corporation was on expansion. _'Nii-sama! Where are you?!'_ Screamed Mokuba on top of their KC Headquarters in Kaiba's mind eyes. Kaiba wouldn't bother if Atemu saw him close his eyes with a fond half-smile in his face, he was certain the former Pharaoh had plenty chances indoor to witness that softer side of him. But they were standing in the hallway of a public high school, the last place Kaiba Seto would let any paparazzi snap any scoop of him smiling non-diplomatically in the presence of his rival for their breaking news tabloid. The world should only know of Kaiba Seto and his relationship with Kaiba Corporation, not Kaiba Seto and his questionable humanity.

"How is school not boring you yet?"

A look of surprise flickered in Atemu's face at the random question but Kaiba had directed his gaze toward the classroom's closed door. Piercing blue eyes narrowed, Kaiba resisted an urgent urge to kick down the piece of wood and stood watching those fools still flattened themselves against it on the other side fell face down before his boots.

"Is that the reason you've never come back to school after Death-T?" Atemu pried indulgently. His eyes danced with laughter at the obvious truth.

Kaiba smirked and lifted his chin, "I've known what they are teaching here and more during my first year living with Gozaburo."

"Not everyone here was born natural prodigy, Kaiba." Atemu chuckled behind one hand covering his mouth.

 _"Not everyone was an ancient Pharaoh walking in modern day world either."_ The words were spoken in a forgotten language that those who could legally use it to communicate with each other were three humans and two certain Shadow Monsters. The monsters and one human was somewhere in Egypt aside, two remaining individuals were currently stood before each other, one smirking secretly and the other wide eyes in disbelief.

" _Se—!_ "

Atemu's almost exclamation was cut short by Kaiba raised a hand to stop him. "Not here, _Atemu_."

Atemu opened his mouth to say something when a battle cry interrupted him, effectively but inwardly scared him out of his mind. He only had enough time to gather himself before the door banged open with Jounouchi leaped out and stationed between himself and Kaiba with a glare.

"Back off! I won't let you do anything to him!" Jounouchi threatened, shaking his fist at Kaiba, who looked utterly unimpressed.

"Uh…" Yuugi ducked his head sheepishly at Atemu's raised eyebrow aiming his way and walked over to Jounouchi, tugging the seam of the untucked shirt to get his blond friend's attention. "I don't think Kaiba-kun did anything, Jounouchi-kun…"

That made Jounouchi sputter indignantly. Atemu's confirmation nod didn't help his situation one bit. He was absolutely not looking like a knight in shining armor he had hoped to look like.

It got even worse when Kaiba sneered in a bored tone, "And what, do tell, are you expecting me to do to him?"

"You! You could… could…!" Jounouchi's bellow degraded to a muttering of gibberish that hardly resembled human language and more sounded like dog yapping that Kaiba had no remorse in pointing out for him without a blink to the last dot. The blond's enrage punch was about to hit home at Kaiba's nose if his mid-section was not being held down by Honda and Otogi. But, Atemu noted, by Kaiba's stance with his legs slightly parted the way they were, there was high chance the CEO would easily side step and kick Jounouchi at the back of his knee. That result wouldn't be all sugar and rainbows for the blond. Plus, Jounouchi was the one started it first, so… Atemu exhaled slowly and shook his head.

Now that the worshipper squad was on loose leash, Kaiba had no reason to prolong his stay. He walked pass Atemu, who turned his eyes on him. The former Pharaoh must have caught sight of movement from the corner of his eyes. Yuugi was standing within earshot so Kaiba's voice didn't come out to accompany the swift movements of his lips, but Atemu got his parting words nonetheless. It was once again spoken in their forgotten language, accompanied with Kaiba's familiar smirk, _"Don't wait until Friday, Atemu."_

During break time when all of them sitting around Yuugi's table to endure Jounouchi's rant about rich-bastard, pompous CEO and illegal school ground terrorist, Atemu realized something. Kaiba had said _"Would you like to accompany_ me _?"_ He ultimately never mentioned anything about Mokuba would come along.

 _Definitely a trap…_ Atemu let an amused chuckle slip that caught the group's attention. Because they were ignoring (Honda) while attempting to look attentive (Anzu and Otogi), eating (Ryo) or plain catnapping on Atemu's shoulder (Yuugi), none chuckling until he produced the noise.

"Atemu-kun!" Jounouchi whined, found his newest target of practice listener, "You can't be laughing at my misery, right? Right?!"

"Of course not, Jounouchi-kun. I merely remember what happened this morning. Yuugi was drooling with an interesting face when I tried waking him. He almost French kissed me." Atemu laughed and dodged Yuugi's hands flying at his mouth with a playful smirk. He deftly slipped out of his chair and walked toward the door with a wave over his shoulder. "Guess whose name I heard he moaned."

"Atemu!" Yuugi's embarrassed squeak was replied with the former Pharaoh's deep laughter soon provoked the group teasing and snicker at the shortest one's expense. None of them remembered their attempt to ask where Atemu went until he opened the door to the school's rooftop. Yuugi had the highest chance of finding him here, but the Duel King was currently unavailable.

Fishing out his phone, Atemu turned it on. He hesitated when his finger stopped at one certain number. At last, with a long sigh he tapped once to start the call. He only had to wait half a ring before the other line picked up as if the person had been expecting him.

"Good afternoon, My Pharaoh." Ishizu's melodious voice greeted his ears. There was no trace of irritation or sleepiness in her tone from being woken up very early in the morning.

Somehow her gentle voice made Atemu feel calmer facing what he was going to ask of her. His unoccupied hand gripped the fence to hold his emotions under control. "Ishizu," He started, taking a deep inhale to reinforce his determination, "Tell me about what happened to _him_ after I left." Atemu closed his eyes, trying and falling to quiet down his rapidly beating heart. Even if she couldn't remember her past life, being a Grave Guardian and holder of the Millennium Tauk would give her the privilege to know a necessary part of that certain High Priest's history after he inherited the Pharaoh Atem's throne.

There was a long silence before Ishizu responded, "My Pharaoh, only _he_ has the right to tell you." _For he could only be who you think he is._

Breath hitched in his throat, eyes sprang wide open from hearing the unsaid, both hands tightened on the inanimate objects in their grab, "That will be all," Atemu announced eventually, "Thank you, Ishizu."

"Please be safe, My Pharaoh. I hope you have a good day." Ishizu was quiet after he echoed the sentiment but her line didn't end. She was waiting for him to hang up first.

Atemu removed the phone from his ear, trapped it between his palm and the fence by the side of his head. He knew what he wanted, but he was uncertain if he should do it. "Can you still see my destiny, Ishizu?" Atemu whispered, knowing she was still there, being patient with him.

"All living beings return home by the end of the day, My Pharaoh."

"Do I get to choose where my home is?"

"That has always been entirely up to My Pharaoh to decide."

"Why is that?"

"My Pharaoh, _he who was born as the Light of Gods_ , has already known His answer."

"Do I?"

"You need not of my confirmation, My Pharaoh."

"What am I to do without you being there, Ishizu?" Smiling sardonically, Atemu looked up toward the sky. His throat constricted painfully and his dry eyes were aching badly. His voice had lost its strength of commanding and morphed into soft murmuring of a scared child desperately clang to the only support he had left in the world. After what Atemu had done to save his country and his people, most had forgotten he didn't get to live pass adolescence 3000 years ago to expect high experience in life from him.

"My Pharaoh," Atemu didn't see her. He didn't see Ishizu had her phone between her closed palms over her chest like a prayer, but he felt her presence closer than ever as if she was holding him from behind and whispered words only they could understand in his ears, _"You are not alone."_

 _"Isis…"_ He wanted to be selfish and ordered she came to Domino and stayed by his side like she once did in her previous life. But she was not only his former High Priestess now, she was also _Ishizu Ishtar_ and having the life of what that name brought to her. Atemu forced himself to stay strong. Now being given a life without the weight of everything came from being a Pharaoh, he would continue seeing for himself what he wanted to do with it. "Thank you." He hung up and left his personal sanctuary.

Ishizu had confirmed his conclusion that Kaiba Seto had the memories of Seth within him. How could it happen Atemu had yet to come up with an explanation. But that reincarnated High Priest apparently accepted it, completely unlike before. _What does he want with me?_ Atemu stopped on his way descending the stairs. Since when Kaiba's intention toward him played such a remarkable part? Was he underestimating the extension of his involvement with _Kaiba Seto_? That meant he should give both of them a chance? The moment he was certain Kaiba Seto's feeling was largely from the influence of Seth's memories, could he still walk away if only to wake the CEO up because that past was nothing but a dream?

* * *

Atop the KC Tower, a lone figure sat on his much comfort executive chair with a phone pressed in his ear despite the two lines he had been listening were long gone, leaving the screen blank for a while as he stayed motionlessly until a beeping noise disturbed him from the intercom.

"Seto-sama, Ms. Ishizu Ishtar is waiting for you on line one." His assistance dutifully informed.

Kaiba put the cellphone on his desk and picked up the cordless phone. "Kaiba Seto."

"Seto," Ishizu greeted, "How certain are you at keeping your end of our agreement?"

If he lied she would know. And he had no reason to. He could be in denial but he was far from being a liar, not any more. "I can manipulate him but I have no wish to control him."

"Don't you think you should hurry up, then? After all you of all people in this world know you are not the only one in love with him." He could practically see that infuriating smile lit her face.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kaiba snapped in agitation. This woman was so annoying and creepy. Now he was hearing her laugher in his head. Bloody hell, did Mokuba spike his morning tea? Or he was breakfast-poisoned or… he was losing it. All of them sounded nicer than the truth she had spilled. Damn it!

"You have yet to scream at me from your other side of the world that you are not in love with him is convincing enough, Seto." Ishizu chuckled but Kaiba himself absolutely found no humor in their conversation.

A loud crashing noise from her end caused Kaiba to be instantly on alert, "Ishizu?" But he would deny it to his grave that for one second he shed an ounce of worry for her safety.

"Ah, it's nothing, Seto." Ishizu oddly sounded pleased, "Malik put another fresh egg in the microwave and he is cleaning his own mess now." In a louder tone despite she had her hand covered the speaker to volume control her voice for the sake of manner and Kaiba's ear. "Malik! Language!"

"I guess psychopathy does run in the family." Kaiba commented offhandedly, his eyes idly found the ceiling.

"So does idiocy."

"Pardon?"

"Did you hear something, Seto?"

"I think I am just received an insult."

"That must be your imagination. I only speak the truth."

"Whatever."

"Oh, I was going to warn you about something."

"I have no need to know what kind of present you want to receive on your birthday! Neither your wedding!" Kaiba groused.

"Sadly I am still single by the time you are married off." Ishizu sniffed, sounding fairly offended, "For the sake of our friendship in previous life, I am not siding with you. And Seto, I always expect my birthday present from you in due time and it can be more elaborate this year for what I am doing for you." She ended her speech with a condescending tone.

"You might be the only female in his court and look at how your own bloodline reproduced only to keep this one kind of genetic it shouldn't!"

"At least I am hardly different from how I used to look like 3000 years ago. You on the other hand had mutated into another specie!"

"Are we being particular racist today?" Kaiba sneered, standing up from his chair and made a short walk toward his couch and flopped down.

"Oh my, you are not denying it? What a sad surprise, Seto." Ishizu sighed dramatically.

Kaiba rudely scoffed.

"Will you beg for my advices in wooing your _cute_ predecessor soon? Or I am free to help others making your love life more complicate than it already is? It has been a while since I have a chat with Yuugi-kun and Malik is always eager to give him a call just to talk about My Pharaoh's favorite food and color and His sleeping face or when He was pouting—"

Kaiba promptly threw the phone across his office. The resulting crash noise did little to ease his obnoxious headache. His personal cellphone flashed, indicating a new voice message had arrived.

 _"Seto, oh Seto, please do something about that temper of yours. My Pharaoh will not like seeing projectiles fly around whenever you throw a tantrum."_

How did that psycho woman get her hands on this number? Only Mokuba and Atemu knew it, damn it!

TBC

* * *

Hello again, thank you for reading this far of my story. And if you don't mind small talks, here is my point of view.

There is a very huge different between Kaiba Seto in original and English dub. In Japanese version he is much more accepting toward the "magic" happened around Yuugi. And of course, the parts indicating he is "darker" than Priest Seth were all censored in dubbed version, that led to many people assumed the Priest is a Yami is completely wrong (he didn't even appear as Kaiba Seto's darker half to begin with). And just because Priest Seth has darker skin tone doesn't immediately make him a Dark/Yami Seto, in my opinion. I have never considered Atem is a Yami also. If my memory is right, the author himself once stated that he is a **Light**. And if you think Yuugi is "innocent", you may want to watch the first part of the manga/anime again, where he received adult videos/magazines from Jounouchi/Joey, and no innocent boy _stared_ at your childhood girl friend in bikini and commented _"kawaii~"_ in his head, or got jealous with a baby when said baby touched her boobs during Death-T arc.


	2. Chapter 2 (Edited on July 30, 2016)

**Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

I think I have fun writing this chapter. I don't know why. But it was... fun. Really. That I have to leave a cliff hanger to avoid possible projectiles somehow. *shakes head*

A small note here that I am using both Atemu and Atem for the certain Pharaoh here. Because "Atem" is his original name and "Atemu" is how his name pronounced in Japanese. This is a friendly reminder to avoid confusion (if there was going to be any) when you see Atemu here and Atem there and wondered if I misspelled his name. (I can make a lot of mistakes in typing and grammars but his name? No! Just NO!)

And a little warning for this chapter, mild violent and slightly dark. Maybe I should change the genre, because two are not enough, you know? *mutters mutters*

Author's Note: Khemet is the name of Ancient Egypt.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"It's getting late. Are you sure you will be okay going alone?" Jounouchi asked, brown eyes flickered between Atemu and Yuugi, silently pleading the latter to stop his former guardian.

It was way pass 8PM now. They had a very legit reason to be anxious when Atemu decided to go on a walk alone at this hour in the evening. To make thing worse, there was a worrisome news about attacks on teenagers as of late. Most of the victims were high school students. When the police got to them, it was all too late because they had been suffered a beating so bad some were barely sane. One particular case was deemed should have been better if the poor soul had died.

"I will be fine, Jounouchi-kun." Atemu assured, his eyes on Jounouchi but his voice also directed at other recipients within earshot, Yuugi and Sugoroku, before they could gang up on him.

Yuugi stared, Atemu looked like he wanted to say something else to him. He understood the reason for this kind of activity when Atemu required solitude and he didn't want to make the ex-spirit feel trapped. Yuugi smiled bitterly. He missed the bond they shared before the Ceremonial Battle. Now, there was too many secrets between them. Yuugi was startled from his inner thought by a cold touch on the back of his neck and looked up, to meet the pair of soft, apologetic crimson eyes.

"I promise I will run as fast as I can if something happens. Don't worry." Atemu chuckled, attempting to lighten up Yuugi's brooding mood. When he said it, his thumb and forefinger on Yuugi's nape moved in a circle to soothe his _Aibou_.

"It's not funny." Yuugi sulked, amethyst eyes wide and simmering, his upper lip slightly jutted out and quivered, "Do you _really_ have to go?"

"I am immune to this, _Aibou_." To prove his point, Atemu moved his hand to ruffle Yuugi's head, making the hair style appeared wilder than it had already been.

Yuugi pouted and dropped his overuse kicked-puppy act, playfully swatted at the offending hand before getting in Atemu's face. "Fine! But if you are chased by thugs, drunkards, or whatever, use your Mind Crush thing! Don't waste time playing games with them because you always win and they always cheat!"

"Oh, yeah!" Jounouchi bumped his fist in his palm, "You can definitely do that!"

"Alright." Atemu deadpanned with a solemn expression, but his eyes twinkled in the way that said he was trying not to laugh.

"I don't think so." Sugoroku cautioned, frowning at the former Pharaoh with parental reprimand for humoring the other two, "Atemu doesn't have his Millennium Puzzle anymore, remember?"

"Eeeh?! He needs it to do his magic tricks?!" Jounouchi bellowed, threw his head backward and pulled at his hair.

Actually, no, he needed no Millennium Item to use his mystical power that had nothing to do with initiating a Shadow Game, but he was not going to say anything about that (because having to explain it was too troublesome). Atemu heaved a long suffering sigh. "I will be careful. And if I don't go now it will get later than it already is." He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Or you can just forget it and stay home!" Jounouchi declared, dramatically pawing at Atemu's black leather top like a puppy wanting some attentions. Yuugi had to jump aside with a startled squeak when Jounouchi barreled pass him to half-glomp the former Pharaoh. It really was not a sight to behold because of their height difference, for starter.

"No." Atemu answered firmly, patted Jounouchi's head twice and pried the blond'd hands from himself. "Now you two, go back to your studying," He addressed Yuugi and Jounouchi, whom had the look of deer caught in headlight, "That's the reason Jounouchi-kun is still here after dinner. Am I wrong?"

Both closed their gaping mouths with a loud click.

Grandpa Mutou eyed the youngest two suspiciously, his shorter statue all of a sudden looming over them, or they simply shrank under his intimidating aura. "Is this something I want to know?"

Yuugi and Jounouchi gulped audibly and simultaneously shook their heads a little too quickly for the elder's liking.

"Hmm…" Sugoroku, not believed them one bit, turned to Atemu—"He's gone!"

"WHAT?!" Yuugi shrieked, ran around his grandpa to look at the spot where Atemu had been as if that would instantly summon the missing ex-spirit back.

"I can't believe this!" Jounouchi slapped his forehead.

"Well," Sugoroku shook his head and walked toward the counter, "If he's not back by nine, we will call him. Yuugi!" He shouted, spotting his grandson made a grab for the house phone, pointing forefinger was about to jam at one particular speed dial number, "He's not out _that_ long to bother the police!"

Yuugi frowned in clear displeasure and slammed the phone piece back to its cradle none too gently, crossed his arms and huffed, puffing his cheeks, until he accepted standing here glaring at the front door wouldn't make _his_ missing Atemu come home any sooner. (Even now that Atemu got his own name but their pet-names for each other stayed! Atemu was formerly known as _Yuugi's_ _Mou hitori no boku_ , so the Pharaoh was still _his_! Because they both said so!) Muttering something illegal under his breath about teenage Pharaoh ran away from home, Yuugi stomped in the direction of his room. The homework had better keep his mind busy enough so he wouldn't just decide to sneak out of the house in search of a certain someone.

Jounouchi looked at his friend's retreating back and the door, then the ceiling, finally he scratched the back of his head and followed after Yuugi. That fuming face of his small friend was too scary to stay in the same room with, and unexpectedly they had to study without Atemu (read: their homework savior). If they messed up tomorrow's exam, thing would get ugly. Aaaarg, so unfair! Atemu was too smart to be legal! And mystery, and handso—

"Jounouchi." Grandpa called, raising a brow at said teen's starry eyes and idiotic grin when the younger opened the back door in a daze, "Atemu left a note. He said none of you are allowed to copy his homework. Got it?" The old man grinned as he heard a loud groan and quickened footsteps thumping against wooden staircases.

Life was good to have the former Pharaoh back. Although it would be even better if that young King could open up a little more. The pain in those crimson eyes as they watched him when Atemu thought he was not looking, was not as transparent as their owner believed. The worst thing was, Sugoroku knew he couldn't push. His hunch could only tell him as much as the name "Siamun" he once was called by the spirit of Pharaoh Atem back then.

* * *

 _"My Pharaoh, we caught this vermin and his group outside the Tomb of The Forgotten One."_

You died for them?

 _"Great merciful Pharaoh, they are taking advantage of your generosity! They only said what they said so you wouldn't raise tax! Please don't be wavered by their heartfelt and false words!"_

I lost you for the sake of these filths of our people?

 _"Seth, please be sane. We can't lose you too!"_

Maybe he would come back to me then, Isis.

 _"High Priestesses Isis and Mana are plotting treachery against our beloved Pharaoh! They can be trusted no longer!"_

Atem… Can you feel me? Can you hear me? I hate her, I hate Khemet. She took you from me. Her people are no longer worthy of your sacrifice. We are not worthy of you!

 _"Isis. Mana. You are to flee the palace and go into hiding. Bring the other Millennium Items with you," Seth told them coolly, "I will keep both the Millennium Pendant and Scepter."_

 _"I can't leave you alone here!" Mana protested._

 _"Once knowing of your escape, they are going to be busy persuading me exile both of you and kill in sight." Seth continued, ignored Mana's thrashing in Isis's hold. "No one will realize if two criminals were missing and burned to ash to act as your corpses."_

 _"Where can we hide, Seth?" Isis asked. Outwardly she appeared calm._

 _For someone who knew her longer than the rest, Seth understood her enough to acknowledge a hint of anxiety in the way her fingers would occasionally twitched before tightening to hide her lapse of weakness. "Kul Elna," Seth smirked, "They are not smart enough to start suspicious. We will meet up there in the next hunting moon. Until then I want you both to secure the Millennium Stone and seal off the underground shrine."_

 _"Please be safe, Pharaoh Seth." Isis bowed deeply and dragged Mana, who reinforced her struggling tenfold, away._

I am going to make them, all of them pay for my loss.

Ironic, isn't it? I had almost wanted to make you suffer for the death of Kisara even when I knew you were not at fault. Now I am not hesitate to destroy Khemet once I judge her beyond salvation. Because I can't let _your_ , _our Khemet_ be tainted by these vermin parasitizing her inside.

I, too, have fallen for you before I realize it. I have an answer now that you are so close yet too far to me, Atem.

 _Seth cradled the Millennium Pendant close to his heart. Dark brunette bang covered his eyes but not long enough to hide a lone tear trail down his cheek, tapped softly on top of the Pendant and disappeared in an explosion of glistering diamond dusts. On the nightstand, his Millennium Scepter shined in the faint light of coming dawn._

.

.

.

Blue eyes opened in the dark office and refocused on the direction of scratching noises that woke him from another fragment of distant past. What he saw on the blinking screen of his laptop made his blood run cold and boiled with silent fury the next moment.

* * *

Another blow contacted with the side of his jaw. His head reeled back at the painful collision. He gritted his teeth, refused to make a noise.

"Fucking freak!" His assailant cursed, "Say it! Say you fucking beat Himeno Misaki to death!" The true barbarian grabbed a large chunk of his hair and rammed his forehead on the table surface. He could hear a crack, though it escaped his mind if the wood or his skull had caused that noise because his sight blackened for a second or maybe more due to disorientation.

His head was yanked back by the same force still pulling at his hair. He refused to submit. Crimson gaze bore calmly into the police glaring right back at him. Warm liquid trickled down from somewhere in his scalp, soaked his eye and dyed red one side of his vision.

He smirked.

His head met the table top with a loud crash again. More obscenities spat at him. The next time he was jerked backward, a punch was coming at him might end up between his eyes. Only it never hit home and the hand pulling him up disappeared, left his body sagging heavily on the ground.

"Let's play a game of Truth or Dare." An all too familiar voice resounded in the confined room. Crimson eyes directed their view toward the source.

Kaiba Seto and the police held him down moments ago were cloaked in a field of darkness that rejected the awareness of normal human eyes. Kaiba showed a stack of cards in each of his hands.

"If you choose _"Truth"_ , pick one card from my right hand and answer the question. If you choose _"Dare"_ , pick one card from my left hand and do what it says. We will take turn. If you are unable to give the right answer or fulfill the request, you lose. The winner gets to choose what they want with the loser. You can even make me hand over Kaiba Corporation. That is if you win, of course." Kaiba finished with a lazy blink and his trademark challenging smirk.

His failing sight was making him see Seth and Kaiba Seto… Two different individuals but sharing the same soul. And now the line to tell them apart was getting blur in Atemu's hazy mind. _No. Don't… Kaiba… Seto…!_ His voice screamed inside his head. Crimson eyes turned glassy at seeing the Eye of Anubis appeared proudly on Kaiba Seto's forehead as his smirk took on a darker edge.

"Ah yes, I must inform you that this is a Shadow Game." Kaiba lifted his chin. "Since I need not of your death now, we are betting something worthy of our lives here. Any question?"

"Heh… hehehehe!" The police laughed maniacally, pointed a finger soaked in Atemu's blood at the CEO's face, "I don't know how you get in here, but I'll fucking win! Tell you what?! This room is being taped!"

"I am not joking." Kaiba drawled, glancing around lazily, deliberately avoided looking at the sprawled form on the ground to his right; or he might just be willing to lose it, it being the last of his remaining sanity.

"Fine, I'll go first! Truth!" The police barked and took a card on Kaiba's right hand.

 _\- Is this you? -_

On the plain white background of the card, a scene slowly materialized. Blurry at first until it dyed over the simple three-words-question and lastly, an individual looked exactly like the police himself emerged, in a dark alley, slamming a high school girl repeatedly against the soggy wall with his gripped in her hair. The girl's eyes had long rolled back to her head, mouth slacked, hanging open in silent scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" The police threw the card at Kaiba, who closed his eyes and tilted his head, efficiently dodged the flying projectile as it whooshed pass his ear and landed somewhere behind his back. When the piercing sapphire irises reappeared, a slow cruel smile took form in the corner of his lips. Game be damned, he must silent this meddlesome brat before he was exposed! The police ran at Kaiba, spewing curses and spits. "You bastard!"

 _"How about a taste of agonizing death for Penalty Game?"_

As soon as the ancient words left Kaiba's mouth, swirls of shadow getting thicker and braided themselves all over the perpetrator, sinking him slowly within bloody arms and legs that made a grab at him from all angles. One hand thrust in his mouth, cut off his useless scream for help. Others clawed at his eyes. Pulled and unrooted his hair. Broken jaws bit his jugular. Hand crawled out from inside his torso, gripping his rapidly beating heart and squeezed, and squeezed, and closed its fingers in a tight first, the meaty pieces of his heart plastered against his face.

The remaining cards in Kaiba's hands dropped to the darkness ground in slow motion, each revealed those who had fallen prey to this fanatic, sick form of abuse. Only now the assailant was put in place of his victims and disembodied limbs took his role in every recap all at one, with some additions of what Kaiba Seto really wanted to do to him this very second.

"Satsuma Yuriko. Minamoto Shuhei. Takatsuki Ryomaru. Ameyama Midori. Satou Riruka. Suzuki Chie. And, Himeno Misaki," Blue eyes narrowed, "His classmate, who confessed her puppy crush on him last Friday, incidentally had been taking care of a stray kitten who was kicked to the middle of the road then ran over by a car not long later by you, who then proceeded to assault the girl, not knowing she was going to meet up with _him_ after asking him to help her find the missing said kitten because he was coincidentally nearby."

Darkness dissipated, leaving a mad man groveled at the ground as if to escape a monster that took hold of his legs, eyes rolled to the back of his skull and dirty drools dribbled down his throat, an insane grin on his face.

 _"Despicable, you had touched the wrong delicacy tonight."_

Finally turned back to Atemu, whose glazed eyes had witnessed everything without blink, Kaiba kneeled before the slouched form and carefully cradled the former Pharaoh in his arms, mindful of possible broken ribs and right arm by the way the appendage dangling, twisted at odd angle as if threatening to fall off at any second.

"I'm sorry," Kaiba murmured with barely suppressed emotions, "I'm late."

Atemu shifted to look up at his savior and tilted his head, "It's your turn," He wheezed painfully between ragged breaths, but Kaiba had not the heart to stop him, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Take me home."

Wordlessly Kaiba turned and walked pass the debris of the metal door he had decimated in form of a kick unconsciously infused with Shadow Magic in blind rage because those fools on the other side just had to disobey his command. He had already courteously asked them to open the door first, so he would not pay for the repair cost if it was their fault for being unable to understand human language. The entire police force greeted him, aiming guns at Atemu's and his faces. Someone must have called reinforcement once they found out exactly _who_ they were to deal with. _Bothersome rats._ "Move." Kaiba ordered.

"Mr. Kaiba, we request that you release the suspect and hand yourself in now!" A middle age man, possibly the Chief of Domino Police Station by his neat suit instead of the common police uniform like the rest, demanded. The man's social position might be one worthy of respect, but he was of insignificant in Kaiba Seto's eyes now that the proof of that not so questionable years-long-experience intellect lying in his arms covered in his own blood, with bruises and cuts littered his honey skin, and no one started counting the unknown amount of internal damages yet.

"I have no reason to give myself and especially _him_ to you," There was a fortunate but furious unspoken _'useless piece of shit'_ suspended in the air in his pause on purpose, "The _suspect_ all you incompetents have been looking for is inside that room the whole time! Proof will come shortly—"

"Seto-sama!" Isono rushed in from the front door, bringing with him a carefully wrapped camera.

Kaiba smirked. Someone had earned himself a platinum medal and double paycheck this year. "You!" He addressed the same police who had spoken against him first, whom had turned his head toward the newcomer, "That is the aforementioned proof. If you want more…" Hard eyes softened when they gazed at Atemu, whose lids had drooped to half-mass but he was exhibiting an admirable sight of will power by staying conscious through this whole event; Kaiba glared from the corner of his eyes at the others, "Run a DNA test of the thing inside his mouth."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" One policewoman gasped, perplexed.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Kaiba interrogated, "He wouldn't open his mouth. Not even once!"

The former police raised a hand, signaled for his colleagues to lower their guns and took caution steps toward the pair.

Kaiba turned to glare at Isono. His bodyguard caught the hint, immediately shoved the camera to a nearby cop with a disgust look in his face, definitely from viewing (while smartly making a copy) all of the vile contents inside, and ran from the room, pulling out his phone in the process.

"Let me break it into something even monkey will understand." Kaiba jabbed arrogantly, "He kept the hair of _it_ in his mouth ever since he fought _it_ in the alley before _it_ came back as the police that _it_ was to arrest him. In fear of _it_ finding out and destroyed that thing without his knowing when you consented to violate him into submission, and because you are housing that filth, he can trust no one! Even if one of you might find the hair first by chance, _it_ could just frame him of slandering an officer!" Kaiba roared by the end of his speech, his whole being tensed and took on a defensive stance, tightened his hold on Atemu, unknowingly hurt his precious bundle further. Atemu hissed in pain and buried his face in Kaiba's shoulder, barely swallowed his agony whimper in time.

Looking at the wounded teenager in a new light now that the truth was _almost_ out, not until the camera was verified and their most important witness handed over final proof, the chief officer removed his gun from its holster and put it on the table then gave a strong shove so the weapon slid far away from his reach, he raised both of his hands over his head to prove his good intention and took last steps closer to the pair.

Seeing the man was close enough, Kaiba gently squeezed Atemu's shoulder, encouraged him to turn around.

The officer put on the gloves and slipped two of his fingers in Atemu's mouth. True as the CEO claimed, he retrieved a short string of black hair, perfect evidence for a DNA test. Collective gasps resounded in the room.

All were said and done, Kaiba turned and marched toward the exit. He stopped short when one police got in his way. The brunet sneered scathingly, "Don't bother. I am going to take care of him myself. You can follow but you are not allowed to see him until I say so. And don't push your luck."

The elder police nodded at his colleagues and he stepped aside, giving way for the tall CEO to breeze pass without a backward glance.

Kaiba continued holding Atemu protectively even when he sat in his driver seat, in his illegally parked red sport car and proceeded to illegally speed off. By the time Kaiba once again parked illegally in front of the hospital, Isono had already been there, directed a group of waiting doctors and nurses toward his car, prepared to receive Atemu as soon as Kaiba stepped out with his half-conscious companion.

* * *

Kaiba Seto hated waiting. And hospital.

He had been there twice in his life, each time lost one after another of his biological parents that now he could barely remember their faces. This third time, however, he was waiting to take Atemu home alive. The strong belief in his rival was a fierce fighter helped squashing down his own fear that Atemu, who was still uncertain about the purpose of his "second chance in living" might give it up without much of a fuss.

 _"Atemu, I am taking you home."_ Kaiba vowed outside the Operation Room, at early hour of a new day. Pulling out his cellphone to call Mokuba, he patiently wait for the younger to pick up.

"Nii-sama!?" Mokuba yelled. He had been waiting entire night for his brother to come home because the personal number decided to be unreachable until his sibling finally decided to give him a call!

"Mokuba, I need you do this now." Kaiba instructed, focused on something momentarily required attention to take his mind away from what could have happening in the other side of the closed door the longer it took for the most important occupant inside to come out. Those doctors had better give Atemu back to him good and alive or else…

* * *

"Hello, this is Mutou's residence." Yuugi answered warily, hoping beyond hope to hear Atemu's voice on the other end.

"Yuugi, it's Mokuba."

"Oh…" He sighed dejectedly, "What is it Mokuba? It's almost 2 in the morning."

"Um… this is embarrassing," Mokuba started awkwardly, "I think Atemu will spend the night at my house. He and my brother had been dueling and they are at it still as we speak."

Yuugi instantly peaked up, relief lit his face. "He's there?! Really? Can I speak to him now please?"

"Err… I don't think he is available now. You know how they are when dueling is involved. I have to evacuate the Game Room to call you in peace!" Mokuba sighed dramatically in the phone.

"Heh, I guess so. Can you tell him to call me as soon as he's done? I am going to make him hear it when he drags his body home!" Yuugi pouted, making a victory sign and winked at the smiling Sugoroku and Jounouchi.

"Sure thing Yuugi. Good night and… _sorry_." Mokuba mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you. Good night, Mokuba."

If Yuugi had not so blinded with happiness in believing Mokuba's words that his very important partner was safe and sound in the most secure mansion of Domino, he would have picked up Mokuba's uncertain tone when bidding him goodbye.

* * *

"—concussion from head trauma, dislodged shoulder, four cracked and one broken rib."

He heard Kaiba Seto's voice first thing when consciousness was granted back to him. Wherever his heavy body was resting, was softer than finest silk, of too good quality that only money could buy, to belong to a hospital. That place was the last thing he recalled seeing before willingly succumbed to the most welcomed darkness, knowing he was safe in the arms of someone he trusted with his life. Atemu attempted to open his mouth to form his rival's name, but he could only manage a raw gasp pass his dry lips that jolted piercing pain to rake up his entire being like a chain reaction.

"Atemu?"

Kaiba's voice was much closer than earlier before the mattress dipped in receiving addition body weight. Atemu heard the other gushed a quick "I'll talk to you later" and a noise nearby alerted him of something, the phone Kaiba had been talking on perhaps, was threw on another something, most likely the nightstand. He hadn't realized the warm hand holding his until it gave a squeeze and Kaiba's voice calling his name more insistently.

"Open your eyes, Atemu."

Another warm sensation came from fingers, no, hand caressing his cheek, coaxed him to do just what that voice encouraged him. Crimson irises blinked open with much effort. The barely lit room was a blessing for his bleary eyes however, it made the outline of Kaiba's form sitting at his side silhouetted in a way that left him wondering if this was all his own hallucination. Only the pain still in mad dash through his dead weight assured him that he wasn't going wake up in the police station after that mutated human-being dunked cold salt water at his face. Atemu opened his mouth again, only to wince. He immediately jammed his teeth on his bottom lip to stop a cry from escaping. But what he bit was a finger stuck in between his lips.

Kaiba almost grimaced at the sharp spike of pain inflicted upon his own thumb. By the Gods, if he didn't stop the other, he would only hurt himself further. "Don't do that." The CEO admonished, though his voice came out oddly ridiculous, like something of half-irritation tempered down by unguarded relief at seeing flame still blazed intensely in the crimson eyes he had come to admire since the first time he saw them. Although what distant dreams provided hardly did the real thing any justice.

"Now don't try anything. I mean it." Kaiba sent a weak warning glance in response to the halfhearted glare he was receiving when Atemu realized he had Kaiba's finger in his mouth. The taller of the two retrieved the glass of warm water on the bedside table.

Kaiba looked at the glass, the straw and the spoon in contemplation, then to Atemu, who glared at him still, and bit down harder to ward off his finger. He tilted his head in conclusion to his inner debate, and put the glass back on the table, removed both the spoon and straw before picking it up again and sipped a small amount, kept the liquid in his mouth and glanced back at Atemu, who already caught on what he was planning to do with wide eyes in disbelief. Not giving the former Pharaoh time to protest, Kaiba leaned down and pressed his lips against Atemu's chapped ones, transferred water into the other mouth. And pulled back before his body could issue a stronger protest against not sticking his tongue down Atemu's throat. It was simply not the right time, but damn this sight of his rival's flushed face, slightly parted lips with a small string of water leaking from the corner of his mouth was something worth risking another Mind Crush for. Before the first rational part of his brain came back to stop him, Kaiba bent his head to lick the escaped liquid while ignoring certain thing inside a box of tissues well within reach was capable of doing the job just fine.

"K… Kai… ba…" Something hitched in the back of Atemu's throat when he voiced the name. His eyes shut tight.

Kaiba drew back slightly to look at his self-proclaimed responsibility. He leaned in again, this time to put his cheek against Atemu's, nuzzling him soothingly. _"Atemu."_

It took a while for Atemu to return the soft caress, hesitantly. Finally he could breathe a little close to normal again. Though he thought he should be freaked out more and went into hysteria that… "My… first kiss…!"

"You are acting like a high school girl." Kaiba muttered half sarcastically and questionably affectionate in Atemu's ear, keeping to himself that this actually was very far from being Atemu's first kiss at all.

"Do you know what you are doing, Kaiba?" Atemu inquired, turned his head to properly look at darkened blue eyes.

Kaiba observed the other teen, who had withdrawn into himself to maintain a blank expression flawlessly despite his weakened state. "I am not denying a fact that there are some influences from the Priest's memory." Kaiba admitted, something he normally wouldn't freely give verbal acknowledgement to, "But what I am feeling and doing accordingly have nothing to do with him."

A dry chuckle passed Atemu's lips, "Last I remember he loves Kisara, the Vessel of White Dragon. And you barely tolerate my existence."

For now ignored the later part of the accusation, Kaiba went with the former, "It is normal and understandable to love one's self. She existed as the host of Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba informed him. "That love was limited to the spiritual level. Your Priest didn't even have an ounce of physical desire for her body. And I have shown you time and again am only interested in the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Decided against humoring the reincarnated High Priest, Atemu turned away from the observing sapphire eyes and closed his own with a tired sigh. "What do you want?"

Putting his hand under Atemu's cheek to guide that face back to him, Kaiba easily looming over Atemu to gain his entire attention. He only started talking when crimson orbs revealed themselves, seeing him only, "You are the sole goal I have left."

"You have a mutual dream with Mokuba." Atemu reminded him. "He brought Blue Eyes back to your life."

"What has that anything to do between you and me?" Kaiba frowned at his rival, somewhat wondering if the former Pharaoh was delirious from medication or not.

"Tell me, after seeing I told Seth before and after I sealed Zorc away that I am in love with him, do you, who were born in a faraway country in a long distant era from mine, really feel nothing at my incestuous behavior." Crimson eyes flashed dangerously, stared harshly and accusingly into narrowed sapphires as the shorter teen continued, "I have spent long in Yuugi's body, absorbed enough of his knowledge to know how it is viewed in this day and time. Tell me, you of all people, who love your brother dearly as his older sibling and parent figure, feel not an ounce of disgust toward me, who love and lust after my own flesh and blood to the very last of my breath and even after!" Atemu's authority voice demanded in the silent room. "I need not of your pity, Kaiba Seto."

"What are you afraid of?" Kaiba antagonized, his hands dipped in the pillow on either side of Atemu's head.

Atemu narrowed his eyes at the indication. "Kaiba." He growled in warning.

"Why do you keep searching for the ghost actually exists as only a part of me?"

"Because that changed you beyond my understanding!" Atemu stressed, shaking his head at flashbacks of the previous event. "Did you see yourself, Kaiba? Did you see how you demonstrated what was of his capacity, something you have passed as some occult nonsenses over and over again?!"

"You would be satisfied if I had watched that son of a bitch kill you in front of my eyes?" Kaiba snarled, his body trembled in suppressing the onslaught of emotions resurfaced from distant memories, of long wakeful nights gazing at the inanimate Millennium Pendant in hope of catching a glimpse of his certain someone, of the creation of Memory Tablet while hiding away true feelings, of the reconstruction of ultimate Shadow Game inside the Nameless Pharaoh's Tomb to protect his Pendant until the right time, of shattering the Pendant into Puzzle pieces by his own hands, of silent tears for years to come whenever he sought solitude in the Millennium Puzzle only to be reminded of its absence along with its true owner, of his soulless crimson eyes, of his lifeless cold body…

"Why were you even there?" Atemu asked blandly, "What reason was there for you to show up at all?"

"Have I stooped that low in your eyes that you think I would ignore it knowing you were in danger?" Kaiba grilled. His chest constricted at the thought about how much of that was true but he was far from backing off.

"Think back, Kaiba." Atemu raised his uninjured hand, forefinger touched Kaiba's forehead, where he last seen the Eye of Anubis. "When had you ever cared to know anything around me outside our common interest in Duel Monsters?"

Kaiba caught the wrist and lower Atemu's hand below their eyes level, but he didn't release it. "Is that what I make you think?"

"You have yet to give me any clue to think otherwise."

"So it is too late now that you assume I am under some kind of magical influence, or possessed by that dead ancient love of yours to do what I did? As my only rival, I thought you understand me better than that." Kaiba smiled sardonically and dropped Atemu's hand. Only for that hand to grip the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to its owner, their noses almost touching.

"Say, if Kisara was reborn and is someone you know, dearly love even, who would you choose?" Atemu smiled, an eerie one that caused the temperature to drop.

Eyes widened nonetheless, Kaiba tried to keep his tone steady. "What are you talking about?" Where did that absurdity even come from in the first place!?

"You are not the only one reincarnated. However, this Kisara remembers nothing about her past with my High Priest. But she is always by his side to this day."

"Impos—!"

Ignored the interruption, Atemu continued, "Since the day you were born. As your last relative and only sibling."

"That's—!"

"She is now known as…"

"Shut it!"

 _"Mokuba."_

"You don't know what you are saying!"

"Show me you are who you are, then. Let's play a Shadow Game. Between Kisara and Mokuba, who would you choose?"

"Atemu!" But Kaiba was too late. Not that he could do something about the inevitable as darkness quickly surrounded them and blanketed Atemu's form until he completely disappeared in front of widened blue eyes.

"My, who could have thought…"

Kaiba glanced around his surroundings, no Atemu in sight, only his voice echoed from seemingly all directions.

"… That you are hiding my Puzzle so close, or should I say, in plain sight? You have let your guard down, Kaiba Seto."

"Stop this now, Atemu!" Kaiba thundered into the darkness.

"Game starts."

TBC.

* * *

Somehow he reminds of his Season 0 personality.

R&R pretty please!


	3. Chapter 3 (Edited on July 30, 2016)

**Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

I always found some mistakes in spelling and grammar later when I re-read the whole thing again. Sigh...

This chapter didn't go along with my original planning and took another turn but still ended up the same way since I am not going to put more angst more dark in yet. Maybe because my mood when writing this is better than the previous one. Anyhow, enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Atemu delicately ran his fingers through brunette locks. It might be the first and last chance he got to do something like this. His eyes narrowed but yet to lose the gentle light in crimson depth as he gazed at the serene slumbering face of Kaiba. A sigh left his lips, all good things had to come to an end. On his other side, where no certain CEO was half lying unconscious in his lap, sat the Millennium Puzzle materialized from darkness at having him answered its call, and several trips of bandage still fresh with his blood previously wrapped around his head and torso. The pain was more bearable now that he had support from ancient power. It wouldn't miraculously heal him as if nothing had happened. At least all traces of injury in his person was magically hidden and he could move. He needed to head back to the Mutou's residence without causing any more ruckus than his missing had obviously already done.

"Liar. This is nowhere near home." Atemu scolded lightly with a sardonic smile, brushing a stray brunette lock had fallen over closed lid behind the CEO's ear, noticing at this proximity Kaiba's hair seemed to grow longer than the last time they saw each other. Was it last month?

Atemu gently moved the sleeping head so Kaiba was now cushioned by a pillow and maneuvered himself to slide off the king-size bed so as not to disturb the other. Not that Kaiba could awake soon, he was not sleeping after all.

Bare feet touched the warm floor, Atemu half-turned around, facing Kaiba once more. His hand lingered near pale cheek, almost touching the unconscious CEO but he pulled back at last second, settled to brace himself by gripping the pristine sheet with both hands and lowered his head, blonde bangs hid his eyes from sight. "There is no reason for you to follow old feelings of one who was long dead and burden yourself carrying its weight. I have made sure you remember nothing when you wake up this time. Thank you, for everything." Atemu raised his head to look at the unresponsive person before him, "And goodbye, Kaiba Seto."

With that, the bed was absent of one occupant and a solid gold, pyramidal shape ancient artifact.

It was a well-hidden surprise when Atemu opened the door to see Mokuba standing there, one hand suspended in the air indicating he was about to knock. Of course to the younger Kaiba, astonishment was an understatement when in front of him was the person should be bedridden after being carried to his brother's bedroom half-death only hours ago. Mokuba gasped, almost dropped the tray of food he had in his other hand had Atemu's agility not kicked in and balanced both the tray and the kid in his shock state.

"Atemu! HOW?!" Mokuba gaped. He knew the Other Yuugi—Yuugi's partner was capable of something beyond man's knowledge but this was a bit ridiculous for the sake of his sanity!

Atemu crouched to eye level with the younger Kaiba, quickly covered a wince as the action provoked a dull ache from the injuries in his chest. "He is exhausted."

That successfully got Mokuba's immediate attention. Slate gray eyes widened, their line of view darted further into the room and zeroed in the sight of his brother sprawled on his own bed. Mokuba opened his mouth with full intention to shoot thousand questions at Atemu, only to see said person shook his head no, he wouldn't get answer even if he asked.

"Kaiba is fine," Atemu assured, "You will stay with him until he's awake, won't you?"

Hesitantly Mokuba nodded his head. Atemu smiled at the kid and ruffled his messy hair. "I will take my leave now. Thank you for having me and sorry for all the troubles, Mokuba."

"But…" Mokuba bit his bottom lip and came in the room to put the food tray on the nightstand. His worry lessened with Atemu's words, still he made a quick peek at his brother to be sure he was really okay. He had seen how his brother, his calm and collected brother, acted during the hours Atemu was lost to the world around him. To tell the truth it scared him at the same time put this weird feeling in his stomach that he had no idea if he liked it or not. "Nii-sama is really worry about you. He would be upset if he woke up and you were gone."

"He won't." Atemu told the younger Kaiba. The finality in his tone caused Mokuba's head to wipe around with anger burning in his eyes. "Don't get me wrong." Atemu straightened up, not give a backward glance to look at the person he was talking to, "You will understand when he wakes up. Stay with him until then, Mokuba."

Normally Mokuba only listened to the orders of his brother, but he found himself at loss for words and his defiance simply absented at the authority in Atemu's voice. Furthermore, he found himself getting drowsier by each passing second until he slumped in the bed beside his sibling. The last of Atemu in Mokuba's darkening sight was black tendrils leading to the dissolve of his brother's yukata had been wrapping loosely on the ex-spirit, took its place was Atemu's usual black leather attire all people around the former Pharaoh were familiar with. Then the door closed without any help of wind or physical interaction, and the lock secured itself.

* * *

Kaiba watched, unimpressed at the sight of Kisara being dragged behind a room by the monster Akhenaden became that he had seen through Seth's eyes before the metal door lead to said room slammed shut, to another sight of Mokuba screaming for him, also being dragged by several monsters to another room like that time in Death-T. The person he once was before inheriting ancient memory would certainly went into a berserk rage at these sights, and simply got himself lost in this darkness to awake in the real world harboring nothing but deep hatred for the one individual that caused all this, or the defense mechanisms would kick in and made him remember nothing about said individual's existence in his life. Those was most likely the conditions set for him to get out of here, too. _Hn, after all that gorgeous show-off, this is not even a Shadow Game, not with the other party missing in the first place. I should have known he is still too weak to initiate one._

Kaiba raised his head and look at the seemingly endless maze of staircases and metal doors, like a Pharaoh Tomb. "Show yourself, Black Magician," His strong and commanding tone resounded in every corner of the place, "No, _Mahado_."

The appearance of a supposed stranger with familiar face was momentarily disheartened. Kaiba knew how this man got himself in this state. However the slipped compassion didn't stay long because he realized it was the man's choice to be this way in order to remain by the one person his life devoted to. There was a fleeting envious flashed through him, that this man would forever be in Atemu's heart as he guarded his Pharaoh's soul room for eternity.

"Reincarnation of Seth, Kaiba Seto," Mahado addressed the other. He raised his hand, staff pointed at Kaiba threateningly in warning, "No matter who you are, by trespassing my Pharaoh's soul, you will be punished accordingly."

Icy blue eyes regarded the intimidating man with an air of nonchalance that was within his character. Kaiba was not afraid of this man, he had no reason to. Somewhere in his mind respected Mahado, because this man would fight even his own ally to protect the one he held dearly. However Mahado was getting in his way. Kaiba turned his gaze to the door that earlier illusion of Mokuba had vanished into and glanced at the other man from the corner of his eyes. He grunted in discontent, "I had no intention of being here. _He_ forced me in the first place."

"Have you any idea of exactly which part you are standing in?" Mahado's face hardened with his question.

"Most likely the Room of Oblivion." Kaiba answered without the need to think. "It preyed on the victim's darkest fear and trapped his mind within false memories until he accepted a rewritten fact to protect his sanity. Or simply forget everything." Kaiba walked passed Mahado toward a wall with no door. However, when he was about to collide with the concrete wall, it disappeared before his eyes and gave way to a long corridor with set of closed doors littered either side. "The High Priest didn't only spend his time in grief after he became Pharaoh. However, he couldn't uncover the rest of the Puzzle's mysteries until the day he died even with all information he had gathered from the Millennium Tome."

"He was not supposed to." Mahado sighed and crossed his hands, staff temporary hidden from view.

"To him that was the only way to get closer to Atemu." The CEO stated as he turned from the corridor and sauntered to the up side down staircase on his left this time. "In the end he split his soul to reserve Atemu's body, cursing his own blood into servitude to the lifeless Pharaoh. One traitorous thought against protecting Atemu from outsider eyes is enough to have a death sentence for the inheritors of his lineage." Kaiba sneered in disdain. "The Priest seemed to find a way to punish those forced him into something he had no wish to be a part of. In the first place he had no intention to provide heirs to the throne, but heirs to a line of guardians who only existed to protect the Pharaoh with their life as his original heart-desire before inheriting Atemu's crown."

Mahado chuckled grimly, "Sounds like something he would do."

"Who could have thought _he_ accidentally broke my curse with a Penalty Game that day."

"Oh?"

"I was consumed by my own darkness over Blue Eyes White Dragon and hurt the reincarnation of Siamun, grandfather to his supposed reincarnation. However, _he_ only did what he did in response to Mutou Yuugi's feeling and the situation. _He_ had no idea about me, and likewise."

"I was surprised the first time I saw Siamun again."

"Still the same unpleasant old man as you remember, plus a little infatuation toward young females."

Mahado snorted in amusement. "You've changed."

" _He_ is blocking my access to the Millennium Rod." Kaiba diverted the topic, finding no need for more entertainment.

"After the stunt you pulled with that vermin, I have no doubt he would take more precautions." As an afterthought, Mahado added, "You might want to speed things up, old friend. Your time is running out."

"The whole mansion is under high security," Kaiba said haughtily, turned another way again when the staircase before him disappeared to reform itself as a metal door, "He will draw power from the Millennium Puzzle to partly make himself presentable, exhaust his body further, while blocking my mind. It won't be long until he collapses. One of my bodyguards will locate him and bring him back to me." Kaiba raised an eyebrow as Mahado stiffened nearby. "I intend to wake up before that happens. What are you fretting about?"

"You are nowhere near finding a way out." An edge of frustration entered Mahado's voice.

"I did a while ago." Kaiba looked at the other male with amusement in his humorless darkening blue eyes, a smirk made its way to the corner of his lips, "I am looking for something else here."

"All I know is you leaving him unattended outside." Mahado hissed dangerously. A part of him was aware of his unreasonable anger toward the person who was no longer a part of his Pharaoh's Royal Court, therefore nullified all of his obligations toward Atemu. But this man also was…

"He is not a feeble _normal_ human being. You of all people know this better than anyone." Kaiba glared coldly at the other. In any usual day, he would have sneered at the subtle flinch his demeanor caused other people. At the moment though, he had no time to waste for useless gloating. "I have yet to bind with the Millennium Rod like the Priest. _He_ didn't make it any easier for me to utilize its power."

Mahado silently observed the reincarnation of his fellow High Priest. He had already noticed the darker personality during early days of his brief encounters with the man via multiple duels between his Pharaoh and him. What confused him was this man's ability compare to his ancestor. Kaiba Seto undoubtedly had all the knowledges Seth had acquired during his stay in the living world, but Mahado had no idea about what happened after Seth walked pass the gate to the afterlife, having denied himself of the honor by fusing his soul with his Shadow Monster to serve his Pharaoh until the end of his time. It was little comfort to know this man was on his Pharaoh's side, for now.

"You, on the other hand, didn't change at all." Kaiba commented offhandedly. "Wearing your emotions on your sleeves is a weakness, Mahado."

Mahado blinked. If he was surprised by the sudden address toward his person, he didn't show it. He said nothing in retaliation.

"Though doubting me is reasonable. I stood on the opposite field against him on countless occasions and the Priest did betray him after all."

"Seth was not wholly at fault."

"Thanks to him, now I can focus on Atemu without hindrance."

"What do you mean?"

"His love for Kisara turned into my aggressive possessive toward Blue Eyes White Dragon. And my affection for Mokuba even after knowing he is somewhat related to her remains unchanged. But if Atemu is right, this will be all the better on my favor." Kaiba raised one hand, palmed forward as if reaching for something. Swirls of darkness gathered before him, molding, slowly took form of a certain ancient gold artifact. "Now there is nothing from the past will get in the way of my feelings for _him_."

Mahado had to shield his eyes from the bright light lit the whole maze the instant Kaiba Seto grabbed the materialized Millennium Rod as if it rightfully belonged to him.

The force of that light blew open all doors surrounding them. Kaiba's eyes unblinking, his gaze darting everywhere, searching, and zeroed on one particular door, still closed despite the power emitted from the Rod. The _Soul Labyrinth's Entrance_. He made a mad dash toward it, throwing behind his shoulder, "It's good talking to you again, old friend. Probably what the Priest would say to you if he was still alive! But I've already known he is!"

As soon as Kaiba ran pass the door, the light disappeared, leaving Mahado the only one left in the endless maze of the Pharaoh Tomb. He closed his eyes with a slight smile curled in his lips, "I never say anything about you have died at all, old friend. But you are more tolerable than your original."

* * *

Atemu touched the doorknob, fluttering tendrils of darkness unlocked the last obstacle trapping its Pharaoh within the closed vicinity, giving entrance to the outside world on the other side. The door opened only to be slammed shut violently with a deafening snap by the pale hand holding the Millennium Rod flashed menacingly. Atemu tensed when long arm snaked around his waist and pulled him backward to a warm solid chest of a very awake Kaiba Seto.

"You are not my guest, Atemu." Growled Kaiba in said person's ear, causing breath to get caught in his throat at the anger he felt emanating from the CEO. "Only guest is allowed to enter and leave this house, _with escort_ , whenever they wanted. The rest belongs to _me_ and will not leave without my permission."

Atemu only had his eyes on the glinting Millennium Rod in Kaiba's hand despite he heard every word spoken to him and more than aware of the borderline possessive hold keeping him in place. The mere sight of another ancient artifact rendered him momentarily speechless. His hunch was true after all? A weary sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, relaxing his pose. It was futile to fight back now. "Why do you have to be difficult all the time?"

"I should be the one asking you. Of all time, why do you have to be difficult _now_?" Kaiba retorted, his angered still presented but somewhat subsided when he was done asserting all the damages Atemu could have inflicted during his absence. The ex-spirit had already shut down most critical parts of the house's security system by Shadow Magic, and that was purely cheating!

"You could have moved on with your own life without concerning yourself with me. Have you any consider for Mokuba at all?" Atemu interrogated in what could be decoded as sulking tone. If Kaiba and Atemu had something in common besides Duel Monsters, it was they hated losing all the same due to their extremely high level of egotism.

"Don't bring Mokuba into this _again_." Kaiba removed his hand from the door to turn Atemu around facing him, his other hand remained in the small of Atemu's back even if he knew the former Pharaoh wouldn't just bolt the moment he loosened his hold. Unless Atemu started complaining, he was going to leave his hand where it was because he could.

Atemu tilted his head to look at the reincarnated Priest with a displeased frown. This man always managed to rile his temper and never failed once in both of his lives.

"A change of memory could lead to a change of feeling toward a person." Kaiba gently brushed the back of his knuckles on Atemu's cheek, where a nasty bruise should have been presented without the effect of ancient magic. "For a Pharaoh who confessed his love to his own cousin, you have strange ways to express it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

It was to avoid touching some tender wounds and accidentally jolting the more serious ones in his head that Kaiba drew Atemu closer by his nape until they flushed against each other from head to toes. In his surprise at the sudden embrace, Atemu had dropped his Millennium Puzzle and put his hands on Kaiba's chest to push the other away if he deemed the situation was getting out of his control. But Kaiba was considerate and not applying much pressure on his captive. He could only hope Atemu got the message and stopped pushing his luck.

"To die on someone after making a love confession to said person is one of the nastiest things you had done. To try altering or worse, purging my memory so I would wake up forgetting and hating you is entirely different level of your foolishness, not to mention insulting, humiliating and utterly disrespectful to me." Kaiba hissed in Atemu's ear, his anger already came back, "I thought the time spent with Yuugi was more than enough to teach you just that?"

"Is it not better?" Atemu wondered aloud, feeling more than a little lightheaded at their proximity combined with the telltale of fatigue from using Shadow Magic in his weakened state. "I am only a stranger. Why are you trying to keep the memory that does not belong to you?"

"Why are you pushing me away after all you did to keep _me_ from pushing _you_ away before?" Kaiba countered. He tried to understand Atemu's reason but the other seemed not wanting him to.

"I come to a conclusion that you have been right and did what you always want. But you have to go and get yourself involve. What do you want, really?" Atemu asked impassively, crimson eyes searching sapphire ones for some answers to his fascination toward the man embracing him.

Kaiba had known what he wanted the moment he contacted Ishizu, asking for her assistance in bringing Atemu back from the other side of that door the ex-spirit had walked pass after he lost in the Ceremonial Battle. But that was the story for another day. Before that, he felt as if his soul had been shattered for the second time and assembled at the same time, brought back what had been purposely buried before he became Kaiba Seto. It had left him completely disorient and nauseous all the same. Everything had started with the very person in his arms.

"Something more than rival." He locked his eyes with Atemu's, noting the dilation of crimson orbs at his words. "Something more than friend. And something _more_."

Atemu closed his eyes and turned away. _"Why?"_ Despite his askance, he didn't want to hear anymore. The confession was too sincere to be a deceit. It nurtured hope against his wish to put a clear barrier between them.

"Something you need," Kaiba told him, before adding, "So do I," He whispered on the side of Atemu's head above his ear, "To keep us sane."

 _"Why?"_ The distressed shorter one repeated again.

"As if you have no idea." Kaiba chuckled with no humor in his tone, leaned back slightly to guide Atemu facing him. "How about this, Atemu."

Atemu allowed the gesture. He blinked, composed himself enough to look at the other again.

"Let me take this chance to do it right, this time, without disruption."

"Why?" The word seemed to be all Atemu could say, his fingers curled in loose fists, bunching the fabric of Kaiba's white dress shirt, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to."

"I…" Atemu started, a sad smile on his lips, "I don't want to see the same face he made when he lost Kisara… I didn't want to become the reason of it if I was only about to hurt him in the end. But I wanted him to know that… I…" He inhaled shakily and shook his head, not wanting to say more.

"If only you know." Kaiba said after Atemu trailed off and closed his crimson eyes to hide how truly vulnerable he felt after exposing himself. He pulled the smaller figure to him again, let Atemu's head rest on his chest as he dropped his forehead on the former Pharaoh's uninjured shoulder. Kaiba repeated in a slight tremor voice, _"If only you know."_

His hands moved to wrap around Kaiba's back on their own accord, Atemu released a shaken breath. "Kaiba… What happened to him after I—"

Kaiba only turned his head to one side to indicate his refusal to give the information. "Knowing will only make you want to leave again." He breathed in Atemu's neck, hot puffs of air fluttered against the exposed skin. "Maybe… at a later time."

"Promise?"

"No."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

There was silent. Each of them simply enjoyed the result of what had just transpired between them. That was until Kaiba drew back a little when he felt even breathing fanning his clothed chest, to find himself armful of his passed out rival. Lips curled in amusement at the sight, Kaiba crouched to grab the forgotten Puzzle on the floor and left it on Atemu's stomach as he carried the other to his study, decided to pass his bed room since Mokuba already occupied it and he had no wish to wake his sleeping younger sibling before dawn broke. Kaiba had half a mind to leave the Puzzle where it was, not wanting to risk another incident when it successfully formed a link with Atemu's mind and lent the other some upper hand in causing more headache for him. But, regretfully Atemu wouldn't wake up happy without his prize Puzzle in sight. Chosen owner of the Puzzle indeed…

Damn it, the things he did for Atemu…

* * *

Mind was fully conscious but he kept his eyes shut, Atemu concentrated on figuring what roused him from sleep and he heard soft tapping noises. He turned his head slightly in the direction of the sound and peeked from behind his lids to see the reincarnated Priest working on his laptop. His stirring must have alerted Kaiba's ears because the sound of keystroke stopped and not long after footsteps approached him. Atemu opened his eyes to see he had been moved to another room, most likely home office. He was reposing on an oversize chaise lounge that the master of this house obviously had spent a good chunk of money on to partly announce his wealth. The white trench coat he often seen associated with Kaiba whenever said CEO went draping over him. The way it covered his entire body was disheartening, as if mocking his smaller form in comparison to the other's.

Atemu made to get up, only to be pressed down as soon as Kaiba sat beside him. "You has not rested enough." He heard soft spoken voice, absented of the usual coldness its owner often directed toward everyone but his brother. Upon realizing Atemu wouldn't go back to sleep any time soon, Kaiba put a hand on tan cheek, his thumb gently caressed the skin where a shallow cut should be presented. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Easier to breathe." Atemu deadpanned, not entirely addressing the damages his body had sustained. He could see soft light trying to get through the closed curtain behind Kaiba's work desk, his heart almost stopped. "What time is it?" He questioned immediately with raising panic.

"Calm down." Kaiba frowned at the impatient tone and stopped another of Atemu's attempt to sit up again. "Don't worry about Yuugi." That runt was the only reason Atemu would lose his composure quite easily. One fact Kaiba found not as pleasant as he should. "Mokuba called him yesterday. Hopefully he still believes we have been dueling the entire time."

"Hopefully?" Atemu glared at the choice of words.

"You are not as transparent as you would like to be. But I can pull off something before the police let the media know what little details they are not supposed to. After all you are a minor."

"And they need to be careful when you are involved. Kaiba Seto is a public image and they can't afford to make any bad move that will highly turn people against them unnecessarily after discovering one of them is actually a deranged criminal."

Kaiba gave Atemu a long look and turned away from his companion with a suffering sigh. "All this is wasting on a common high school…" He muttered, purposely loud enough to reach Atemu's ear.

"The last time I studied was 3000 years ago, Kaiba." Atemu reminded him. "Besides, they do teach something I don't know."

"Hardly something useful as what you have already figured out on your own."

"What's with the hatred at school all of a sudden?"

"Nothing."

"You sound awfully like you are brooding again."

"I am not brooding." Kaiba denied. To change the topic, his hand lifted Atemu's chin to inspect the disappeared bruises on his exposing skin then unabashedly opened the fold of Atemu's light yukata to look at his smooth chest. Shadow Magic was cheating, damn it!

Atemu noticed the change of attire. "This is not something I remember wearing."

"I don't mind undressing and redressing you again if you insist on wearing something could have done you more harm than good. Your Shadow Magic can only hide it, not cure it. You are not that good at any particular healing incantation. Fortunately we have someone called doctor to do the work for you, isn't it good?" Kaiba finished sarcastically.

Atemu sent his rival an annoyed scowl but he knew when to keep his peace, for now.

"And you are recommended to revoke it soon." Kaiba raised a hand to stop a coming retort, "I know it's hard, but normal people don't miraculously recover as new after what you've been through in less than a day. There is only so much modern medical can do."

Atemu worried his bottom lip, knowing Kaiba had a point but he didn't have to like it, not at all. This had nothing to do with keeping up a strong front, it was just not in his character to appear like he could use some pity while in fact he would throw it right back in the face of whoever dared showing it at him. Pity _him_? Heh, their cluelessness about exactly who he was, was just as good as their empty condolence. Atemu closed his eyes, partly showcasing his unwillingness to go through this. He ignored a dip of addition weight on the chair he had been occupying but tensed up when arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him to another warm body lying beside him.

"This will be the last time something happened to you." Any person would have scared shitless at the venom dripping from Kaiba's voice, the most it did to Atemu was astonished him into calming stillness.

"Kaiba—"

"Seto." Kaiba corrected him.

That got a dry chuckle from Atemu. "Isn't it a little early to be on first name basis?"

"Better sooner than later."

Atemu hummed, feigning dubious but a smile already played on the corner of his lips.

"Are you going to call my name?" Kaiba challenged with a suggestive raised eyebrow.

"Eager to hear your name much?" Atemu countered, playfully pushed the other from him.

"I at least deserve that after what you've put me through. Do you know how tedious it is to reactivate my security system after you are done playing with it?" Kaiba halfheartedly glared down at Atemu, who had the audacity to look sheepish.

"… Sorry?" Atemu ducked his head, cheeks colored slightly, feeling no better than a child got caught with one hand in the cookie jar.

Kaiba was pretty much rather antagonizing the teen Pharaoh more if they were not interrupted by a loud bang and Mokuba broke into the room with panic written all over his face.

"Nii-sama! Atemu is—!" He stopped and stared shamelessly at the snuggling pair, his frantic yelling died off, "… missing…"

Not inclined to release his companion like a couple of high schoolers got caught making out in the hallway by their sibling, and Atemu didn't seem to mind the disruption one bit judging by the relief sigh escaped his lips, "Well," Kaiba drawled, addressing his brother, "I've got him, obviously."

"I… see?" Mokuba said absentmindedly, still staring as if he was seeing Blue Eyes and Black Magician cuddling each other instead of their respective masters on his brother's chair. So what? It was not any day to see rivals acting all lovey-dovey like long lost lovers. He had the right to gawk at them even if it was considered rude!

Atemu finally turned his head to properly look at Mokuba. That bed head was more than enough to tell him the kid had shot out of his brother's bedroom as soon as he was awake and found himself alone.

Mokuba gasped when he saw Atemu's face and ran toward him, braced his hands on the chair to hover over them. "Are you really okay?" The younger Kaiba observed with a grimace, and in a smaller voice, he mumbled, "That looks awful…"

Kaiba frowned at his brother and peered down, his eyes widened at the reappearance of all bruises and cuts on Atemu's person. He must have removed the magical effect of his Shadow Magic when Kaiba was not looking, or the momentarily distraction of Mokuba's entrance caused Atemu to lose grip of his power. Whichever was fine with Kaiba.

"It could have been worse." Atemu didn't look at the older Kaiba as he had his sight fixed on the younger even when he felt a prick in the back of his neck to know a certain pair of icy blue eyes were scrutinizing him. "Mokuba, I'm sorry—"

"What are you sorry about?" Mokuba cut him off immediately, "How can you get here in the first place?!" His demeanor gave nothing about the earlier encounter between himself and the former Pharaoh.

 _Strange…_ Atemu frowned and glanced at Kaiba, whose smirk told him there was a little magic at work here. He was not the only person around could alter other people's memory after all.

Unaware of the silent exchange between the older two, Mokuba went on. "You are supposed to be in my brother's bed! And how did I end up sleeping in Nii-sama's room!"

Kaiba and Atemu knew exactly what Mokuba meant, but they couldn't help their minds wandering a little at the first part. Sometimes words didn't just give the exact literal image but also the very suggestive indication when misused on purpose or not. It took them an awkward while to silence their teenage hormone, during which Mokuba continued ranting, oblivious to the fact that his words went completely unheard.

"Mokuba," Kaiba cut in, successfully got his sibling's attention, "Do you mind playing CEO for a little longer? I need to focus on something else."

"Something?" Mokuba gave him a look. "Atemu is _someone_ , not something!"

"No… I meant the police and media." Kaiba defended, but he turned his head away nonetheless.

"Ooohhh!" Mokuba batted his eyes lashes and grinned cheekily.

"Good. Since we have an agreement, now get out and close the door." Kaiba deadpanned, "Don't forget to lock it."

"I never say I will do it!" Mokuba shrieked in horror, his face paled at the thought of doing all of his brother's work alone. Running a company was not same as pushing a shopping cart, damn it!

"I didn't hear you complain earlier. Now off with you." Kaiba shooed his brother, who determinedly whined himself out of the inevitable living hell that suddenly descended on his head.

"I am so gonna chew that idiot alive when I get my hands on him!" Mokuba yelled heatedly, "Of all people why did he had to choose Atemu and now I have to run KC all by myself!"

"Even if he didn't I doubt it would change much…" Kaiba muttered under his breath. Aloud he said, "You are the first one came up with that Halloween theme park idea for our new Kaiba Land project. So get to work on it!"

"But…!" The younger Kaiba moaned, resorted to his puppy-eyes method.

It didn't work. "No buts."

"Fine! I will recruit Yuugi and others to help!" Mokuba declared, trying a different approach.

"We have Event Management Team for that. They don't get to receive paycheck doing nothing!"

"I am the boss now! I get to do what I want!"

"Whatever. Just don't drag them home by the end of the day."

"Huh? I thought you are about to send me off somewhere for a while." Mokuba looked perplex at his older sibling.

"Why would I do that?" Kaiba griped impatiently.

Leaning nearer to his brother's face, Mokuba peered at him curiously, "So you can have Atemu all for yourself in the house scarce of other human body? I take it you don't want Yuugi hear any of this yet?" He wiggled his brows suggestively and broke out grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"What are you getting at? He is injured!" Kaiba silently noted to himself he had to reevaluate Mokuba's early teenage hormone as soon as everything was settled.

"Exactly your thought. I know what the priest said, in sickness and in health!" Mokuba exclaimed as he evacuated the study laughing like a devil incarnate, barely avoided the flying pillow aiming at his head.

Kaiba huffed when Mokuba was out of sight and slumped on the chair beside Atemu, who decided to feign unconscious through the whole noisily exchange but he was failing miserably with the occasional twitch of his mouth in suppressed laughter.

Crimson eyes opened when Atemu sensed Kaiba hovering over him, hands on either side of his head. Somber sapphires regarded him with a serious expression, he could even see something deeper than fury boiled behind Kaiba's darkening blue eyes. The reincarnated Priest smiled then. However that smile did not direct at him but the one responsible for every wound on his body. His hand reached up to caress high cheekbone, causing Kaiba to lean into his touch. "Maybe it will work, this time." Atemu whispered in the silent room.

Kaiba caught his wrist and kissed the underside of his palm.

 _"Welcome home, Atemu."_

 _"Don't get too overconfident, Priest."_

 _"We have time, My Pharaoh."_

Atemu closed his eyes, unaware of the smile on his lips. _I lose._

TBC

* * *

Penny for your thought?


	4. Chapter 4 (Edited on July 31, 2016)

**Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _"—become the new Pharaoh, Seth."_

 _He thought his ears deceived him. Piercing blue eyes narrowed at the petite form before him with a raising of unknown emotion. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Become the new Pharaoh." Atem repeated. He looked at Seth, baring his inner feelings for once with soft crimson eyes. "I am glad Khemet is no longer at risk when I entrust her in your capable hands. I know you will be a great Pharaoh but regretfully I can't see that happens. At the very least I will make sure you are going to ascend the throne."_

 _"I—!" Seth was at lost for words. He exhaled heavily, those eyes… the intense emotion swirling in those eyes rendered him incoherent. "What are you talking about?" He felt ashamed for his inability to match the feeling Atem was giving him. He felt undeserving of his Pharaoh._

 _"My time… I can't stay any longer…" Crimson eyes glazed over as their owner swayed where he stood, causing a deafening alarm in Seth's head to go off and the High Priest rushed forward to catch his falling Pharaoh. Atem shook his head, silenced Seth's startled cry for him, his hand lifted to caress his cousin's cheek. "Your light… when you were possessed by the Dark Priest… you didn't lose it and won. Your light is truly beautiful. Don't lose it."_

 _"My pharaoh, I…"_ Say it. Say it! _Why couldn't he tell his cousin what he dearly wanted to! Because this might be his only chance… It dawned on him then._ Impossible! _Sapphire eyes widened in horror, realized what was really going on. He didn't get himself a Pharaoh cousin whom had told him he was in love with him only to lose him the next moment! This was not happening to them, not them! This couldn't be…! Seth shook his head, unconsciously tightened his hold on Atem and trembled in denial. Words completely failed him as he was steadily swallowed by an impending sense of loss far greater than the death of Kisara. Even when she was no more, her Ka was still within him, she was there with him. But Atem… his Atem… "No, please. Don't…"_

 _"Thank you, Seth…" Atem smiled, his lids slid close in slow motion, "I will never regret giving my heart to you." His hand dropped but Seth caught his wrist._

 _The cord broke, causing the Millennium Pendant to fall to the cold stone ground at the same time its wielder's soul was completely sealed within its gold prison._

 _Atem had not the chance to hear Seth's heart-breaking cry for him to open his eyes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He thrust, hopefully for the last time, before releasing inside the nameless woman beneath him and pulled out of her immediately, feeling no remorse upon hearing her whimper in more pain than pleasure at his rough treatment. Without sparing the used woman a glance, Seth turned to take his cape from the nearby slave and strode out of the harem chamber, heading back to his Royal Wing. He was in dire need of a good scrubbing even when the only thing he had ever used to touch numerous women was his phallus, also the only thing he needed to impregnate them. His attire was still perfectly in place as it should be, however his hands might require treatment with the way he had dug his nails in his palm during the act to suppress his rage._

 _Wordlessly he dove in hot water of the bathing chamber, splattered the searing liquid everywhere and soaked the servants before they could get in to tend for his needs, "Leave!" Seth snarled at them threateningly, causing all to scurry off like frightened preys, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his oozing wrath any longer._

 _Seth closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling his Millennium Scepter answered his call. Before long, a figure pull back the curtain and stepped toward where he was reposing near the stone edge and sat down, slender fingers stroked his damp hair in a soothing manner._

 _Sapphires opened to gaze into lifeless crimsons, Seth maneuvered his body so he was now facing Atem. His hands braced on either side of his cousin, not leaving space for the other to escape even if Atem was no longer capable of doing so. "Kiss me, Atem." The current Pharaoh ordered._

 _Atem leaned down and pressed his cold lips to the waiting warmer ones. Seth wanted more._

 _Arms wrapped around Atem's lower back, Seth kicked his feet on the stone edge, pulling them both under water, his tongue slipped in Atem's mouth. And his mind still maintained focus on the Millennium Scepter, manipulating the soulless body in his arms to respond to his touches._

 _'My Atem… Mine!'_

.

.

.

Kaiba opened his eyes and narrowed in the direction of the insistent knocking against his door. Ignored it for now, he stood from the armchair he had been sitting across his bed and paddled closer to the person resting on it. He sat on the edge and, with a small trepidation, raised his hand to brush a fallen blonde strand behind Atemu's ear. Kaiba exhaled in relief at feeling the warm of body heat, noting the difference between haunting dreadful memory and present. _You are here…_

The knocking came again, caused his brows furrow in agitation but Kaiba answered it this time.

"Seto-sama," The nursed bowed at him, "It's time for Atemu-sama to take his medicine." She could have passed for any ordinary nurse if her aura had not been so dark for someone who was working on a lifesaving career.

Kaiba stepped aside, giving way for the woman to come in his room. As soon as her back facing him, the Millennium Rod was in his hand and pointed at her head. If she had turned to look behind herself, she could have seen the Eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead. The force of darkness commanding black tendrils to curl around her body and limbs, causing her hands go slack and drop the syringe, eyes roll to the back of her head. Kaiba had no trouble ransacking the woman's memory in search of all people stood behind her and what they could possibly want to achieve in harming _his_ responsibility.

" _Trash!_ " The reincarnated Priest hissed. Kaiba swung his hand, immediately the body was thrown out of his room by something unseen and stayed motionless in the hallway before the door closed itself. Kaiba gritted his teeth in anger at his finding, and grinned fiendishly the next moment. His mind already cooked up a counter attack to ship back as warning for those trespassing monkeys.

Kaiba sat down beside Atemu once again, allowed his hand the freedom to caress soft cheek, thumb trailed the outline of lustrous lips. He wouldn't take advantage of Atemu when the other was in deep sleep, though, that was far from the real reason. Kaiba wanted to kiss Atemu when the later was conscious and properly responding on his own.

Kaiba leaned down and whispered in Atemu's ears, "We will do it right, this time."

A small stir caused the CEO to pull back slightly. Bleary crimson eyes opened in the dimly lit room. "Se… to?"

"Hm?"

"Did you… say something…?" Atemu slurred, didn't seem to be fully awake because his lids were falling heavily, covered struggling crimson orbs behind them.

The corner of Kaiba's mouth curled up, unseen by Atemu, who was fighting a losing battle against his fatigue. Kaiba kissed Atemu's forehead, murmuring softly, "Nothing," He turned his head and pressed his cheek on the same spot where his lips had been the moment earlier, "Go back to sleep. You are not going to feel well trying to stay awake."

Atemu hummed weakly in reply before his breathing evened out, succumbed to darkness again.

Kaiba removed himself from Atemu with great reluctant. The soft line in his expression disappeared to be replaced by the frighteningly murderous glint in his icy blue eyes. Gazed at the silent Millennium Puzzle and Rod in contemplation, he blinked away the residual doubt. Confident steps brought him closer to the Puzzle, Kaiba raised the Rod and started chanting ancient words in his head, not at all felt any trouble confronting a fact the language rolled off his mind with an ease of yearlong practices and that he understood every word he was not supposed to. The Eye of Anubis once again took place on his forehead.

Solidifying darkness gathered in the space between the two ancient artifacts, swirling themselves into circular shape until a tiny hint of light lit its center and gradually growing, and kept growing until it slightly towered over the young CEO then slowly died out, leaving intangible cold breezes in its wake, and the silhouette of a man behind when the shadow withdrew completely.

Kaiba moved his hand back to his side and looked at the result of his handiwork. Even when this man was called forth by him, he only bowed down to the person blissfully unconscious through the whole process in his bed, as he was supposed to. If Mahado had lowered his head to him instead, Kaiba wouldn't mind entering Atemu's reformed Soul Labyrinth and destroyed the man's slab hidden in the former Pharaoh's Room of Truth he had located earlier.

"Mahado." Kaiba called the Black Magician, who was still kneeling before the presence of his nonresponding one and only Pharaoh.

Said man raised his head to look at the one who had summoned him with an unreadable expression for once. However his confusion still gave him away but Kaiba didn't make any comment on it.

"You are to protect him during my absence." Kaiba turned his back to the other male and with several long strides, he was already at the door. "If anything that was not me entered this room, make sure it will beg for death."

"Your soul is getting darker than the last time I saw you, Kaiba Seto." Mahado stated bluntly. "Why did you summon me?"

Kaiba glanced at the High Priest turned Shadow Monster from the corner of his eyes, a smirk was visible on the half of his face not hidden by darkness, "I have no reason to doubt the man who lost his life willingly and damned his soul eternally for him."

With that, Kaiba was gone.

Mahado looked back at the peaceful face of his sleeping Pharaoh and heaved a long sigh. "This man is more dangerous than I remember…" Despite he said that, a smile tugged on the corner of his mouth as he sat down on the bed beside his King, "Maybe that's why only he can…" He trailed off with a chuckle. _Atem was the Light. To balance him, great darkness was required._

Mahado's eyes glimmered sinisterly in the silent room. _We are all willing to dirty our hands for our Pharaoh._ Brown irises narrowed at the shadow coiled itself around the forgotten syringe on the floor and disappeared along with the offensive object.

* * *

Five heads inside a car parking hidden from view not far from the Kaiba mansion turned when the door opened. Their partner climbed in with a life size bag on her shoulder.

"Took you long enough." The guy had been typing rapidly at the computer hissed, "We have even started to form another plan in case you messed up!"

The same nurse wordlessly shifted her body toward one man sat idly on driver seat and lunged the syringe at his throat, emptied the content almost instantly.

That turn of event caused an uproar.

"WHAT AR—!" The outrage shout was cut off as a ripping noise resounded loudly in their confined vehicle. The bag brought in by the female was torn apart to reveal none other than a smiling eerily Kaiba Seto.

Kaiba slammed his elbow on another male in the seat next to him, broke his nose. Even though it had been a strong blow but, with all of them being trained mercenaries, that attack was not enough to knock him completely out cold. However, using the element of surprise to his advantage, Kaiba raised the Millennium Rod over his head, trapping everyone within range in a trance as he skimmed over their memories to gather the information he was looking for.

Not long later only Kaiba Seto exited the car. He watched it drove off with a smirk on his face.

When that vehicle was at a good distance away from the Kaiba mansion, several gunshots went off from the inside before the car rammed into the railway and plummeted itself down the raging ocean below.

They could be all good and professional in their line of work to sneak into his house successfully. It was simply their bad luck that they had no idea what they were up against.

* * *

Mahado raised an eyebrow in question as Kaiba reentered the room, his hair damped from a recent shower and he was wearing a loose fluffy, pale blue bathrobe. The reincarnated Priest noticed the stare but he said nothing. Mahado would drop it when he realized he was not going to receive any answer.

"Indecent appearance in the presence of my Pharaoh." Mahado commented in disapproval.

Instead of firing back a scathing retort, Kaiba ignored him and moved around his room with a small sensor device in his hand. That woman could have dropped any kind of tracking or listening bug when he was not paying attention earlier. He had tasked several bodyguards to check other rooms and look for the real nurse, possibly unconscious and was thrown under any guest bed if she was luckily still alive. Kaiba rolled his eyes inwardly at the common simpleminded thinking. It was a good thing Atemu's medicines and hourly checkup schedule were in this room. All it needed was a little difference and the cat was out of the bag. Now Kaiba had to disinfect the whole mansion while Mahado was left perplex as he observed him, trying to figure out what he was doing. 3000 years difference in technology was vastly confusing.

Normal people wouldn't be able to see Mahado let alone hear him. So in the case someone was listening, it was unwise to insult the man like a deranged patient, not until he was done with what he was doing.

Mahado continued staring at the other man until Kaiba was out of the room and came back without the device but this time, with his laptop. The reincarnate Priest situated himself casually beside Atemu's pillow and set to work on checking his security system and started the boring process of reinforcing it again for the second time today. As expected, the fools had taken the chance when Atemu was messing around to break in.

Mahado almost roared in indignation at seeing Kaiba moved his hand to stroke the soft baby hair at Atemu's nape, but he wisely kept his mouth tight at seeing a fond smile unconsciously stayed on the still working CEO's lips. The Black Magician knew blackmail material when he saw one. He just needed the right moment to put it in good use, hopefully soon.

* * *

Atemu woke hours later, this time he was pleased that he did not feel like passing out again like his previous attempts. There was a dull ache on his injured shoulder, but if he could still feel it, this meant it was healing well. He felt warm and comfortable where he was, however it couldn't seduce him back to sleep. Atemu opened one of his eyes to meet a sight full of fair skin.

 _Huh?_

His other eye opened, to be sure. He blinked several times in bewilderment at the broad chest in front of him, barely covered by a fluffy fabric, and turned his head up. Atemu almost gasped aloud at seeing Kaiba's sleeping face so close, their noses were almost touching. Heat raised, coloring his cheeks in pink. The next thing he realized was he couldn't move because hands secured around him, strong and persistent. The more he tried to create some distance, the more their circle tightened and pulled him closer to their owner.

Kaiba had actually awaken by Atemu's first stir but he kept his eyes closed and breathed evenly, to see how the former Pharaoh would react with the predicament he was in. He noticed the absence of Mahado's presence and figured the man had returned to guard Atemu's Soul Labyrinth because he had lost concentration when falling asleep. Kaiba, too, had exhausted his Shadow Magic with all the practices he did today. After some futile squirming, Atemu looked like a frightened feline. The taller one had to bite the underside of his cheek to prevent his smile from escaping. When it became too unbearable, Kaiba pulled Atemu even impossibly closer, buried his face in tricolor hair to hide the amusement surely on display now. That got Atemu squeaked inaudibly and gone rigid in his arms.

"Kaiba…?" Atemu mumbled uncertainly, his mind was in muddle right now to be much helpful.

Kaiba laid still.

"Um… release me, Priest…" He ordered weakly, no ounce of authority in his tone.

Still Kaiba did not make any move.

"S… Seth…?" Atemu tried again. This time his voice was even smaller than before.

…

His face paled. _What to do? What to do?!_ He was going to be suffocated at this rate! And then, Atemu remembered something. A really pleasant dream he had. In that dream Kaiba kissed him on his forehead and he had called the other… _"…Seto?"_

The owner of blue eyes greeted him with a familiar smirk in his face, the one he wore whenever something went his way. Atemu narrowed his eyes. In a moment of childishness, his hand reached over his head and grabbed the pillow, he swatted Kaiba square in his smug face several times with it.

Kaiba Seto, reigning Devil Lord of Kaiba Corporation, for one moment had forgotten to remind himself some important details about felines. They had sharp fangs and vicious claws. And they were natural predators.

After a while…

"This is getting ridiculous." Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at the other. Atemu was huddling as far away from him as possible on the same chaise lounge they had been lazing in early morning.

"Away from me ten step!" Atemu pointed a finger at the towering figure of his rival. His pout permanent on his face since he ran from the bed to take refuge on the chaise lounge.

"I didn't do anything." Kaiba repeated for the umpteenth times. _Nothing sexual at least._

Atemu sent him a full force glare, still pouting, with a blush across his cheeks.

"Don't you believe me?" Kaiba tried a different approach.

Atemu looked at him warily and, muttered sullenly, "Of course I do."

"Then why are you still sulking?" Kaiba propped his chin on his palm, giving Atemu a sly grin, "Or are you upset that I didn't do anything?"

 _"Shoraidan!"_ Another pillow made strong contact with Kaiba's face. _"Thunder Force!"_ And another…

* * *

A little over afternoon found the former Pharaoh stood on the mansion's balcony from Kaiba's bedroom, looking at the well-tending garden below. Atemu was distracted from his musing by a pair of arms coiled their way around his stomach and pulled him backward to a familiar warm, solid chest.

"What's in your mind?" Kaiba asked, tilted his head to look down at the shorter person in his arms.

"About the police. What did they say on the phone?" Atemu leaned against Kaiba, laid the back of his head on the broad shoulder.

"They will come over later in the evening. Apparently they are being hold back because of… a nearby car accident." Kaiba knew what he referred, but if Atemu was not interested in knowing more about it, he wouldn't elaborate.

Atemu hummed in acknowledgement and he was silent afterward. The quietness of their surrounding felt peaceful and it relaxed his recovering body. "They would want to alter the truth a little."

"Is that so?" Kaiba prompted him to continue. Atemu hadn't mentioned anything about the incident until now.

Nodding once, Atemu sighed, "They certainly had noticed the family of Himeno Misaki about what happened to her. But as for my case, you were the one taken me and you also prevent the Mutous from involving. So this information of another witness is kept hidden to take advantage of."

"And?"

"Their possible course of action is to resign that guy before exposing him as the criminal later, with me as witness then. But to make it looks normal, they have to wait until I am fully recover. That would also serve as another good public image that "this time" they were there to prevent another same incident instead of being late like the previous cases. Even if the guy managed to tell some truths, no one would believe him. There is also one thing to take precautions about, that people might think the police are covering for their own teammate the whole time." Atemu turned to look at Kaiba, "I don't mind playing by their rules. But it's only fair that I also want something out of this by adding several of mine."

Now Kaiba was amused through his indulging smile, "There is something you want and only the police can do?"

"Let's say they are in debt and I will collect later, with interest. I do hold grudge when forgiveness is not due." Atemu had a small secretive smile, he didn't go more into detail. Kaiba left him be. If the former Pharaoh wanted to share his thought, he would.

"I have retrieved your cellphone and secured the voice record data of what happened that night. Another string of hair hidden in your throat is also in our possession until the situation calls for it." Kaiba informed, his arms tightened around Atemu. He buried his face in the tricolor hair and nuzzled the other, "You smell good. No wonder why Yuugi always sticks to you like glue."

Atemu looked up at the darkening blue eyes. As if on a trance, he stood on tip toes and leaned up, at the same time Kaiba lowered his head, their eyes locked and half-mast, until their lips were hairbreadth away from each other.

Sapphires and crimsons opened wide at hearing a loud bang as the front door busted open and Mokuba ran in with Isono and Roland in tow. The younger Kaiba stood in the middle of the entrance way, hands on his hips and bellowed, "I'M HOME!" But his brother was nowhere in sight beside the startled house workers. He hoped his slacking sibling enjoyed the wakeup call.

Kaiba dropped his forehead on Atemu's shoulder with a loud frustrated groan, muttered something sounded like "Fuck my life!" under his breath. Atemu weaved his fingers in brunette hair to soothe him with a low chuckle.

Kaiba looked straight at Atemu with a serious expression. "You are all mine after this is over with."

Atemu blinked, he was silent in absorbing the unsaid. Then he chuckled again, his hand caressed Kaiba's cheek with a soft look in his eyes. "Don't push your luck."

"I am not pushing it." Kaiba announced haughtily, "It's the inevitable."

The former Pharaoh shook his head, his smile was still in place. "We will see."

Another thing got busted open by Mokuba, this time Kaiba's bedroom door was his next victim, cutting off whatever Kaiba was about to say. "The Great Mokuba has arrived!" The child vice-president announced proudly where he stood looking at the teenage pair with an extremely smug smirk on his face. No more doubt about successfully disrupting something by his brother's dark scowl and Atemu's smile covered behind his hand at said brother's expense. "Sorry for the interruption!" He grinned lecherously.

"Welcome back, Mokuba." Putting some distance between himself and Kaiba, Atemu indulged the younger Kaiba, whom was pleased to see the former Pharaoh had recovered well and told him just that, completely ignored his brother who crossed his arms and still scowling at him.

"I saw our maids preparing teas and snacks in the kitchen. Are we expecting guests? Because I know Nii-sama hates sweet stuffs. I have no idea how he can eat dark chocolate and drink that favorite Sencha brand of his at the same time with a straight face." Mokuba ranted, grabbing Atemu's hand and led him to the sofa across the bed.

"The police." Atemu answered after he sat and Mokuba flopped down by his side.

The older Kaiba was still too busy scowling at Atemu's and Mokuba's dangling hands to register any question addressing him. How could some gestures take almost entirely of his innocent childhood to practice (and even longer in preparation of both the mind and heart) came perfectly natural for Mokuba?!

Mokuba made a face, not feeling thrill about having police visited his house. "Talk about police," He tilted his head in remembering something, "On my way home I saw a lot of them down the cliff. Looked like a horrible lost control caused accident there. That part of the road has always been dangerous even when the weather is perfect."

"I see." Atemu observed the darken aura around the younger. There was sadness in Mokuba's eyes compelled him to wrap one arm around the child's shoulder and drew him closer.

"An accident got our father too." Was all Mokuba said before he buried his face in Atemu's chest, situated himself in the former Pharaoh's lap.

Kaiba watched them in silence, leaning against the balcony's glass door. He caught Atemu's gaze and shook his head, conversed mutely that no, the other had no need to say anything, just let Mokuba get over it on his own. After a while Mokuba pulled away, his demeanor seemed brighter.

"Oh right," The youngest one perked up, remembered the reason for his rush home, "I forgot something in the study and only go back to get it before returning to HQ." Mokuba climbed off Atemu, a blush graced his face before he leaned in and peeked the older male on his cheek, mumbling, "Get well soon." Then he turned around to stick his tongue out at his surprised brother and ran from the room before his sibling could grab any nearby pillow to throw at him.

Kaiba put his face in his palm and exhaled loudly.

"Must be your karma, _Seto_."

A sadistic grin broke out on the CEO's face that got Atemu immediately on alert. Kaiba ambled toward Atemu with a carnivorous glint in his blue eyes could only spell bad news for the shorter male. One hand on the seat beside Atemu's thigh, another on the backrest near his head, trapping the wary ancient Royalty between the leather sofa and himself, Kaiba leaned in, their noses brushed, he enjoyed feasting on dilated crimsons for a while before whispered huskily in Atemu's ear, "I am looking forward to making up for my _Kamasutra_."

It could be their proximity, it could be the way Kaiba was looking at him, it could be a much possessive obsessive Kaiba had toward him, it could be what Kaiba did in these past two days, it could be the way Kaiba's voice rumbled in his chest every time he spoke, it could be all of those combined, that made Atemu felt overpowered and lost control. But as he let Kaiba move him on his back so the other could hover over him, Atemu thought, it was not that bad.

Despite his calm demeanor, his heart was threatening to burst in his chest right about now. If someone could chase away his dark dreams and replaced them, the very much alive person before his eyes was his answer. It had to be Atemu or no one. He had his eyes on Atemu the moment he knew of Atemu's existence before his ancient memory resurfaced, he had wanted the other as _Kaiba Seto_ before he was said to be a reincarnation of someone in their shared past. His feeling was not controlled by the Priest, and ultimately he was not doing this in place of the Priest. Everything was his own will, he was his own person. And he knew Atemu was still not fully trust him about it but he had already started to. That was why before Atemu accepted him completely, he couldn't rush this and jeopardized his chance to be someone other than a mere shadow of the Priest in Atemu's heart. There was no deny in the fact that he had taken advantage of Atemu's obvious soft spot for his cousin in order to worm his way pass the former Pharaoh's barrier. That had been the special gift left for him, prophesized he was the only and final person to have Atemu for himself. Mutou Yuugi had his chance, but he loved his _Mou hitori no boku_ enough to let him go. Kaiba Seto was not as selfless to be able to do the same, and he was not going to.

"Seto?"

Kaiba refocused his attention on confusing crimson eyes. Apparently his silence had made Atemu feel a little more than nervous to borderline uncomfortable. The CEO drew back and pulled Atemu up with him so they sat facing each other. Kaiba contemplated on how to proceed, he usually tackled the matter head on instead of going around the bush, but Atemu was a different matter. Something perfectly normal could be a sensitive topic to him. In this case Kaiba felt the need to tread carefully. "Is school important to you?"

The random question caught Atemu off-guard. There was much but not really much talking about it lately. "I need to start from somewhere." The former Pharaoh replied carefully, uncertain of where this was going. From their previous conversations, Kaiba didn't bother hiding his disdain about it.

"What are you planning after?"

"I am still uncertain about it." Millennia ago, he knew Khemet needed him and he was born to protect her and her people. But at the present, there was no Khemet to protect, everything was too new for him and he had not the time like people at his age these days to think of what he wanted to do with his new life, yet.

The glazed crimsons and melancholic aura emitting from Atemu told Kaiba the former Pharaoh's mind had wandered again to a forgotten era. It was as if almost everything in the present reminded him of something he had from the past. And this, in itself, was purely unjust. Why an existence was created only to be sacrificed like it was the purpose for him to be born in the first place? And if it had to be Atemu, why manipulated him to encounter certain people, made him understand love, and kindness, and passion, and sympathy, and forgiveness, and life only to strip him off everything before he knew it, giving him no choice in the matter? Atemu had once said _'It's our history that shapes our future'_ , why he let himself be a loyal doll of fate? Why only Atemu had to go through death _twice_ like the archenemy he was born to defeat? Because he was the only one could summon Gods and control Gods? Was it in itself a _sin_ , a sick kind of sin he was born to commit? That was utterly bullshit. It felt as if the Gods he worshipped had been _toying_ with him and his existence.

No wonder Seth had also turned his back on them in a more hateful manner than Mahado.

And now, Kaiba Seto inherited their feelings and stole Atemu back right after the moment he was supposed to be returned to their hands. And he happened to have no intention to let Atemu go anytime soon. Kaiba scooped Atemu up and deposited him in his lap, trapped the latter in his arms, efficiently startled the smaller one from his musing.

"Se—!" Atemu only had time to gasp out half of the name before he was pulled in Kaiba's embrace, being hold tightly enough to render him speechless.

 _"You are here. You belong there no longer, Atemu!"_ Kaiba hissed in anger against the side of Atemu's head, purposely using their ancient language excluded the former Pharaoh's true name.

" _Atemu…_ " The ex-spirit echoed Kaiba's way of pronouncing his name in this country's accent with a hopeless smile. "You can speak our language like _my cousin_ , and yet I am _Atemu_." He turned his eyes in search for the sapphire gaze drilling hole in his heart. "Why is that?"

"For you to know the different. You are no longer Pharaoh Atem, but _Atemu_ now, here, in Domino, in another country, eras away from _Khemet_ , living the life not of a King you was born to be."

"Yes," Atemu closed his eyes to hold back a sudden ache behind his lids that signalized first sting of tear, "Everything I had was gone and everyone I knew was no longer the same. I saw the same face of Siamun everyday but I have to remember myself always that he is Sugoroku Jii-san instead of my own Vizier, who is no longer chasing after me to lure me out of hiding with my favorite food whenever I disappeared on him. Isis is Ishizu Ishtar now. And you…" He trailed off, breathed out shakily and shook his head, going silent after that.

"Is living like a normal human that hard to you?" Kaiba asked with a pain smile that Atemu had made a mistake in opening his eyes to witness.

Atemu had put it to the back of his mind any hidden meaning could possibly be at knowing Kaiba Seto had a role in bringing him back to life, and simply accepted the gift as it was. Just so he didn't have to think of the day he would blame the other for doing this to him. If the situation was different and Yuugi had been the one done this miracle, Atemu would have gratefully lived with it. But it was Kaiba Seto. He didn't want to guess what Kaiba could be hinting at disrupting his eternal slumber and threw him back to the living world, continued a life he wasn't certain if he desired it or not. He didn't want to nurture his hope only to be shattered in the end. That seemed to happen a lot the more he associated with the other male from their past encounters. But this man over the course of two days had persuaded him to believe in an impossible possibility. Could his heart be taken without him knowing in the same manner like the past?

Or had it started from somewhere way back then? When exactly did it happen?

 _'Yuugi!'_

Right, _that_ time in the Duelist Kingdom…

"I heard Seto's voice when the second Blue Eyes White Dragon attacked me." Atemu said in a daze, "And then his dragon disappeared before my eyes. What Pegasus had done to Seto angered me… Yuugi came to rescue his grandfather, but I also had another reason to fight, I fought for _Seto_."

"Even when all you knew about me back then was someone who had previously hurt his grandfather?"

"Even so." Atemu nodded once.

"Even when I cheated my way to win our second duel?"

"Even more so."

Atemu's eyes refocused on the person before him. "Mokuba had risked his life seeking Yuugi's help when Big Five took advantage of your state. It would be reasonable for you to risk your own life for him in return. If you didn't, I wouldn't feel so _alive_ dueling the you who had the reason to win that was not only for yourself at that time."

"It was too bad Yuugi had to interrupt."

"I am grateful Yuugi stopped me. I had been swayed by the thought of causing Seto's death at Death-T during my fight against your imposter earlier, I knew then that I wouldn't be able to continue my existence after pushing Seto to death with my own hands. Why did I feel Seto was so important to me from even back then." Atemu caressed Kaiba's cheek in wonder, a soft smile on his face.

Gripping Atemu's hand, Kaiba leaned closer until his lips brushed the other's forehead, whispering against honey skin, "Don't you know you are important to me too?"

"I think I am starting to feel it."

Kaiba leaned back a little, taking in Atemu's peaceful expression. It suited him well. It was something Atemu rightfully deserved while he was still alive, not a surreal world created to imprison his soul once again with a fancier way of naming. It was nothing but an illusion to assure the living ones that he would be finally in peace. Again with such utterly bullshit. Unless he saw Atemu really at ease, he wouldn't believe a single word of its promises. Plus, Atemu was smiling so contently now, just another proof of how useless and meaningless that so called _'afterlife where he can be happy'_ truly was.

"You are here, Atemu." Kaiba repeated and angled his head to kiss the underside of Atemu's hand still caressing his cheek.

Atemu closed his eyes, a grateful smile still bloomed in his face. "I am here."

TBC

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Want to tell me your thought on this chapter? Want to tell me your guess on what happen next? Please do.

And thanks everyone had Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed. Much love to you.


	5. Chapter 5 (Edited on August 2, 2016)

**Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

 **This chapter has some spoiler of anime episode 40**. The aftermath of Duelist Kingdom arc. I mainly focus on one detail when Shadi and Yuugi were in Yami no Yuugi's soul room and they encountered Black Magician (who was really cool even when he was threatening Yuugi!). There was really a slab of Blue Eyes White Dragon under their feet! *le gasp* Why there was a slab of Blue Eyes White Dragon in his soul room?!

I think I should put this here, names of Big Five in Japansese and English version. I really hope this is the only chapter their names ever appear...

Oshita Konosuke - Gansley

Otaki Shuzo - Adrian Randolph Crump III

Oka Chikuzen - Johnson

Ota Soichiro - Nezbitt

Daimon Kogoro - Leichter

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

After a light snack consisted of several apple slices, one perplexed Atemu was ushered back to the study by an eager Kaiba. Seating the former Pharaoh again on the chaise lounge, Kaiba moved around his desk and took a dark yellow manila folder hid away in one of the many secret drawers, turned on his laptop in the process. Atemu stared silently at the nimble CEO in business mode with a tilt of his head.

When Kaiba sat down next to Atemu, he set the folder aside and regarded the ex-spirit with a guarded expression. "There is something I need you to decide as soon as I show you the content." He gestured at the questionable paper envelop.

Atemu frowned, uncertain if they should proceed seeing Kaiba was clearly having trouble talking about it with him. "Seto, is this something makes you feel uncomfortable?"

A hint of surprise flickered in the blue eyes before disappeared, Kaiba cleared his throat, "No, but this might be something makes _you_ feel uncomfortable."

Brows furrowed in confusion, Atemu nodded, "Alright, I am listening."

"Before we get to the point, tell me…" Kaiba trailed off, feeling a little unsure himself. Not long ago he groused in his head about everything in the present reminded Atemu of the past, now he was going to make Atemu thought of it by simply talking about it.

Atemu appreciated Kaiba's effort in trying to make it easier for him from watching the reincarnated Priest struggled to breach the subject. He placed his hands on Kaiba's, the one nearest to him, to call for his attention even though the owner of blue eyes didn't turn his gaze from him all the while. "Is it bad?"

Kaiba blinked at the gesture, for unknown reason it calmed him. "No, not really." He tried again, "I mean to ask, what do you think about…" If Kaiba was a peasant like Jounouchi, he would have groaned and pulled at his hair. This marked the second time in less than one minute he couldn't finish a sentence.

Atemu found this endearing, his eyes twinkled in amusement, witnessed his fearless and sharp tongue rival seemed to have trouble vocalizing what he wanted to say. He reminisced those times he had encountered Kaiba in the past, hoping to find any clue could give him idea of what this was about but none came to mind. So he sat patiently, still holding Kaiba's hand to encourage the other.

"Akhenaden!" Kaiba finally blurted, "What do you think about him?"

That was… unexpected, to put it mildly. Before Kaiba would rather having nothing to do with ancient Egypt and everything related to the past, so any question about it from him was quite a bizarre occasion. Atemu leaned closer to his companion, their noses almost touching, only drew back when he was certain with himself the topic was genuinely from curiosity with no malice intention.

"He was a man who loved his country dearly. And my family." Atemu answered truthfully.

"Even after what he did?" Kaiba couldn't help asking.

"More so because of what he did." Atemu nodded.

"Why? Don't you hate him at all?"

"I was, at one point. But the moment I dare say I understood him a little, I found it in myself to forgive him."

 _"How?"_ Kaiba didn't realize he had slipped into the forgotten language as he gritted his teeth to force the one word question passed his mouth. His body tensed in unknown anger, stirring from Seth's memories or a part of the Priest himself actually living somewhere in his blood. His eyes closed and his head turned away from Atemu.

Atemu put his hands on Kaiba's cheeks, guiding the rigid CEO to face him, "What he did to Kul Elna might be wrong, deceived my father might be wrong, but he did all those because he _loved_ Khemet. It was only what he could do at the time. He had to or Khemet could be lost!"

 _"He made you pay for his sin!"_ Kaiba seethed, his voice deeper than usual. In a blur he pinned Atemu beneath him, slightly draped his frame over the shorter one but not quite using his weight on the injured person. He hissed in Atemu's ear, _"He betrayed the throne! He betrayed you! He betrayed_ us _!"_

Atemu glared at the domineering act, but not put up a fight knowing it was useless in his current state. Besides, Kaiba wasn't really hurting him in anyway. His eyes showed defiance but he kept his temper in check. He only knew the Kaiba siblings lost their parents from early days through Mokuba. Gozaburo obviously hadn't been the best father figure and Akhenaden from Seth's memory wouldn't give Seto any better idea. Atemu could only try to make Kaiba see from his point of view, "Because he believed Seth could be a greater Pharaoh than me. He believed Seth could do better for Khemet than me. And he loved Seth dearly like any normal father!"

Kaiba's sneer was dark, darker than everything Atemu had seen on him before. _"Those were merely his excuses for hiding his son from danger. You wouldn't know if he had been secretly waiting for a successful assassination on the crown prince so he could present his own son because you were your father's only heir. If he truly loved Khemet, he should have let his son bear the consequence of his grand deed in creating the Millennium Items instead of leaving the next Living Horus to clear the mess of his unlikely uncle."_

Atemu caressed Kaiba's cheek with his thumb, an understanding smile in his face, "So what?"

 _"What?"_ Growled Kaiba, surprisingly leaned into the calming touch. He covered the tan hand with his to keep it there.

"That was not his fault to fight for the unfairness of his son's birthright. It was unfortunate his feeling had been taken advantage of and turned him against his allies."

"I can't see how it's forgivable when he went from against torturing criminals to find strong _Ka_ to defeat the Thief King, to kill the vessel of Blue Eyes White Dragon, to possess his son and ultimately, to kill his Pharaoh."

"He showed me the other side of love." Atemu said with a half-smile, "My father's trembling voice when he pleaded the Gods to have mercy on me and punished him instead for what happened in Kul Elna, knowing it was futile. Akhenaden sold his soul to darkness for Seth to become Pharaoh to atone for leaving him and his mother during his younger days."

" _He was a fool!_ You gave up the throne for his son in the end before you imprisoned your soul for millennia, for nothing!" Kaiba accused, though his anger was no way directed at the startled ex-spirit. "We all know that heaven forbid ghost of a thief was not completely sealed even after what you did!"

"It's not in vain." Atemu denied, "I've met Yuugi and his friends, and _you_. Seto, I regret nothing that had happened."

"You are nowhere like the person I saw in his memory." Kaiba remarked and laid down on his side facing Atemu. "You were more… ruthless may be close, or should I say sinister, like the first time we met."

"Spending long time with darkness as companion did that to you. It's a good thing I am still sane enough, am I not?" Atemu chuckled lightly.

The corner of Kaiba's mouth curled up. "Do you regret not able to see what kind of Pharaoh your cousin had become?"

"A little." Atemu admitted with a wry smile. "But I know he was a good Pharaoh."

Kaiba gave Atemu a long look. "He was."

"What's with the pause?"

"Did I say something?"

"Because you were silent. That in itself is suspicious."

"You think so?"

"I think so."

They stared at each other until Atemu covered his mouth, but he couldn't hide the sound of his soft chortle, unable to shake off the feeling they must have look like idiots somehow.

"I may not aim to be a Pharaoh, but I am planning world domination. Would you like to watch?" Kaiba asked with a straight face.

Crimson eyes shined with mirth, Atemu deadpanned, "I will stop you."

"Alright. Sign this to prove your words." Kaiba straightened up and grabbed the forgotten folder on the floor, dropped when he pressed Atemu down earlier. He pulled out a stack of papers and gave it to Atemu.

"What is it?" Atemu sat, speed reading through the forest of words. His eyes widened the longer it took for him to view them all. "This—!"

"Big Five's 49% of KaibaCorp." Kaiba finished for him.

The papers simply stated Oshita Konosuke, Otaki Shuzo, Oka Chikuzen, Ota Soichiro, Daimon Kogoro, or the Big Five handed over their 49% share of KaibaCorp to Mutou Atemu in hope that he would help Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Corporation for the better. To outsiders who knew nothing about their private episodes with Big Five, they wouldn't doubt the legality of these things.

Atemu believed none. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It took a while to locate their bodies after Noah. I happened to find them alive but _empty_ in one of the old facilities where I decided to check first. Their roles were minimum since I had them removed from KaibaCorp but they still held a threat. What happened with Pegasus had already proved that theory."

"I will rephrase my question," Crimson eyes narrowed at Kaiba, warning him to drop the act, better sooner than later, "What did _you_ do?"

"Made their bodies give up what did not belong to them in the first place."

"With the Millennium Rod." Atemu stated.

"With the Millennium Rod." Kaiba repeated after him.

Atemu stared at Kaiba and heaved a long sigh. "Seto…" He felt like rubbing his forehead to dispel a coming headache.

"You precisely deduce others' course of action after gathering enough information to know what kind of people they are and who they are. You adapt to new things within first instruction. You see something in people that I can't. And you will fight me if you disagree with me."

"Seto…" Atemu had no word to say after whispering the name. He looked down, feeling too trouble and distress to be his usual confident self.

Kaiba put his hands around Atemu's neck, thumbs on either side trailing his strong jawline before the digits stopped at Atemu's chin to tilt his face up. Sapphires bore into restless crimsons with adamant conviction. "Watch me. Stay by my side. Help me if I lose my way again. Tell me if I do something wrong. Let me be the reason you want to remain here."

"Seto, I…" Unable to look away with Kaiba's fingers keeping his head in place, Atemu closed his eyes. "I have no idea what kind of world you are living in. That's why all I could do for you was defeating you at Battle City so you wouldn't follow after Gozaburo—because I know he and his way were wrong. From here on is your own battle where I am unable to do anything…"

"You did." Kaiba contradicted, "At Death-T, at Duelist Kingdom, at Alcatraz. Without you, none of this could have happened. You did more than you realize."

Atemu removed Kaiba's hands from his neck to put his forehead on Kaiba's chest. "I'm scared. I'm lost. I don't know what to do, living like now. How can someone like me…"

"You can." Kaiba wrapped his arms around Atemu, holding the trembling form closer, "I know you can."

"Seto…" Atemu choked, fully buried his face in Kaiba's front and simply let his uncertainties and fears materialize in salty droplets flowed down his cheeks and be washed away, absorbed by Kaiba's shirt. He couldn't trust himself, but he trusted Seto. "Seto…"

"Atemu." Kaiba held the person in his embrace close, the one person ever came nearest to his heart, rivaled only with Mokuba but on an entirely different level. He let Atemu cry his silent tears dry. This was something the former Pharaoh probably had been holding off since he came back to life. This matter was too personal to share even with Yuugi. Furthermore, all Yuugi could have done was listened and tried sharing the pain with Atemu, something the Pharaoh wished not. In Atemu's mind, he had intruded Yuugi's life for too long, and Yuugi had done too much for him to be burdened with more of his problem now.

It took a while, but Atemu didn't want to stay vulnerable for long even if he knew he could. He had calmed down for the most part and basked in their companionable silence. Being able to say what had been bottled up inside lifted a lot of weight off his shoulders and, for the first time, this life felt more bearable to him.

"Atemu," Kaiba used his index finger to raise said person's chin, inwardly relieved that Atemu had almost returned to being himself. "I know it's too sudden, but you have to decide now."

"49% of your KaibaCorp is too much, Seto," Atemu turned his gaze away from the observing blue eyes, "I don't even know what is expecting of me."

"I've already said you are to watch me and stay by my side." Kaiba reminded him, "It's a waste of time shipping you off for more study when you have _me_."

Atemu gawked. This all of a sudden became a little awkward in his part. He had no idea how to think about it for starter. "Am I missing something?" He asked with clueless wide crimson eyes.

"You can't be seriously expecting I will let you go back to stay with the Mutou household after this?" Kaiba raised a mock disbelief eyebrow.

"Um…" Was Atemu's intelligent answer.

"Good. As soon as you fully recover and settle in, I am taking you to HQ. You have already become too familiar with it by now."

"But I has not said anything yet!"

"You are thinking too long so I have to take the matter in my own hands."

 _You always decide everything on your own!_ Atemu groused inwardly. "I don't see what's wrong with the Mutou's residence." He muttered.

"Because you have no relative so you are staying with them as a foreign exchange student and they somewhat adopt you because people love everything cliché. That's no longer the case with something more cliché is coming up." Kaiba announced with a smug smirk.

"What?" Atemu eyed the other warily.

"I will let you decide if you still want to have their last name."

"Hold on." Atemu raised his hand, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"People will know you are my long lost cousin soon. Of course those who know you personally will cause a little problem but I don't think it's something I can't handle. After all, they do believe _magic_ is real!" Kaiba laughed obnoxiously.

"Your _what_?!" Snapped Atemu. Had they come to the point where his temper could raise yet? Because this daring person just wanted to decide everything for him!

"Don't worry. The cover story is sappy enough I know they will welcome it with open arms. No one will suspect anything." Kaiba went on, completely ignored Atemu's struggle to not whack him with the pillows scattered around them.

"Have I any say in this?" Atemu hissed. This was beyond madness and it started getting out of his control.

"No."

 _"Seto!"_

"It's the only way to get you here. Otherwise the hospital would have contacted the Mutous to inform them of your condition because telling them we share the same blood type cannot and will not prove anything. I take it you don't want anyone especially Yuugi to know what happened until you are ready to tell them yourself?" Kaiba antagonized him.

"You could have done something else!" Atemu fumed, hands crossed and turned to his side, a forming pout visible on his cheeks.

" _Something else_ never crossed my mind. For your information, normal humans don't put Life Rival in the same category as Life Partner where they are practically the same in my point of view when you are concerned. See how special you are?"

Atemu colored slightly and snapped to cover his embarrassment, "You are impossible!" He gave up the argument and pinched the area between his brows. His headache was getting worse.

Kaiba stared at the ancient monarch curiously, "So Kaiba Atemu or Mutou Atemu is better for you?" Grinning when the blush was getting more profusely.

"We are not talking about this _now_ , Seto!"

"Not now? Alright."

Atemu sighed loudly. He started feeling sorry for Mokuba…

"It's later. Your answer?"

Atemu groaned. _Oh Gods…_

"On second thought, Kaiba Atemu sounds like you are married to me. Kaiba Atemu then. Let's put some addition details to the long lost cousin part. The mass would also like chick flick about soap opera of forbidden lo—"

"Shut up! Just _shut up_!" Instead of throwing his hands in the air, Atemu grabbed Kaiba's neck and shook him, unaware he had straddled the other's lap to do so. In his weaken state however, he couldn't choke the laughing maniac CEO to death, unfortunately.

Kaiba looked at Atemu's flushed face. While the former Pharaoh might be miffed at him, there was an unmissable delight that made his eyes shine brighter. It gave his ego a huge swell, knowing he was the reason Atemu enjoyed himself. Kaiba grabbed Atemu's hands and used them to pull the struggling former Pharaoh flattened against himself. Atemu caved, still slightly puffing his cheeks.

"We have all the time and environment in this entire city and even the world to find out what you would like to do. And even if you don't do anything I doubt there will be any problem, as a matter of fact."

"Why?" Atemu looked at Kaiba and tilted his head.

"I am more than capable of supporting both you and Mokuba for several lifetimes." Kaiba told him arrogantly with his trademark smirk.

"You have doll fetish?" Atemu gave his companion a dirty look. "What's the point in wasting a life time doing nothing?"

"Of course, someone like that wouldn't have 49% of KaibaCorp given to them out of the blue." Blue eyes looked at the ceiling then back to Atemu. "So, we can try out everything. And while we are at it, you can also watch I demonstrate my master plan of world domination."

"You are still at _that_?" Atemu pushed his companion playfully.

"So the next time some lunatics equipped themselves with occult magic wants to take over the world, they know where to start." Kaiba deadpanned.

"You will want to be careful of what you wish for, Seto." Atemu warned him with an amused curl on the corner of his lips.

"You remember what Mokuba said before? We are the strongest tag team."

Atemu's smile faded. How could he forget? "I must be the worst partner. First I lost Yuugi against Raphael, then I lost you to Dartz."

"You won in the end to make up for it. But that's not where I want you to look at."

"What?"

"No one but you and I can summon _that_ monster."

Crimson eyes widened in realization.

"There is something only we can do. Back then I trust no one but Mokuba, now I have you. I trust you will not betray me and take everything from me."

"Seto, I would never—!"

"I know," Kaiba hushed him, "I won't force you to do something against your will. All I need now is you let me have a chance."

"Chance…" Atemu echoed in a daze.

"You may not realize it at this moment but I've already known and told you the most part of what you are capable of. It is a compliment as it is true," Kaiba brushed one of Atemu's heating cheeks with the back of his fingers. "Give me a chance to help you see it for yourself."

"Seto…"

"Say _'yes'_." Kaiba leaned closer to his companion and whispered in Atemu's ear, "Don't deny me."

Atemu couldn't suppress a shiver run down his spine. This sensation was strange and somewhat new to him, all the more confused him that his heartbeat accelerated, his stomach fluttered and his body seemed to know what it was yearning for but he had no idea about. He felt utterly exposed and completely safe at the same time. What was Seto doing to him?

 _"Atemu."_

The way Seto called him only intensified this phenomenon. Somehow his voice sounded deeper, Atemu could feel it vibrate from Seto's chest to his by their proximity, leaving tingles on his skin. Something unknown was suffocating him, overwhelming him but oddly familiar and before Atemu knew it, his eyes closed. He knew not of what was this anticipation which excited his body so, but he had the feeling it was going to start with Seto.

It was alluringly electrifying as it was hypnotically surreal, the kind of tenderness lingered against his lips. Not once before he remembered experienced this sensibility. It left him longing for more, not knowing himself if there was any possible extension of this. Even if there was none, he was beyond satisfied as of now to be able to bring himself asking for anything else. Atemu pressed against it, trying to embrace it with his disappearing strength, to draw it out for as long as he could, fearing he might be chasing it away. But of course, whatever it had been was no longer there in his blind search, only Seto's hand on his cheek to wake his mind.

It was in slow motion as Atemu opened his eyes. He knew he had never lost conscious but that fleeting physical contact moment ago already left him disorient enough to require time to compose himself. "What was that?" Atemu breathed softly, still too dazed to notice Seto's lips were that close to his and that they were leaning on each other's forehead.

"A little of something that is so long overdue." Kaiba whispered back, feeling quite enticed himself.

"How long?" Atemu let Kaiba's fingers on his nape guide him, turning his head, his lids fell but not completely shut.

"Long." Was all Kaiba said before his lips closed over Atemu's again and stilled. That had been as much same as he did earlier, but this second time he didn't pull back the instant it happened.

There it was, the phenomenon that caused a chain of sensations followed its wake from earlier. This _entirely Seto_ sensation, because Atemu had no way else to give it a name. It scattered his thought. It made him dare not to breathe. It left him want and need of the unknown but within reach, and, _"Seto…"_ He mouthed against the owner of that name's lips.

Unknowingly given invitation by parting his own lips to let loose those two syllables, Atemu was not prepared for something slithered its way inside his mouth. A startled noise raised in his throat and he clamped his teeth out of reflex. The foreign appendage withdrew but left a copper taste on the tip of his tongue that reminded him strongly of blood. Atemu opened his eyes wide—

—To see Seto was licking his upper lip, there was still the hint of red by the time his tongue disappeared behind his smirk.

"Seto," Atemu gasped. "I'm sor—!"

"You are perfect." Kaiba cut off the unnecessary almost finished apology. And he pulled Atemu even impossibly closer that the former Pharaoh had to wrap his own arms around his neck to avoid having them squished. Nudging their foreheads together more insistently, Kaiba murmured against those lips he had claimed moments ago. "I am not going to say sorry for seducing you."

"Seducing…!" Atemu swallowed, speechless, his cheeks colored all the more.

"Do we have any problem with it?" Kaiba teased in a demanding tone with a smug look permanently camped in his face.

"It's embarrassing when you say out loud!" Atemu hid his face in Kaiba's chest. Unfortunately his unique hairstyle hardly did a good job in covering his reddened ears.

"There are too many proofs saying I am shameless when it comes to you." Kaiba sighed dramatically, lowered his hands to the small of Atemu's back. To any outsider he looked like he was trying to soothe the distress person in his arms, in fact it was merely an excuse to touch Atemu legally.

In reply Atemu could only produce a strangle noise between a sob and a groan. After two days he had managed to land himself in a potential lover's lap who even rivaled him in the level of maturity. Or Seto could be exhibiting his way of compensation for his fucked up childhood.

Stop. Rewind. Potential _lover_?!

His pupils dilated, body stilled, senses halted and brain raging a storm. _Lover_?!

Atemu slowly lifted his head to look at Kaiba straight in the eyes. In an eerily calm voice caused the room temperature to drop several degrees, he smiled darkly, "Kaiba Seto, what are you doing to me."

Kaiba was not someone else, so he was only _close_ to cower under that gaze. It spoke of sadistic torment consisted of unimaginable humiliation in addition with perpetual trauma among other things no living being would hope to be on the receiving end of. Kaiba himself had awaken from a Mind Crush fortunately and relatively sane but, he wouldn't dare making any assumption if he was to undergo it multiple times at once. So that curl of lips was his only and final warning to choose his words carefully or the best mental institute in this world money could afford wouldn't be of any help. For once Kaiba really had a mock taste of the so called "God among men" while fully conscious of what said God could do to him.

But, word was just that, word.

Kaiba closed his eyes and concentrated on that part of him at the same time not his, feeling ancient power enveloped him before gathering to one point. Atemu watched the Eye of Anubis appeared on Kaiba's forehead, his Shadow Magic was tethering on the surface in response. He let his own Eye of Anubis materialize, silently waiting to see where this was going.

Kaiba pressed his forehead against Atemu's. Both of them stumbled, lost their footing on the real world and fell toward the familiar Soul Labyrinth of a certain Pharaoh, where they stood side by side before a door that looked no different than many others littered this maze, hiding away secrets that called death upon countless trespassers.

Wordlessly Kaiba opened the door and walked in with Atemu followed after him. It was a never ending, barely lit corridor. What could be seen was where their foot stepped on and even that was too blurry for the eyes. The sound of their heels against stone ground echoed menacingly but struck no fear in two individuals steadily strode through the midst of darkness surrounding them.

"This is the chamber Shadi and Yuugi encountered after we defeated Pegasus." Atemu stated for the first time since they had come back to his Soul Labyrinth. As soon as he said it, the room lit up, showing an oddly familiar structure to the Shrine of Wedju in ancient Egypt.

"This is where all your servants stay and wait for your command." Kaiba stopped in front of a certain slab looming over him.

Atemu stood by Kaiba's side, his eyes glued to that so familiar face of the Shadow Monster imprinted on the stone surface, nowadays known as Black Magician. " _Mahad._ " He was the first High Priest that Atemu had lost in early days against Zorc. Even saying his name reopened the deep wound Atemu never allowed to be mended in his heart. He would still mourn for his friend in millennia as if he lost Mahad just moment ago.

"Look at your feet." Kaiba reminded Atemu of his presence.

The former Pharaoh would have lashed out if the sight greeted his eyes when he looked down had not blasted his upcoming verbal attack very far away from his mind. Atemu took an astonished step back, disbelief in wide crimson eyes. "Blue Eyes White Dragon…" He couldn't look away from the unmistakable slab of _White Dragon_ lying on the ground even if he dearly wanted to, " _What—_ "

"Do you really don't know," Kaiba stood before the shorter person, raised his forefinger and thumb to lift Atemu's face, piercing the wide crimsons with his hardening sapphires, "Or you are waiting for a confirmation?"

Atemu had no answer. He didn't want to be presumptuous at the same time completely uncertain himself.

"No Blue Eyes in my possession could ever directly attack you. No Blue Eyes in general could ever harm you. And more than one occasion you summoned and controlled Blue Eyes efficiently, against me, against my imposter, against Noah. Do those give you any idea?"

"I…" Atemu took another step back, away from Kaiba's grab. He gripped his forearms, hugging himself.

"He didn't have the chance to let you know your feeling was reciprocated." Kaiba tilted his head, an empty smile in his eyes, "Realized it too late himself."

Dropping to his knees, tracing the curves of the dragon's head on the cold slab with trembling finger tips, Atemu exhaled sharply. " _Seth…_ " The name was barely audible passed his lips.

Light surrounded the cold surface of the slab and suspended in the air, creating a small circle around Atemu's form before growing in size to envelop him and pull him straighten up. Atemu closed his eyes, feeling the embrace. _Warm._ Blue Eyes White Dragon emerged from the vanishing light, its upper body coiled around Atemu protectively while slit blue eyes narrowed at the other individual stood not far from its owner, a low growl bubbling in its throat.

Atemu's eyes sprang opened hearing the animalistic grumble from the creature encircling him. Kaiba was staring at the dragon. His hard look was not from watching something he considered his currently seeing someone else as its master, but of defiant challenge. Atemu tried to call him, "Seto—"

 _"At long last, we've met again, My Pharaoh."_

Crimson irises dilated at the familiar baritone voice echoed in all directions of the area. This time, light emitted from the White Dragon like cold flame and shrank but still towered over him, re-materialized into a person. A much love person in his heart. His lips slightly parted in disbelief… _"Seth…"_

His friend.

His rival.

His High Priest.

His cousin.

His…

Seth held Atemu tighter, pulling Atemu impossibly closer to himself, buried his nose in tricolor head and took in his cousin's scent. _"Atem."_ Seth murmured the name with many emotions and unnamable love.

Atemu looked up, eyes shined with unshed tears and a trembling smile. _"How?"_ Was all he could utter past his constricting throat.

Seth shook his head once with a small smile of himself and placed his forefinger in the center of Atemu's lips. "I want to be with you." He then took a blonde lock and gave it a kiss. "There is a part of me as myself will be always with your soul."

"Seth…" Atemu breathed, lifted his hand to place on the other's cheek. "It's really you…"

Seth leaned his forehead against Atemu's and closed his eyes, "Of course, My Pharaoh."

Atemu chuckled, "You are also a Pharaoh."

"That I am, My Pharaoh."

Atemu felt drowsy. There was a soothing sensation spreading inside him, slowly eased the physical pain his body was going through. Seth's fingers in his hair were doing something magical to his tired body.

 _"Unforgivable!"_

The fog clouded his mind dissipated when that low hiss reached his ears. Atemu turned his head in the direction Seth's voice shot toward and gasped. On one knee and hand bracing himself, Kaiba was gripping his chest with his other hand and baring his teeth, biting back the antagonizing pain raking his person. Blue eyes narrowed into slits at the High Priest looking down at him with all the air of supremacy.

"Seto!" Atemu tried to wriggle out of Seth's hold to no avail. "What are you doing, Seth! Release me! Seto is—!"

"This is what he deserves." Seth's coldly told his sovereign. "How dare he let this happened to you."

Kaiba coughed, choked in his own blood as unseen force was about to break his windpipe and crush his heart.

"Seto did nothing wrong!" Atemu struggled more violently and freed himself because Seth had loosened his hold from a second of confusion. He ran toward Seto and put himself in between the two. "Seth! Stop this—"

Seto slumped in the stone ground beside him.

"Seto!" Atemu gasped in horror. Blood was leaking from Kaiba's ears and noses. "Seto! Seto!" He called and, not knowing what to do, cradled Seto's head in his chest.

"He is there all thanks to me because he was born for you. How dare he forget the purpose of his life and tried to humiliate you for his own gain." Seth stressed slowly, reinforced his control on Kaiba if only to make his agony beyond physical. He sneered, "At least he is smart enough to not beg for forgiveness."

"Why are you doing this?" Atemu turned his glassy eyes to regard his cousin, "Why are you hurting _me_?"

Two pair of blue eyes widened at the question.

Seth frowned, unable to fathom the reason why his cousin was opposing him. "What are you—"

"Seto was important to me as you are! I don't want to see either of you in pain. You are only hurting me if you keep torturing him!" Atemu cried with painfully strong voice. What happened to his Seth? Why did he become like this? Why couldn't he see what he was doing?!

Seth closed his eyes from the accusing crimson eyes and heaved a long sigh, "My Pharaoh…"

"I don't know why Seto brings me here to see you do this to him." Atemu whispered brokenly to himself. "A soul is a fragile thing in this place. Why would he put himself in danger like this? Why are you treating the person brings us back together this way? The more I think I have come closer to an answer, I get more confused than I was!"

Seth knelt before Atemu and wiped a traitorous tear almost fell from his lash. He leaned nearer to his cousin, pressed their lips against each other. "He could be thinking of gambling his life for your trust, My Pharaoh, knowing I will not hesitate to kill him before your eyes." He whispered against trembling lips.

"Seth…"

The High Priest turned Pharaoh chuckled with no humor in his eyes. "Just like I will do the same and more for your affection. I can always imprison his soul forever or better yet, absorb it back to mine and take over his body to be with you in his place. But for your sake, I will let him live as long as he knows how to behave himself."

Atemu stared wide eyes in disbelief at the heavy weight of truth and looked at Seto. The oldest Kaiba was breathing heavily but his icy blue eyes were glaring at the other blue eyes that glared back.

 _"I will see you later, my Pharaoh. Next time, only two of us."_ Seth promised before Atemu felt a familiar pull of the real world from the back of his consciousness.

Atemu woke first to see he was sprawling on top of Kaiba. What got his heart almost stopped was the sight of blood on Kaiba just same as when they were in his Soul Labyrinth.

"Seto! Open your eyes, Seto! Please…!" Atemu called desperately, dared not shaking Kaiba in fear of hurting him more.

In the moment Atemu let terror consume his heart that enabled him to resort to do any crazy thing, he leaned closer to Kaiba and hesitantly put their forehead together, calling his Shadow Magic to heal Seto the way he remembered Seth did to him earlier. Healing magic was draining, it was chasing his alertness away. But he couldn't lose his concentration now, not when he was unsure if Seto was alright.

"Seto!" Atemu called again when Kaiba stirred a little, signalized his returning consciousness, "Seto!"

Kaiba's brows gave a slight twitch before his lids lifted.

A relief smile lit Atemu's face. "Seto!" Without knowing what he was doing, he dipped his head and molded his mouth with Kaiba's.

Kaiba put one hand in the small of Atemu's back and another behind his head to flip their positions. Now he was on top and kissed back with barely suppressed fervor, slipping his tongue inside Atemu's mouth.

Too stunned to know what to do, Atemu let Seto had his way with him until he felt a wandering appendage mapped out his cavern and curled itself around his tongue. His eyes shut tight and a raw involuntary noise rose from his throat. He couldn't breathe… His hands fisted Kaiba's shirt tighter to pull the CEO closer instead of pushing him away. What was this lightheadedness? What was this feeling like something was going to bust from his chest? _Seto… Seto…_

Kaiba leaned back a little to kiss Atemu's jawline before he withdrew. Atemu was breathing hard, his lips parted and slightly swollen, a thin line of tear streak ran from the corner of his eyes and disappeared somewhere in his hair. There was something in his half-opened crimson eyes, something undeniable Kaiba was the cause for its presence.

"Seto…" Atemu breathed, still in a daze from their recent kiss, letting his hand moved in brunette hair to draw Kaiba near. He needed him closer. "Seto, I…"

Kaiba hushed him with a chaste kiss. "I know." He whispered, nuzzled the exposing honey neck. "I am willing to wait for as long as you need."

Atemu pulled Kaiba up facing him, their eyes locked with unspoken acceptance. He smiled shyly with pink dusking his cheeks, "I am in your care."

"My honor." Kaiba murmured against the tan forehead before he leaned down, "Let me hear that again," His lips teased Atemu's pouty ones, "That noise you made earlier." He kissed Atemu again.

TBC

* * *

Teenage hormone! All hail teenage hormone! Kaiba Seto, he is still INJURED! Damn it!


	6. Chapter 6 (Edited on August 5,2016)

**Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

In this chapter, there is cameo of Teana (Ancient Egypt counterpart of Anzu/Tea) and Jono (Ancient Egypt counterpart of Jounouchi/Joey) from the game "Yu-Gi-Oh! True Duel Monsters: Sealed Memories" (or "Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories" in English). Personally, I like the English name of the game for obvious reason. If you play the game for the TCG, then it is okay. But if you also read its storyline and is supporting Prideshipping/Scandalshipping, you may feel like cold water in your face because it completely disregarded the Priest's loyalty to Atem and insulted their rivalry friendship in the canon.

I don't know what Kaiba called Jounouchi in dubbed version ("Mutt" maybe, because many writers used it?) In Japanese version, he called Jounouchi "凡骨"(bonkotsu). And bonkotsu means "ordinary person", thus we have "nothing special about him" as description for Jounouchi by Isono at the Duelists announcement for KC Grandprix. It's just Kaiba's way of saying he doesn't acknowledge Jounouchi's improvement and achievements in Duel Monsters and in general. And if there is any equivalent English word for the word, I think "Peasant" is sufficed. I can't see _Bonkotsu_ as pet-name of any kind rather than a plain insult. But of course, you won't agree with me if you are a supporter of Puppyshiping. (Another thing I can't see, because Jounouchi clearly has a thing for Kujaku Mai/Mai Valentine.)

And so, we are going to be introduced to some Egyptian words in this chapter besides _Ba_ and _Ka_ , which are _Akh_ (combination of both _Ba_ and _Ka_ ), and _Khat_ (body). For further information, please refer to Wikipedia and Google.

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Have you been behaving well?" Atemu asked into the microphone.

"Yes!" Yuugi pouted even if Atemu couldn't see him, "You are treating me like I am five!"

"I can't help it," Atemu chuckled, "I am over 3000 years older than you. So you are like a little one to me."

"Atemuuuuu!" Yuugi whined. "I'm not the one away from home playing Duel Monsters for two days!"

"I am old enough to take care of myself." Atemu turned away from Kaiba's doubtful gaze at his remark but he received the glass of orange juice from the CEO anyway, because he was thirsty. Unfortunately, Atemu was sitting on said CEO's executive chair and using his laptop to contact the Mutou's residence. Kaiba grabbed the armrest, pulled the chair closer to the table's edge where he had been half-perching on, adjusted the angle and had Atemu facing him again, with a pout.

"You were even excused from test." Yuugi ranted, blissfully ignorant of the event happening on the other line, "Our homeroom teacher only said Kaiba-kun called the principle. I was worry."

"I hope he didn't threaten anyone." Atemu glared at Kaiba, who ignored him and pretended to have paperwork to do.

"I hope he didn't give you hard time." Yuugi sighed.

"It's Kaiba we're talking about!" Jounouchi's voice came from the speaker, "We all know he has issues every time he sees Atemu-kun! I can't get why the women fawn over him! He's not the only rich bastard in the whole world!"

"He's not that bad, Jounouchi-kun." It was Atemu's turn to raise his brow at Kaiba as the CEO opened a small note on his laptop and briefly typed something with one hand.

 _"I don't see the point in talking with a peasant."_ Kaiba wrote.

Atemu gave him a disapproval frown. Kaiba looked at the ceiling, it might give him an answer as to why Atemu even bothered.

"Ha! I bet only a closet masochist can stand him!" Jounouchi laughed obnoxiously. Yuugi was a second too late to hush him.

"You would certainly know that. Been living in the closet yourself, peasant?" Kaiba drawled, "Excuse me, Atemu. I need to schedule an emergency appointment with my private doctor for a thorough checkup and call the maids to burn all of my wardrobes. There is no way I want to wear any of the clothes now even if they are properly disinfected—"

"What did you say?!" Jounouchi screeched.

"—Heaven knows what kind of contagious moronic he's always carrying with him."

"Kaiba! You bastard!"

"Just so you know, Atemu. I have expensive taste. I don't fuck peasants but they sound like they love masturbating to my photos on their walls."

Atemu stared wide eyes at Kaiba, speechless.

"KAIBA!" Roared Jounouchi.

Atemu could practically see the blond steaming from rage and indignance on the other line.

Kaiba ignored the shrilling shout of his name and continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "And they are more often than not whoring for my attention even all I ever paid their harebrained attempts was a little scorn hoping that was enough to last them a life time. I am a busy person, you see."

" _Yuugi_ , we will talk later." Atemu closed the communication right after he said it, not waiting for Yuugi's reply.

Kaiba spared a harsh glance at his laptop as if it could send his contempt to Jounouchi before he straightened up and walked toward the window behind his desk. There he stood looking down at another part of the garden below, crossing his arms.

Atemu rose from the chair and walked toward the rigid CEO. There was only a fleeting moment but he had seen it. Vile, disgust, and unmasked hatred. Jounouchi and Kaiba might have known each other long, but could not be long enough for such intense malevolence to be manifested. He pushed open the window and sat on the sill, tilted his head to look at Kaiba even if the other avoided his searching gaze.

Kaiba put his hands on either side of Atemu on the bottom frame, slightly leaned toward the former Pharaoh.

On contrary to Jounouchi's belief, Kaiba had the look to charm any woman at first glance. He was handsome and had the grace of royal. He was young, but not youthful. His eyes could hypnotize and read others like open books. He had the intelligent and resolve to overcome the most vicious man who had experienced over half a life time, took everything from said man included his name and made it his own. Natural prodigy. Aristocratic. Affluent. Influent. Eminent. A King in his own right. The thought brought a soft curl on the corner of Atemu's lips. This was the life where Kaiba had everything but he bothered himself with someone who had lost everything.

Knuckles brushed Kaiba on his cheeks, fingers caressed below his ears then weaved in brunette hair, pulling his head down, Atemu whispered against the slightly parted lips, "Why let love make a fool of you." And he kissed Kaiba, who kissed back like a habitual reaction. His hands moved down, fingers spread on Kaiba's chest as if to push the other away but he had no intention to do such thing.

When they drew back, Kaiba parted Atemu's legs and stepped in between. Put his hands around Atemu's back, his mouth near Atemu's temple, Kaiba murmured, "I am the real fool if I let you slip away from me."

Pressed his ear on Kaiba's chest and listened to the steady heartbeat, Atemu closed his eyes, unable to stop himself from saying aloud, "You are a complicated person."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kaiba asked.

Atemu shook his head, "I can't stop wondering about you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kaiba repeated but questioning the recent confession.

"Not really good." Atemu answered, "I am neglecting the others. It's bad enough that I am not sorry."

"Do you want to keep our secret until you are ready to let them know?"

"Strangely, I feel the need to tell them. The part about your relation with Seth can be skipped. It's not our story to tell. It's _yours_."

"I don't know about Yuugi, but the rest may not react pleasantly." Kaiba warned.

They knew Anzu and Jounouchi would not be content with the news. But Anzu had always been caring for Yuugi, she only needed a closure with Atemu. As for Jounouchi… Atemu had no idea.

"Do you remember Teana?" Kaiba asked suddenly.

"Teana…" Atemu echoed the name, "Yes."

"No one can forget their first time, I see." Kaiba said with little amusement and curled his forefinger under Atemu's chin to lift his face. "She had been very descriptive about the way you touched her body."

"Is that so." Atemu said nonchalantly.

"Some time passed after he became Pharaoh, that woman requested a private conference with him." Blue eyes flashed menacingly, "She said she had something of the late Pharaoh."

Atemu frowned. This was new. He had entrusted Teana nothing that could be of important.

"When she showed it to him, he was immensely happy. Isis noticed that was the first time he smiled after losing you."

Atemu's frown deepened but he made no attempt to stop Kaiba.

"Your son."

Crimson eyes widened, one word made its way pass his lips, _"What?"_

"She made sure everyone in the kingdom knew she was the only woman you ever had in your bed. Because you were curious or really interested in her, no one questioned, even if she tried to lead people toward the latter. That had been agreed to keep outside Royal walls so none of her gibberish could reach your ears during your reign. He believed what she brought before him was your son despite the kid looked like her more than he ever did you. Being your first cousin, he also had blue eyes and brown hair, added in the fact that the child was yours, to him it looked as if that thing was born from—"

"She _lied!_ " Atemu cut in sharply. Anger flashed in crimson depth.

"Indeed." Kaiba confirmed. "Mana was the current wielder of Millennium Ring at the time. Its negative reaction to that woman's statement prompted her to request a Judgment using the Millennium Items."

"Mana did?" If it was not because of the situation, Atemu would be more surprised.

Kaiba nodded, "Isis was beyond livid that she agreed with Mana."

"What did Seth say?"

"He was… furious at them. Isis asked him a question to force his consent to go through with it."

"What if he wasn't mine…"

"He was Jono's."

 _"Jono's?"_ Atemu gasped in disbelief.

"That woman was devastated after you…" Kaiba trailed off, but Atemu nodded once, knowing what he didn't want to mention, "She thought that peasant was you on a drunken night. I think you can figure out the rest."

"What happened to Seth after that?" Atemu heard himself asked instead of wanting to know what kind of punishment befell his childhood commoner friends.

Rather than answering, Kaiba dipped his head and kissed Atemu. _You need not to know of that part._

Atemu wrapped his hands around Kaiba's neck to keep him close when the taller man pulled back, "Is that why you don't like Jounouchi-kun? You've hardly ever acknowledged Anzu now that I think about it." He questioned, a little breathless.

" _Don't like_ , is a little understatement. But I'll leave it that way for your peace of mind." Kaiba indulged. "Just know it's not the only reason I can't tolerate him."

"He did well during Duelist Kingdom and Battle City." Atemu reminded him, "And against Dartz's men." He didn't make any more remark about Anzu. Kaiba's ignorance to even show any acknowledgement regarding her was more than he needed to know.

"And lost against Zigfried von Schroeder in a battle of luck because he successfully demonstrated the fact that he has no skill." Kaiba scoffed. "Still a peasant and nothing more."

Atemu had nothing to say about that, so he shook his head and smiled a little. He looked over his shoulder skyward. It was getting dark. "They are late. The police." Atemu said absentmindedly.

"If you are sleeping by the time they get here, I will kick them out." Kaiba declared.

"Behave like a good citizen, Seto." Atemu admonished, "They are busy people."

"They are busy thinking of several ways to make you agree with their plan."

"You sound like everyone is your enemy."

"Certainly they are no friend of mine."

"What about me?" Atemu tilted his head, "What am I to you?"

Kaiba smiled predatorily, he leaned closer until their noses touching, "You really want to hear?"

"I've already asked." Atemu leaned back a little, trying to keep a straight face.

"You are the only rival I have acknowledged. You are the only partner I have ever accepted to fight by my side. You are the object of my obsession, possession and not-quite recently affection. Everything I have ever desired is in you and yourself. Here is the right question, _who_ do _you_ think you are to me."

Atemu swallowed, suddenly feeling small, "I…" His fists curled on Kaiba's shirt.

"There are times I want to leave you undressed in my bed. But if you stayed like that for long, I wouldn't be able to hold myself back and had my way with you no matter if you wanted it or not. Or take you in the hallway where every person in this house can hear us and know who you belong to. But I don't want anyone hear the noises you let loose when I make you mine, because that's one of many things only I have all rights to know about you. If I hadn't known there was a way to bring you back, I would have violated Yuugi while you were in control of his body before you left for the Ceremonial Battle."

"Seto…" Atemu trembled, his face paled, pupils dilated.

Kaiba gripped Atemu's forearms and looked straight in wide crimson eyes, smiling eerily, "Am I disgusted you? Do you hate me now? You do, don't you?"

Atemu shook his head in denial, his lips parted but no voice came out.

"I hate you." Kaiba affirmed.

The three words had Atemu stricken into stillness. This had been what he wanted since the first time he had woken up in this place, but to hear it… Hurt. His heart constricted painfully. A lump formed in his throat. The back of his eyes ached just by keeping them open. He didn't remember breathing was this hard…

"I hate you… because I want you."

There was a hint of demoniac in Kaiba's icy blue eyes. It spoke of the cruelty that was a part of him, the part could cause pain even to his most precious person. Mokuba had been its first victim. Being in the receiving end of Kaiba's most intense feeling equaled giving Kaiba a weakness. Atemu needed to acknowledge and understand what might happen now that they had each other in their lives. That Kaiba could not only shower him with love, there would also be times Kaiba pushed him away, hurt him, shut him out completely. A day in the future Kaiba would let Mokuba leave to live his own life without his brother's influence, but there would be no day Kaiba allow Atemu walk out of his life. He was going to cage Atemu, monopolize him to the point Atemu couldn't think of anything else but him. But at the same time he couldn't to do that to Atemu, because then…

"How do you want me?" Atemu whispered, a little shakily, in a voice strangely on edge.

"I want to destroy you. But if you were broken, you wouldn't be the same person I want."

"How are you going to do about that?"

Kaiba tilted his head, "Being honest with myself."

"Being honest with yourself…" Atemu echoed slowly.

Kaiba nodded once. "Whatever I want, I will stop at nothing to have it. If I can't have it, I will make sure no one will have it."

That kind of honesty had been crushed into pieces at Death-T by Atemu.

"You seem to be the only exception ever in existence." Kaiba braced his hands on the doorframe, trapping Atemu again. "I am planning to change that."

"Change me into someone you don't want?" Atemu humored his companion, saying something completely different to the real thing he wanted to voice out for the sake of provoking the other male to say it. Time was running out. His vision was getting blur. He tried staying upright as a familiar dizziness was enveloping him.

Kaiba surprised him by chuckling faintly, "Make everyone realize how much they want you but can only watch because you are unreachable and belong to me."

Atemu smiled humorlessly. "Who would want me?"

"Isn't one standing right before you?"

"Seto, I…" White dots slowly filled the edge of his sight. Atemu could feel his grip on Kaiba's shirt loosen. _Seto…!_

"Atemu?" Blue eyes narrowed, Kaiba called Atemu again. The ancient royal swayed where he sat. The crimson gazing facing him was too unfocused, absented of their usual intensity.

"Se…" All Atemu saw was darkness and he knew no more.

"Atemu!" Kaiba caught Atemu right when the Pharaoh was about to fall backward. He didn't want to think of what could have happened if that had ever happened. Carrying Atemu in his arms, Kaiba ran out of his study and called for the doctor before speeding in the direction of his bedroom.

The air was familiarly humid. Atem snuggled closer to the source of warm beneath his skin, further buried his face in the fine curve of whatever he was lying on and exhaled contently. As something was moving in his hair massaging his scalp, Atem let out a pleased moan. Soft chuckle rumbled from his bed, brought a frown visible in between his brows. Last he remembered, no bed had human's vocal cords and heartbeat and body heat and wandering fingers and most important this one smelt particularly nice…

Crimson eyes sprang open, their owner tried to sit up but failed because of arms wrapping around his back to press him down persistently. Atem blinked several times to clear his mind, and finally looked at the person below him. He gasped.

"We meet again, My Pharaoh." The High Priest-turned-Pharaoh purred near his predecessor's gaping mouth before covering his cousin's lips with his like any day occurrence. Atem was too shocked to respond. Undeterred, Seth moved a hand slowly up along his captive's spine, Atem gave a very positive reaction by arching his back, pushed their bare chests all the more together. A startled noise was forced out from Atem's throat at the skin on skin contact. Seth's other hand move in the opposite direction and stopped over one butt cheek before rubbing it gently. Heating up because of the stimuli, Atem attempted to shy away by pressing his lower body down only to gasp out loud in pleasure. Seth wasted no time to slither his tongue inside the familiar interior. Atem shut his eyes tightly, unconsciously moaning at his cousin's ministration and that only seemed to urge Seth on. The world turned upside down and when Atem looked up, Seth was hovering over him, not even for any second their mouths disconnected. Seth ground his hips down, his hands kneading Atem's bottom and guided his cousin's movements, creating delicious friction time and again. Atem could only hold on to his companion for dear life with hands around his neck, all manners of thought evaded him. And Seth practically feasted on every sound passed his cousin's lips.

Three thousand years of watching and forced himself to keep away from the object of his affection, wanting to call that scared name every time the amnesiac soul of his monarch wandered aimlessly pass the right door but held back because the time was not right. Three thousand years of longing to hold his Pharaoh every time Atem stood disheartened before another wrong room and closed the door. Three thousand years of listening to Atem's loneliness, fears, and distress but could do nothing for him.

Seth pulled back to look at the person in his arms. He leaned closer again but this time to lick the tears flowing freely from crimson eyes.

"I…" Atem whispered, "I'm sorry. I feel deep sadness but… there is also something not belongs to me…"

Seth hushed him. "My apology. No one can hide their feelings in this room. What you are feeling must be my emotions beside your own."

"Seth's…" Atem looked around for the first time. The familiar surrounding reminded him of his own chamber in Khemet but there was also some modern day items that was really off taste in this ancient room. "Where is here?"

"The Room of Truth. Your real soul room." Seth lowered his face to Atem's neck and nipped his cousin's jawline.

"My…" Atem's breath hitched at the feeling of Seth's lips on his skin. He jolted slightly when something cold slipped off his neck after a loud crack. "Wha—!"

"Look." Seth motioned with his eyes at the object just dropped on the bed.

Seeing what it was, Atem frowned, "Old shackle?"

"It had been relatively new when you were back to the living." Seth told him, picking up the rotten piece of metal with disdain written all over his face, "These chains came from the four walls of this room connected to this thing. But one by one they rotted and fell off. The shackle around your neck was the last one." Seth closed his hand and the shackle was crumpled into nothing.

"What does it mean?" Atem put his hand over Seth's fist, slowly loosened each white knuckles and interlaced their fingers.

Seth sat up and pulled Atem in his lap, making his cousin straddled his hips. Atem put his free hand on Seth's bare chest, he looked down and noticed their only garment was a white shendyt wrapped around their lower body. For some reason, their seemingly casual attire brought a faint pink on his cheeks for its oddly intimate feeling when they were in the place where no secret could be hidden. Seth put his free hand on Atem's cheek and guided him to look up, he noticed the blush and only smiled.

"The shackle and chains tied you to the past. Look closely at the walls, My Dearest Pharaoh." Seth murmured in Atem's ear.

Heart rate picking up and shivers ran down his spine, Atem did as Seth told so he had something else to focus his mind on rather than what Seth was doing to his body. The stone walls looked normal to him, but at close inspection, "Cracks on the walls…" Atem squinted in confusion. He could see something of light color behind the rifts.

Seth untangled their hands to carry Atem in his arms and slid off the bed. He stepped closer to the wall Atem was looking at. Atem gingerly ran his fingers along the gap. He pulled his hand back, startled when the cracks widened at his touch, a broken stone piece dropped to the ground and disappeared. Atem looked at Seth, his cousin only inclined his head, silently telling him to look the other way. When wide crimson eyes turned back to the wall, the solid surface behind revealed more to be another layer of wall. It looked modern and pale blue in color.

"The past is losing its hold on your present." Seth held him tighter, "This room is changing."

"Why?" Atem gasped and looked back at his cousin in astonishment, "What happened?"

"You are realizing your current life. By acknowledging it, the past is being eaten away."

"No, I…" Atem shook his head, "This can't be happening…"

"My Pharaoh, it won't disappear completely." Seth assured him.

"But it's…"

"Collapsing. Indeed." Seth agreed, "You are seeing a new possibility of your future, with my reincarnation."

Caressing his cousin's cheek with shaky hand, Atem had to know one thing, "What's going to happen to you?"

"Depends on how you see it, we are stuck with each other." Seth smirked in amusement, "Why? Isn't this putting you in a hard choice between me and him?"

Atem looked trouble. Certainly it did. But… "I don't want to lose any of you. I know I'm being selfish…"

"Atem," Seth said his name for the first time since he woke up in his own soul room, "You are a Pharaoh. You don't have to choose just one person. You choose who and how many you want to keep by your side from the crowd that is killing each other to be noticed by you."

"I know Seto doesn't like to share." Atem recalled with a fond smile, he looked at Seth, "Do you?"

"It is possible for me to keep you in this place for eternity. No God or man can ever reach you here. But that is not a life you want, is it?"

Atem shook his head but he didn't give any verbal reply. "How long have you been in here?"

"Almost three thousand years, less than you for a couple decades." Seth answered absentmindedly. "I remained with the living until I had done all I needed to do. If I died before my time came, I wouldn't be able to stand before the gate to the afterlife."

"But you are here…" Atem tilted his head in confusion.

"Have you ever crossed path with your father's soul? Or someone else in our past?"

"…No?" Atem murmured uncertainly. Where was this heading?

Seth nodded, "Once you pass that gate, your soul will never come back."

"But… Isis and you…" Atem searched Seth's eyes, watching the blue irises darkened.

"She… never reached it. As for me, I refused knowing you wouldn't be there. I only needed to let Kisara's _Ba_ through while getting my own errands done," Seth told him with little to no emotion.

Atem felt there was something darker he couldn't put his fingers on, but all he wanted to do at the moment was holding on to his cousin and he did just that. Hands locked around Seth's shoulders, face buried below his throat, Atem murmured, "Seth, Beloved…"

Seth pressed his cheek on the side of Atem's head and embracing him tighter. "Precious Atem." He breathed in his Pharaoh's ear. Seth turned and walked back to the bed. Once there, he gently lowered Atem down in the center and covered the smaller body with his own before kissing his cousin. It pleased him immensely when Atem automatically wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed back with equal fervor.

Atem pulled back reluctantly. There were many things he wanted to ask but he didn't know where to start. There were also things his cousin held back from telling him that he had no idea any answer would be given if he brought up.

"No one can lie in this room." Seth said when he felt Atem's complex aura, "After all, it is not called the Room of Truth out of nowhere." He lay down on his side, put one elbow beside Atem's head and propped his chin on his hand, looking down at his cousin.

Atem looked up in surprise. "I…" He ducked his head, "I am in love with you. But I can't fight against Seto's…" He trailed off, a blush graced his cheeks.

Seth observed the adorable sight before him and chuckled, "He and I share the same soul. Knowing we are different persons, you still feel the connection between us and, tell me, have you ever seen me in him when you are with him and vice versa?"

Atem shook his head, that one thing he was certain, "Seth is Seth and Seto is Seto."

"And your feeling for him?" Seth prompted.

"I am falling for him." Atem admitted.

"It is perfectly normal." Seth assured him, "Ignore the _Khat_ and focus on our _Akh_ , now we can clearly see yours is attracted to mine."

" _Akh_ …" Atem touched Seth's cheek and gazed at his cousin in wonder. "O daring cousin of mine, what have you been doing to yourself?"

"Anything for you, O idiotic cousin of mine." Seth informed him vaguely, kissing his forehead. "We have to save more talking for the next time. Your body is waking up."

Atem immediately protested, gripping Seth's shoulder tightly, "But I am not—"

"Hush," Seth kissed him chastely, "I am always here, as he is out there for you."

"But you said this room is…!" Atem bit his lower lip in distress, unable to say out loud the worst scenario came to his mind.

"Only you can banish me from your soul."

"NO!" Atem shouted in panic, "Seth, please. I don't want you go…"

"I am not going anywhere." Seth embraced his fretting Pharaoh to calm him down, "Do you remember that slab of White Dragon?"

Atem nodded but he stayed silent, still clinging to his cousin as if Seth would disappear the moment he let go.

"It's my answer for your feeling."

"Seth…"

"However unlike Mahad, I will always be with you in every shape and form. I had failed you once, and there would be no repeat of that ever again."

His throat constricted painfully from Seth's emotions. Anger. Guilt. Raw love. Longing. Lust. Torrent of suppressed feelings flowed into him. Atem was thankful for this room. He wished to understand his Seth, he wished to know what his Seth had done for him, he wished to bask in the love life that they were denied three thousand years ago.

"Selfishness. Let he give it to you in my stead because I couldn't when we were both alive." Seth whispered against Atem's lips and kissed him again.

"Selfishness?" Atem echoed when they parted.

"Here." Seth showed Atem a vial of crimson liquid, "When he sees this, he will know what to do."

Atem cradled the item in his hands. "What is it?"

"Something to force truth in lie." Seth leaned closer and pressed his lips on Atem's forehead. "It's already inside the Puzzle. He will want to make use of it as soon as he can."

"Why don't you ever show up outside?" Atem questioned.

"I did, once. I have told you I will always be with you." Seth looked at him slyly, "Now go."

Atemu sat up abruptly, "Seth!"

"Good to see you are well, too." Kaiba drummed his finger on the armrest of the chair he had been sitting beside the bed, one elbow on the other armrest, chin propped on the back of his hand, wearing a dark scowl in his face.

Turned his head in the direction of the familiar voice, Atemu murmured sheepishly, "Seto…"

"The one and only." Kaiba drawled.

"My Puzzle." Crimson eyes looked around in searching, "There is something in my Puzzle!"

One eye twitched for being ignored within five seconds after Atemu woke up, Kaiba rose from the chair and put his hand on either side of Atemu's hips to keep the former Pharaoh from moving too much. "The first thing you said was that man's name. Then mine. Now _your Puzzle_?" He groused, more than just a little irritated.

"It's not what you think!" Atemu shooed Kaiba out of the way and _tried_ crawling off the bed, swatting at the hand caught his abdomen, "Seto! Release me!"

Kaiba grunted, pulling the struggling Atemu back to bed, "Not until you tell me what you are doing."

"My Puzzle!" Atemu griped, glaring over his shoulder at Kaiba.

"Understood." Kaiba said sarcastically and flipped Atemu on his back, who gave an indignant squeak and intensified his glare. Kaiba ignored the threatening pout and went on, "Now I will call the doctor to run another check on you. No matter what he said about you were just exhausted, I think your head trauma is getting worse."

Atemu pounced at Kaiba, straddling the CEO, his fingers clutched the other's collar, "I'm fine! My Puzzle!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, but he did nothing else.

"Seto!" Atemu puffed his cheeks.

Kaiba heaved a long suffering sigh and motioned with his chin at the small pillow beside Atemu's larger one. Atemu gave the reincarnated Priest another glare before grabbing the pillow and threw it at Kaiba's face from point blank, revealing his Puzzle hidden beneath. Kaiba frowned, watching Atemu tried pulling off the top of his Puzzle. "What are you—" His eyes widened as Atemu jumped off the bed to the floor, raising the Puzzle over his head and brought it down with more force than he should. Kaiba caught the Puzzle with one hand and both of Atemu's wrists with the other, then he pulled the crazy monarch on the bed again. "What do you think you are doing?!" He thundered, anger boiling at the surface.

"I told you there is something in my Puzzle!" Atemu freed one of his hand and grabbed Kaiba's shirt. Wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist and took advantage of the momentarily surprised CEO to wrestle Kaiba beneath him, Atemu reclaimed his Puzzle while Kaiba was still too winded to sort out what was happening and threw the pure solid gold object at the wall above the bedhead.

"Atemu!" Kaiba exclaimed in panic, watching with raising horror as the Puzzle shattered from the violent collision. He looked back at Atemu and almost exhaled in relief seeing the insane Pharaoh was relatively fine—

Atemu smooched the dumbfound CEO soundly on the mouth before jumping off his lap toward the broken Puzzle. "Seth left something for you. He said it was inside the Puzzle!" Crimson gaze inspected them all at one, finding all odd pieces the size of that vial Seth had showed him.

Kaiba raised a hand to rub his face and exhaled loudly, if possible he would like to curse using every languages he knew right about now.

"Found it!" Atemu exclaimed gleefully and turned back to Kaiba. "… Seto?"

"Don't talk. I am one second away from strangling you." Kaiba hissed, covering his eyes with his hand.

Atemu flushed, recalling his actions. "Seto—" Before Atemu knew it, his back was on the bed and Kaiba's tongue was already in his mouth. Eyes softened, Atemu put his arms around Kaiba's neck and returned the kiss.

Kaiba only pulled back half a second for Atemu to catch his breath before diving in again. _'I warned you.'_ His ferocity seemed to growl just that.

The next time they parted, Atemu put his hands on Kaiba's chest to halt another advance. "Seto, listen to me!" He heaved, trying to regulate his breathing.

Kaiba glared but relented. Atemu revealed the gold piece in his hand. "Seth said you would want to make use of it as soon as you can."

The CEO frowned, picked up the item and scrutinized it. "You are not effected after it was broken."

"My soul is no longer bound to it." Atemu reminded him, "But," His cheeks colored, "You were worry…"

"I _am_ worry." Kaiba corrected with a snap, pinning Atemu with another glare.

Atemu ducked his head, "Sorry…"

Kaiba scoffed, "You are too spoiled."

"Because I was a Pharaoh." Atemu announced as if it could get him out of his situation.

"Do you want to wear transparent linen now too, _My Pharaoh_?" The CEO asked sarcastically.

Atemu lifted his chin. "So _you_ want to see me wearing it, Priest?" He demanded.

"Of course, you wear nothing, and see if I let you take any step out of this room." Kaiba threatened.

"You can't keep me here forever." Atemu said with certainty, but there was a hint of doubt already in the back of his mind.

"I can keep my legal first cousin with me where he belongs however I want."

"What?!" Atemu gaped.

The gold Puzzle piece in Kaiba's hand fell off as two smaller pieces to reveal the same vial Atemu had seen when Seth showed it to him. "This will make the world believes it."

Atemu took the vial and closed his hands around it, holding it in his chest as realization dawned to him. "This is…"

"His blood." _Selfishness._

They were interrupted by two knocks on the door. Kaiba pushed a button under the edge of his bedside table, a palm-size rectangular wood piece slid down to uncover the hidden intercom, showing a maid stood outside the bedroom on the small screen beside the speaker. "What is it?" He asked.

"Seto-sama, the police has arrived." The maid informed him.

"Show them to the study."

"Yes, sir."

Kaiba pushed the same button and the device was hidden again by the same wood piece slid back to its original place. Now the nightstand looked like any perfectly normal bedroom furniture. He had never let his eyes leave Atemu's the whole time. Kaiba slid off the bed and carried Atemu in his arms toward his private shower. At Atemu's questioning gaze, he smirked, "I feel like freshening up and everything else can wait."

"Why are you carrying me?" Atemu asked warily.

"I don't feel like sitting alone in my Jacuzzi. And I hate to leave my cousin lonely in my bed. So let's have him enjoy a little fun in the tub with me."

Atemu colored, "I refuse! Put me down this instant, Priest!" He started wriggling his way out but Kaiba was always the physically stronger one. His panic raised when the yukata he was wearing fell off one side of his shoulder during his struggle and Kaiba tugged it off his person completely before nipping his neck upon seeing the exposed skin. "Seto!" Atemu gasped from the mixed of pain and pleasure.

Water plashed everywhere when Kaiba lowered Atemu in the tub because the latter was flailing his limbs.

"Hot!" Atemu squeaked as the searing water contacted with his sensitive flesh.

"Why thank you, I know I am." Kaiba grinned slyly and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, made certain to hold eyes contact with Atemu.

"No!" Atemu screamed, his cheeks heating up as one after another article of clothing on Kaiba fell toward the floor. "Stop undressing! And _GET OUT!_ " He kicked his legs, moving backward to the edge of the tub to escape, pointed a finger shakily at the CEO face, "Forcing a person against his will is rape! I will call the police! I am serious, Seto!"

Kaiba, now naked as the day he was born caught the tan wrist suspended in the air to pull Atemu back to the center of tub. Atemu widened his eyes at the sight before him and flushed even more than possible, shaking his head madly but there was no fear in his eyes despite his reaction. "I advise you not to hold your breath on it. My room is completely sound-proofed." Kaiba said haughtily and stepped in the water, tugging Atemu until the former monarch was trapped between his legs, still half-heartedly struggling, and pouting sullenly.

Kaiba hugged Atemu and murmured against a red ear, "I will not do anything without your consent. You know it, don't you?"

Atemu nodded, mumbled a soft 'yes'. He slightly tilted his head up and parted his lips, crimson eyes half-lidded. Needing no further invitation, Kaiba bent and captured the tantalizing flesh between his teeth, nipping, sucking before his tongue slipped in the moist cavern, mapped out the inner texture and moved in tune with another tongue in their private slow waltz. One hand on Atemu's head, massaging his scalp to relax him, another groping his bottom, Kaiba raised his own hips, rubbing their lower bodies against each other. Atemu broke their kiss with a loud groan and ground his hips down in searching for the same pleasurable friction. When he found it, twin moaned filled the room beside the sound of water.

As Kaiba said, he only went as far as Atemu's permission let him.

All heads perked up when loud argument approached the study where they were. The three young polices looked at each other in confusion then turned to their superior, who had no better guessing than them.

"I said," They heard a male voice, "Put me down this instant, Kaiba Seto!"

"You are recovering. Be still." Another male voice said firmly that they could recognize as Kaiba's, if not from meeting the real person then from the media.

"I can walk! You obnoxious exhibitionist, overgrown bully, Mephistophelian blue blood! Release me _now!_ " The first voice ordered and silence followed.

All maids in the study trembled, turned pale in the face and squeaked fearfully, trying to make themselves as small as possible. Their reactions did nothing but put the same three young officers on edge.

"Oh my God…" One moaned with dread.

"No one ever dared say that to Seto-sama!" Another mumbled shakily, gripping the tray in her hands tighter as if it could shield her life from an upcoming Armageddon.

"We are all doomed!" Another wailed in a strangle voice.

The officers minus the oldest one tensed up visibly. Two of them began to second doubt their eagerness in tagging along to the Kaiba Mansion just to ask for signature of both famous celebrities in the Gaming World for their kid siblings after work. There was even rumor that a certain CEO living here treated all businesses like a game of chess as all big bad CEOs in the movies!

"How did you do it?" Kaiba asked in a voice filled with amused curiosity, "Sounding both insulting and praising at the same time?"

"Shut up!" The voice thundered, causing the maids to jump and squawk pitifully with fat horror tears filled their eyes and cold sweat broke out on several foreheads, "For harassing civilian, I will punish you! Mind Cr— _ACK!_ "

"Wow, this actually makes _you_ shut up." Kaiba jabbed.

"Where do you think you are putting your fingers?! You indecent gorilla!" The voice screamed, full of indignant.

Kaiba grunted dismissively before the door to the study banged open from being kicked almost out of its hinge mercilessly to give entrance for the Master of the house, and the scandalously flustered bundle in his arms. Both were wearing casual jeans and cotton shirt of pale blue color on Kaiba and white on the other. Kaiba regarded all the new faces and their matching uniforms with a raise of his eyebrow, even managed to look elegant in doing so. He walked toward the chaise lounge had been dubbed as Atemu's nest because of the raising of pillow population in these past two days since Atemu occupied it, and put the ex-monarch down, who immediately grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest, still pouting for all the world to see.

Kaiba turned from his companion to face the police, he curtsied, "Good evening, lady and gentlemen." Atemu stuck his tongue out at his back. If Kaiba was aware of the childish behavior, he pointedly ignored it, "This person here you have recognized, may function like a five years old but I assure you his head is fine." … Or not.

Atemu glared and threw the pillow he had been holding at the back of Kaiba's head, who effortlessly raised a hand to catch it and gave it back to him with a straight face. That only served to make Atemu seem angrier, but he refrained from repeating the same action.

The Chief Officer cleared his throat, catching the two's attention. "Excuse me, may I request privacy with Mr. Mutou Atemu, Mr. Kaiba?"

Before Kaiba said anything, Atemu poked him on the elbow. "You hear him, _cousin-wanna-be_."

Kaiba's eye twitched.

 _"Cousin?"_ The only policewoman gasped but she put her hand over her mouth when her superior sent her a glare.

"If you will excuse us, Mr. Kaiba. A little while ago, we received a disturbing report. Although Mr. Mutou Yuugi and his grandfather, Mr. Mutou Sugoroku, didn't wish to talk about it, his friend, one Jounouchi Katsuya insisted Mr. Mutou Atemu is kidnapped by you."

 _"Jounouchi-kun?"_ Atemu choked, his eyes became impossibly wider.

"For your information, I have no reason to kidnap him," Kaiba smirked viciously, his icy blue eyes promising ruthless humiliation, "But I have all the rights _over_ the Mutous to keep him."

"For some reasons, this person keeps insisting I am his cousin." Atemu sighed dramatically, "As far as I know, no relative of mine went with the big name Kaiba."

"I told you I was adopted." Kaiba looked at Atemu with a frown.

"Kaiba, I told you about my cousins because of our friendship. I also told you their whole family died when I was five in a car accident. Please don't use it to make up more nonsense." Atemu told him disapprovingly.

"Please excuse me, Mr. Mutou Atemu. Do you confirm you are being kept here against your will by Mr. Kaiba?" The Chief Officer asked in a stern voice, his eyes hard.

"No, I am not, Officer." Atemu turned to the new speaker, "Jounouchi-kun just overacted. I and Kaiba are… acquaintances. We actually are no better than what you all have already seen via the media."

"Cousins." Kaiba corrected him, he looked like his patience was running thin.

Atemu exhaled heavily. "Do you have proof of what you said, Kaiba? Even if you try to get me on your side against Jounouchi-kun, using the story of my cousins is low even for you."

Kaiba tensed. The room fell into an ominous silence every person could hear a pin dropped.

Closed his eyes, Atemu turned away in disappointment. "Please leave us, Kaiba."

Piercing blue eyes narrowed but Kaiba said nothing and left, slammed the door behind him. The maids bowed at Atemu then the police officers before they scurried off after making sure the coast was clear of their raging master.

"I'm sorry you have to witness that, Officers. As you know we are hardly on good term since forever." Atemu tried chuckling to ease off the tension for the onlookers and inclined his head. "I am ready to give my testimony now."

The female officer sat on the chair across from Atemu, she put a recorder on the low table, holding a stack of papers and pen in her hands. "Please relax, Mr. Mutou," She reassured and pushed on the 'Start' button of the device, "Let us hear from the beginning."

The ear hook accessory in form of Blue Eyes White Dragon curled along the outline of Atemu's right earlobe flashed.

"Seto-sama, their voice recorder and sensors have undergone diffraction." Isono informed Kaiba as the CEO stood watching the event in his study room unfolded.

"Reactivate our recorders and cameras." Kaiba ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Isono, zoom in that woman's paper. Stop." Blue eyes danced in amusement at the content on display. "Screen it."

"Yes, sir."

"Atemu," Kaiba smirked in his intercom, "We've got them."

In the study room, the corner of Atemu's lips curled up in a fleeting smile before it disappeared. "I wonder about that." He told the Chief Officer.

"Unbelievable," Isono murmured to himself in wonderment, "Everything is according to his predication…"

"What do you think about him, Isono? Good enough to become NED of Kaiba Corporation?"

"N— _NED?_ " Isono turned around to look at his employer in surprise.

"If I gave him any position require public appearance, he would throw a tantrum. He is quite shy, you see?" Kaiba chuckled in amusement, crossing his hands.

 _I beg to differ._ Isono thought inwardly. From the main control room they were in, he could hear loud and clear how Atemu was leading the conversation in his own pace and forced the police to follow his whims with little to no effort. "I think he is someone we don't want to have as an enemy, Seto-sama." Isono cautioned, having watched the two battle it out on more than one occasion to know how high Kaiba thought of his personal rival. And after what had happened the other day, if Atemu was not one worthy of respect then no one else ever was.

"Indeed," Kaiba agreed, eyes turned a darker shade of blue, "The Big Five betted their 49% of KaibaCorp on him after all." As an afterthought, he added, "Even that man's dead son wanted him. And a certain pink rat's plan was also destroyed by his hands."

"Sir?" Isono said in confusion.

"You have nothing to worry about." Kaiba stated. _He's already belonged to me._ "He has always been on our side."

"Please excuse me, Sir. Did you mean since Duelist Kingdom?" Isono asked.

A smirk formed on the corner of Kaiba's lips. "Since the first time I met him." _Since the day he unknowingly summoned his own cousin as Blue Eyes White Dragon to give me the first defeat of my life._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

Author's Notes:

 **1.** The card " **The Creator God of Light, Horakhty** " is a real card from Duel Monsters TCG. Here is this card's description taken from Yugioh!Wikia: _"Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters whose original names are "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor", and "The Winged Dragon of Ra", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Special Summon cannot be negated. **The player that Special Summons this card wins the Duel.** "_

 **2.** This chapter earns itself M-rate for sexual content. Lemons for Prideshipping.

 **3.** Some discussions, contents, explanations and theories in this chapter are purely writer's point of view (Mine!) for plot and not to be taken serious.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"Your recuperation is amazing, Atemu-sama." The doctor told them with a smile. "I haven't met many people recover this fast from such severe concussion among other injuries."

They couldn't just tell him Shadow Magic did most of the work. Or who healed Atemu was half a soul of one man died 3000 years ago now lounging in his soul room. There was only so much the humans of this world could take.

"Do you think he can go back to normal activities starting tomorrow?" Kaiba questioned the doctor but keeping his eyes on Atemu.

"Normally I would advise against that, Seto-sama." The doctor straightened up, finalized his regular checkup on Atemu and turned to face Kaiba, "But I don't see why not in his case. However please be careful if he shows signs of headache or dizziness. If he does, please bring him to the nearest hospital immediately. But I am positive he won't. You should still have him eat only healthy foods, drink a lot of fruit juice. And lastly, don't stress him."

Kaiba nodded. "Alright." To Atemu, he said, "Still no fried for you."

Atemu glared at him.

The doctor cleared his throat, knowing it was his cue to escape by the change of atmosphere. "This would be all. I shall take my leave now. Good night to both of you, Seto-sama, Atemu-sama." He bowed.

Kaiba nodded. Atemu inclined his head and said his thank to the man had taken care of him.

"Actually we doctors haven't done any more than Seto-sama." The doctor smiled, "Hasn't he told you? He—"

"That was nothing." Kaiba cut him off. "I'll show you to the door."

Realized his slip, the doctor immediately bowed, "My apologies, Seto-sama."

Wordlessly, Kaiba walked toward the door and the doctor scurried after him, leaving a perplexed Atemu in the room until Kaiba came back.

"Are you going to continue where he left of?" Atemu frowned in Kaiba's direction as soon as the CEO secured the locks of his room.

"No." The finality in Kaiba's answer let Atemu know pushing him for more information would be futile.

Atemu sighed, "Seto…" One after another, they just had to keep things from him.

Kaiba stood in front of Atemu, used his thumb and forefinger to lift Atemu's face and smirked, "Don't worry. We have a whole life time for you to repay me."

"I don't know if we are going to be like this for long." Atemu turned his head away from Kaiba's fingers and avoided blue eyes, "Something may happen. One of us may leave. Or we may realize it's best to be like before. There are many things unsaid between us."

Kaiba crouched to level his eyes with Atemu's, bracing his hands on either side of the former Pharaoh on the bed. Nudging Atemu's nose playfully with his, he dropped his voice to a lower timbre, "Or we will always be like this. Something may happen and push us to be closer than now. One of us may leave and realize it is an impossible thing to do. And we are still like before, but not only that from now on. Don't you realize you are making me say a lot of stupid things I normally wouldn't, and I am willing to do so?"

Atemu gave him a small smile, "You have been doing that a lot these days."

"This shouldn't surprise you."

"Why so?"

"I have changed since I met you. And I have changed again every time we met after."

Atemu hummed softly in agreement, "You have."

"Meeting you, knowing you, even merely crossing path with you changed a lot of people. I am just another one of them."

Placed his hands on Kaiba's cheeks, Atemu whispered, "You are not _just another one_."

"Maybe not," Kaiba agreed, "But I am feeling a little threatened by your feeling for Yuugi." He hinted suggestively.

Atemu chuckled, "Just as you are being both a father and brother to Mokuba, Yuugi is like my little one. Of course you feel unsettling about him. I hope he will take this well."

"You sound like we are a pair of widowers."

"I am not certain about you, but I actually am." Atemu humored him.

"No, you are not. You have never married to him." Kaiba contradicted.

"I was a Pharaoh. I didn't need to marry to have a partner." Atemu reminded him.

"He was not one of your bedmate when you were alive back then." Kaiba persisted.

"I see. Something like that happened _after_."

… Shit.

"Since you have slipped. Let us hear the story, Seto." Atemu said with a blank face. And that was very disturbing.

"No." The word seemed to be Kaiba's last defending method now.

"I can always go in your soul room, Seto."

"It is an invasion of privacy."

"Touching me like a lover without my knowledge isn't?"

"They are not the same things."

"So he did."

… Double shit.

"I have my doubt from the way he touches me. Those are not his touches I was familiar with, but _my body_ certainly remembers him."

Kaiba had nothing to say. He had nothing to do with it to begin with. But he found himself unable to look in Atemu's eyes.

"Seto," Atemu guided Kaiba to look up at him, the reincarnated Priest appeared to forget he had been holding his cheeks captive in his hands, "Tell me how much I had hurt him."

"What difference can you do in knowing now?" Kaiba questioned instead.

"True that there is nothing I can do." Atemu said with an empty smile, "But I want to know him more, to understand him. I feel a barrier between us, but at the same time there is none."

"What about me?" Kaiba leaned away from Atemu, removed himself from the bed and stood facing the other.

"This is also about you." Atemu told him, placed his hands on his lap, "Don't carry his memories all by yourself. Don't feel wrong for something you didn't do."

"Sharing has never been my favorite word." Kaiba refused to make any remark about Atemu's later requests.

"Ignoring Seth's impact on each of us, especially you, isn't the way to face this."

"You forgive him. You forgive whatever you have figured out he did to your body." Kaiba didn't know how to tell apart his mixed feelings toward this. Pity. Disgust. Hate. Envy. And more and all aimed at his ancestor.

"There is nothing else I can do for him at the time. Like you said, I died on him after I told him my feeling. In protecting and saving Khemet, himself included, I hurt him more than I have acknowledged." Atemu tilted his head to look at Kaiba, letting him see the sadness and resignation he felt in his and Seth's situation. "Until now, I am in love with him."

Kaiba exhaled audibly, turned his back on Atemu, preferred having his eyes on the same dark and boring scenery on the other side of the window.

"Do you want me to choose, Seto?" Atemu asked, "Between you and Seth."

"Can you?" Kaiba challenged, still facing away.

"Yes."

"You choose him."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't forgive myself if I chose you. You wouldn't, too."

"I would."

"Seto, I would be no longer the same person you want if I was not myself. Choosing you over him is exactly that."

"I am good at denial. I can deceive myself if it fits my purpose."

Atemu smiled sardonically, "Lying to oneself is tiring, Seto."

"Why do you have to do everything with both me and him in mind? Can't you prefer one of us over the other?" Kaiba interrogated harshly, his fingers curled into fists. He was angry. Couldn't Atemu be a little selfish or could Atemu be too selfish that it became selfless in his eyes?

"Look at me, Seto." Atemu requested. Kaiba tensed but he turned around to do as he was told. "I can choose between you and him. But if I had to place one of you over the other, I would prefer being sealed in the Puzzle forever or remaining in the afterlife."

Kaiba sat down beside the monarch, covered his eyes with one hand. "Your cruelty knows no bound."

"I am no Saint." Atemu pointed out with a soft chuckle, "I told Seth that I don't want to lose any of you."

"I don't know if this can be called two-timing." Kaiba glared at Atemu from the gap between his fingers.

Atemu tilted his head to give Kaiba a side glance. "In my defense I'm going to remind you I was a Pharaoh."

"So now am I going to compete with every Tom, Dick and Harry that wants to get on your bed?" The reincarnated Priest groused.

"I have expensive taste too, Seto. Unless I have brief usage for the person, no one without my blood will get to stay in my bed. Not then, not now, not ever." Atemu pulled Kaiba's hand from his face, holding the reincarnated Priest's chin with his fingers after, allowed a smirk visible on the corner of his lips. "We Royals are different from the rest. Pharaoh is living Horus, a God himself. By copulating with our own flesh and blood, we keep our line pure and being closer to our origin, our Gods. While incest was not uncommon, it was also not wide practiced in my time within the commoners. Because they were "mere humans", unlike us."

"What if I was not his descendant?" Kaiba questioned.

"There is no what if in your origin, Seto. But if you are interested in knowing my answer, I will indulge you." Atemu leaned closer, hand moved from Kaiba's chin to his cheek, lips feathering his other cheek. "Do you wish to hear it?"

Kaiba closed his eyes to block the seducing sensation. Did he? What would his life be now if he didn't inherit Seth's blood within him since the day he was born? Who would he have become then? No, it…

"That question rejects your very existence, Seto." Atemu said as if he had been listening to Kaiba's thought. "You might not lose your parents at young age. You wouldn't have Mokuba. You wouldn't meet Gozaburo. You wouldn't become Kaiba Seto. You wouldn't stay sane after having the first taste of my Penalty Game. The only person in this whole world can summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon wouldn't be you. And most of all, you wouldn't ever come close to be this important to me."

For the first time, Kaiba felt suffocated. "I…"

"I want you too, Seto." Atemu whispered against Kaiba's lips, again moved his hand from his companion's cheek to the back of his neck. "You, who have changed since the first time I met you. The person you have become today. Someday I want to know and understand the you of your past, if you will let me."

Kaiba kissed Atemu, hard, if only to shut him up, pulling Atemu on top of him on the bed as he did so.

Somewhere along the way, Atemu had undone the knot of his yukata, freeing himself of his garment. But he prevented Kaiba's attempt to remove his own clothes by capturing his hands, keeping both limbs on either side of brunette head with his. "You are my _present_ , Seto." Atemu grinned predatorily in Kaiba's ear before biting his lobe, humming satisfactorily at the reward breath hitching noise from his companion. "I like the sounds you made too. For taking advantage of me and bully me these past days, I am going to unwrap you until my mercy makes me stop."

Kaiba widened his eyes at the warning. "No! You—!" It was a little relief that his dignity was intact from halting his next word on time because it would certainly be muffled by Atemu's kiss. That lithe body of the Pharaoh was hiding too much strength to be legal! Even if Atemu was trained in various kinds of combat, war tactics and enhanced mystical power, his body was suspended for 3000 years without exercises; Kaiba himself was not hopeless in brute force and martial arts, in fact he could earn a few world championship medals if he cared to collect some. But fighting Atemu for dominance in bed was a little close to impossible just like finding a way to defeat him in Duel Monsters! So what was he supposed to do with that recent statement of the monarch? Trying to keep his clothes on? Ripped them off before Atemu could?

Kaiba budged and, miraculously, pinned Atemu successfully beneath him, their fingers interlacing but in a vicious way, nowhere close to the definition of intimate with how their nails clawing skin. It was his time to grin, basking in his victory—

Atemu flipped them over. "I wonder about that, Seto." He purred before biting Kaiba's other ear, resulted in half a groan was swallowed back down the CEO's throat. Atemu paused, a low chuckle rumbled from his chest, his lips trailed a scorching line down Kaiba's neck as he murmured, "There is a little information I think both you and Seth would be interested in."

Kaiba was sure nothing could get him more interested than taking back his control.

"I have never copulated with Teana."

Kaiba stilled, his struggling disappeared. "What?" His voice sounded strangely like it was on the verge of breaking.

"It was true I did touch her. I was fairly curious at what my age was doing to me. I started noticing something I didn't before. There were many available and willing, but their aura of greed and lust for power disgusted me. Teana was at least considered decent and friendly back then. However I am not going to forgive her now for possibly causing pain to my Seth using me."

Kaiba heard him clearly. But all he could focus on was… "You have never…"

"That's why I told you she _lied_. I know it was an important act of intimacy stemmed from intense feelings. The only person I wished to experience it with was not her. It was his face in my mind. I knew without any more doubt I had fallen for him against my duty of a Pharaoh and protector of Khemet, my heart was no longer had _Her_ in first and foremost place since then. But I wouldn't drag him down with me. At least the Gods were merciful and we didn't end up like Horus and Seth."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiba asked with a foreboding sense of dread in his stomach. He didn't want to know but it was not something he could pretend ignorance about.

"Kisara." Atemu told him. "Kisara was not a wild card, she was an ace card to turn Seth on me."

"Ridiculous!" Kaiba roared, "A woman was not enough to put his loyalty to you on test!"

"She was not a mere woman, Seto. She was a part of his Ba that was born split from him as the host to his White Dragon." Atemu relaxed and lowered himself on top of Kaiba's chest, putting his ear over the CEO's wildly beating heart. "There was a need for someone to be on constant challenge with me, to horn me, to force me follow my destiny. It was him. He pushed me to be better, my friend, my rival, my heart. The Gods had no plan for me to remain with the living after Zorc was defeated. Seth was supposed to be the one return me to them. But he wouldn't. That was when Kisara appeared in the picture. Her death was supposed to ignite his hatred for me, leading him to believe I was the cause of all chaos happened in Khemet and Zorc."

Kaiba laughed, the hilarious and obnoxious laugh he was often found associate with when something went smoothly according to his plan. Atemu smiled, his cheek nuzzling Kaiba's skin, felt himself pleasantly stimulated by the vibration from the CEO's chest and contented to remain like this. Only Kaiba had other plan, he untangled their fingers to wrap his hands around Atemu waist and pull the smaller person up until their nose touching. "Even when your soul left, your body was alive despite losing the heat of a living being. Your cousin fed it with his Shadow Magic using both his Millennium Rod and the Millennium Puzzle he inherited from you, and half of his soul before he died, then suspended it with witchcraft to ensure its subsisting state after he passed away. When he was in front of the gate to the afterlife, he challenged the Gods for your freedom. Once again he split his soul to merge with his Ka and resided within your soul labyrinth and what remain was put in dormant until the time came."

"The reappearance of my soul when Yuugi solved Millennium Puzzle triggered his challenge?" Atemu questioned in a daze, his dear Seth… _his dear and daring Seth…_

Kaiba smirked, for once Atemu made a wrong guess. "It had already started since he created the Memory Tablet. Haven't you realized? The part that _he_ was the one who created it. It was also him had left the hint of Eighth Key being your name in the underground chamber of Kul Elna."

Atemu put an arm across Kaiba's chest, cushioned his elbow on it and propped his chin on the back of his hand. "I was wondering why something he created hold the power to redo my past." He smiled lovingly, "According to the second time it happened, even if I have no memory after I made him my successor, I didn't die at that point."

"Thus, only I know there is no reason for you to walk pass that gate while your body is still alive. But that was not the reason you went through with the Ishtar's story of Ceremonial Battle." Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "You realized it, didn't you?"

"It was the Gods' last attempt to retrieve my soul." Atemu said evasively.

" _The Creator God of Light, Horakhty_." Kaiba snaked his hand under the bed headboard, where he moved a hidden contraption. The wood pieces made up the board rearranged themselves and came apart to reveal a card in crystal case at the center. "This card is meant to be chosen for your last battle against Yuugi. It guarantees your absolute victory the moment you summoned all three Egyptian Gods. But you didn't have it with you and it appeared near me after."

Atemu tilted his head, "I couldn't do that to Yuugi. It's like cheating."

Kaiba snorted. "Then why did you let him challenge you?"

"Should I let you do it? I don't think so." Atemu angled his head and kissed Kaiba. Leaning back slightly, he murmured, "You've known of this card's existence, you would force me use it against you."

"No. I only waited for my chance when your soul was parted from his body. It was the only purpose for Ishizu to mention the Ceremonial Battle. Yuugi and the rest were not fully awaken from their experience in your past to figure out their little act."

"Doesn't change a fact the Ceremonial Battle must happen." Atemu reminded him.

"It doesn't. It also doesn't have to be occurred by playing Duel Monsters. By Shadow Game's rule that they didn't even realize yours and Yuugi's soul were at stake, you could have chosen a Shadow Duel, which I am certain victory would also be yours. I acknowledge Yuugi is strong, but his strength has a limit called human." Kaiba caressed Atemu's cheek with his thumb, grinning sadistically, "Yours, on the other hand, is of a God, being a Pharaoh yourself. The Millennium Items could be sealed in various ways easily by those with knowledge of Shadow Magic, like I did hide them within your soul labyrinth. I has demonstrated there was no need to sacrifice your soul to seal them. The creation of Millennium Items was equally paid by the lives of Kul Elna. The first time you had sealed your soul and Zorc, your cousin had planned to bring you back by using the prophecy of your reappearance in the future and placed his bet with the Gods for another chance to determine your outcome. With you purged Zorc completely that second time had nullified your supposed death, revoked the only reason for you to lose your life. So the real purpose of Ceremonial Battle is to force your soul walk through that door in name of protecting the flow of history because you wouldn't sacrifice Yuugi. You have figured out if you won, you would gain his life as Mutou Yuugi while the real one endured your kismet."

"As expect of my Seth and his blood, do you acknowledge you are risking your own existence by exposing the Gods' playground this way?" Atemu threatened with burning crimson eyes.

"I am not become Kaiba Seto to live a normal life." Kaiba lifted his chin arrogantly.

"You are prepared to be punished by a divinity, then?" Atemu braced one hand on the pillow beside Kaiba's head as his other hand stopped on the first button of his companion's shirt. "A God's desire is a terrible thing, Seto." He growled near Kaiba's ear then dipped his head, clamped his lips over the flesh of the exposing throat and sucked strongly before he pulled away to lick at the red mark he had created. Eye half-mast, crimson orbs found the face of his partner and narrowed more at the sight presented before him. Sapphires covered behind closed lids, Kaiba hung his mouth slightly opened to accommodate his uneven breathing pattern that was going to be an impossible task for his nose soon.

Atemu chuckled low in his throat, kissing down Kaiba's chest now that he was halfway done undressing the other, "Are you still with me, Seto?"

Piercing blue eyes revealed themselves and immediately glared down at the person on top of him, Kaiba gripped the back of the Pharaoh's neck with one hand, careful with his head as he pinned Atemu down, seized his wrists and kept them above his head to prevent any move to flip their position, and kissed him, dominated him before his chance was lost again. When Kaiba pulled away, they both were breathing heavily, fanning each other's faces with their hot exhalations. "I told you. You are all mine after that is over." Kaiba hissed and recaptured Atemu's lips with his again. Atemu arched, pushing their lower region together. The sudden spike of pleasure momentarily shocked Kaiba into loosening his hold on Atemu's wrists, giving chance for the former Pharaoh to free himself. But instead of reclaiming his dominance, he wound his arms around Kaiba's neck and locked his legs around strong hips, pulling his soon-to-be lover impossibly closer.

The next time they parted, Atemu trailed his hand on Kaiba's cheek, his voice was a sin, "If you like your current attire, _my Seto_ , I advise you to remove them before I change my mind and do it for you. Trust me, if that happens you won't be able to use them again."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and, in a swift movement followed with a loud sound of torn fabric, he was just as naked as the person beneath him. "I have extensive wardrobe and I am going to join you on a shopping trip tomorrow. What kind of threat had you just delivered?"

Atemu blinked before he laughed, and very soon his laughter melt into moans.

As Kaiba was dining in the feel of Atemu around him, clenching and unclenching and velvet heat and his voice, he groaned in his lover's ear, "I have a confession to make, Atemu."

Atemu gasped for another thrust hit him where he wanted most, another, and another. His hands on either side, curling, griping the bed sheet tightly, head throwing from side to side. Their mingling sweats splattered in various directions with their frantic coupling. "Se—to _oooh!_ " He couldn't hold back his voice simply because it was completely futile.

"He might have you like a lover, but he dared not to use any part of himself that was sullied by other women to touch you." Kaiba hissed against Atemu's lips before stuffing his throat with his lover's screams. He timed his next strike, "Like _this!_ " And thrust, and relaxed his hold on Atemu's manhood a second after. They pawed and bit each other during their release to soft nips and licks here and there when their high died down.

It was until they were lying on their side facing each other that Kaiba ran his thumb along Atemu's lip, he asked, "Do you regret it?"

Atemu parted his lips to let his tongue out, flicking the pad of Kaiba's thumb and bit it before released the digit, then he leaned in and kissed the tip of his lover's nose. "Thank you." He whispered, "I love being with you."

Kaiba hugged Atemu tightly. This was both personal and emotional, and dangerous. He couldn't lose Atemu anymore.

"Seto." Atemu called, a little perplexed from catching bits of Kaiba's unsettling demeanor. "Seto?"

"Nothing," Kaiba croaked hoarsely against the side of Atemu's head, "Let me stay like this." He breathed, voice thick with tear, his hold tightening, "Just like this.".

Atemu turned his head with little success because of Kaiba's persistence hands holding him. But they were rivals, they were on par with each other on everything, even stubbornness. Atemu could feel it clearly now. Boundless dread, immense terror, a much deeper layer of fear. It darkened both Seth's presence in his soul room and the aura of Seto in his arms. "Look at me, Seto." He ordered.

It was an order that demanded his blood to obey, and Kaiba had no way to fight its dominance over him.

The vulnerable look in Seto's eyes angered him. Atemu felt cold rage tethering on the surface without any physical object to extract his fury on. He was going to conquer it right about now. In a much calmer voice contrasted to his inner wrath, Atemu proposed, "Repeat after me and mean it with your whole being, Seto. Take your time to let it sink, but only say it when you mean it." Their surrounding was eaten by the familiar darkness of a Shadow Game. "If you fail, you lose and will be punished accordingly. Simple rule, is it not?" Atemu smiled eerily.

Pupil dilated, Kaiba could only say the most common thing came to his mind. "What… are you doing?"

"Game starts." Atemu announced with the same smile on his lips.

"No—!" Kaiba protested, but finding out something was eating away his strength and he had no idea what could he do now.

Atemu smirked, ignored the weak struggling, _"You are mine."_

Kaiba started at Atemu incredulously. The Pharaoh initiated a Shadow Game just for _that_?! He opened his mouth with full intention to call the other to cut off his stunt.

"Be careful of the rule, Seto." Atemu warned him mischievously.

Unknown to Kaiba, there was Atemu's lubricious fingers close to his scrotum. When Atemu played with it using the tip of his fingers, Kaiba gasped and opened his mouth but he was on time to stifle his moan.

 _"You are mine."_ Atemu repeated. Slithered his first digit in the last virgin passage had yet to be deflowered and was about to. His lips moved over a half-erect peak to form the same words again before engulfed it, drawing circle around it with his tongue, gently nipped and grazed it with his teeth, sucking it. His finger started moving in rhythm.

Kaiba's breathing quickened as a new wave of arousal hit him. He tried moving his hands but was unable to. When he glanced up to see what happened, they were bound by thin threat of shadow like dark smoke to the bedposts. He looked back at Atemu, who was eyeing him with no small amount of cruel laughter in his crimson depth. Kaiba gritted his teeth when Atemu released his thoroughly abused nipple with an obscene noise and moved over to another one already stood up waiting for attention as his body lustfully accustomed to another finger without much protest and pushing against the two digits, begging for more. He was betrayed by his own body!

 _"You are mine."_ Atemu slid the third finger inside his lover and went to place kisses and licks downward, dipping his tongue in Kaiba's navel. It had been one of his own pleasure point, he hoped the same would be applied on his Seto, too. Apparently it was, because his captive tensed up more in suppressing his noises. His three digits occasionally spread out during their movements. Atemu continued skimming his lips downward until something stopped him by grazing his cheek. It stood rigid and full. Atemu kissed the leaking tip, running his tongue along his lips when he drew back to test the taste and decided he would like to meticulously sample it at a later occasion. He leaned back and withdrew his fingers completely.

Atemu moved in between Kaiba's legs, draping his body over his lover's. Hands on the other's cheeks, he coaxed gently, "Say it, Seto." He pressed their lips together and pulled away, smiling, "Tell me who I belong to."

Kaiba closed his eyes. A strange sense of reassurance washed over him, forcing the fear of lost under control. If being with him one day would push Atemu to do something like he did 3000 years ago or even stupider, then he was going to stay by Atemu's side, to stop the Pharaoh, or at the very least going after Atemu, to win him back to where he belonged like now. If Seth could do it, then he could, too. And he meant it.

Atemu watched as the blue eyes revealed themselves, disclosed their owner's resolve and conviction. He lowered his lids, and smirked. The Shadow Game was dispatching, got denied of his Seto's fear to continue feasting on. For Seto to be once again consumed by his own darkness was unbecoming. This person was his rival, _his Seto_ after all.

Crimson eyes focused intensely on Kaiba's lips as they parted to form those three words. Atemu barely withheld himself, but he tried. However when he heard Seto, he lost it. He reciprocated Seto's possession over him, claiming his lover on spiritual then physical level, making certain nothing else was going to postpone their union.

This time Atemu was lying on his stomach atop Kaiba, who had one hand over the small of his back. His finger tip drew a loop around the bright red bruise a little below his companion's throat he had left earlier, Atemu sighed contently. The silence was comfortable and welcomed. Feeling more playful than usual, Atemu crawled up and kissed the tip of Kaiba's nose to have his lover's eyes on him. He hummed, feigning thoughtful at Kaiba's quiet inquiring then smiled coyly, "Are you planning to revenge your chastity now? Or I can go ahead and help myself to a post-coital massage in your sizable bath pool?"

Kaiba's answer was a grin that stated "challenge accept". Threw Atemu's hands around his shoulders and guided the tan legs to wrap around his hips, one hand groped the round bottom and the other weaving in tricolor hair to angle Atemu's head and kissed him, Kaiba slid off his bed and walked toward his shower. When they parted for air, he nipped Atemu's neck before demanding, "Both."

* * *

It was a strange feeling, waking up with expectancy. This new addition came with Atemu's present being closer than before, and not just on the physical level. There was a sense of anticipation even though Kaiba had already known Atemu still slumbering beside him, as well as how the former Pharaoh looked when he was sleeping, and most if not all of his unconscious habits. There was a foreign and tranquil kind of familiarity in sharing his bed with Atemu that was completely different from the times he held Mokuba all night to keep nightmares away from his brother's sleep. If he was to go back to have his bed for himself and waking up all alone, he had his doubt that it would feel as pleasant. Maybe it was because of their equal standing, that he didn't have to be the stronger one all the time, that he became out of his character completely and willingly gave control to Atemu when the situation called for it. Or maybe the blood of Seth flowing in him recognized Atemu as someone his existence had to bow down, and obey, and please, and protect, and indulge, and service, and be close, and give up everything for, and love. Because, as Seth said, all who inherited his blood was born for Atemu. That man had never died. He lived on in his own blood to watch over his Pharaoh, cousin, and love, cursing whoever of his blood ever had thought of betraying his precious person, to death.

Thus, in the Seth lineage, there was " _Curse of Seth"_ beside " _Blood of Seth", those who were born from His for Him_. Over the millennia, descendants of his flesh and blood attempted to escape their fate of servitude to the Pharaoh Atem by weakening his DNA, moving to other countries to create their own families, and realized what they did was all for naught in the end. That had given name to the "Curse of Seth". _You, who was born from Seth but without Atem in your heart, be gone._ A reminder of whom gave them their lives and existences, all for the sake of _that person_. There was no exception. "Gone" was to experience death slowly, feeling it eat away your sanity, your life, and lastly your existence. Kaiba had forgotten his given name before he became Kaiba _"Seto"_. It was another proof of Seth's existence to this day and time. There was a bright side for Mokuba, however. Most likely because according to Atemu's statement, Mokuba was the reincarnation of Kisara, Seth would never harm her. Even the _Other Yuugi_ himself had hold back from his punishment at their first meeting. While Mokuba fell in his own traps, the _Other Yuugi_ had never given him any serious Penalty Game despite initiating a Shadow Game himself. His younger sibling had waken after a good sleep and passed it as usual nightmare. Could the _Other Yuugi_ unconsciously feel Mokuba was not to be hurt because of the Pharaoh's gratefulness toward Kisara for giving Seth her love and devotion and Light? Or he recognized Mokuba as the most important piece to reassemble Kaiba Seto's puzzle of his heart that he would crush later? It could be both, it could be none, or it could be mere coincidence. Kaiba wouldn't place any bet on the third one, because there was no coincidence in his encounter with _Mutou Yuugi_.

Everything that had happened all for the sake of this person sleeping beside him, on his bed. Even when his name was disclosed, many mysteries around Atemu remained uncovered. Kaiba agreed it was better to keep things that way. This world shouldn't be aware of what it was not meant to know. Such as how a person supposed to be not even in existence anymore was well and living in his house.

Kaiba ran the back of his fingertips on Atemu's cheek. "Because you are a sphinx." He chuckled at his own pun. As if hearing Kaiba's tease, Atemu turned away from the wandering fingers on his face and jutted his lips in a small pout. Blue eyes seemed to be laughing at the sight, Kaiba watched Atemu for a while before he raised and headed for his bathroom to start his new day's routine. That face was just calling to be ravished again the longer he looked. But dealing with Atemu enhanced his immunity to Mokuba's various kicked puppy expressions and he really had nothing to complain about.

It wasn't long before Atemu joined him with a full force pout. Turned out his resident Pharaoh didn't like waking up alone.

* * *

"Hmm," Atemu narrowed his eyes at Kaiba's today schedule in the CEO's smartphone, "This explains my hunch of being set up the day you terrorized my school."

"It doesn't." Kaiba denied.

"There is no coincidence in this world." Atemu stated with a raise of his chin, "If I am to guess, you had seen Otogi in the guest list and formulated your plan of kidnapping me."

Kaiba put his index-finger on the bridge of his reading glasses, lowered it and stared at Atemu blankly, "Are you blaming me for your Stockholm Syndrome?"

"My pour soul," Atemu sighed, put his hand over his chest for dramatic effect, "Up until recently I was a faithful widower, but since last night I have taken the next step with the blood of my love…"

"I will apply you for a missing role in the new criminal action movie. That annoying director has been complaining with me none of the candidates for leading male role is good enough." Kaiba deadpanned.

"But my heart is not ready, Seto!" Atemu gasped, his eyes widened in horror, lips trembling and eyes shimmered, closed to tear.

"Good. I am the one didn't fall for your little act, which means the antagonist role will fit you just as well." Kaiba took his phone back from Atemu's hand and appointed a meeting with said unpleasant director.

"My lover is a slave driver." Atemu announced flatly, face void of his earlier emotional expression.

"Ever since you appeared, Yuugi had turned from a bunny into a hot boy thanks to your good fashion sense. So I'm sending you over to Modeling Department after you are done testing your acting skill." Kaiba went on, completely ignored Atemu's comment.

"And he is a merciless boss." Atemu droned.

"Because your cousin was a stalker, I get to know you can sing well and have a valuable tenor. So you will come with me to the Studio too." Kaiba tapped again to put another mark on the check list in his phone.

"I am glad you finally admit you are my stalker, _darling cousin_." Atemu emphasized with an agreeing nod.

Kaiba turned his head, facing Atemu's abdomen and bit his belly over thin layer of the shirt he was wearing.

" _Ouch!_ Seto!" Atemu swatted Kaiba's shoulder in retaliation, having not the heart to disfigure that pretty brunette head laying in his lap as they reposed on the chaise lounge.

Curled his hand behind Atemu's neck to pull him down, Kaiba tilted his head up and lowered his lids. They kissed. Simply touching, brushing, nipping each other's lips over and over again with no tongue in play.

The door to the study room they were in opened without any kind of announcement, a familiar voice boomed, "Good morning! Mokuba the Great is here!" At least he didn't burst it this time.

Atemu reluctantly withdrew a little and together, he and Kaiba turned their eyes toward the entrance way.

Jounouchi had a problem, his jaw was on the ground and wouldn't come up anytime soon.

Honda and Ryo stared.

Anzu looked like she was debating with herself to explode first or to cry first.

As for Yuugi, he gaped at Atemu and pulled at Mokuba's sleeve, "I think I am hallucinating."

"You are not, Aibou." Atemu inclined his head, "I think it's the right time. Let's continue our talk from yesterday." He gestured with his hand to the sofa and armchairs across them, "Have a seat, everyone. You too, Mokuba." He called as the kid attempted to escape when no one was looking.

Mokuba shrank. He looked over to his brother for help, only to see said brother covered his mouth with one hand, yawning in boredom and not moving from his previous position still cushioning his head on Atemu's lap. He pouted. Bummer!

TBC

* * *

I was planning to update _Cat and Mouse_ today instead but when I checked it and realized it had spoilers for later chapters of this story so I decided to hold it. I only realized the first chapter had already spoiled a little information from chapter 6 and 7 of this story when I posted it before I updated this story with chapter 6 last week... sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

****Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki****

* * *

This chapter maybe a little confusing due to my English writing skill is not good enough to describe what I want to say.

Be ware of Prideshipping and Puzzleshipping in this chapter. Originally I planned to make Anzu do the job but I have second thought and also I have no expectation about she could be more important to the Pharaoh than Yuugi, thus, her spring-love and friendship speech combination would hardly cause any impressive impact on him. Yuugi could, because he is the spiritual nearest to the Pharaoh and even sharing the name Mutou Yuugi with him before the Pharaoh got his real name. And beside, the Pharaoh has always been protective about Yuugi. So it's obvious no one but Yuugi can give Kaiba a little hard time on his quest to hog Atemu for himself.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Atemu plainly told his friends about his newly established relationship with Kaiba. Before they could fill in their protests, he reminded them in fact, it was he and Yuugi having the most issues with Kaiba, more than all of them combined. When Jounouchi started about "your enemy", Atemu told him no, Kaiba was his Rival and Zorc was his definition of enemy. And no, it was not because Kaiba looked like his cousin back in Khemet. But yes, he would be Kaiba's cousin in the world's eyes now. No, it was not a joke. No, he was not going to tell them how. Yes, it was because Kaiba could do anything he wanted if that explanation made them feel better. Now in one of the many guest rooms within Kaiba Mansion, Atemu and Yuugi were undisturbed during their private confessions as per the Pharaoh's request.

Yuugi gripped the back of Atemu's shirt tightly and buried his face in the Pharaoh's chest, crying his heart out as they sat on the bed. Atemu had told him everything he wanted and needed to know. What happened during the time Atemu was away from him and his current standing with Kaiba and KaibaCorp. But most of all, what he had been blissfully unaware of during the Ceremonial Battle. Atemu silently embraced his Aibou. That was the only thing he could do for his little one.

"I am still your Aibou?" Yuugi sobbed uncontrollably, "Am I?!"

"You are." Atemu whispered, running his fingers in Yuugi's hair to soothe his young one and guided the sardonic smiling face toward the crook of his neck, "You always are."

Yuugi sniffed before he gave a nod. "I love you."

"I know, Yuugi." Atemu kissed the flushing forehead under his chin, "I love you too, have been since the moment you touched the first piece of the Millennium Puzzle."

"I am not going to just let him have you." Yuugi declared sulkily, wiping his puffy eyes. "Even if he has been good and taking care of you."

"Don't be too unhappy with him, Aibou." Atemu placated, poking Yuugi's nose. "I don't want to see you and him really at odd against each other because of me."

"He called me Monster-in-law!" Yuugi whined, wriggling in his guardian's lap.

Atemu fell backward on the bed with Yuugi lying on him. With his hands now around Yuugi's waist, he pulled his little companion up until their noses almost touching. "You don't like the way he called you or the fact that you literally are?"

"A little bit of both." Yuugi whispered and leaned down to chastely press his lips on Atemu's. "I want you to be happy. So I will _try_ not to make his life miserable, much."

Atemu chuckled, "My little one." He hugged Yuugi tighter.

"Your Aibou." Yuugi sighed contently, his lids fell over his bright violet irises, "Always yours."

"Don't go back to sleep, little one. You skipped first period, I will not allow you to skip another one." Atemu patted the top of Yuugi's head gently in reprimand.

"I want to stay here with you!" Yuugi whined, nuzzled Atemu's cheek with his.

"We will meet at lunch." Atemu promised.

"But!" Yuugi pouted.

"Yuugi, I can fund your private studying like Seto did for Mokuba, so no more games and having fun with friends and most of all, no dueling until I am satisfied with your progress if you are not happy with your current school life. Which do you prefer?" Atemu threatened. By the friendly smile on his lips anyone else would think he was teasing, but Yuugi saw a very serious glint in his crimson eyes that spoke of no joke.

Yuugi tilted his head, "Will I be with you more if I am under home tutor?" He asked innocently.

"No," Atemu grinned impishly, "I will be at KaibaCorp doing my things, while you are at home dealing with those very dedicated teachers."

"I don't want both!" Yuugi yelled, hugging Atemu more.

"You must choose one of the two options, Yuugi." Atemu told him solemnly.

"No…!" Yuugi started wailing.

"Alright. If your most recent exam's result is good, you will keep attending school. If you get bad score, we will follow my suggestion."

"I want to be with youuuuuu!" Yuugi moaned to drive out Atemu's voice.

"Since you are not complaining, we have a deal. Now get ready, Aibou, Isono certainly won't mind driving you and the others to school."

"I looooveeee yooouuuuu!"

"I do too. You still have to go to school, little one."

"Aaaaarrrggg!"

* * *

Atemu stifled a chuckle as he sneaked in the studio. He nodded once in greeting and raised his hand to halt the employees had turned with their heads bowed in his direction. Kaiba was still laughing like a maniac after his short broadcasting to announce KaibaCorp's newest contest for children to submit their drawings that would be put in a Time Capsule and sent into space to create new Duel Monsters' cards. This event was the starter of Yuki Judai's adventure, the next Duel King. But that was the story of another ten years. Mokuba saw him first because he was observing his sibling's process from the side. The child Vice President uncrossed his arms and ran toward him.

Mokuba hugged Atemu around his mid-section. "Where have you been? You missed the best part!" He complained with a pout. Atemu only tapped his Bluetooth earphone to indicate he had been listening so he wasn't really missing anything. They turned toward Kaiba who didn't move from where he was with his eyes closed and arms crossed, deep in thought while his workers fussed around clearing the stage since the broadcast was over.

Crimson eyes gazed at the younger Kaiba, "Are you going to join in, Mokuba? The contest."

Mokuba ducked his head sheepishly. "I want to but I'm drawing a blank."

"Hm," Tilted his head, Atemu looked at Kaiba thoughtfully. "Why so?" He asked, even though he might have several ideas for the answer.

"The first card I drew for him was Blue Eyes back when we were with Gozaburo. Now Nii-sama have them. I can't think of anything better…" Mokuba mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. Being in Atemu's present always made him feel bashful for some unknown reason, but he liked having Atemu around.

"It doesn't have to be something better." Atemu chuckled, ruffling the raven head.

"But…" Mokuba pursed his lips, looking at his silent sibling then the floor and sighed dejectedly, "I want to make a card that could help Nii-sama."

"Mokuba," Atemu placed his hands on the younger's cheeks and guided his face up, making Mokuba see his older brother again, "How does he look like to you right now?"

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba frowned in confusion, not catching Atemu's meaning.

Atemu shook his head. "Remember he stands tall, proud and strong and being the center of attention and ambition and inspiration?" He prompted.

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "He's a hero!"

"He is." Atemu agreed.

Kaiba looked over his shoulder at them. "What?"

Mokuba and Atemu glanced at each other, then together their eyes turned toward the elder Kaiba. Atemu chuckled behind a hand he placed over his mouth while Mokuba grinned impishly.

Kaiba felt his eye twitch.

"Nii-sama! We are going to submit the first entry!" Mokuba announced proudly, "Mine and Atemu's!"

Atemu blinked. "We?"

Mokuba nodded enthusiastically. "I couldn't think of anything without you! Will you name it? I want you name it!"

"I think you should name it, Mokuba." Atemu felt awkward. He didn't expect it would turn out this way.

"I think you should!" Mokuba persisted, pulling at the older teen's hand, "Pretty please? How about you think of some hero-like name?"

"Hero-like?" Now Atemu was the one drawing a blank.

"Yup." Mokuba nodded. "Like Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Power Rangers!"

"Kaibaman." Atemu blurted.

Mokuba's eyes could possibly look like Christmas neon right now. "Right! KAIBAMAN! Atemu, you are the best!" He bounced in place, throwing his hands in the air.

Atemu sighed in relief. Mokuba was kind of… easy to please?

"What is this about?" Kaiba muttered, already moved to stand beside his rival and lover. "Kaibaman?"

"I might have helped him on the idea for your project." Atemu told him vaguely.

Kaiba wrapped an arm around the back of Atemu's shoulders and whispered low in his ear, "How strong do you want to have it made?"

Atemu raised a finger at Kaiba's chin to push him back a little, though he didn't shrug off the hand draping around him so casually without much practice. "Don't be too cozy. You are at a public place even if this is your HQ."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, silently questioning the Pharaoh did he really think he cared where they were.

"Maybe not." Atemu chuckled. "To answer your question, I'd like Kaibaman to be strong."

"How strong?" Both Kaibas asked simultaneously.

"Maybe with 200 Attack Point and 700 for Defense."

"EH?!" Mokuba's eyes budged.

"Monster effect?" Kaiba looked thoughtful.

"If you have a Blue Eyes in your hand, how about tribute this card to summon it?"

"NICE!" Mokuba squealed.

"A double-edge support card for Blue Eyes. I see." Kaiba frowned. So far there was not many of them. Mostly because Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon alone could determine the outcome of a duel in normal circumstances that didn't include Atemu as opponent, and Yuugi.

"I got the idea from your Knight of White Dragon." Atemu said with a fainted smile.

"I'm going to work on it now!" Mokuba waved at them and ran out of the room. Pulling the door close behind him violently in his excitement.

Completely alone, Kaiba drew Atemu back to him. Now the Pharaoh had no reason to complain about public display of affection.

"With a good memory, creative, cunning rival in leather around, my tolerance for a day at work would be better than before from now on." Kaiba nuzzled Atemu's neck, knowing full well where all the ticklish spots were and made sure to brush each and every of them with the movement of his cheek.

Atemu tried not to squirm but it got worse the more rigid he became. "Seto!" He moaned in protest when Kaiba sneaked a hand under his leather top in search for skin.

Kaiba bit a reddening earlobe and ran his tongue along the outer shell, not deterred by Atemu's hands on his wrists to stop him. He covered the back of his lover's hands instead and lacing their fingers. "Where have you been?" Kaiba murmured along the exposing skin of Atemu's nape that was not covered by Atemu's high collar attire. He was smart enough to not start giving it any more attention than he had already done.

"In your office." Atemu said, a little breathless himself.

Kaiba drew back a little to peer down at his lover. "I didn't realize you like the view."

"No. I wanted to know something." Atemu avoided eyes contact, untangled their hands. "I'm sorry, Seto." He exhaled long and gloomily.

Kaiba frowned. He was concerned by Atemu's behavior. Still chest to back, Kaiba wrapped a hand loosely over the Pharaoh's stomach, using another to lift his face, one shoulder cushioned the back of tricolor head, he bent and pressed their cheeks together. "What happened?" Asked the CEO.

Atemu shook his head in slow motion, giving no kind of verbal response.

Something was clearly bothering his lover and Kaiba would have none of this. He led them toward the door, held it open for Atemu to pass first then pulled the Pharaoh by his wrist, heading for his office. Atemu silently let Kaiba handle him.

"I want no disturbance until further notice." Kaiba told his female secretary, Isono and Roland. The three bowed at them, simultaneously confirmed "Yes Sir!" His two bodyguards dutifully took their positions in front of the office entrance, closed the door and secured the lock as soon as he and Atemu were inside. He gestured for Atemu to sit down on his executive chair. After the Pharaoh did as he was told, Kaiba crouched before him, placed his hands on either side of his lover on the leather seat. "Tell me." He encouraged.

Atemu interlaced his fingers tightly on his lap, he closed his eyes and breathed out a little shakily. "I nearly caused your company go bankrupt."

Blue eyes widened for a fleeting moment.

"I put you in a coma at Death-T." Atemu continued, already expected Kaiba's silence, "I unknowingly put Mokuba in danger running your company on his own. If not because of me, Big Five wouldn't betray you so soon or they wouldn't even get the chance to."

"I was the one planned to public humiliate Yuugi at all cost, destroyed the first Blue Eyes White Dragon, put my own sibling on an imitation of Penalty Game, gave permission to bodily harm your friends to provoke you." Kaiba reminded him. His voice held no remorse over what he had done. "I could have killed Yuugi and others during Death-T as it was intended."

"No one but your hired mercenaries were harmed. You must have known the group of highschoolers would pass with Yuugi on their side. However once KaibaCorp fell, many people would lose their jobs. Your hardship to overthrow Gozaburo would be for naught. Mokuba's and your life would be worse than before you were adopted." Atemu reasoned, untangled his fingers and put his hands on Kaiba's shoulders to brace himself, looking at Kaiba straight in the eyes, "What you did to Yuugi were nowhere equal to what I did to you."

"You were not entirely at fault. My ignorance and arrogance had resulted in what happened. You prevented me from unconsciously becoming Gozuburo's true heir. You made me remember my dream with Mokuba. You reminded me how important Mokuba was to me. You give me a goal to strive toward. You trust me even when you have no reason to. You let me pursue you and make you mine." Kaiba moved his hands, loosely locked them around the Pharaoh's lower back, he went on, "Atemu, everything is all about us."

Atemu slipped his hands over Kaiba's shoulders and leaned forward to bury his face in his lover's neck. "Seto." He breathed emotionally.

Returned the embrace with his own, Kaiba pulled Atemu from the chair and he slid to the floor, leaning his back on the desk with his lover in his lap. "Look behind you, Atemu." He coaxed the motionless Pharaoh. Atemu did. Before their eyes was a magnificent view of Domino provided by the floor to ceiling glass wall.

"We are on the highest floor of this building. And this is the highest building in Domino." Kaiba informed him. "Everything else is below us, Atemu. You and I are holding the power to change this place however we wish like I turned it into Battle City. This is where everything begins."

"Domino City." Atemu whispered. A flash of Neo Domino City appeared in his mind from seeing Fudo Yusei's memory once upon a time, causing him to shrink more into Kaiba.

"Atemu?" Kaiba questioned, confused by the Pharaoh's somewhat capricious reaction.

.

.

.

Seth looked up, alerted by a new wave of tension coming from all directions within the labyrinth. Blue eyes narrowed at one particular closed door that was imprinted by the Eye of Wdjat. He raised a hand and pointed at it. The door burst open with a loud bang of metal against concrete, revealed Dark Magician walking toward his direction on the other side.

"Did you get it?" Seth questioned as soon as the other male jumped down beside him.

Mahad lifted his hand, revealed the Millennium Ring. "It was a little heteromorphic but I have gathered more tricks under my sleeves after these millennia." Mahad said with an empty smile. "I apology for taking longer than I thought."

"I am more worry he will be upset if you managed to get lost somewhere in his mind." Seth smirked.

Mahad looked at his companion warily. Seth's aura was brighter than last time they were at each other's throat. "Did something good happen?"

"You missed him," Seth gloated, "Twice."

Mahad's eye twitched.

A myriad of intense emotions caused air pressure descended heavily around them.

"What's happening?" Mahad tensed, took his battle stance and extended his aura in searching for intruder but finding none.

"It's getting worse than earlier." Seth muttered under his breath beside the magic user.

"What do you mean?" Mahad hissed, staff materialized in his hand.

Seth stared at his companion and blinked lazily. He couldn't fault Mahad for thinking they were under attack. They certainly were, but their enemy was not something Mahad could expect. "I don't know what you are planning to do, but can you refrain from damaging this place with your _heka_?" He drawled, crossing his hands.

"How can you be so nonchalant at time like this?" Mahad glared from the corner of his eyes.

"I can't do anything to an unknown enemy." Seth reasoned, "Calm down and feel _His_ emotions for yourself."

Mahad still glared but he relaxed his tension a little and closed his eyes, concentrated on his Pharaoh's soul. He felt it, Atem's anger, fear, morose, gratefulness, determination and too many to be named apart. His Pharaoh's feelings were a complex puzzle that was clear one moment and obscured the next. Mahad opened his eyes at his fellow former High Priest with a demanding look.

"During your absent, he accepted my reincarnation. It appears to me they have come to a new level of understanding. However," Seth lifted his chin, gazing in contemplation at the seven doors with Eye of Wdjat engraved on the surface surrounded them, "A God's desire is a terrible thing."

Mahad frowned.

"There is disturbance in the chamber of Millennium Necklace." Seth announced.

"It's calling Isis's reincarnation?"

"No. It is reacting to Atem." Seth narrowed his eyes, "On the day of your showdown with the Thief, his talent emerged. Unlike Isis, he holds information of the forthcoming. He doesn't do future telling. What he sees is bound to occur with absolute accuracy."

Mahad curled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "Why must it be him?"

"On contrary, it is a blessing in disguise."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Atem's ability is the opposite of Isis's. He can see the most favor and final outcome, not just a glimpse of the most possible future. While Isis's foretelling could be altered if you found a way to redo it several times, Atem's shows the results he can obtain through his means. Like now, he is seeing the building he and my descendant are staying will be destroyed in the next ten years, or one part of this city will be nothing but garbage in several decades. But, he also can see where they will be during those points in time, safe and well-protected, and how his self at that exact time has made it so."

 _"His self?"_ Mahad turned his eyes sharply at Seth.

"Indeed. Isis only received fragments of event in the future. Atem knows by the experience of himself at one certain point in his own future from all dimensions."

"Do you mean he can choose to follow the best possibility out of numerous scenarios with himself living in that can happen at a certain time in the future?"

Seth nodded. "In the worst situation, his choice can be the most vulnerable future."

"Most vulnerable?"

"In the case this city was meant to be destroyed with no remnant and only in one dimension out of uncountable they found a way to overcome it, managed to make it stand again, that event would dissonance the flow of axis and caused imbalance to other outcomes that had ended up all same unfavorable."

"What would happen then?"

"It's all up to him. After all he brought out something impossible, he would have to take responsibility for it. He is the impossible himself. Furthermore, because he is aware of too many dimensional "future memories", his existence is unstable. Horribly so."

"My Pharaoh…" Mahad whispered with heavy heart. "Why can't the Gods let him live a life his age deserves?"

"That's why Atem has us, to protect him. Even if the Gods decided to destroy him using himself now that they could no longer have him back."

.

.

.

Atemu hugged Kaiba tighter with one hand around the shoulders, placing his other hand on the CEO's cheek. "I will protect you." He whispered in Kaiba's ear. "Nothing will get to you without paying dearly for their crime of trespassing." Seto was dearly important to him first and foremost, not only that, Kaiba Seto was an important essence of Domino's future.

Kaiba angled his head to look at Atemu, perplexed. He couldn't decipher his aura at all. Multiple layers of mystery always shrouded the Pharaoh that was beyond human's awareness so it seemed. But he refused to admit Atemu was unapproachable. To most, yes. To him and one other person that he begrudgingly acknowledged and came to a silent respect, Yuugi, Atemu was very well within reaching range. And they wasted no chance showing that to the world.

"Seto," Atemu called, before he pressed his lips against Kaiba's then pulled away, "Thank you for being born." He said with a grateful smile.

Taken aback by the gesture and breath hitched from the following words, Kaiba found himself in a stillness that was not within his character to indulge. Atemu proved to be the only exception for many things besides Mokuba and unlike Mokuba, the Pharaoh was completely unpredictable. Sometimes Atemu acted like he was having a moment of madness that could be the result of nothing in particular however, the monarch never did anything without a reason. It only took time for his reason to manifest itself if one stayed long enough to see.

Kaiba tilted his head with a half-smile, "You are late by three days. My birthday was on 25. Today is 28."

Atemu blinked as if waking up from a trance; registered the information Kaiba had just revealed to him, he gasped. "Really?"

"Really." Kaiba nodded.

"What do you want for your birthday's present?"

"You."

"How about next year?"

"You."

Atemu looked away.

"No matter what year or when that you may ask, my answer is you." Kaiba declared shamelessly.

Atemu ducked his head, mortified by the confession.

"Why are you being modest now? Last night was not the first time I saw your nudity." Kaiba dipped his head and kissed Atemu at the certain spot under his ear to prove his point.

Atemu leaned away and pouted. But Kaiba could see through his façade that the Pharaoh was trying his hardest to bite back his moan. And by doing what said Pharaoh just did, Kaiba had to wonder if this was unintentional or an invitation, because Atemu was exposing a handful of his weak spots practically begging to be feasted on. Either way, Kaiba was not going to deny him.

"Ahn!" Atemu gasped and arched back into his lover's embrace as Kaiba nipped and kissed down his neck, "No… Seto…" He moaned in weak protest.

"On the desk? On the chair? On the couch? Against the glass window for this city to see? On the carpet where we are?" Kaiba murmured, pulling the zipper of Atemu's leather top down deliberately to reveal more skin and ran his tongue along his captive's collarbone. "How do you want, Atemu?"

Atemu turned his head from side to side, biting his bottom lip to hold back the torrent of his noises fighting to break free. His hands reached backward and took hold of Kaiba's biceps but how could that stop his advancing lover, he had no idea. Seto already played with his bare chest in the efficient way to flick his thought from his mind. Even in broad daylight, he could still see their reflection in the glass before them. Was this the face he made when Seto debauched him? Flushing, wanton, needy, and ready to beg for more? Atemu closed his eyes tightly. _"No…!"_ He moaned desperately.

Two fingers touched Atemu's chin and raised his face, the Pharaoh unknowingly leaving his mouth opened. Invitation. Kaiba slipped his tongue in between unresisting lips and reacquainted himself with the familiar alcove, filling his palate with all syllables Atemu produced under his ministration.

Kaiba blamed his lust driven mind on their "bully for your attention" phase or whatever kids these days called it. He wanted Atemu and he wanted him now. Cliché? Deal with it, world. Kaiba Seto was busy unwrapping his belated birthday present.

* * *

Yuugi pulled Atemu down to sit beside him and latched onto the Pharaoh's arm as soon as he settled. The shorter of the two was pouting sulkily but his eyes had already brightened up from seeing his guardian.

"I take it you didn't like being sent back to school after this morning?" Atemu asked his miniature amusingly.

Yuugi puffed his cheeks more, "No." He huffed. "I want to stay with you!"

"Aibou, I am here for our lunch, am I not?"

"Hmph."

Atemu chuckled, adjusted his position a little and patted his lap. Yuugi was immediately pacified with his new seat after he climbed on Atemu and smiled smugly when the Pharaoh wrapped an arm around his back to steady him after.

"Yuugi…" Jounouchi sat across from them whispered in uneasiness. They were attracting more scandalous attention than he was comfortable with, "Isn't that a little…"

"I don't care." Yuugi glared at all the eyes on him. To make his point, he even hugged Atemu's neck and stuck his tongue at them.

"Behave, Aibou." Atemu ruffled the shorter head. He looked at the others around his table, "I didn't have the chance to properly ask you guys. Would you like to come with me to Kaiba Land Halloween Theme Park this Sunday?"

"I heard you need invitation to attend that event. Because it's a special opening event for orphanage children and their sponsors." Ryo fished his phone from his pocket, tapped and slid his finger on the screen surface several times in search for something, then he showed it to Atemu and the others, "Here, the article about it."

"It's the one." Atemu nodded. "Seto will hold a friendly tournament for charity after dinner party. Everyone will be on masquerade, you won't know who your opponent is."

"You mean, like a blind duel?" Honda asked.

"Something like that. The guests' identity will not be announced, they will be prompted to choose an alias for themselves. Only security team and receptionists know them for obvious reason." Atemu elaborated, "Yuugi, Bakura-kun and Jounouchi-kun will receive their invitations any time today. I know Otogi-kun will also be there as business partner of Industrial Illusions."

"Right." Otogi peeked up, momentarily halted his rapid stroking on the keyboard of his laptop, "I saw you and him demonstrate the new dueling platform earlier. Kaiba-kun has really overdone it, this one. Mr. Pegasus heard my idea about trying to form a contract with KaibaCorp to use their new generation of Solid Vision technology on Dungeon Dice Monsters and he encouraged me to participate in this event if only to get to know Kaiba-kun a little."

"You should." Yuugi gushed, "That will be great!"

"I think so too." Atemu agreed. "Your game is very interesting." Honda, Jounouchi, Ryo and Anzu nodded after him.

Eyes darted away to hide his obvious embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck, "Thanks." Otogi mumbled.

"How about you, Honda-kun, Anzu?" Atemu turned to the remaining two. "Don't worry about the invitation. I want to know if you would like to come."

"I wouldn't miss a chance to see Jounouchi getting owned again by some unknown guy like last KC Grand Prix." Honda laughed, dodging Jounouchi fist aiming at his head.

"I would like to go." Anzu nodded, "To keep an eye on these two." She pointed at Jounouchi and Honda, who were still throwing arms and legs at each other. Atemu nodded his thank at her.

"Will you be back for dinner?" Yuugi asked the Pharaoh, expressing his best puppy eyes yet.

"I would like to, Yuugi." Atemu sighed. Kaiba was being himself and hogged all Atemu's attention for the rest of the week or maybe longer.

Yuugi pouted again. "I feel like I'm losing my older twin to his lover!"

Someone sat down beside Atemu and put an arm around his shoulder. "I have no problem with that point of view, Yuugi." Kaiba said haughtily.

Yuugi pulled himself up, craned his neck behind Atemu's head and stuck his tongue at Kaiba, gripping the Pharaoh tighter. "He is still mine!" He hissed like an angry kitten.

"To a certain point." Kaiba replied easily, purposely pulling Atemu closer to his side.

"Don't give people the right idea, you two." Atemu took a sip of his hot lemon drink and did nothing to stop the glaring contest behind him, where his eyes couldn't see. "I am looking forward to see your duels on Sunday."

"You talk as if I would let you watch from the side." Kaiba drawled, "Leave it to Yuugi, he will take care of all the peasants. Winning against you only once won't earn himself a free pass to enter semifinal directly out of the blue."

"You! Stop calling people whatever you want!" Jounouchi pointed a finger at Kaiba's face and scowled.

"Atemu, he is so mean!" Yuugi whined, curling himself more into his guardian's arms.

Kaiba snorted and turned his eyes from them. He caught sight of Isono taking hold of another amateur paparazzi and confiscated his memory card along with the film roll.

"The media?" Yuugi whispered near Atemu's ear.

"They must have realized getting closer is impossible because over half of the population surrounding Atemu-kun is bodyguards in casual clothes. Yuugi-kun has a shy nature that he would never act like he is now in front of complete strangers." Otogi said. _I accidentally saw what he was trying to do sitting that way, too._ He added inwardly, purposely not looking up from his laptop. Atemu wore high collar leather shirt but it could only hide so much. The love bites below his ears were still visible if one squinted hard enough or sitting close enough to the Pharaoh. It was fortunate for Jounouchi's virgin eyes that Yuugi was almost covering Atemu completely. Beside the surveillance cameras, the wifi connection was monitored, no doubt also under control of a certain Corporation they all knew. Not even a fly could start approaching Atemu where he was sitting.

Kaiba glanced toward the new voice, "Otogi Ryuuji. I've heard Pegasus and Atemu mention about you. I'm looking forward to our appointment on Monday."

"Same here." Otogi nodded his greeting.

"Will you be having lunch with us, Seto?" Atemu tilted his head to look at his rival, at the same time tickled his younger partner, making Yuugi squirm and squeal in soft laughter on his lap.

Kaiba shook his head once, "I came down to check on you." He reached inside his white trench coat for the hidden pocket, pulled out a card and gave it to Atemu. "Here."

Atemu took the card and blinked owlishly at it. Yuugi also peered up since he was no longer being assaulted by devil's fingers.

"Ally of Justice - Kaibaman?" Yuugi read the card's name out loud. To him it looked like Kaiba with brighter and longer hair wearing a mask of Blue Eyes White Dragon's head. It even wore bright red shirt under the unmistakable white trench coat of a certain someone. Wait. Bright red? His Atemu happened to be wearing dark red leather today.

"WHAT?!" Jounouchi slammed his hands on the table and draped his body along its length to have a look. Eyes budged, he puffed his cheeks and shoved his fist in his mouth, obviously trying to hold in his laughter.

It wasn't long until their table huddled around Atemu in order to see the newest Duel Monster card.

"Oh My God!" Honda breathed, placing a hand on his chest and heaved after laughing his full.

Jounouchi was still rolling on the ground.

Anzu rolled her eyes at them.

Otogi and Ryo looked thoughtful.

"I don't think Kaiba-kun would make a support card for himself." Ryo commented. "It could be something to do with his recent announcement of card drawing contest this morning."

"Exactly my thought." Otogi seconded him.

"When did you have it made? It was less than two hours since Mokuba left to work on it." Atemu inquired curiously.

"Pegasus was ecstatic about the contest. He insisted on making it himself immediately after I told him it was your idea and illustrated by Mokuba." Kaiba drawled, deliberately ensured his voice carried to the idiot on the ground. Especially the idiot on the ground.

"Atemu-kun's idea?!" Anzu gasped.

Atemu smiled bashfully, "I prompted Mokuba a little and it turned out like this."

"This card can kill." Yuugi received it from Atemu, "You can tribute it to special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from your hand."

"What's the point in giving it to Atemu-kun though?" Honda crossed his hand and furrowed his brows. Beside him, Jounouchi crawled up to his seat and tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Thank you, Seto. I'll make good use of it." Atemu grabbed Kaiba's hand under the table. Kaiba used the chance to interlace their fingers.

"There is a way to use this card even when you don't have Blue Eyes." Yuugi handed it back to Atemu.

"What do you mean?" Jounouchi asked, perplexed.

"The card's text said you can tribute it to special summon Blue Eyes from your hand. So if you take a Blue Eyes from your opponent and add it in your hand, you can use it too."

Jounouchi pounded his fist in his palm. "I see!"

"It is a double-edge support card. But I am not worry about it. While Industrial Illusions made it, the original idea and design belong to KaibaCorp. So unless Mokuba says something, there will only be two copies for me and him." Atemu told them.

"Actually, this is the sole one." Kaiba corrected him, "Mokuba said only you can have it." Leaning closer to Atemu's ear, he dropped his voice, "He made it for _you_."

Yuugi pulled Atemu to him, however little away from Kaiba as possible given there was no space for air between their positions, "So I am going to recruit Mokuba to save Atemu from your devil clutch." He grinned fiendishly, "You can't be expecting I will give you easy time only because Atemu says yes, right?" A challenge was successfully delivered.

"Unlike you, Mokuba is more supporting." Kaiba smiled eerily. Challenge accepted.

"So what was you doing this morning when he opened the door? Surprise." Yuugi jabbed.

Kaiba's eyes twitched.

Yuugi 1. Kaiba 0.

Atemu sighed. The corner of his lips curled up secretly. Aibou in his arms, gleeful and being himself; Rival by his side, content and having fun in his own way. Nothing would disturb his little happiness. Nothing. Atemu leaned on the backrest of his chair and tilted his head backward, the Eye of Anubis flashed on his forehead. _Mind Crush._

Another man holding camera hid behind the balcony curtain dropped weightlessly to the ground. No one saw Atemu's dark smirk aside from the two persons nearest to him.

"Take care of that one at the far left balcony and his friend, Roland." Kaiba ordered in the hidden intercom under his collar.

"I hope that guy will be drowned in cheap wine." Yuugi muttered under his breath, glaring at the same direction Kaiba discreetly glanced from the corner of his eyes.

"He will." Kaiba assured him. He waved a hand for the certain waitress that was actually a female bodyguard holding a tray of beverages would only be served to Atemu. The woman replaced his old drink with a new glass of fruit juice.

"I want Ta'amiya. You know? It's also called falafel? Fa—la—fel!" Atemu droned, eyeing his newest drink warily.

All the bodyguards within hearing range trembled, turned to the side and covered their mouth to hide their obvious mirth at his sulky tone.

Kaiba and Yuugi stared at Atemu and lifted their chins, for once they simultaneously said the same thing, "No fried."

Atemu's eyes flashed. "It's game tim—"

"You broke your Puzzle." Kaiba reminded him.

From inside a certain Pharaoh's labyrinth, Seth snapped his fingers, all the doors with Eye of Wdjat locked themselves and the Millennium Items within. "My priority is your best interest, Precious Atem." The High Priest turned Pharaoh said teasingly.

Got blocked from accessing all Millennium Items to use them to his advantage, Atemu moodily grabbed the glass of apple juice and downed it in one go.

"That's a good patient." Yuugi praised the Pharaoh and nuzzled his cheek. He caught sight of Kaiba glaring at him and stuck his tongue at the CEO.

Honda and Jounouchi were a little freaked out by Yuugi's behavior. Anzu started doubting herself about her understanding of her childhood friend.

All the time Otogi silently worked on his laptop. He had objective to impress the CEO sat on his table at the start of next week. It was fortunate he took Pegasus's advice to observe Kaiba Seto. This person was different from other businessmen he had met. Instead of wanting to know his next move and intention first hand, Kaiba sat back and waited to see what he could do. This man enjoyed surprises. He had no doubt the CEO already had his and his company's in-depth profile on his desk waiting to be viewed long before he appeared at their table. Because he himself had done his homework and came back with almost nothing more than what the media knew about Kaiba Seto and his Kaiba Corporation.

The only information he was certain no media crew had got their hands on, yet, was KaibaCorp's newest project. Codename: YAMI. And its only target was the person sitting beside Kaiba, _Atemu_.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

 ** _Glomp_**. NOT sexual, it is the action of one person lovingly (and dramatically) attacking another with a hug. A glomp is often predatory and lies somewhere in the grey area between a caring embrace, and a flying leap to tackle someone. The term is used extensively in anime culture, as well as online in text form (anime because many anime characters do this often, and online because it is short and descriptive). _(From Urban Dictionary)_

 ** _Bakeneko_** 化け猫 has been rendered in English in a variety of ways. Monster cat. Ghost cat. But the most accurate translation would be "Changing Cat," as that is the defining characteristic of bakeneko. The word bakeneko is often used as a catch-all term for the mysterious and magical cats of Japan. The word _bakeneko_ consist of two kanji; 化け (bake) means to change form, to transform. The kanji is often used with yokai, and indeed a general term for monster in Japanese is 御化け (obake) meaning "changer". 猫 (neko), of course, just means "cat." _(From wikipedia and hyakumonogatari dot com)_

 ** _Maneki-neko_** 招き猫 literally means "beckoning cat" is a common Japanese figurine (lucky charm, talisman) which is often believed to bring good luck to the owner. _(From wikipedia)_

 ** _Fabulous Max_**. A very popular term in "Mawaru Penguindrum" anime. I don't think it makes any sense in English. Some people said they followed the anime till the end in hope of finding out what it means. It's actually as literally as it is. An extremely wonderful thing at its maximum.

This chapter includes sexual themes, suggestions and situations that may creep you out even if the story being M-rate. There is also a healthy dose of M-rate Prideshipping and a little re-spoiler of another story "Mission: Game of Cat and Mouse".

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Kaiba didn't take Atemu to Shinjuku like the rumor he had spread himself. So, during the time paparazzi and mischievous siblings and their friends busied turning one part of Tokyo upside down in search for the two elusive males, the Pharaoh and his reincarnated Priest landed in another part of Tokyo on a certain CEO's Blue Eyes White Dragon jet, and currently heading toward Ginza on said CEO's newest red sport car made by his KaibaCorp. Kaiba attempted a light joke, asking how long Atemu was going to wait until he finally commented on rich bastards having too much money for his own good. The Pharaoh had his lids closed in repose when he regarded Kaiba so his lover would keep his eyes on the road instead of looking at him, stating it was reasonable for the CEO to keep his car's blueprint to himself because Heaven knew what kind of lunatics were planning to take his life at the moment, so why made it easy for them? Kaiba terrorized the street with his usual obnoxious laughter and Atemu couldn't help but smile.

It turned out Atemu had to decide on many kinds of attire as per request (read: got bribed with fried) of a certain Kaiba, like casual wearing (he needed them), office wearing (sometimes he would need them), meeting wearing (not really but still needed them), dinning wearing (definitely needed them), parties wearing (almost a must) aside from what he needed for the upcoming Sunday event (mainly his purpose for a shopping trip) and accessories (obviously). Kaiba showed to be having the patient of a Saint (as he leisurely sat on the fluffy armchair watching his lover with his perpetual badass smirk) compared to his significant other (more or less at the end of his endurance because he was the one had to try _all_ the clothes). Each time his pouting Atemu emerged with a new set of clothing, the CEO was extremely pleased not only from jealous eyes shooting at them in all directions, but also Atemu's blatantly disregard of sweet-talks and decided to add what to his wardrobe and what not by his own point of view. As he said before, Atemu had turned Yuugi from a bunny into a hot boy all by himself; what else was there to doubt his eyes for fashion? And when the choosing phase was over, Kaiba dragged Atemu to several Fashion Designers, and continued watching his petite beloved being bombarded with questions before the measurement part, several times. What could he say? Atemu unknowingly saved KaibaCorp's financial problem several times before and what money had been spending on him didn't even manage to scratch his attentive lover's personal credit card one bit. After that most recent just-another-excuse-to-torture-ancient-Pharaoh, Atemu silently seethed as Kaiba wrapped an arm around his hips and led him inside _another_ jewelry store, asking which diamond he would like to be engraved into his newly made solid gold cellphone by KaibaCorp, and that smug CEO earned himself a smack for suggesting it, even if he was teasing.

By evening, Kaiba drove them to Tokyo Bay where their private dinner would be on his brand new Blue Eyes White Dragon yacht, and Atemu was informed they wouldn't be back to Domino until tomorrow morning. Atemu covered his face and resisted his intense urge to sob out loud instead of mind crushing his obnoxiously laughing lover when they were in the middle of the sea. He wished he was a closet masochist, at least then accepting everything in stride would be easier. Now Kaiba wrapped his arms around Atemu and drew him back to his chest as they stood at the prow, telling Atemu about his past, before and after he met Gozaburo until he met the _Other Yuugi_. Atemu listened quietly with his eyes closed, submerging in his love's memories, cocooned in the lull of his baritone voice carried away by the water and gone with the wind.

Kaiba gently lowered Atemu to the mattress and draped himself over the Pharaoh, blue eyes intensely on his lover. Atemu blinked slowly and tilted his head with a soft smile, before he pulled Kaiba flushed against him, their lips pressed insistently together. There was a rougher side of Kaiba emerged after exposing himself, something Mokuba was fortunately spared from knowing, it was raw and sadistic and manipulative and exotically atrocious that Atemu was the only one privy to be informed of. It served to tie them even closer and deeper, more than everything delectable about the Kaiba name ever could with someone like Atemu, who once had a taste of supreme wealth and sovereign, missed but not longing for any of those.

"Will there be a reason for us to betray each other?" Kaiba rasped another random question, not waiting for answer, he kept thrusting inside Atemu and swooped down to devour another ecstasy-filled cry of his lover.

Nails drawing more paths of blood on Kaiba's back, Atemu choked from continuous, merciless upward strokes against his overly abused weakest spot that expelled what left of air from his lungs unfailingly, tears had long moistened his lashes from the mixed of pain and pleasure his body was still undergoing. He had lost sense of time. He didn't know if he had blackened out at some points in between every time he reopened his eyes to the relentless movement inside him with a new position different from the last time he remembered.

They were very alike. Atemu mused as he weaved his fingers in Kaiba's sweaty brunette tresses. His blue eyes beloved had brought up an interesting topic opened for discussion. Because they were very alike, that was why a number of certain situations could push their relationship to every possible dead end. The Pharaoh smirked. Dead end was just an excuse to see what was on the other side of the wall that one or both of them would break through by force. A peaceful love life filled in pink color was boring. All kinds of normalcy could put a stop to this relationship of theirs because obviously, they both loved challenges. But if something really could tear them apart, it would be… _"Ourselves."_

"Hm?"

"Only we can betray us." Atemu whispered in the darkness of their surroundings.

"For?" Kaiba slurred, nudging the tan neck with his nose and nibbled on the skin littered with his marks of possession.

Unconsciously tilted his head to give his insatiable beloved more access and unnecessary reason to ravish him once again, "Whenever we both want death upon each other." Atemu replied cryptically. His fingers stilled, hand fell away from Kaiba's hair, resting limply on the sheet.

"We did. That was called betrayal before?" Kaiba hushed in Atemu's ear and bit his lobe then licked the tender spot soothingly.

"We lacked the current level of understanding back then. I am more worry about what I would do after my hands soaked in your blood."

"Why are you even care what was going to happen after?"

Atemu chuckled, his hand returned to Kaiba's hair. "True. I don't want a world without you."

Kaiba gave a pleased hum and buried his face in Atemu's neck, hugging the Pharaoh impossibly closer. "I swear upon my blood, if I am going to die, I will die for you. If that is impossible, then I will die with you." He vowed.

Atemu brought his left hand in sight for Kaiba to catch his wrist. The reincarnated Priest ran his tongue on the tan ring finger and bit down hard enough to break skin, lapped at the leaking dark copper liquid after until the wound he left was no longer dripping with blood. Likewise, Kaiba showed his own left hand to the Pharaoh, who returned the favor with a soft kiss after he gave him his promise ring.

"We are moving very fast, Seto." Atemu propped himself on the many pillows scattered about them and held Kaiba in his arms, sighing above the brunette head.

"You are not complaining now, are you?" Kaiba angled his head to look into eyes that had turned a burgundy color in the shadow cast upon them during wee hours.

"If I am preventing you from leading a perfect life you are supposed to have, I will be."

Kaiba used his weight to press the Pharaoh down more and tightened his grip on his waist. "Alright, we will see if you can run away like this." He snorted very maturely.

Atemu hid a smile within brunette hair, arms still wrapped around the pale shoulders. He murmured, "I said I would complain, I never say anything about letting you go."

Kaiba grunted. He sat up, stretched his muscles then threw Atemu over his shoulders and head toward the outdoor Jacuzzi. The CEO planned to take his sweet time enjoying the walk, but piggy-backing Atemu there was a mistake. Just by feeling the body heat and reaction and wandering hands and smirking lips and suggestive whispers on his bare skin was more than enough to throw all his cautions to the wind. Well, both of them were still hormonal teenagers forced to reach adulthood before their age, after all. So, deal with it, world.

* * *

"In short, Atemu will do my work with me." Mokuba concluded, expressing his most recent enhanced kicked puppy eyes.

"No." Kaiba contradicted mercilessly, "He will evaluate your work and help you improve however he sees fit. Of course you have to do all of your parts on your own. And don't even think of dragging him in to do it with you."

Mokuba covered his eyes and groaned. He thought his life was getting easier after his moody sibling got laid and here he swore the level of sadistic only increased! Alright, Yuugi told him first time always worked like a charm against Atemu. Mokuba turned to the silent Pharaoh and reinforced a new batch of crocodile tears—

Atemu flipped another paper, crimson eyes intensely focused on the content written in it, ignoring the sibling quarrel right before him in the middle of the CEO office. He sat cross legs on Kaiba's executive chair, on the desk was two neatly stacks of paperwork that was getting higher as the Pharaoh wordlessly deposited the papers in his hand to the first stack or the second stack. Atemu had started reading the last one when Mokuba turned toward him.

"Those are not accepted and denied reports of those last two days, right…?" Mokuba pointed out uncertainly, praying he was right. He only knew one person could get two days' worth of paperwork done within one morning hours, and that person was same as the one he had been arguing with since said person reappeared at their headquarter with his lov— _long lost cousin_ , in the morning.

"They are." Atemu answered curtly and put the last one a little away from the two stacks he had built on the desk. Now his eyes found Kaiba's, he nodded and patted the higher stack on his right, "I am not signing these for you, Seto."

Mokuba turned his head sharply toward his smug sibling with an accusing glare. This was unfair! Why only his brother got special treatment! He shrieked, "You made him do your dirty job!"

"He is holding the same 49% of KaibaCorp as I am, that obviously includes him in my job."

"That makes no sense!"

"You should be happy I give you a reason at all."

"Why only you! He's one of us now!"

"No, he's mine!"

Someone cleared his throat. Both Kaibas turned their eyes on him.

"How about we do everything together, then?" Atemu proposed, "Mokuba can ask both mine and Seto's opinions whenever he needs. And we can always discuss the matter any time without going through the trouble of repeating once because you need another suggestion or twice because you have to act like middle man?"

"DEAL!" Mokuba threw his hands in the air, twirling around in a victory dance.

Kaiba crossed his arms, "Don't spoil him." He quipped.

"It's 51% vs 49%, Nii-sama. I and Atemu win!" Mokuba grinned cheekily and ran to hide behind Atemu when his sibling attempted to grab him.

"Now that's settled. Seto, please do look through those _before_ using that pen and your seal. And Mokuba," Atemu gave the younger Kaiba the lesser stack, "These are for you. I know you understand why I return them."

Kaiba snorted. But at a glare from Atemu, he kept his peace and started reading.

"But!" Mokuba pouted, accepting his responsibility sulkily.

"I think some of them are very nice ideas but there are already too much to be done in one day. If you rush through many things all at once, people won't have the chance to really enjoy what they like most without skipping some or, they will try out everything because they don't want to miss a thing and can't enjoy what they like most in the end. There will be plenty occasions to put the rest in use."

"Nobody can play through all these games even if they managed to pass the gate at official opening time." Kaiba sat on the edge of the desk close to Atemu and skimmed through another report.

"Just a little "see you again" present to make people remember they are missing out something and have to come back."

"But how will you deal with those rush through things?" Mokuba inquired curiously.

"These people are usually easier to be attracted by the best part of everything. We can control their course with a little advertisement." Atemu smiled mischievously, "Like setting a special prize to some special games at a certain time. We inform people of the games but the timing will only be revealed at last minute."

Mokuba's eyes shined, he glomped Atemu and wailed, "Where have you been all my life?!"

Atemu patted the raven head affectionately and sighed, "I am relieved that the orphanage children can enjoy the games during day time since special part will only open at night. Personally I think some games are not suitable for their ages."

"Those must be Nii-sama's." Mokuba perked up. "He told me something about adults should be able to have fun too if they can get in the indoor amusement park."

"Indoor… the restricted areas…" Atemu trailed off in realization.

"I have reinforced the security chess game for it, don't worry. No one can pass it after Death-T and this is available exclusively in Domino."

"Are you certain, Seto?" Atemu frowned, a hint of worry leaking from his tone went unnoticed by Mokuba but not his older sibling.

"Nii-sama has redesigned all the five floors by himself so they become spooky games now!" Mokuba said excitedly. "They will need to bet money to play it instead of buying tickets. The fixed prize of our choice and will be multiplied as players' choice. But they have to sign agreement to progress further starting third floor."

"It's working like a casino."

"To a certain point. That's why I had it relocated to another part of Kaiba Land away from the main attraction for children." Kaiba turned his eyes to the sight of Domino routine in Saturday morning beyond the glass wall, "All our winning money along with the auctions' profit during the social gathering will be donated to the orphanages on Monday."

"What are you going to do with Death-T after tomorrow night?"

The corner of Kaiba's mouth curled up, blue eyes gazed at his lover, noticing the tense muscles under his form fitting black leather top. "Only a team I have personal selected will started working in that building on a new virtual reality game I am developing, include us. I planned to broadcast a teaser of it tomorrow night if things would go smoothly as intended."

"I have never heard of this!" Mokuba whined.

"Is there a reason for you to keep this from Mokuba?" Atemu cautioned.

"I will scrap the whole idea if you say no." Kaiba informed them nonchalantly.

Mokuba gasped, eyes darting between his sibling and the Pharaoh in horror. Atemu frowned.

"I wasn't going to let Mokuba know before I talk with you about it first. But we have agreed to discuss everything together starting today so," As Kaiba said it, he opened his briefcase, took out his laptop, placed it on the desk before Atemu and turned it on. "I am asking you if you want to go on with it."

Forgetting he had Mokuba in his arms like a teddy bear because the younger one hadn't got off him, Atemu hugged him tighter like he did a pillow where he sat. Mokuba surely wasn't complaining and just snuggled in the Pharaoh's embrace. From the corner of his eyes, the younger Kaiba noticed his older sibling narrowed his own blue eyes, he stuck his tongue out and nuzzled Atemu. Hah, take this for not telling!

"Um…" That was an intelligent answer that Atemu gave.

Strange. Mokuba turned his head to look at the laptop screen and his eyes budged. "I WANT HIM!" He squealed deafeningly in the sound-proofed office and looming over the screen in order to have a better look at the… design.

"He's mine." Kaiba grumbled. He wanted to avoid looking at Atemu but couldn't. He needed to observe his lover, who was turning paler the longer he looked at what was on display in front of him.

"… Seto," Atemu said after a very heavy pause that only Kaiba could feel because Mokuba was busy swooning on his desk; wide crimson eyes locked with his beloved's, lips slightly parted due to not fully recover from his shock state, "You have cat fetish?"

"No." Kaiba groused, a _very_ invisible pink color spreading from his ears, "I guess you like cat."

Atemu obviously did not believe the given excuse, he smirked, "Or because you think I am like a cat?"

"Would you rather be a lion?" Griped the _slightly_ flustered CEO.

"Hmm, cat and lion are felines. I see." Atemu hummed, discreetly reached for Kaiba's hand, which was currently abusing the table's edge with a death grip.

Kaiba jumped inwardly when he felt something brush his hand. He looked down to see tan fingers stroking his white knuckles. When Atemu knew he had his lover's attention, he gave the hand a light squeeze and pulled back.

"What would you like me to do next?" Atemu asked, tilted his head. Crimson eyes twinkled unreadably.

Kaiba swallowed. He might as well push his luck. "Sing."

"Alright."

"I am so excited I can die from nosebleed!" Mokuba sighed, snuggled back into Atemu's warm embrace, "It's good to have the real person here."

"He's mine!" Kaiba gritted. But he had not the heart to throw Mokuba on the couch and take his place, yet. So he settled to glare halfheartedly at his opportunist of a sibling. Apparently all bloods of Seth loved Atemu one way or another. Every. Last. Of. Them.

Atemu leaned back on the chair, watching both Kaibas' antics with a soft smile. Then his eyes returned to the screen. A black feline warrior with angel-devil wings. His face was covered with a gold mask-like that was an extension of his demon crown sitting proudly on his head in between the fluffy pointy cat ears and spread out like falcon wings, emphasizing his dark animalistic slit crimson eyes, longest blonde forelock stood up like lightning bolt while the shorter ones framing his face, cascaded down his back was flowing dark spiky but silken hair that took on a burgundy hue under red moon light. He looked mysteriously exotic as well as tragically lonesome.

"On one condition, Seto," Atemu put a finger in between his lips and winked, "Only if this cat has companion, a dragon. But since you have created this one, I'm counting on Mokuba to create the other."

All employees of Kaiba Corporation was scared out of their mind when they saw their little Vice President pass their floors grinning like a mad scientist, screaming, "FABULOUS MAX!"

* * *

"I want to check if Nii-sama has really got laid!" Mokuba announced, crossing his arms in an imitation of his older sibling but he couldn't get the evil eyes of I'm-totally-looking-down-on-you just as right.

Jounouchi and Honda kept gobbling down the food in front of them. It was not any day they got to eat in Kaiba Restaurant, for free; starving through lunch time was totally worth this!

Yuugi's eyes twitched. Just what he wanted to _not_ know. If he did he would also want to know who was on top and how many times and which position they had done and was there any toy in use and how about bondage and so on.

"You two, stop for a second and help me think of how to spy on them!" Mokuba demanded. "Yuugi too! Aren't you curious?"

"I don't think Atemu will be happy if he knows." Yuugi reasoned. In this situation he couldn't be bothered with worrying for Kaiba. This was his own sibling who wanted to spy on him after all.

"I don't think they will do it somewhere they can be caught. I heard it turns on many couples but Atemu-kun is obviously not that type." Honda pointed his half-eaten chicken wing at Yuugi, who immediately jerked backward and shot him a look, "Yuugi told me he burned all the magazines Jounouchi gave him that he hid under his bed."

Jounouchi stopped gnawing on his pork, registered the information. He sobbed loudly, making a strangle noise and started chewing more insistently on the food, determined to eat away his anguish.

Mokuba stared at the blond, "He's hopeless."

"How about listening device?" Yuugi asked randomly.

"I have already put one on Atemu's back pocket earlier." Mokuba told him.

"Let's see what they are talking now, then."

Mokuba nodded and opened his laptop. As soon as he put on the headset, his sibling's voice rang loud and clear in his ears. _"Mokuba, for putting insect on a very important person of our Kaiba Corporation, you will do all my paperwork of the next month."_ And the connection was lost.

"NO!" Mokuba screeched.

Yuugi watched as Mokuba joined his two friends in gobbling away their misery at the food, he sighed. "You guys are hopeless. But at least now I know they are going to get laid."

Mokuba and Honda perked up, "What? Why?"

"How else would your brother notice the bug on Atemu?"

"I have nothing to lose! I am going to walk in on them!" Mokuba stood and pumped his fist in the air, the chair made a loud noise as it lost balance from his abrupt movement and collapsed.

The securities wisely turned blind eyes on them.

.

.

.

A while later in the master control room… (Because even Mokuba couldn't get pass Isono and Roland to barge in his sibling's office. _Especially_ Mokuba, since the CEO himself forbade him until further notice.)

"I'm sorry, Mokuba-sama, Yuugi-sama," Isono's second in command said awkwardly, fidgeting under the two pairs of burning eyes grilling holes in his head, "Seto-sama ordered to turn off all sensors and cameras in his office until further notice."

"IT'S WAR!" Mokuba and Yuugi declared heatedly while Jounouchi and Honda proceeded with their silent escape. Those two might make it out alive, but they were unsure the same would apply in their case. Their opponents, one happened to be the most powerful God among men during ancient time; _and_ the other was one of the most powerful and successful businessmen in the world nowadays. It was okay not knowing what you were up against; but if you fortunately did, let's just admit you wouldn't want to die before you knew what happened.

* * *

Brunette head cushioned on nice and warm lap, blue eyes stared at the screen showing his sibling and companion try and fail yet again in hacking into his security system, huffing, groaning and pouting in frustration, and try again, another fail. Kaiba blinked lazily. "They still have a lot to learn." He commented offhandedly with a relax sigh, mostly because Atemu was all his again.

Atemu played with a brunette strand in between his fingers, humming absentmindedly as he viewed Mokuba's most recent sketchbook. The kid certainly could draw. No one would ever believe these were created by the hands of a twelve years old, Kaiba or not. And here it was the proof in his hand. But of course, proper motivation always helped. "One day Mokuba will surpass you, no matter if you want it or not."

"Like Yuugi did you?" Kaiba took the sketchbook from Atemu and placed it carefully on the tea table to have a better look at the Pharaoh sitting on his couch. There was no need to stuff all the works at his desk if they could move to a more comfortable working environment that his office also provided, for example the lounge where they currently were. Atemu had a faraway look on his face, obviously thinking about his little one, partner in crime of his own sibling.

"I can't blame it on the spur of moment. I know I didn't and still don't want to let him go and be away from him. I always felt calmer being able to sense his present in the back of my conscious and before I knew it, I was causing harm to those who had hurt him and laughing at them. There was a time I believed I was no better than the people had fallen under my Penalty Games." Atemu exhaled long and slowly, leaning on the backrest, not looking at his companion, "But until now I have no regret over what I did. I find myself still unable to forgive those had wronged him and if time turned back, I would do it again."

"Include me?"

"Good question." Atemu smiled with no humor in his eyes, "But Yuugi will be upset if I am going to hurt you again, and I don't want him to be angry with me. So you are spared."

"Does ancient Pharaoh always make excuses when he wants to avoid saying the truth?" Kaiba smirked challengingly.

"I would still punish you until Death-T."

"That didn't answer my question."

"You have to be more specific than that."

"Do you forgive me for what I did to Yuugi?"

"How can you ask that with a straight face?"

"Answer my question."

Atemu hummed, the corner of his lips had already started smiling indulgently. "What do you think?"

Kaiba sat up, hands on either side of Atemu on the backrest, one knee spread leather legs to get in between, trapping the Pharaoh amid himself and the couch. "I think," He whispered low in Atemu's ear, licking the outline of his lobe before nipping it, "I want to hear you say it." And trailed kisses down along his jawline.

Atemu tilted his head back with a pleasure sigh, "Since you are asking nicely," He breathed, "I guess even King does forgive whenever he sees fit."

A low chuckle rumbled in Kaiba's chest. "I happen to be looking forward to force you do it."

Atemu put the tip of his forefinger on Kaiba's nose and directed it downward slowly, ghosting his nail in the center of the CEO's smirk and followed the curve of his bottom lip, crimson eyes tagging along with the movement of his digit before his other hand joined in and cupped the pale cheeks. "You can't force forgiveness, Seto."

"Is that so." Kaiba angled his head and leaned in for a kiss. He felt Atemu mouthing words against his lips that got him smiling unconsciously, relieved from a dead weight.

Atemu left his hands on Kaiba's cheeks when they parted for air to keep the CEO close. He looked at his lover and smiled fondly, "My Horus."

Kaiba stared blankly back, a sign of his confusion. "Horus?"

"The God Seth mutilated his brother, the God Osiris, into pieces, successfully killed him and distributed his body parts throughout Khemet. Mourning and heartbroken Goddess Isis, along with Thoth, Nephthys and her son Anubis and many other Gods and Goddesses roamed the length and breadth of the country, gathering the pieces of her dead husband. To confuse the God Seth and fend off his interference, wherever the Goddess Isis found a new piece, she made the priests build a shrine and perform funeral rituals for her husband however, she didn't bury any part but hid them away together where only she knew instead. She couldn't find the last piece, which she then recreated with gold and her magic. Finally his body was assembled and the Goddess Isis breathed life into it. Unfortunately that could only last long enough for her to be able to conceive Horus, and then soul of the God Osiris left to rule in _Duat_ , realm of the dead. Even so, the God Osiris still visited his heir Horus often, teaching him the way of a warrior and Pharaoh."

Blue eyes darkened.

"Ironic, isn't it? You are born from Seth's love for me." Atemu chuckled sardonically. "We are like a horrible imitation romance of the Gods."

Kaiba pulled Atemu even closer and hugged him tightly. "We are nowhere like them. You are alive! He is still somewhere in your soul room and in me. None of us has ever passed from this world!" He hissed in suppressed anger and a foreboding sense of cold dread. They were following no story. Their lives were written by nobody but themselves!

Atemu put a hand on Kaiba's back and another stroking the back of his head, wishing the gesture was enough to soothe his distress lover. "And we all will be together for a very long time, Seto. I will make sure of it." He vowed in Kaiba's ear, pleased when his beloved relaxed in his arms. Guiding Kaiba's face to look at him, Atemu smiled. The quirk of his lips showing it was far from a friendly gesture but no less loving, and Kaiba didn't even care what it could have meant. "My Horus." Atemu whispered before he pressed his lips against Kaiba's. _"Mine."_

* * *

"Schroeder brothers… This brings back memory." Atemu put his wine glass on the table and crossed his arms. Their dinner was a silent affair in the VIP room of Kaiba Restaurant until they had both finished with their meal. "However I am not surprised as I should be that you have invited them."

"Oh?" Kaiba prompted.

"Are you plotting a test for their CEO to see if he is worthy of a long term contract with KaibaCorp?"

"I am only interested in the future expansion of KaibaCorp in Europe. It may take several years but by then Mokuba will be ready to look after a new branch on his own because I am not planning to let you go anywhere alone."

"Why I feel like you are treating me like a child?"

"Because you are not the sibling I will have to let go one day."

"So there is another kind of sibling that only applies on me?"

Kaiba nodded solemnly, "One that evaporates the moment I take my eyes off him because he wants to eat fried made from Fabaceae."

"So mean," Atemu pouted, "Talking about me like I am some kind of plant eating demon."

 _"My Bakeneko."_ Kaiba agreed, "Currently he is a Maneki-neko. Who knows what else he will be tomorrow? So a changing cat, Bakeneko he is."

Atemu scowled, glaring sulkily at his lover, who was obviously unaffected, being a death-glare expert himself.

"Recently I have received information about Zigfried wants to build Japan branch of Schroeder Corp."

"So you will confirm it during the social gathering and look forward to a good negotiation before other companies that are sharing your thought but waiting for their chance."

"There is still a risk of being overbid. As much as I am unwilling to admit this, but Schroeder Corp used to be a rival company of our KaibaCorp. I would like to keep possible enemies within sight rather than turning a blind eye on them."

"Or Schroeder is the one with a nice offer waiting for you to accept. After all, _you_ spread the rumors yourselves most of the time whenever you want to attract certain individuals' attention."

Kaiba smirked.

"Seto, Mokuba is not going to be happy if he knows we are breaking our agreement."

"Actually we are not if he is eavesdropping us like now." Kaiba plucked the listening device off a white rose in the vase on their table, brought it into plain view for Atemu's sake, "And our vote is 98% versus 2%, so he won't be able to complain, much." And crushed it between his fingers.

"You are so childish."

Kaiba snorted. "I've already said you are mine."

* * *

"I can't believe them." Yuugi muttered under his breath beside a frustrated Mokuba in the surveillance room of the restaurant. "They are in a private VIP floor with romantic setup for newlywed dinner but all they talk about is business?! Where the hell is holding hands? Dancing among candlelight? Kissing at sudden light out?!"

"I think I have to reevaluate my brother's teenage hormone. Something is definitely going wrong here." Mokuba chirped in. "The most they have done was teasing each other like a bunch of highschool guys on Friday night arguing about which club to test their fake ID cards."

Yuugi stared at the younger one, "Do I even want to know why you happen to know that scenario?"

"Nii-sama is always busy! I can't help it because he doesn't care what I am using the internet for!" Mokuba defended.

"… Alright." Yuugi decided it was his best interest to keep his peace about this matter.

Behind them, several securities stood awkwardly, uncertain of what to do with these two to fend them off because they had jobs to do. Damn it!

"Say, Yuugi." Mokuba spoke absentmindedly.

"Hm?"

"You are hanging around means Atemu is going to take care of your study now _not_ because something bad happened with your exam, right?"

There was a short pause. "Am I that transparent?"

"Not really. I recognize the look you are giving Atemu. It's same as mine toward Nii-sama before Atemu came."

"I want to be close to him."

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

****Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki****

 **Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi is a song of ON/OFF**

* * *

Happy weekend! I am back with a new chapter!

Here are some bunny!Yuugi moments and sleepover night!

Author's note:

1\. Professor Yoshimori only appeared in the manga.

2\. There are some [Seto/Atemu] and [Atemu & Yuugi] moments. No M-rate.

3\. Beware of fluff.

4\. Beware of magic.

5\. The song of ON/OFF, "Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi" used in this chapter is the English translated version from ANime Lyrics dot Com.

I hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

"If you have something to say, say it." Kaiba drawled in boredom. Sitting across him and Mokuba on another couch were Yuugi's and Atemu's worshiper squad.

After enduring Honda and Anzu's elbows at his sides for a little too long, Jounouchi cleared his throat awkwardly. _Why him?!_ "We can't say we are not surprise about you and Atemu-kun…" That was so not what he wanted to say! He blurted, "Why are you not with him when he is talking with Yuugi's grandpa and mother?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. If that had sounded like an accusation, he would be having fun antagonizing the peasant for his daring to doubt Atemu's ability. But the query was thick with genuine curiosity, he deemed it was decent enough to deserve an answer. Kaiba leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms, in a tone void of usual irritation, he said, "He doesn't need me in this matter."

Honda and Anzu elbowed him again. Jounouchi scratched the back of his neck, "Thanks," He coughed in his fist. The trio were unable to stop fidgeting a little under the unnerving blank stare, Jounouchi started ranting, "About Atemu-kun. He used to look confused and… somehow, lost? We didn't know how to get him talk about it. But I get the feeling that it was personal and not our place to interfere. And Yuugi is… not himself, to put it mildly."

"I give you credit for your observation." All occupants were taken aback by Kaiba's remark, he ignored them. "Indeed it is not something you can help him with. And he is not the type would tell others of his problem no matter how close they are to him."

The high school teenagers were silent, waiting for Kaiba to continue. But he didn't. It dawned to all of them that it was because Atemu was this way, had gotten himself to do what he did in the first time he sealed Zorc away. He didn't want others to share his burden, preferred to keep them from harm and took everything upon himself. And because Atemu was this way, they all got the chance to know him personally now. "Does he always have to be like this?" Jounouchi asked, a note of desperation in his slightly strangle voice.

"It's all up to the people he encounters." Kaiba sighed at the perplexed faces in reply to his statement. "Don't make him believe you need his protection in everything you do. Don't make him save the day every time. Don't make him save the world every time. Don't make him stand alone with your dead bodies surrounding him."

Jounouchi turned his head away, "Why I have the feeling you are insulting me!" He muttered loud enough for Kaiba to hear. The fight with Dartz and his men was still fresh in his memory. "I can't let them take Mai in front of my eyes."

"For once you are wrong." _I am talking about all of us._ Was the unsaid. Kaiba had his eyes on the ceiling. This time he didn't bother to elaborate.

"So," Honda spoke absentmindedly, "Atemu-kun and Yuugi won't be able to hang around like before from now on."

Mokuba tilted his head, talking for the first time since he thought the adults were done with their discussion. "Why is that?"

"Atemu-kun will be working for your company right? And Yuugi wants to be with him. I guess this is what they are talking about now." Honda pointed his thumb in the direction of the kitchen, where the Mutou family and Atemu had gone for _the talk_.

"Eh?" Mokuba blinked in confusion, "From what I know, Atemu can do whatever he wants in my company include firing people and appointing new ones, or getting them work to his liking. There is no working hour apply for him, like me and Nii-sama. As for Yuugi, I'm sure Atemu will take care of him like Nii-sama and me."

 _"Kaiba is totally coddling Atemu-kun!"_ The three screamed in their head.

"That is… unexpected." Anzu finished lamely, for an understatement.

"Huh?" A new voice said. All youngsters looked up to see grandpa walked in the living room, "I thought those two would come back here."

"Uh…" Was Jounouchi's reply.

"They are in Yuugi's room." Kaiba answered for them.

Pregnant silent. The three friends huddled closer to themselves and stared owlishly at the CEO.

"How did you know?" Grandpa turned to Kaiba in surprise.

Kaiba closed his eyes then pressed his thumb and forefinger over his lids to ease his headache. He griped, "I can hear Yuugi's wailing even from here."

Other ears perked up and listened.

"I can't believe this! No, I can't believe _you_!" Yuugi's voice was muffled, but his whiny tone could be detected.

"Er…" Jounouchi eyed grandpa, who was just as bewildered as them minus the eldest Kaiba, "Things didn't go well, Jii-chan?"

"No. We all agree for Atemu to look after Yuugi if that is what they want. His mother was only worry Yuugi would be a troublesome baby. Aside from that, as long as both of them are happy, we let them do as they please." Grandpa took a seat on the armchair closer to Mokuba. "But what are they arguing about now? Last I saw them Yuugi was on Atemu's back like baby koala."

Kaiba had already known how Yuugi looked like a baby animal in Atemu's arms. Mokuba was no better in his case with said Pharaoh. "Atemu broke the Puzzle." He said nonchalantly while the others let their imagination ran wild.

"WHAT?!" The recipients gasped, some instantly got threw back to reality from their daydream about twin.

The CEO nodded. "I tried to stop him, but he threw it at the wall in the end."

"Why?" Grandpa frowned. He didn't sound upset, knowing Atemu must have a reason to do so.

"Someone thought it was fun to hide thing in his Puzzle. Atemu wanted to retrieve it, so he broke it."

They gulped. The Pharaoh was very determined, but to this extend was a little bit…

"But the Puzzle used to be in pieces when I got it." Grandpa scratched his chin in thought. "That box must be the most well-protected in comparison to other tombs I have encountered during my younger days. I was told I am the only person survived with sanity intact after entering his tomb. You don't want to hear what happened to others."

Jounouchi paled, he stuttered in terrified, "A—a—are you sure there is no i—i—i— _it_ after him now?"

Anzu gave him a look. "You idiot."

"I didn't mean Atemu-kun! What if there is also i— _it_ c—c—cursing the Puzzle? Remember that time in the museum with Shadi?! You were not the one got chased and strangled by a drooling zombie professor!"

The female brunette ducked her head, she was the one hit him and broke his teeth…

"That reminds me." Grandpa turned his eyes to Kaiba, "An acquaintance of mine and Yoshimori will be in town next month. He breaks too many code and standards and has a different view point compare to us. I don't really like him and his way. I am interested in his newest finding though, but he is being secretive and insists on revealing it when he comes. He said Kaiba-kun will be very interested."

Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda all tensed up. Kaiba and Egyptologist's finding. It didn't need a genius to connect the dots to figure out what this was about. Especially they all had seen _a certain High Priest_ when they followed after Atemu to his Memory World. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at them, "Don't come into conclusion before you are certain of what this is about. I suggest you keep it from Atemu. He needs not of knowing about something such trivial."

"What trivial?" Atemu walked in with a pouting Yuugi after him.

Before Jounouchi could say the first thing that came to mind, mostly stupid, Kaiba beat him to it. "You are still banned from fried."

Atemu gave him a dirty look that could only be viewed as equally adorable with the pout Yuugi was still sporting. "What's wrong with fried?" He demanded sulkily, purposely sat away from Kaiba on another love-seat with Yuugi plopped down happily next to him.

Kaiba's eyes twitched. Mokuba snickered at his sibling's expense. He looked around the room, there were all familiar faces. An idea popped in his mind. "Let's play Jenga Truth or Dare!"

Kaiba's blue eyes immediately found the clock. 7:23PM. He groaned inwardly at the cheer resounded in the living room.

It was going to be a long Saturday evening…

Yuugi and Mokuba tried to get Kaiba playing with them, they were mercilessly brushed off and ignored with a click of his briefcase, housing his laptop. Atemu leaned closer and whispered something in his ears. The briefcase was violently slammed shut with a loud snap and Kaiba determinedly took a seat beside the triumphant Atemu at their game table.

"How did you do that?!" Yuugi and Mokuba screeched incredulously but all they got for an answer was his trademark smirk bonus with a wink.

 _"He spoils him! He totally spoils him!"_ The others screamed in their head.

Grandpa looked at them and grinned. Atemu and his grandson would be in capable hands.

.

.

.

A little passed mid-night, Kaiba had his face pressed in Atemu's pillows, completely spent and under attack of a killer headache. Who knew babysitting one sibling, one lover, one partner of said lover while enduring their friends' antics were this tiresome. He would prefer doing his work for entire week straight with no sleep if not for Atemu sat beside him and ran his hand in circle along his nape to soothe the kinks. The CEO groaned. Those magic fingers! Take this damnable massage chairs, he got magic fingers on his neck!

Atemu chuckled. Apparently someone was enjoying himself if the way his toes curled and neck pushing back at the applying pressure were anything to go by. Even as Kaiba hid his hands under pillows, the Pharaoh could practically see how they were clawing the sheet in pleasure at his ministration. Atemu trailed his hands down Kaiba's upper arms and held the strong pair of biceps from behind, his cheek replaced where his hands had been and nuzzled his lover there, humming to himself absentmindedly. "Thank you for today." He whispered, hot breaths fluttered on Kaiba's overly sensitive skin.

Kaiba automatically turned his head to one side, blue eyes half-lidded and beckoning. Atemu left a peck on the back of the pale neck before he angled his head and brought their lips together. They kissed in idle playfulness, lacking of the more intense passion usually expressed in bed. It could be because they were not in the discreet sanctuary of Kaiba's room. It could be because Yuugi and Mokuba were around and nearby. It could be because they could hear how their friends were settling in for the sleepover night across Atemu's room. It could be because the respect they held for the Mutous had them come to a silent agreement that something more explicit was prohibited. Kaiba was fine as long Atemu was within sight and if not, at least he could still feel the Pharaoh's present whenever he needed to find him.

They pulled away slightly, alerted by the present at Atemu's door. After two knocks, Atemu gave permission for entrance. That revealed to be Yuugi and Mokuba already changed in their night pajama, their face still flushed from the recent bath fight (Atemu knew his Aibou's bathroom antics better than anyone else, that was why he and Kaiba took the first turn so Yuugi and the rest could have all remaining water to themselves).

"I take it you are satisfied." Atemu grinned at the younger two. They grinned cheekily back and showed him the victory sign.

Atemu nodded, "Alright then, Yuugi and Mokuba, you two have the bed." He casually sat up and pulled Kaiba with him, who was too sluggish from his little massage section to fill in any complain about decency and draped his taller and heavier body over him from behind. "Behave, Seto. I know you are wide awake."

Kaiba grunted. He wrapped his arms around Atemu and slid both of them off the bed to the futon already laid out on the floor. Atemu gave a chortle _Ooomf!_ at his sudden descend face first into the thankfully fluffy futon with Kaiba still all over him.

"You two, do you realize there are kids in the room?" Yuugi droned despite he and Mokuba looked at the scene before them like daily occurrence.

"Kids with dirty mind." Kaiba corrected him, didn't move from his current position pinning Atemu down. "It passes your sleep time, _children_. Get on the bed and close your eyes."

"How about my bed time story!" Mokuba demanded, taking a dive for Atemu bed like a pro swimmer. Yuugi, fortunately, sat on the bed like a normal grownup person instead of copying the youngest Kaiba for the sake of denying Kaiba's earlier theory.

"You didn't need any story since you were eight." Kaiba said nonchalantly, he rolled off Atemu and propped himself up on his side with his elbow on the futon and chin in his palm, flattened the smiling Pharaoh against him chest to back.

Atemu grabbed the remote control under the nightstand in his reach and turned off the light. "Good night, Yuugi, Mokuba." Being certain those two couldn't see them now, he angled his head and kissed Kaiba's nose. "Good night, Seto." He murmured in the CEO's ears and got a returned kiss on the corner of his lips.

"Good night." Kaiba whispered inaudibly in Atemu's temple and lied down with his lover in his arms.

The silence only managed to stretch on for less than ten seconds before Yuugi glued himself against Atemu and Mokuba likewise, used his smallest frame to his advantage and got in between the cuddling lovers but not quite separating them. "Good night!" They echoed mischievously.

The only sign of Kaiba's protest was his loud exhale because Atemu was not complaining, he gave a low chuckle instead.

.

.

.

The door to Atemu's room opened soundlessly, enough for two pairs of eyes to peer in and looked at the sleeping figures on the floor. Grandpa covered his mouth to hide an obvious grin and Yuugi's mother cooed at the sight. As quiet as before, they closed the door and went back to their respective room for the night contently.

.

.

.

The next morning, Atemu and Kaiba stood at the front door of Kame Game Shop perfectly groomed to start their new day. Beside grandpa and Mrs. Mutou, the others looked like they were about to fall asleep where they stood, couldn't wait to go back to the bed before they made a pile in the middle of grandpa's business floor.

"We will be back to pick all of you up at five in the evening." Kaiba summarized before he turned to his drowsy sibling, "Behave yourself, Mokuba."

The youngest waved his hand in goodbye, however the gesture looked like he was shooing his brother instead.

"Well then, we are going." Atemu inclined his head at the elders along with Kaiba and ruffled Yuugi's bed crown on his way out.

"How can they be that lively when the sun's not even up yet?!" Jounouchi whined, crawling up the stair back to Yuugi's room with Honda in no better shape than him. Yuugi and Mokuba had already dragged each other to the top and tumbled into Atemu's room. They dove under the blankets, lost to the world within moment.

Anzu decided she couldn't get any more sleep because of Jounouchi's dinosaur snoring despite she had been in Yuugi's mother room, so might as well be useful and help around the house while waiting for the others to get their butts off the beds. Ryo and Otogi would come by some time around mid-morning. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was only 5AM!

* * *

Atemu tensed up and looked around. He detected something unpleasant that got a frown marring his face.

That got Kaiba's attention, "What's happened?" He asked despite knowing Atemu couldn't hear him from the live room.

Atemu shook his head with a flash of confusion in his eyes and nodded his readiness at his lover on the other side of the glass separating their rooms. Kaiba turned his eyes back to the crew, who were waiting for his signal. He nodded at them. "Start."

The director looked at Atemu from his seat and counted down with his fingers. "Music ready!" He ordered.

Instead of looking at the director for his cue, Atemu closed his eyes when the music boomed in his headset. Outside, the director had a disapproval scowl on his face at the blatant rebellious act, and as for Kaiba, he smirked.

 _"Shaking in red, in red, in red,_ _  
To the edge of the dream, the dream,  
We met, destiny begins to turn  
A secret that no one, no one knows.  
I fall, I fall, I fall,  
I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my sins!"_

"Oh… my…" Most women in the control room sighed dreamily, shamelessly stared at Atemu with want. "That voice is killing my fragile little heart…" Swooned the starstruck woman A.

"Dream all you want. He's taken." Kaiba drawled in obvious smugness. "And he's extremely high maintenance." His remark immediately shot down some and provoked some more insistence ones immediately protested about the beauty always belonged to public and playboy magazines.

"No one taxes the dreams…" The director muttered to himself and blinked several times. He hadn't just made that comment!

 _"Burning in red, in red, in red,_ _  
Erasing everything, everything!  
An unfulfilled illusion begins to move,  
Strongly, strongly,  
Overcoming, overcoming, overcoming the fleeting night.  
I certainly can't escape, even if I drown in my sins!"_

"My King! I am willing to sin with you!" Starstruck woman B gripped her chest and cried dramatically. Starstruck woman C reached a hand out for the singer on the other side of the glass while the other working on her mixing console expertly. Like wild fire spreading out, the females instantly fought among themselves with only one argument about whom was better for _"their King"_ while the male workers kept their thoughts to themselves. Smart move.

"Seto-sama, I request a long term contract with him. He will be the greatest success in our showbiz business, I swear!" The director suggested, almost desperately. This person was no normal man. Where could the chairman find him? How did he get him?

Kaiba lifted his chin arrogantly, "Ask him. He is our Kaiba Corporation's Non-Executive Director starting several days ago."

All employees in the Studio heard him. Some paled immediately. Others had the audacity to ogle Atemu with mounting hunger and predacious eyes. At the director's incredulous look, Kaiba sneered, "Let me tell you something. Messing with him was one of the main reasons that caused _Paradius_ to fall."

 _"P-Paradius?"_ The director gasped. The Paradius had once taken over Kaiba Corporation?

"Dartz wanted him." Kaiba indulged apathetically, inside he was laughing obnoxiously, enjoying the others' various expressions at the revelation.

Who was this Atemu? What could this lithe man do to get the most notorious and mysterious and believed to be the strongest multinational organization in the world after him? More and more questions swarmed people's head and the more they asked, the more confused they got. The Kaiba-chairman was not a man of joke. He made no joke. He told no lie. But if what he said was the truth, how could their world know nothing of this _Atemu_ until recently? There was really something else about this man beside the familiar look with Mutou Yuugi, their employer's previous obsession?

"Stop scaring people, Seto." Atemu's voice rang in the speaker, pulling most if not all out of their inner thought. The song was long over and the singer was still sitting in his vocal booth, crossing his arms and legs and met the CEO's eyes unwaveringly.

"That room is properly soundproofed?" The director snapped his head around at the worker who responsible for this matter and narrowed his eyes threateningly. He couldn't afford to get any bad impression in front of this young man if he wished to get anywhere with him.

"It is." Kaiba answered for the cowering lad, "However, if you wanted to keep the talking within this room a secret, you should blindfold him."

"He can read lips?!"

Kaiba thought that was pretty obvious. Had none of them seen how Atemu answered him earlier before the recording? "Just a little thing he can do." Kaiba said over his shoulder on his way to the live room and retrieved his waiting lover, or long lost cousin, as people believed it. They had to, even Atemu was momentarily speechless when the DNA result was given to him that clearly stated Kaiba Seto was his first cousin without any shadow of a doubt. That test result was purposely going around the hospital with little work on Kaiba's part, the expected consequence rumor had already started spreading around and went far enough to reach some of the fastest tabloids of Domino. This was way better than making an unnecessary public announcement.

"How was it?" Kaiba questioned when he headed out with Atemu.

The Pharaoh shook his head. "Not good. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?!" The director's voice boomed from their left as he walked toward them, "It's flawless!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. What the man said was true even if he sounded like a complete ass-kisser. Atemu's smile was small, "Thank you." He said.

"Send me the record as soon as you are done finalizing everything. Make sure it's the only one and if there is any copy lying around, you are going to wish I will never know about it." Kaiba reminded casually.

"Yes Sir." His workers replied in unison.

"Don't be." Kaiba went back to their earlier conversation in the elevator while they were going back to his office. "There are plenty of things out there can get you _try_ to do them flawlessly."

Atemu chuckled, "But it helps your new game teaser, right? Instead of making me try out any random song."

Kaiba smirked and pulled Atemu closer to his side with his hand around the Pharaoh's hips.

* * *

"You seem uneasy." The CEO observed.

Atemu looked up from the screen of Kaiba's laptop, already watched the demo teaser for umpteenth times, he smiled, "I guess I am."

"Tell me." Kaiba really had a knack for sitting on his desk when they didn't use the couch.

The Pharaoh sighed and leaned back on the chair. "I don't know what it is about."

"Something about Yuugi?"

"He's not in any danger." Atemu frowned. "But I have a feeling it involves him."

Kaiba snorted, "He's a magnet for trouble."

"Don't be mean. If you are worry, say you are worry." Atemu looked at the CEO expectantly.

Kaiba pointedly ignored him.

"Now let's be honest, Seto." Atemu teased the other mercilessly, "You can't deny Yuugi is adorable like an older version of Mokuba, yes?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kaiba groused, a light hue colored his cheeks but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Atemu was about to go for another jab when a sound interrupted him. "You've got a new mail."

Kaiba glanced at his lover warily before his eyes turned to the laptop and opened his mailbox. "It said _"To: Atemu"_. From Mokuba."

"Why doesn't he call?" Atemu asked in confusion.

"Something makes him refuse to call, obviously." Kaiba didn't know if he should proceed. Now he started getting a bad feeling too. "Maybe it is best that I send it straight to the trash bin."

Atemu gave him a look. "No. Let's see what he sends."

One mouse click and thirteen seconds later…

Kaiba was laughing his head off with one hand covering his face.

On the screen was Yuugi with bunny ears and tail and tiny paws, pouting at the unfair world in all directions. All the shots were obviously taken by Mokuba.

Atemu had turned into stone at the fifth second and still motionless as time stretched on. _His… his little one…_

"I will give him the title King of Bunnies tonight even if he's completely off-topic on Halloween night." Kaiba assured his shutdown lover. This was far too amusing to pass.

"Seto," Atemu spoke in a deadly tone that could freeze all mammals in heat, "They are all real."

Kaiba felt the chill run along his spine, but he would never admit it. "What?"

"The ears and tail and everything that were not supposed to."

The CEO raised an eyebrow at that, "He drank the wrong potion?"

Atemu painstakingly took hold of the phone sat innocently on the desk and dialed a certain Game Shop number at lightning speed and set speaker mode.

"… H-hello?" Anzu's voice sounded hesitantly after three rings.

"It's me." Atemu answered curtly. The girl squeaked and a loud crash noise followed indicating she had dropped the phone in her startle. Not waiting for her to pick it up, he continued, "That's more than enough information, Anzu. I will be on my way back now."

Escorting Atemu to the Game Shop and stayed around watching his lover in this situation was more productive than moping in his office, Kaiba decided. "I'm going with you."

"I'll drive." Was Atemu's condition. Kaiba made his first mistake of the day in giving his consent to it.

.

.

.

"Seto, there is something wrong with your car." Atemu said, his eyes on the road. "The meter vector is not moving."

Kaiba sat rigidly on the only passenger seat and said nothing in fear of biting his own tongue. It was obvious why the meter had been _staying_ in one place! He couldn't see anything properly outside the window! He saw red light… and they passed it. _Atemu, you are not making rules at this day and time! Especially on the road!_ At time like this, the ability to hear each other's voice in your head was much needed when you couldn't trust your mouth.

* * *

"Aibou!" Atemu shot inside the Game Shop like a black blur, leaving Kaiba _slightly_ staggered after him.

"Atemu!" A two times smaller than usual Yuugi mewed at the sight of his guardian (and savior) and jumped in his arms, fluffy white ears flattened in his skull, "Help me!" He yowled in distressed.

Atemu hugged Yuugi, running one hand in softer than normal tri-colors hair to soothe his little one. "What is the meaning of this?" Crimson eyes narrowed at all the faces presented in the living room, noticing some newcomers but no strangers. The Eye of Anubis flashed on his forehead, there was still some trace of magic left in the room to indicate this was the exact location this bizarre situation had taken place. It led him to the youngest Ishtar. "Marik."

Said Egyptian paled at the voice practically foretold his doom. Ishizu could only hope her Pharaoh would show mercy and not leaving her sibling traumatized for life. She sighed and bowed before her ancient ruler, "Please forgive me for my inability to prevent this in time, My Pharaoh. My brother has messed up the spell and it went out of control at the last second."

"You didn't stop it in the first place suggests this was consensual?" Atemu inquired, walking in the room and sat on the available armchair with Yuugi secured in his lap. Kaiba was not complaining as he sat with Mokuba and gripped his sibling's hand tightly instead of holding the younger like his life depend on it, causing Mokuba to chance anxious glances at his brother, but for a total unrelated reason.

"I want to look stronger and more mature than an elementary kid!" Yuugi whined, buried his face in Atemu's neck and sniffled.

Atemu sighed, but he had not the heart to scold Yuugi. "Aibou, even the weakest being can score a hit at its assailant's jewels in any unspeakable situation."

 _"This is not what it is about!"_ The onlookers screamed in their head but dared not to voice that opinion out loud, fearing for their sanity at risk of a certain King's Penalty Games.

"But!" Yuugi whimpered pitifully that made him look no less adorable.

"To me you are already the strongest person, being yourself." Atemu told his Aibou with a fond smile, wiping the wet eyelashes with his thumbs. "You have changed me since I started knowing you. Don't you think I will not like it if you forcefully change yourself to someone I can't recognize as my Aibou anymore?"

Yuugi shook his head profusely in horror and latched into Atemu even more. "I'm sorry!" He wailed.

"Now," Crimson eyes coldly grilled holes into a blond Egyptian who tried to make himself as small as possible between his siblings, "Let me see which spell you have used." Ordered the Pharaoh, not taking no for an answer.

It was Rishid that handed him an old book with a respectful bow and went back to his seat. "This hand writing…" Atemu furrowed his brows at the ancient language littered the hard cover of the book. "Ishizu, how did this come to your possession?"

"My family was entrusted with two books of the High Priestess Mana after she passed away, My Pharaoh." Ishizu stood and bowed at him, "In your hands is the first of them. I wish to give you the second in private because it was enchanted and might cause harm to the others."

"Very well." Atemu consented. He opened the book, already guessed it was the record of Mana's learning years after years of living as a magician.

Yuugi craned his neck to look behind himself at the book, he crunched his nose. "I can't read it at all!" He complained.

Atemu chuckled, "Of course you can't, Aibou. It's hieroglyphic of ancient Egyptian. Now come stand in the center of the room facing me." Yuugi slid off Atemu's lap to do as he was told.

"You are gonna do magic trick?!" Jounouchi asked excitedly, his eyes shined like laser beams. Anzu smacked his head to shut him up.

"Actually, the spell can't be undone." Atemu informed them and got some collective gasps.

"Then… how?" Anzu covered her mouth, blue eyes shimmering. Yuugi was too cute like this! There would be more competition for him beside Rebecca and Vivian Wong!

Unknown to her and most in the room, who had no idea how magic worked in the first place, Atemu had already started creating a field to shield the world away from what he was about to do. Everything within his barrier was his, making him the God of the temporary area. And being so, he could practically hear their respective thoughts as if they were broadcasting everything with their mouth. Thus, beside the Ishtars and Kaiba brothers, with Mokuba in protection of his older sibling, Atemu was bombarded with their friends' lewd imaginations about _his_ little Yuugi. He glared momentarily, they'd better keep imaginations as imaginations and not do something funny behind his back.

"You may feel uncomfortable, Aibou." Atemu cautioned, his eyes softened at Yuugi's timid nod. "I will be gentle." He assured.

"That sounds wrong." Marik muttered under his breath and winced as Ishizu elbowed him painfully.

Atemu snapped his fingers. And where Yuugi had been was a real bunny when the smoke cleared. Black coat with purple tip under the right angle of light, big and round violet eyes. The rabbit shook his head and stretched his limbs, yawning widely.

"So cute!" Mokuba squealed. Lucky for him Kaiba forcefully covered his mouth after that.

Marik got his arms and legs locked by Ishizu and Rishid moment away from pouncing the unsuspecting little animal on the floor.

Jounouchi and Honda were on the ground gripping their nose, blood still leaking from under their fingers. Anzu looked around frantically, where was her phone when she needed it?!

Atemu snapped his fingers again, this time using his other hand. And Yuugi was back to normal. The younger one looked at his pretty much normal hands and then ran them in his hair frantically, grinning brightly when he touched his much missed human ears on either side of his head. "You did it!" He exclaimed and glomped his guardian happily.

Atemu patted Yuugi's head and smiled. While the bunny additions had been cute indeed, he liked Yuugi better this way.

"He overwrites your spell with a higher class one." Kaiba said thoughtfully, drawing the Ishtars' attention. He glanced at Marik, "The spell you used supposed to be higher than the one he used but since it got messed up, making it uncompleted and unable to be counterspelled, thus degraded it. Atemu used a complete transformation spell of the same nature to turn Yuugi into a bunny. It completely overwrote the older spell and then, what left was to reverse his own spell."

"As expected of My Pharaoh." Ishizu smiled.

"He can use all the Millennium Items at ease. This hardly can call itself a problem to him." Kaiba grunted.

"Yes." The Ishtar female agreed, looking at her Pharaoh proudly.

"Are _you_ supposed to even know _that_?" Marik blinked owlishly at the CEO.

Kaiba grinned, very frighteningly in Marik's opinion. Ishizu caught his intention and stood up, shielding her brother. "No. Seto." She reprimanded.

Kaiba snapped his fingers once, a loud boom resounded in the room and smoke everywhere. The teenagers shrieked and ran to find cover. This was a witchcraft battlefield!

"Marik-sama! Oooff!" Rishid was cut off when something hit his nose.

Yuugi coughed, waving a hand to defuse the air, gripping Atemu's shoulder with another even when the Pharaoh had an arm around his back.

"Yeeeeeeooooooorrrr!"

Atemu looked at the direction of the voice to see a shadow flying at them.

"Mokuba?" Yuugi squawked, holding his arms out to catch the screeching younger Kaiba, who was flailing his arms madly in hope they would miraculously turn into wings to save his fall. Before he could, Atemu got Mokuba by the cuff of his collar and dangled him in the air.

"Where is Seto?" Atemu questioned briefly.

"Something is attacking him! It hit Rishid unconscious!" Mokuba gushed, still waving his limbs like he was swimming.

"Something?" The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow.

"Marik said something, then Ishizu said no, then Nii-sama snapped his fingers like you did! Then thing is like this!"

"… They are as bad as Mana." Atemu grumbled, setting Mokuba on the floor and put Yuugi down too. "Let's go. They are to clean their own mess on their own."

"I wonder what Kaiba did…" Yuugi mused, herding Jounouchi and Honda out.

"I almost saw it when you dragged me away!" Jounouchi complained.

"Be happy you are not at the end of his torment for once, Jounouchi-kun." Atemu reminded the blond. He turned to grandpa, who was trying to stuff something under the counter. "Do you need help, Jii-san?"

Sugoroku jumped. "No, nothing at all!" He closed the drawer all too quickly to be not suspicious, even more so when he grinned nervously. Atemu confused at his behavior but let it slide.

The doorbell rang, signalized the coming of customer.

"Bakura-kun, Otogi-kun!" Anzu greeted them.

Grandpa's eyes zeroed at the newspaper in Ryo's hand and ran around the counter to greet them in hope of hiding it from Atemu's view. Yuugi caught the hint and grabbed Atemu's wrist, started running back to the living room. "Let's go stop their fight!" He threw over his shoulder at the wide eyes, perplexed Pharaoh.

"But Aibou—!" Atemu's protested went on deaf ears.

"Only you can stop them from destroying the house!" Yuugi reasoned.

When the two were out of view, Sugoroku stole the newspaper from Ryo and opened it, staring at the familiar headline that was same as the one in his own newspaper he had been trying to hide before Atemu saw him earlier. "I know it!" He exclaimed.

"That's why we are late." Otogi said solemnly. "Bakura-kun wants to confirm it using his father's name. The guy refused to give us any information other than what he had told the press but it seems this professor had found the tomb of Pharaoh Seth."

"What did you say?" A voice questioned, causing chill run down all recipients' spines.

The group hesitantly turned their heads toward the owner of that voice, and gulped, some were even trembling from his narrowed, icy crimson eyes.

Atemu stared at them blankly and repeated, "I ask, what did you say." This time however, his question turned into a demand that ordered immediate answer.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

****Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki****

* * *

Happy another weekend!

I know it's a little late to put it here but I'm going to do this now anyway.

1\. Mokuba called Kaiba Seto "Nii-sama" in Japanese Version. It means "big brother" in a respectful and very formal way.

2\. Marik Ishtar called Ishizu Ishtar "Nee-san" in Japanese Version. It means "big sister" in a formal way, still has respect in it.

In this chapter I get more anime-only characters to join in the story, namely the three guys from _Waking the Dragons_ arc: Varon (Valon in English dubbed), Raphael (Rafael in English dubbed), mention of Amelda (Alister in English dubbed).

There is bad descriptions of fighting scene in this chapter, a little dose of Prideshipping, and bad English (wording, spelling and grammars) as usual, but I hope you still enjoy reading it.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"That's one of the reasons we are here, My Pharaoh." Ishizu said from behind the rigid Pharaoh.

Atemu turned his head slightly enough to look at her from the corner of his eyes. Tan lids fell over raging crimson, Atemu took a deep breath to calm himself, or as calm as he could. "I apology for my impatient." It was even more unsettling when no one could decipher what kind of emotion had been suppressed behind his shift in attitude. And people stood root to the spot, speechless when Atemu bowed, then he turned and walked back to the living room with Ishizu wordlessly followed him.

Now a certain Egyptian royalty was out of sight, Jounouchi and Honda leaned against each other and breathed out in relief. "I thought he was going to eat me alive…" The blond fanned his neck, which had already soaked in cold sweats.

Grandpa flipped the shop sign to "CLOSED" and locked the front door. "I was hoping to hold this off for a while until I know more." He grumbled, not feeling pleased at all about this situation. "Especially someone is out there raiding his cousin's tomb."

Anzu gasped, one hand covered her mouth, "R— _raiding_?!"

"Mm," Otogi confirmed, "The guy leads this expedition in fact has a well-known alias in the Black Market."

"My father worked with him on several occasions in the past." Bakura whispered, being cautious with Atemu's sharp hearing, "They had many differences. My father vehemently disagreed with his way and he stopped participating in that professor's expeditions since knowing he has been auctioning off ancient artifacts aside from what was showed to the governments and his contractors."

"No matter how many times I and my colleagues tried to expose him, he always managed to escape scot-free." Grandpa frowned, he headed toward the living room along with the teenager group. "His connection is obnoxious and some even believe he also works with the Mafia."

"—protect the Memory Tablet." They heard Ishizu paused as they entered the area that was thick with heavy ominous aura.

Arms and legs crossed the usual way, Atemu sat alone in one armchair with his eyes closed, brows furrowed and lips pressed together in a thin line downward. Yuugi and the Kaiba siblings on the couch to his right; the Ishtars occupied the one on his left. This sight more than just indicated Atemu was at the head of a conference table.

"I'm glad you all are safe." Atemu said to Ishizu after a while, nodding in acknowledgement at the newcomers. "Even after I have regained my memory, I still causes troubles to you and your family." He let out a long bitter sigh.

"Pharaoh," Marik interrupted before Atemu could say more, "The Ishtar is descended from the High Priestess Isis lineage. We along with the Shada and Karim have been guarding your tomb and legacies for millennia and we are lost trying to lead a new life. This must be our destiny as Tomb Keepers." Momentarily, Marik glanced at Kaiba. Before more than three people noticed, he continued, "As such, being unable to stop that vermin is our greatest fail in our duty to the Royal family, you. We will take all responsibilities after we have avenged this humiliation."

"You will not deal with this alone." Atemu stated, his eyes left Marik to look pointedly at Ishizu, "He dares to disgrace the sleeping place of the man I had made a God myself. I will be the one see to his punishment as I see fit."

"But My Pharaoh…" Ishizu protested—

"He has desired and already managed to earn himself a contact with Seto." All attention went to the silent CEO, who determinedly ignored everything around him with the lift of his chin. "However, I don't think he will make any move tonight. More like, he wants to gather information. After all," Atemu smirked cryptically and laced his fingers with Kaiba's, surprised most if not all in the room, even more when Kaiba griped his hand back in return. Their eyes locked intensely, the Pharaoh went on, "Here is Seto who looked like my cousin 3000 years ago, and still being my cousin 3000 years later."

"I thought that was rag news!" Honda slapped his forehead. This was getting more ridiculous complicated than anything they had encountered before.

Atemu turned back to the others but his hand stayed where it was, he leaned in the backrest of his chair, what softness had been visible when he regarded Kaiba was once again replaced by hard lines and narrow eyes, "Seto manipulates the media _again_." His unoccupied hand raised to halt Jounouchi when the blond opened his mouth, "I told you this before, now it has become solid truth. And still don't ask me how."

"So… Nii-sama will be… a bait?" Mokuba asked uncertainly.

"No." Atemu chuckled with little humor, he waved his hand and a certain pure gold object materialized in the air before it fell in his palm, "This one."

"The Millennium Puzzle?!" The teenagers chorused in astonishment.

"But Kaiba told us you broke it!" Jounouchi squeaked. At the same time, "You told me you broke it!" Snapped Yuugi.

Atemu shook his head at their reactions, "Yuugi, I have already told you it's here but not really here." The Pharaoh turned to Kaiba with amusement dancing in crimson eyes, "Seto sealed them in my soul room since _then_. The real Millennium Items would never come to this world again, and no one could get their hands on them ever again. However, I still can access their power at will with some certain exceptions."

Blue eyes widened in realization, Ishizu gripped her hands, "My Pharaoh, could it be they—"

"I believe so, Ishizu." Atemu cut her off.

Ishizu narrowed her eyes at Kaiba. Minus Atemu, the others looked between these two uneasily. She stood up and bowed at Atemu, "If you please come with me, My Pharaoh."

Atemu nodded his consent and turned to Kaiba when the other made a move to follow suit. He untangled their hands to push the CEO back. "It is okay, Seto. You know Mana wouldn't harm me." He assured, smiling softly for the first time since this situation was presented to him, "Beside, don't leave these two alone for now." Atemu looked at Yuugi and Mokuba meaningfully.

Yuugi frowned and crossed his arms with a moody huff. Mokuba fidgeted and pressed closer to his sibling. He just wanted everything he had heard today never happened and they were back to waiting for Atemu and his brother to pick them up to have their fun Halloween night. "Will you be back soon?" Mumbled the younger Kaiba.

Atemu didn't answer. He patted the raven head, ruffled Yuugi's, and left with the female Ishtar.

"What did my sister mean?" Marik muttered, starring at Kaiba warily.

"Nothing." Kaiba said curtly.

Mokuba turned to his sibling, wide eyes and glistering, "Tell us, Nii-sama."

"I said no."

Yuugi tried to look intimidating, only he didn't know how to and jutted his bottom lip, then started sniffling, "Atemu is important to me. I want to kno—"

"No." Two kicked puppies ganged up on him but thankfully Kaiba was equipped with a mind of steel even after Atemu melted his heart. The CEO started regretting not coming with his lover for an entirely different reason. Now he knew _why_ Atemu made him stay. That cunning midget Pharaoh…

Ryo covered his mouth to hide his grin at their attempts and Kaiba's iron will resistance. To lead their attention away and satisfy his curiosity at the same time, he asked, "Anyway, what does Atemu-kun mean when he said the professor has already contacted Kaiba-kun?"

"He managed to get in the social gathering tonight with one of his identities." Kaiba replied in obvious annoyance. "I don't think Schroeder Corp knows their association is an infamous tomb raider of Black Market. Or they don't care as long it benefits their company."

"Schroeder?!" Jounouchi yelled, slammed his hands on the table. Grandpa looked at his property and the blond disapprovingly.

"I'm not worry about them this time. But they will owe us after this." Kaiba continued arrogantly.

Before Jounouchi started ranting about his history with the elder Schroeder, Marik ignored his interruption and went back to their previous discussion, "We are protected by the Shada family right now. They will also assist us in isolating the tomb raider and the rest will be up to the Pharaoh. With Shadi out of physical commission, his brothers are filling in. Only they and my sister can get in contact with the Karim family because of my behavior in the past."

Jounouchi rubbed his upper arms frantically, nervously looking around to see if there was any transparent Egyptian watching them. Anzu and Honda tried to shush him.

"I think _you_ should contact the Karim and persuade them to relocate. I have Domino completely under my control and three families have already gathered here. I will not take any chance with them operating too far from us." Kaiba uncrossed his arms and put his elbow on the armrest, propped his chin on his fist, blue eyes narrowed, "This is not the time for old grudge to weaken our force. We can't worry about the tablet for long. If I deem the situation is getting worse, I will destroy it myself."

Marik pressed his hands on the table and leaned toward the CEO, eyes flashed dangerously, "You can't!" He opposed with a hiss.

"I _can_ now that the tablet's purpose had been fulfilled. I have several guesses about that man's intention. If we failed to deal with him before he saw it, I'd rather destroy it before that happened." Kaiba closed his eyes in agitation, " _Nothing_ will hindrance Atemu's existence in this day and time."

Grandpa's eyes widened at the implication, "Are you suggesting…"

"He may plan to expose the origin of Millennium Items if he figured out the connection between me and the High Priest. Especially his DNA is still living in my blood. He is an abomination threatening Atemu's life right now." Kaiba hissed through gritted teeth, feeling unfathomable anger boil inside himself.

"The Blood of Seth is a little different from the Ishtar and Shada-Karim. Unlike us, their family was cursed by their own ancestor and that made them very unique." Rishid filled in. "But we have lost contact with them since…" He trailed off.

"I wiped my memory after the last letter I sent Ishizu since our father died. Mokuba was still too young. Many things happened and then, Gozaburo appeared…" Kaiba frowned at the faces looking at him oddly, "What?" He glowered.

"… Nii-sama…" Mokuba was extremely freaked out.

"Are you serious?" Marik stared, mouth agape.

The others were eyeing him range from terrified to scandalous.

"Um… Kaiba…" Yuugi tentatively gave him… a tissue.

A vein popped on the side of his head, Kaiba grilled holes into the violet eyes teen, "What do you think I need this for?"

"You are crying!" Yuugi screeched, shoved the tissue at Kaiba's face, almost suffocated him in hope of drying his tears that made the CEO looked extremely alien in a bad way, and it was nowhere laughable.

"What are you—!" But when Kaiba peeled the offending paper product off his person, it was indeed _wet_. His eyes widened. "No. Not me…!"

Yuugi furrowed his brows and gave the eldest Kaiba a side glance, "We know you have been through a lot and there are even more I still don't know. But it's not wrong to cry for once!"

"I am not crying!" Kaiba stood abruptly, blue eyes darted in the direction of Atemu's room, where he knew for certain the Pharaoh would be inside. "It's _him_!" He made a mad dash out of the living room.

"Wait! Kaiba!" Yuugi also ran after the taller teen. Why Atemu had to choose the most difficult person in the whole universe to be his significant other! Aaaaaarg!

The others wisely kept their peace during the exchange and just followed them wherever they were heading. Since when did Yuugi get along so well with Kaiba?

* * *

Ishizu looked up at the commotion approaching the room, where she was holding her Pharaoh protectively in her arms.

Kaiba pushed the ajar door open wider when he barged in and saw their position on the floor. Atemu was leaning his head on Ishizu's shoulder, he looked as if he was sleeping in her lap, but tears were flowing freely from the corner of his eyes.

"Atemu!" Yuugi gasped, trying to move pass Kaiba to get to his guardian but the CEO stopped him.

"Don't come close to them." Kaiba snarled, keeping Yuugi behind him with his hand holding the shorter teen's wrist, blue eyes flashing and his tears kept leaking still, "Mana will never harm Atemu but her enchanted spell will lash out the instant you touch her barrier."

"I can't see anything!" Marik complained behind them. "Where is my sister?"

Yuugi stared at the blond Ishtar incredulously, pointing in the center of the room, "They are there!"

Grandpa blinked in confusion. "There is no one here, Yuugi." The others echoed their agreement.

Yuugi faltered and he looked at Kaiba hesitantly. He pouted, seeing the CEO glared at him.

"What's happening?!" Jounouchi pulled his hair in frustration.

"Wait. I feel something…" Marik cautioned. He abruptly took Rishid and Bakura's hand.

"Yuugi, Mokuba, hold on to me." Kaiba looked at the two from the corner of his eyes, they immediately grabbed his out stretch hands. "The rest of you get out." At their uncertain look, he hissed, " _Now!_ " Grandpa took charge and pushed the protesting teenagers out of the room.

"Hurry, Seto." Ishizu told him, "The spell is releasing itself."

Kaiba clicked his tongue in agitation. "Brace yourself." He ordered.

A strong gush of wind hit them full force in the face that would have blown most out of the room if not for Kaiba and Marik holding them in place. It was short but enough to scare some, especially Jounouchi, because he was curious enough to sneak his head in for a peek despite Otogi and Honda tried to stop him, and got planted into the opposite wall.

As soon as it was over, Kaiba was instantly at Atemu's side. His instinct was screaming at him to take the Pharaoh in his arms but he held back, not willing to shaken Atemu more than necessary. "How is he?" He asked Ishizu, unable to resist running his thumb on his lover's cheek to wipe off his tears.

"I hope he will be fine when he's back to us." Ishizu looked at Kaiba with a guarded expression. "He…"

"Go on." Kaiba urged.

"He has been calling… Seth, and… Isis."

Kaiba turned his head sharply to her. "Did he say something else?"

"You know _something_ , don't you?" Ishizu inquired instead.

"What make you think so?" Kaiba clearly evaded answering her.

"Seto, he started crying when he called out _Isis_ for the first time!" Ishizu tightened her hold on her Pharaoh, "Unlike you, I don't have the memory when I was someone he used to know. But if that person had wronged him—!"

"She didn't!" Kaiba growled low in his throat, "How dare you doubt her for even one second? You, her descendant and reincarnation, who have unfailingly served him until today?"

Ishizu looked away, ashamed with herself, "Seto, I…"

"He's right." Atemu's voice stopped their argument. Everyone held their breath when Atemu stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Tan lids lifted and revealed crimson orbs staring straight into his reincarnated Priestess, "There was no way she had wronged me. You have no reason to doubt who your soul had once lived within."

"My Pharaoh…" Ishizu breathed, a smile formed on her lips as her body loosened in relief.

Atemu straightened up with Ishizu's help and stood before Kaiba to brush his thumbs on the other's tear streak cheeks. He wanted to know the reason his Seto had cried but there were people in this room watching them. Atemu regretfully removed his hands from Kaiba and turned to his friends. He looked at the faces surrounding him and nodded his gratitude, "I apology for making you all worry. I am fine now." Despite his reassurance, Yuugi still latched to his front and babbled his anxiousness away and Kaiba was being mean to him again; Mokuba went to stand close to him and his sibling with his own inquiries poured out like broken dam.

"That's annoying!" Jounouchi declared. "Actually it's been bothering me for a while! You act like we are total strangers! What the hell with "I apology for this and that and blah blah blah"?! I get the feeling you don't see us as friends anymore!"

"I didn't mean it, Jounouchi-kun." Atemu defended, accepted a tissue from Ishizu and wiped his face, slightly leaned on Kaiba where he was certain no eye could notice their little physical contact. Not to mention Yuugi and Mokuba obscured most of visible view point the way they were fussing around him and Kaiba.

"That's how he has been educated. Have you ever heard of Royal etiquette?" Kaiba drawled. "He might act overly arrogant and full of himself, but that doesn't mean he lacks mannerism."

"But it's still annoying!"

"Alright," Atemu cleared his throat, and smirked ferally, "Better?"

"That's scary!" Honda yelled, threw his hands in the air.

Anzu sighed and shook her head at them. "Don't mind it, Atemu-kun. I think everyone is just on edge."

Someone's phone rang at that moment. Otogi pulled out his phone and paled, "I forgot!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU SAID YOU WOULD PICK US UP!" Rebecca shrieked from the other line. Otogi and Yuugi flinched at her endless yelling over professor Hopskin's cajole in the background.

"I will come with you." Grandpa volunteered. The younger lad looked like he was moved to tear at his generosity. Otogi clearly couldn't make it out alive on his own.

"If things go bad, I can provide you with her room key card to lock her in. After all, the invited Duelists from other countries get their own rooms in our Kaiba Hotel," Kaiba offered with a smirk, adding in, "And I would like to know her thought about my newest security system."

"Are you kidding?! She would barbeque me before I can do anything!" Otogi ran off, yelling over his shoulders.

"I and Seto will go back to the Headquarter." Atemu said absentmindedly.

Kaiba turned to Ishizu, "I will call Isono to drive you to your hotel."

The Ishtar female nodded her thank and walked toward her siblings.

* * *

In fact, Isono drove the Ishtars to Kaiba Estate. Unlike the Kaiba Mansion that Atemu and Kaiba siblings currently resided in, the Estate was completely isolated away from city life and everything related to it, where Kaiba and Atemu had already arrived first and were waiting.

Marik noticed two new faces walking toward them. One tall and muscular blond, the other, shorter one was a brunette with blue eyes. Fighters. He just knew when he saw one.

Atemu blinked, "Raphael, Varon?"

"We've met again, Pharaoh." Raphael inclined his head. Varon greeted him with a brusque "Yo!" and two-finger salute.

"They are qualified to be your personal bodyguards." Kaiba announced with finality. "It would be a waste if they ended up working for someone else."

"Why do I need bodyguard." Atemu demanded with a frown. As all the people present silently stared long at him, he bristled. "Seto!"

"Well," Varon grinned, hands folded behind his head, "For starter you are shorter than me. And children need protection."

There were imaginary dark clouds and lightning storm in the background, along with several big veins appeared around Atemu's head. "Oh?" He smiled dauntingly, raising a hand, knuckles cracking.

"My Pharaoh…!" Ishizu tried to stop him but her outstretched hand was caught and lowered by Kaiba.

"Let them be. It's essential for them to know how far he fares in a fight to require assist." Kaiba explained. "Besides, he trusts them from personal experience. They have no interested in money to begin with, so they won't sell him out for it."

Atemu stood motionless when Varon dashed toward him with his fists ready to strike. The Pharaoh jumped out of range at last second and rammed his own fist against Raphael's, who had a momentary surprise look in his eyes before it was gone as the blond went for the offense, trading kicks and punches with increasing speed which Atemu parried him equally. At one particular uppercut from Raphael, Atemu somersaulted backward and delivered an upside down kick at his descend, aiming Varon's head, the brown hair street fighter lifted his forearm to counter. Atemu used the remaining momentum to spin his body and kicked down again with the ball of his other foot, Varon punched upward with his other hand in retaliation. Atemu shoved his free foot at the fist to jump back, putting distance between them. Crimson eyes narrowed at the present waiting behind him and arched his back, dodged Raphael's coming punch. Bracing one hand on the blond's shoulder, he dropped his heels on the exposed knees.

"My Pharaoh!" Ishizu gripped her hands anxiously and smiled in excitement when Atemu managed to weaken the taller one of his two opponents.

"Why would he even need bodyguards?" Marik questioned in wonder. Did he really mess with this… person before? Cold sweat gathered at the back of his neck. Fortunately for him, the Pharaoh had become forgiving since he started living with Yuugi…

"He wouldn't fall in a fair fight. However," Kaiba paused, raised his hand armed with a revolver pointed at the sparring trio, "There would be too many possible outcomes if the situation was like this."

"I think your brother is always an easier target as long as no one can get any information about the Pharaoh." Rishid told Kaiba while the CEO removed his weapon, placing it back on the holster covered by his long trench coat. Marik nodded his head in agreement, he had successfully kidnapped Mokuba before.

"I will try to keep Mokuba out of kidnapper's range." Kaiba rolled his eyes. He looked back at Atemu, an idea crossed his mind and he grinned mischievously.

"Seto, what are you planning?" Ishizu glared at him warily.

"TAAMIYA!" Kaiba hollered at the top of his lungs.

Atemu stilled, crimson eyes widened and jerked his head at his lover.

"GEEHH!" Varon was taken by surprise at the Pharaoh's abrupt stop but he couldn't slow down his coming punch.

The noise got Atemu turned back in time to jump aside like a startle cat, causing the brunette slammed into an equally perplexed Raphael and tumbled on the ground gracelessly.

"What are you doing?!" Varon exclaimed in indignant, shaking his fist in the air, "That's dangerous!" Beside him, Raphael rubbed the back of his head, lucky enough there was no lump forming.

Kaiba started laughing like an insane villain.

Atemu glared and pointed his finger at the cackling CEO, "YOU!" He bellowed angrily.

Marik slapped one palm over his eyes in exasperation. "I can't believe this. He lost the will to fight at the sound of food!"

"It's his favorite food." Kaiba revealed, tilted his head from side to side, dodging Atemu's wrist straps flying at him.

No decent projectile left (he refused to use his boots like women because it was too cliché and his today attire didn't come along with a jacket, the double belts were considered but it would look bad on him, no-no with his choker necklace because it was hiding too many secrets), Atemu huffed in vexation then held his hands out for Varon and Raphael and pulled them up. "Sorry about that. He took me by surprise." He glared at Kaiba sulkily from the corner of his eyes.

"Never mind that. You are good!" Varon's eyes shined brightly. "Say, we are planning to start a motorbike gang. Would you like to try driving one?"

"Motorbike?" Atemu echoed with interested flaring in bright crimson eyes. Varon nodded eagerly.

"No!" Kaiba hissed, appeared next to his lover. The memory of his most recent driving with Atemu on the driver seat crashed down on his head like the Fuji Mountain.

Atemu ignored the objection. "Sounds fun. We have a deal."

Varon winked cheekily and bumped their fists together. "Deal!"

"I said no!" Kaiba repeated forcefully.

"Let's head inside. I need a change of clothes and shower is the best idea now." Atemu walked pass the fuming CEO, purposely brushed their hands with a feather touch on his way.

"He is very fascinating. I am grateful to you for this opportunity to get to know him better, Kaiba." Raphael inclined his head and followed after the Pharaoh.

"I think I like him!" Varon announced, hands on his hips, "But in a different way than Mai." He saluted and ran after the other two.

Kaiba turned to Ishizu. "Say nothing." Warned the glaring CEO.

"Let's go unpack, Marik, Rishid. I want to assist My Pharaoh in his bath." Ishizu sniffed and lifted her chin, turning her heels and breezed pass her wide eyes brothers.

"Nee-san! You can't be serious!" Marik screeched, fussing around his older sibling. At the glare Ishizu was giving them, Rishid kept his mouth shut.

The aura around Kaiba darkened. It was his mistake to bring those monkeys here. He was supposed to pin Atemu on the bed and had his way with the Pharaoh since the moment they set their foot in his private land. Damn it!

* * *

"A tomb raider associates with Mafia?" Raphael frowned.

"I will not exclude the possibility he also has someone tried hacking in KaibaCorp. Not long before Zigfried von Schroeder had demonstrated it." Kaiba recalled in annoyance.

"But he still needed the prototype card to activate his virus after he altered the database." Atemu went back to nibble on his fried happily (peace offering from a certain someone).

"I watched that one, nice duel!" Varon gave him a thumb up. Raphael nodded in agreement.

"This is worse than I anticipated." Ishizu sighed, "Kaiba Corporation used to be a military arms dealer. No matter the differences Seto has changed the company over time, its root stays."

"If we stop the raider, whoever behind him can't do anything." Atemu crossed his legs, "But this man is intending to expose one of the ancient knowledges, namely the origin of Millennium Items. This time unlike our fight against Dartz where we were isolated in his own island, our opponents might use civilians as shield to corner us. All need to be well-prepared."

"How are you planning to deal with the tomb raider? I heard he's slippery." Varon questioned curiously.

"He invades my cousin's tomb, disgraces our Royal family. I will not forgive him and have no intention to let the law of current society judge him as it is right now where his freedom is always ensured." Atemu curled his hands into fists, crimson eyes burning in rage. _"He is my prey."_

"Fine with me. I wouldn't join you if I believe you are going to spill something about police will bring him to jail. I know there are plenty good ones living somewhere, but no one was there when I needed them most." Varon drawled, kicking his foot absentmindedly. "To be honest I am still surprised you get along so well with Jounouchi and his friends, what with your different beliefs among other things. They don't get to sit here mean you know they will disagree with your decision, right?"

Blonde bangs shadowed his eyes, Atemu gave a nod without any verbal confirmation.

"There is something bothering me, Pharaoh." Raphael started, "What happened that time after Kaiba and Jounouchi left the Atlantis?"

Atemu exhaled, crimson orbs hidden behind closed lids. "I took Leviathan into myself. Dartz was back to normal after that."

"In other words, you were the one defeated him and also the one may become the second Dartz?"

"Indeed."

"My Pharaoh." Ishizu gasped in protest.

"It is possible, Ishizu. I can't deny what kind of darkness is living along with me."

"If it has the power to win over him, that is." Kaiba remarked uncaringly.

"What do you mean?" Marik demanded, glaring accusingly at the CEO. The Blood of Seth was supposed to protect the Pharaoh himself! Kaiba dared let that happen no matter if he was aware of his duty or not, and now acting like it was nothing in front of the other families of Tomb Keepers?!

"Dartz had waited 3000 years to take Atemu's soul. Why only him when Zorc was also there." Kaiba proposed arrogantly. "After all, that thing once cornered him into sealing his own memory and being lost within himself until Mutou Sugoroku got his hands on the shattered Millennium Pendant."

"I knew the Seal of Orichalcos had never failed in taking people's soul. But that time when I lost to the Pharaoh, mine was saved by him." Reminisced Raphael, looking at Atemu with gratefulness, "If not for you, I could never live long enough to know it was Dartz behind my family's…"

Atemu smiled, "It was all up to you. I could only do what was within my ability because I believed in the you I had known since the first time we dueled."

"That doesn't explain Kaiba's point, though." Varon pointed out. "So why didn't Dartz take this Zorc guy along with him?"

"Because Zorc belonged to the darkness under Atemu's control through the Millennium Items. There was a high chance Zorc would lend Atemu his power to break free of Orichalcos Seal. Leviathan was still weak at the time and went against Atemu with all three Egyptian Gods on his side plus Zorc in that situation would be suicide." Kaiba put the Millennium Rod, materialized out of nowhere, on the table before them, "This used to seal souls that was extracted from humans into stone tablets. It gave Pegasus the original idea to create Duel Monsters."

"Of course, not all of them." Atemu added in, "Some were also from various myths and the Gods themselves."

"My ancestor, his cousin had studied the Millennium Tome since he ascended the throne. Ultimately he found a way to make Atemu immortal. Or it is what my lineage believed because his body keeps living on and still the same after 3000 years as you are seeing him right now."

"I noticed the little differences since I woke up in my body. I don't require nourishment like I used to as I remember. My body is constantly supported for some unknown reason, until recently it went through serious damage and Seto came to me." Atemu grinned brightly and expectantly at Kaiba, the latter gave him another fried to continue nibbling on.

"And here I thought _I_ was bad enough." Marik commented sarcastically. He raised his hands in surrender when Ishizu glared at him. It was because of him she had pitched Kaiba and the soul of the Nameless Pharaoh against each other for the Egyptian God Cards in the first place. They were no better by taking advantage of the Pharaoh's legacies and even used him for their own gain if they were going to blame Kaiba on his negligence.

"The Millennium Puzzle was still the center of his being. Atemu sealed his soul inside it had caused an interesting outcome. It coexisted with him, and by the will of its own, it started feeding his body with life since then on ward." Kaiba went on, completely ignore the jab at his duty to the Pharaoh, "Realized this, my ancestor used the Millennium Rod to support the Puzzle." He left the later part out since the others needed not to know any more personal story of this. "Long story short, unless the darkness ran out, Atemu won't die. I haven't allowed him to suffer any damage could cost his life so I don't know what would happen in that scenario and I prefer to keep it this way."

"You are still sane enough and likable even after going through that? I'm on your side!" Varon gave Atemu another thumb up.

Atemu raised an intrigued eyebrow and still happily nibbled his fried.

"But the part about him and his food is worrisome. What if a kidnapper offered him this thing?" Varon pointed at the half-eaten falafel in between Atemu's fingers.

"That's why he has a higher chance of being kidnapped than my brother if this secret is out." Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "I happen to know his Vizier always succeeded in luring him out of his hiding using his favorite food in order to get him back to his study. _Always_."

Atemu glared at Kaiba, but not stopped nibbling his treat.

"I think everyone has weakness…" Raphael tried lamely. Even he thought it was totally lame. Who could have thought the fearsome Pharaoh would be subjected to have this kind of weakness in the first place?!

Atemu wiped his hands clean with a tissue and looked at Kaiba intensely. His hand stretched out, palm up, he demanded mightily, "More."

Marik groaned.

Before Kaiba did anything, Ishizu gave him another fried with a kind smile. Atemu started eating again, not bothering to notice sparks flying between Kaiba and Ishizu's glaring contest.

"This is interesting." Varon elbowed Raphael suggestively at the scene.

"No matter how I look at him, he is still no doubt a child. For a child to live through what he had to, is too cruel even compare to us." Raphael exhaled in irritation and glanced at Varon from the corner of his eyes, "And I'm not a pedophile."

"Then give it several years until he's legal." Varon hinted and kept grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"… I am not talking with you about this."

"Oi, you'd better be hurry. I'm seeing your rivals for lovely little Pharaoh are having great start there, you know? Especially the Kaiba one."

"I'm fine as long the person I care for is happy." Raphael said in exasperation.

"Oh… so you are care for him and want him to be happy. I see, I see."

"Just… shut up."

"Aaah… why the best ones are always taken before I know them!"

"I should have brought Amelda with me instead…"

"He prefers guarding the younger Kaiba. Hahaha!"

TBC

* * *

Tbh I am not entirely satisfied with this chapter, mainly the writing style. It's somehow plain and boring (to me) but I tried and still trying.


	12. Chapter 12

****Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki****

* * *

I'm a little off schedule with this chapter. Actually, I met several blocks along the way but finally it's here.

Beware of Prideshipping (obviously). Seto is being silly (seriously). Atemu in a dress (yes, you read it right). Yuugi's cuteness (baby koala?). Very little Mokuba moment (I don't know why it turned out like that in this chapter). Scary Ishizu (in my opinion it is hilarious to a certain degree).

Friendly reminder, Ishizu Ishtar is the Secretary General of Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities.

I hope you will once again enjoy reading the newest chapter of this story~

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Atemu was leaning against the window across the door he assumed leading to Kaiba's room in the estate. Since they all had agreed to take their time resting until the evening event, each group went back to their guess rooms after the discussion. He didn't know about Raphael and Varon but the three Ishtars certainly appreciated a nap to soothe their jetlag.

"Thank you, Doctor." Atemu hung up after exchanging the usual pleasantries. He raised his left hand, lips brushing the scar surrounded his ring finger, feeling the familiar texture of the ring they had given each other that night. The ancient monarch lowered his hand to inspect the bite mark. It was healing. Was it because of the shadow magic within him? Or was it just a normal thing for any wound to heal itself over time?

Atemu's attention was back to the door when he heard a click of lock undone on the other side. Kaiba didn't look surprised at all seeing him outside his room. The Pharaoh stayed motionless where he was, hands in his pants pockets and stared at the person before him. Person. While he himself at this point had already passed what was called a human being, his Seto was still pretty much one. _But_. Atemu closed his eyes, "How foolish can you be?" He demanded, beyond furious and the strength in his authorizing voice couldn't convey even half of it.

Kaiba closed the small distance between them with several short steps, snaked one hand around Atemu's back, the other lifted his chin and pressed their closed lips against each other with their eyes locked the whole time. "You call me your Rival. It is obvious my foolishness could only be equal with yours." The reincarnated Priest whispered, nipping and licking his way down the tantalizing throat, his hand moved from jawline to the back of Atemu's head, angled his neck to give him better access. Kaiba didn't need to look at his lover to see how crimson eyes widened at his reply, he felt it more clearly than any bodily reaction the ancient monarch in his arms might give away. "Is it all you want to ask," His hand once again moved, downward to take hold of the tan left hand and raised it, high enough for him to give it a soft kiss while icy blue eyes narrowed at the fiery red that had been haunting him since forever ago, _"My Pharaoh?"_

"Die, Seto." Atemu ordered.

His Seto smirked.

* * *

Raphael lowered his book. He leaned over to look down at the person below from his hammock, "Varon, did you hear something?"

"Mmm?" The brunette tilted his head up from working on his bike, a flat blade screwdriver in between his jaws.

"Gunshot." Raphael darted his eyes from back to right. That had sounded like it but was too brief and might just as well be his imagination.

Varon grabbed the screwdriver and closed one eye, twisted the bolt back in place. "This place maybe on open field, but has no nice spot to test out any type of sniper's toys. All the doors, windows, walls are bullet-proofed, and sensors everywhere. Mr. Kaiba there seems to have a knack for science, especially military one. Too lucky for the world he used the best of it for personal securities and Gaming Industry."

"However, the Mafia is interested in that weaponry part of Kaiba Corporation."

"Miss Secretary General also implied enough about it."

"I think Kaiba Seto is smart enough to take care of himself." Remarked Raphael nonchalantly, going back to stare at the same line in his book again, "My first impression about him back then was confusing."

Varon blinked, "Why?"

"I couldn't decipher whose side he was on."

The brunette tilted his head, "I thought that was pretty clear enough that he fought alongside the Pharaoh."

"That's the confusing part."

"I don't know what you are talking about at all."

"Too bad Dartz didn't share enough of their story to make sense."

* * *

The bullet had gone through the first thing in its way rather than his temple, where Kaiba had pointed its muzzle earlier.

"Enough." Atemu whispered, slightly loosened his grip on the pale wrist he had seized earlier with more force than he should to push it behind Kaiba's head instant before the trigger was pulled. He slapped the gun away from his lover's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Kaiba tightened his hold on Atemu's back and pulled the other flushed again him. _"Duat is more welcomed than a Khemet without you."_ Kaiba repeated the same words in his beloved's ears, those same words Seth had spoken one night as he laid beside his soulless cousin, watching him sleep. "But you were neither in Duat nor Khemet. Where could he turn to but his own madness?"

Atemu shut his eyes and swallowed back the lump had raised in his throat. "I…" His breath hitched when Kaiba untangled their hands to circle the back of his knees, other hand moved around his shoulders, carried him protectively and turned to walk back in the room. The door closed behind them with a sound of finality.

Atemu was lowered on the soft mattress with Kaiba hovered over him, elbows pressed on either side of his head, trapping him in place. "It is too late on your part to redo what I had done now." Stated the reincarnated Priest with little to no emotion behind his smirk.

"Who in the world could be happy enslaving his lover to his whim? _Me?_ " Atemu asked forcefully. He didn't know what he wanted to do with Kaiba at the moment. One part of him wished to hurt the other until he was sane; another, larger part wished to order Kaiba to hurt him if only to keep _him_ sane.

"It doesn't matter." Kaiba undid the first buckle strap of Atemu's leather top with his left hand, "I have initiated the ancient blood bound ritual with you on that day when I failed to protect you as I should. It is no longer because I was born as a Blood of Seth, I am all yours at my own will now."

Atemu turned his gaze to the side, avoiding intense blue eyes, "Couldn't you wait until I was aware of it?"

Kaiba's reply was a low chuckle rumbled in his chest. He leaned down and drew a wet line from the tan neck upward to a reddening ear with his tongue. "I know you would get in the way, why wait? Beside, you were heavy sedated and in needed of immediate blood transfer."

"You are cruel." Atemu stared blankly at the ceiling behind Kaiba's head. "What about those care for you?"

"Mokuba is not just an everyday normal child. He wouldn't be this proud of me if I dare not to die for the one I love."

Atemu cracked a twisted smile from the corner of his lips, "How about a sibling that forced himself upon his loved one?"

"Your cousin, _his curse_ , will kill me the instant that thought ever cross my mind, _if_ it even would at all." Kaiba informed, hand slowly moved down to work on the second strap. Hot breaths exhaled in Atemu's ear, Kaiba bit down on the outer shell, relished in the tiny noise of suppressed gasp in reward for his ministration. "I told you, the day my father showed me to your sleeping face for the first time, I had been desiring to make you mine at all cost. Those memories that were not mine haunted my dreams to waking moments only pushed me beyond the point of no return. Many instants I thought I and him were the same person in different bodies so it hadn't always been easy to believe the right thing is to have you back in my arms. I constantly doubted if the lust for everything that you are was just his emotions playing with me even after you shattered my rotten heart. But becoming Kaiba Seto, a rival in your eyes and had nothing to do with my upbringing did serve its purpose in showing me the answer."

" _Seto…_ " Atemu murmured, his lids half-closed and respiring picked up pace. He felt hot, unbearable hot. His pulse started racing the more his own lust took over him. His hands gripped Kaiba's shirt in tight fists. It was only the matter of time until he would fully succumb to his want and need for this person.

"I can't go against your will to stay hidden from strangers' eyes. So I can't make the whole world know you only belong to me. So I am unable to request your hand to lock us in a marriage contract like how normal people do. So no paper will be able to tell you are way more than a cousin to me. But they all are no longer matter now." Kaiba took the black box he had already placed on the nightstand before he lured Atemu in his room. Retrieved the gold bracelet ring from it in front of wide crimson eyes, Kaiba held steady eyes contact with his shocked into stillness lover. "This time is a little different than that night, you see." He pried the cold, clammy and shaking tan left fingers from his person with his unoccupied hand and raised them to his lips, "I had already taken you on a honeymoon. Now I'm showing you I will take care of you for the rest of my life."

Atemu's throat tightened, could it be his Seto was…

"Atemu, take my name and become mine."

Seth lied to him. Seto didn't give him selfishness.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and buried his face in the pale throat with pulse racing so fast as his despite the calm exterior.

Seto was the personalization of his selfishness.

"I am perfectly fine as things are." Atemu whispered in a strangle voice.

Kaiba secured the bracelet on the tan left wrist still holding him for dear life. "I want to give you more."

"But I…" Atemu choked, he breathed in shakily and bit his bottom lip.

"You said we will be together for a very long time." Kaiba reminisced, "Are you going to back off?"

"Please… don't do this to yourself." Atemu pleaded desperately, looking at unwavering dark sapphire eyes in anguish. "It is nothing but a curse! You are going to watch Mokuba and everyone around us get old and withered away while time refuses to acknowledge you!"

"I'm not letting you go through it alone."

"I'm fine with it!" Atemu yelled, "After what my first death had caused Seth and Isis and Mana, and then there are you and Yuugi… I only want to see you all happy and move on!"

"Yuugi would sooner or later figure out the true meaning of the Ceremonial Battle without you or me telling him. Are you certain he could be happy then?" Kaiba pressed Atemu against the mattress, gripping the distressed Pharaoh's upper arms tightly, raised his voice for the first time after many peaceful days, "What about me? You didn't give our promised rematch a thought? I am _your Rival._ I am more qualified as your opponent than him! You knew what your first death had caused, have you any idea what the second time it could do?"

"Where did it go wrong? What did I do wrong?!" Atemu pondered to himself, wide eyes, turning his head from side to side in disbelief.

Kaiba relinquished his hold on the trembling limbs and took Atemu'a hands, pressed the tan palms against his cheeks. "You might do right to the world by keeping it safe. But there are people like your cousin and I will never fully appreciate your effort. I don't care if some lunatics threaten this world with whatever occult magic they managed to get their hands on. I only fight because they threaten _you_."

"Stop… Seto, please…" Atemu jerked his hands back as if he was burned and covered his ears, dilated pupils glistering in terror, not realized the gold band had been recently put in his ring finger. Kaiba easily pulled his hands away and held them on either side of his head. Atemu slammed his lids shut tightly as if it could help blocking the icy voice away.

"This will remind you to think twice and carefully the next time you are going to sacrifice your life to save whatever out there. If all those blissful ignorance strangers you have never met are that important to you, how about having a taste of _us_ who you would leave behind, hm?" Kaiba leaned down to kiss the quivering lips sweetly in contradict to the cuts his words had pierced precisely where it would hurt most. He wasn't meant to be gentle in this kind of discussion.

Crimson eyes wide open, Atemu tasted blood. There was no injury in his person, it could only be… The hands held his wrists captive loosened enough for him to break free, but by now Kaiba's body was heavily pressing him on the bed, rendered him almost immobile. He put his hands on Kaiba's cheeks to raise his head and almost screamed in agonizing horror at the sight of blood leaking from his nose and mouth. The only reason he hadn't, were those blue eyes barely lidded still had light in them. This was called _Curse of Seth_ when Kaiba was aware of his lineage? All this for hurting him? "Seto…" He whispered shakily, not knowing what to do besides calling his lover's name. It was back again, that feeling of hopelessness since the last time Seto was hurt by his blood because of him. "Seto… tell me what to do…!" Atemu beseeched brokenly. He didn't know how to stop what physical pain this was causing his Seto. Why after everything he did, in the end he always hurt the person he loved most? His inside turned more wretched when all Kaiba did was leaned down until their lips pressing insistently against each other.

"Calm down, idiot. I am not dying on you." Kaiba wheezed in his ears after he pulled back.

"But you are bleeding…" Atemu protested weakly, angled his head to lick the blood clean.

Kaiba snorted at the gesture, but instead of pushing Atemu away, he pulled the other closer with one arm wrapped around the slender waist. "What are you? A cat?"

"It's not time to joke." But Atemu lapped at the corner of Kaiba's mouth even after he was done.

"Well then, where were we?" Kaiba drawled, "Ah yes, I remember—"

"Shut up. Shut up!" Atemu cried out and gripped Kaiba's shoulders for dear life. "I will find a way to break the curse. Then you won't get hurt anymore. Then I promise I will listen to everything you want to tell me. I—"

"Who are asking you to break the curse?" Kaiba cut off his ranting sharply, "I am?"

"Seto—"

"Sinners don't get to choose their punishment. You are well-aware of it, are you not?"

"I—"

"You didn't do wrong in saving your people. You didn't do wrong in the Ceremonial Battle. But by doing what you did, you wronged _him_ and _me_. You can't say sorry for what had happened because you don't regret it. I don't care if your cousin would always forgive you, I won't."

Atemu swallowed and hid behind closed lids again, recoiled from Kaiba's piercing gaze. What could he say to deny the truth?

"Look at me, Atemu." Kaiba demanded.

The Pharaoh found himself almost refuse to obey, but he did as he was told and blinked once, washed away what emotion had been visible moments ago, leaving blank and almost lifeless crimson orbs staring at his lover.

"Have you any idea of what will make me happy?"

In less than a week, he was introduced to another side of his Rival that was more familiar to Mokuba and completely foreign to him. This Kaiba also severed any kind of connection Atemu had tried to think as another, modern day version of his cousin, became an entirely different individual that had the same impact on him just like Seth once did in the past and maybe in some way, even more. Then, his Rival had turned from _Kaiba_ to _Seto_ in Atemu's eyes. Despite the two were one and the same, Atemu could tell them apart. Simply _Kaiba_ wouldn't go as far as _Seto_ , and _Seto_ would mercilessly use _Kaiba_ to get him where the reincarnated Priest wanted, like now. As if they were playing chess, even when _Kaiba_ was the King, he was still merely a piece on _Seto_ 's side of the board. And Atemu realized himself, at this moment, was being checkmated. Too bad the current holder of the title King of Games was his Yuugi—

"If having me will give you what you want, so be it." Atemu smiled eerily then bit on the knuckle of his forefinger, drawing blood. "The same moment you regret this day, _kill me immediately_." He covered their lips, letting his blood run down Seto's throat.

—Or Seto would be pissed for another lost in his quest to reclaim his title once again.

Maybe not. _Kaiba_ was the one cared for winning or losing.

Seto grinned sadistically. "Don't be ridiculous." And proceeded to remove their clothes, didn't even care if he damaged some in his impatient, "I told you, I have always wanted _you_."

* * *

Atemu was pulled away from his slumber by the ticklish sensation of lips nipping below his jawline. He turned his head, pressed his cheek further in the pillow to escape the wakeup call. Unfortunately what he meant to be a disinterested brush off turned out to be a delicious come-hither in Seto's eyes, who was just too devious hungry to refuse the offering. Seto went ahead and kissed an old love mark he had left there over an hour and half ago before starting to renew it.

"No… Seto…!" Atemu moaned in half-hearted protest at the forced arousing, not fully awake to deal with his insatiable beloved properly.

Seto released the tender flesh of Atemu's shoulder and kissed it one last time before he leaned up to possess again those pouting lips had long been his. One hand around Atemu's back to pull him closer than supporting his weight, Seto let his other hand run free, skimming the tan inner thighs to lean hipbones, flat stomach, soft but firm side, slender back, heaving chest, fast and strong pulsating heart, warm and flustering cheek, messy tri-color hair. He was intoxicated by Atemu, drunk by all noises the Pharaoh produced, lightheaded by his scent, submerged in his feelings and love. The ever same dark thought crossed his mind, wouldn't it be better if he kept Atemu locked up forever? Seto closed his eyes to remind himself again. No, anything but that. Because it would take away _his_ _Light_. He pulled back from the kiss to look at his lover. Half-lidded crimson eyes stared back at him. Atemu raised a hand to caress the pale cheek, eyes further softened as Seto leaned into his touch, covered his hand then turned to kiss his palm.

Seto sat up, carefully pulling Atemu with him, still his lover winced slightly from the dull ache in his back side. "Lay back down. I'll get you pain killer." Seto whispered in Atemu's ear, but the Pharaoh shook his head.

"I'm okay. It's almost time to get Yuugi and Mokuba." Atemu flickered his gaze at the clock blinking in Seto's phone on the bedside table.

Seto nodded and carried Atemu in his arms, heading for the shower. "There is a little change of plan. I want you wear something else." He said cryptically with a satanic grin.

Atemu frowned, leaning his head on his lover's bare shoulder, "I don't like your face when you said it."

"But you are not objecting." Seto pointed out.

* * *

What a gloomy evening it was… At least, that was how most occupants in a certain moving car felt at the moment.

"Um, Ishizu-san…?" Anzu called uneasily. Everyone sat in the black limousine minus Kaiba and Atemu (because Kaiba took Atemu to Kaiba Land first and only sent Isono to fetch them with the Ishtars already on board); and they were fidgeting under the dark tension emitting from the female Egyptian.

"Yes, Mazaki Anzu-san." Ishizu responded, tilted her head slightly to look straight at Anzu. Her blue eyes had the sharpness of Kaiba's casual glare.

All the teens gulped fearfully and huddled closer into each other.

"Nee-san… you are glaring…" Marik muttered under his breath. He couldn't see why his sister reacted like a totally pissed off mother lion over something that hilarious. It was not like they had never seen the Pharaoh's skin before, just not like this. He shrank however, when Ishizu's pupils glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

As Ishizu again turned to stare straight at them, Yuugi and Mokuba whimpered inaudibly, each crying out for their respective absent guardian in their head. _She is so scary! Atemu/Nii-sama!_

* * *

"Fuck the gathering. Let's go home and make babies." Seto wrapped an arm around Atemu's waist and turned around, fully intended to walk out of his private elevator back to the underground garage to do just that.

"You are being ridiculous! And we can't make baby!" Atemu groused, digging his heels in the ground mightily to stop his crazy lover and tried pulling him back to the elevator before anyone saw them.

"I don't care. I want you now!" Seto growled impatiently. To further prove his point, he pressed Atemu against the wall, keeping his hand around his partner's waist so he wouldn't hurt Atemu unknowingly by pinning him between his body and the handrail.

Atemu flushed from being forced to feel the truth of that statement because Seto covered his hand with his and shoved them in between his legs. One other thing _Seto_ was different from _Kaiba_ , he was utterly shameless and savagely impulsive. "What are you doing?!" The Pharaoh squeaked in mortified, trying to jerk his hand back to no avail, "And don't you have anything else to say?!"

"No." Seto replied curtly and leaned in for a kiss.

Atemu pushed him back slightly instead of verbally refusing. "You will get it smear… after everything we've been through to put it on." He cajoled gently, caressed one pale cheek with his gloved fingers.

Seto sighed in resignation. "I am starting to regret this." He muttered almost sulkily under his breath and hugged Atemu tighter, pressing his cheek on his beloved's forehead.

Atemu hummed, then he said, "Since I'm doing this for you, so I'm fine."

… "Let's go home and make—"

"No. And we _can't_ , Seto."

"We won't know until we try."

"We did, Seto. But not for this reason."

"Alright, this time we do it for this reason."

"Seto, control yourself, and your _hands_!"

"I want yo—!"

"I _know_ , Seto!"

… And _Seto_ was adoringly immature.

* * *

"Yuugi," Jounouchi whispered, trying to keep his voice low, "Look at that girl! She's totally hot!"

Yuugi felt like grabbing the blond's neck and shook him until his friend knew he didn't care about hot girls. He was busy looking for Atemu! His guardian was being kidnapped by a meanie significant other, whom managed to even escape his own sibling's radar! He was told Atemu's cellphone got damaged from the incident and Kaiba had been keeping him since. Even if Atemu got a new one he wouldn't have enough time to inform Yuugi before he was hauled away against his will. That misogamist total-Atemu-hogger! Yuugi puffed his cheeks in agitation.

"He's hot…" Mokuba remarked in wonder, throwing Yuugi off-guard.

"Mokuba! We are trying to locate Atemu _and_ your brother!" Yuugi emphasized. Paused. "… Did you just say _he_?"

Mokuba jerked his chin in the same direction that got Jounouchi drooling and starry eyes, not even realized Honda was taking several screenshots of his stupid grin and sent to Mai.

Stood alone leaning on the marble railing outside the grand ballroom was a lady in form fitting black dress. Silk elongated mermaid tail falling over lace-up leather lacquered heel pumps. The bodice trim part of her dress hugged the slender curves of her body, giving bare honey hue shoulders and half of her back an ethereal glow under pale moon light. Black satin gloves of different length covered her hands; unlike the longer one stretched to her elbow with floral lace snuggled her right arm, the shorter one on her left hand was finely adjusted to further accentuate the highly complicated glyph-like texture but beautiful artwork nonetheless of her gold bracelet ring. Half of her face was covered by a delicate black lacing mask with rosette bud of the same color on her left temple and cascading black sapphires in strings loosely curled around her three side locks and lost somewhere in long ebony hair flowing down her back to complete the look. Her demeanor spoke of an elegance could only be found in royalty. And when she turned toward a man in leather Gothic Victorian attire, chest length brunette hair hold together by a thin black cord on the side of his neck leaving the tail pour down on one shoulder, whom gave her a drink, an embroidered scarlet dragon appeared on her dress as light was at the right angle to make it visible in onlookers' eyes. Bright crimson eyes seemed to smile at her companion.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon?!" Mokuba's eyes budged. _"Atemu!?"_ Yuugi squawked. He wouldn't mistake those eyes anywhere! The older teen made a grab for Mokuba's hand before Jounouchi and others could hear them, "Let's go, Mokuba!" He urged, making a run toward the unsuspecting couple.

"EH?! O-Okay!" Even when included his hair, Yuugi was taller than him only ten centimeters, but he sure could run fast, too fast in Mokuba's opinion.

* * *

"Better?" Seto asked after Atemu gave his empty glass to the waitress-bodyguard with a nod in thanks, causing her to flush brightly at him from knowing exactly who was behind that mask and feminine disguise.

"I have never been good with enduring parties." Atemu reminded him with a small chuckle. "Back then it was required so I couldn't just run and hide away until everything was over."

Seto put his hands on the baluster either side of Atemu as they stood chest to back and looked at the night garden below. It had went through some serious redecorations to adjust to the seasonal party. A maze came out from some kind of bewitched forest replaced what once used to be a fairy tales' sight for high class couples to enjoy private romantic moment with marble benches strategically positioned behind tall walls of various members from Aristolochia, surrounding by exotic kinds of dark color flowerets imported from various countries and being well-taken care of by top-class gardeners, giving discretion away from other pairs unless they were being tailed by annoying paparazzi. "You can do everything you want now." Seto whispered low in Atemu's ear and placed a soft kiss on the outer shell.

Atemu hummed in acknowledgment, leaned back in his lover's chest and closed his eyes, enjoying the subtle embrace where strangers' eyes could notice them.

"Please excuse me, Seto-sama, Atemu-sama." Isono interrupted them with an apologetic bow, "Mokuba-sama and Yuugi-sama are coming."

Seto's eyes twitched and he exhaled in an attempt to calm his frustrated mind.

"Go spend some time with them for a while, Seto." Atemu suggested, turning to face his lover in his arms, "I will join you shortly."

Seto frowned. He refused to leave the Pharaoh's side especially in a place any kind of stranger could approach him easily and was about to say just that. But as if reading his thought, Atemu shook his head. "Believe in your and my bodyguards. After all the trouble you went through to personally pick them out for me, don't you think you are not giving them enough credits?"

Seto sighed in resignation and leaned down to kiss Atemu's cheek, "Don't take too long or I may want to come get you and escort you back inside myself." Reluctantly, he removed his hands from the railing.

"I know." Atemu smiled indulgently then turned Seto around. "Tell Yuugi to behave and say hello to Mokuba for me."

"Or I can allow them get out here."

"Don't be lazy. Now go." The Pharaoh in a dress gave his protesting beloved a light push to encourage him (because Seto truly needed courage to deal with both Mokuba and Yuugi this time).

Atemu watched his lover marched inside the ballroom with a moody air surrounding him with Isono dutifully in tow and covered his lips with one hand to hide a loving smile. There was time his Seto could be described with the word " _cute"_ , like now.

"Knowing his ruthless way in business world, one would easily forget Seto Kaiba is still a teenager." Commented a stranger voice from the shadow on the left side behind his back.

Atemu caught Raphael and Varon's movements together with several familiar face bodyguards from the corner of his eyes as they stealthily got closer to him and the newcomer cautiously. "Good evening, Sir." Atemu curtsied, face and voice voided of emotion, leaving icy blank aristocratic mannerism often used to deal with any individual he judged untrustworthy at first impression. "Indeed Kaiba Seto has accomplished beyond imagination."

The man revealed himself in a tailored tux with a traditional masquerade mask covered the upper half of his face. He was easily tower over Atemu and his strong build could intimidate any normal person before his sharp observing eyes took advantage of the victim's anxiousness to use it against them. "To think he could hide such fine companion from the eyes of media." The man left it at that and raised his hand toward Atemu. Before any foreign finger could touch his chin, Atemu unfolded a steel fan with soft feathers outlining covered its sharp blades, created a loud metallic sound piercingly cut through what tension was in the air and hid the lower half of his face from the other man, stopping him where he was.

Narrow crimson eyes flashed dangerously. "He is not meant to be bothered with trivial matters, Sir." Atemu lowered his fan and folded it in the palm of his other hand, caused the gold chain connected the gold ring and bracelet jingling softly, jolted by the series of his graceful movements. He inclined his head with a challenging smirk before turning to walk toward his Seto, "If only other things could just well-behave as they should, like the media." Was his parting words.

Seto uncrossed his arms and, instead of letting Atemu act lady-like to place his hand in his elbow, the reincarnated Priest wrapped an arm around the small of his lover's back and leaded him inside, not before throwing a warning glare behind his shoulder at the watchful stranger.

What was unexpected for the man however, was several eyes also giving him the same threatening look but not as chill and deadly as Seto Kaiba's before they all followed after the pair. It seemed he had found a new interesting information. Namely, another target beside Mokuba Kaiba.

* * *

"That was not the same guy I saw in your photos." Varon pointed out unnecessarily, tapping the rim of his wine glass with the tip of his finger. "I thought he is supposed to be here."

"He is." Kaiba replied, still gripping Atemu's hand tightly under their table. "And he also is watching us as we speak. The team in master control room has been observing him."

"To be able to realize you among other people in this room is rather impressive. But unfortunately he's only a messenger." Atemu remarked grimly. "I was going to use Mind Scan on him but something stopped me."

"Something?" Ishizu and Marik echoed in unison.

Atemu adopted a sheepish look. "Just my hunch telling me I shouldn't…"

"You mean… woman's intuition?" Jounouchi gawked, earning a swat from Anzu. Honda wisely kept his thought to himself. And Ryo was busy sampling his buffet dishes (they needed strength if they were going to fight bad guys, yes?)

"That fool would probably report back about the woman appeared together with me. As long they believe it, an immediate kidnap plan will be in order."

"Hold on." Yuugi cut off coldly, anger flaring in violet eyes behind white phantom mask that got his friends bewildered at the display of confident defiance, "Are you saying they will kidnap Atemu?"

"Will _try_ to." Kaiba emphasized. "You think mere humans can get their filthy hands on him when all families of Tomb Keepers and Blood of Seth are present?" He sneered arrogantly.

"I don't care who you are as long as Atemu is safe."

"Enough, Aibou, Seto." Atemu interrupted before they could continue bickering. The two did back off but stilling glaring heatedly at each other.

"Aibou, I will do anything to lure that man in our traps. Seto and the others are following their part of the plan." Atemu raised his free hand for Yuugi to take and pulled his little one in his lap. Atemu closed his eyes with a soft smile when Yuugi hugged him tightly, weaving his hand in soft black dyed hair to soothe his miniature Aibou. "Please understand, Yuugi."

Yuugi's respond was a muffled whiny noise since he was buried his face in Atemu's chest.

Atemu chuckled and looked at the others around their table. "I guess he's okay now."

"Go back to your seat, Yuugi." Seto ordered, "That's my place."

Yuugi turned his head so one of his glaring violet eyes was visible. Then he turned to look straight at Kaiba, and stuck his tongue out before he huffed and went back to bury his face in Atemu's chest. Seto's eyes twitched, his fingers, too. Damn, Atemu wouldn't be happy if he threw the shrimp at Ishizu and reclaimed Atemu all to himself.

"Ehh…" Jounouchi scratched the back of his head, "This is some kind of step son versus step dad war?"

"You just realize it?" Marik drawled lazily, almost scrawled on the table himself from boredom of waiting for something to happen.

"I will not allow such arrogant man to take care of My Pharaoh." Ishizu hissed, "Not only he has bad attitude, he even made My Pharaoh dresses like a woman and made him behave like one in front of mortal eyes, and _rant rant rant_."

"Here is the nanny-in-law and her mother hen mode." Varon groaned miserably, covered his ears to block her monotonous dialogue.

Raphael blinked at the people around the table. Such a weird family. His eyes turned back to Atemu. Everyone gathered here wouldn't mind risking their life for him. In return, the Pharaoh would sacrifice himself without second thought just to ensure their safety like he did in the past. A half smile formed in the corner of his mouth. Life changed for the better with the Pharaoh around, unlike what Dartz's words had made them believe in the opposite once upon a time. Maybe Atemu's greatest strength was not his adept in wielding dreadful ancient mystic power, more likely it was how he changed everyone he had encountered as he let them get close to him.

"By the way, why do you keep eating that fried? I don't know much about what you kingly usually ate in your meals but isn't that just a commoner food?" Varon wondered absentmindedly, eyes on the ceiling with ridiculous cackling pumpkin candle chandeliers flashed on and off at certain interval.

"Mm?" Atemu hummed thoughtfully, refused to talk when he was nibbling on his favorite falafel.

As too many eyes stared at him expectantly, Seto obviously turned irritated. He griped, "I wouldn't know. He just did!"

Atemu put the fork down in his empty plate and turned to Seto with an unreadable smile. "The first time I ate it, was when Seth shoved it in my mouth. I was a little pass five at the time."

"WHAT?!" The whole table screeched, then all eyes simultaneously glared furiously at the bewildered Seto.

"I smell some juicy story." Varon whistled beside a sweat dropping Raphael. The blond started worrying to know more about what kind of childhood these two cousins went through together.

"I don't remember something… like…" Seto trailed off, blue eyes widened.

"I think you are." Atemu winked secretly and stole another falafel he had put in Seto's plate earlier because his own plate had been full.

"Spill!" Yuugi hissed in Seto's face. Mokuba was worry for the teen's safety the longer Yuugi pushed his luck with his brother.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Seto snarled, grabbed Yuugi by the back of his collar and deposited (threw) him in Marik's lap almost across Atemu.

"Nice pitch." Marik gave Seto a thumb up and hugged the struggling Yuugi like a teddy. Too bad he couldn't turn Yuugi into the earlier bunny because the Pharaoh might skin him alive this time.

"Seto, sleep in the couch, alone, until I say otherwise. Marik, eat that new beef fillet plate in front of Seto." Atemu ordered coldly.

Seto turned into stone. And Marik made a strangle noise as his complexion shifted to several shades of blue.

TBC.

* * *

Egyptians don't like meat dish. That's why Marik turned blue. (Also, it is stated in his character profile in _Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth_ )


	13. Chapter 13

****Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki****

 **"Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi" is a song of ON/OFF**

 **The song "I Love You" © Ozaki Yutaka**

* * *

I know it will surprise a lot of my readers because this is the last chapter of this story. But please rest assure, it's not the last chapter of the whole series. As I had said in previous chapter, I cut the story into several parts and the first part is now done. As the title says, it only dedicates to "win back the Pharaoh" in a different way. I have raised many unanswered events and questions until now but only partly revealed some while leaving others in the dark, so the next part will be focus on those one by one.

Many thanks to a lot of story alerts and favorites from everyone. Special thanks to **heriyandi kurosaki** , **Howl3** , **reincarnatedpharaoh** , **Yuna Yami Mouto** , **Lady Leaf8** , **anySuzuki** , **AUehara** , **TezuSezu** , **Reign Of Sorrow** , **kiki2222** and many guesses have reviewed this story. I love reading and rereading your reviews and love all of you very much. Your support is my motivation to continue writing this story.

I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - End.**

* * *

"Are you even at the right age for alcohol?" Varon teased as Atemu swirled the dark red champagne in his wineglass between dainty fingers at the stem while watching Yuugi and Seto try to claw each other's throat open despite the others did all they could to calm them down. Those two obviously ignored Ishizu's endless lecture, didn't care if Marik and Otogi went around gathering betting money, brushed off Jounouchi and Honda on Yuugi's part and left Mokuba with a perplexed Amelda out of firing range on Seto's (The red head had been certain his disguise was perfected because neither Raphael nor Varon could recognize him). Ryo was happy as long his foods were not damaged in anyway. Anzu shut her mouth after Yuugi and Seto had made her see quite clearly they were far from being friends, but what then, "None of your business." Said Seto.

"I didn't have a choice when it came to this back then." The Pharaoh raised his drink at the ex-Doma members, who returned the gesture before he started sipping it. Set the glass back on the table, he continued, "It is one of the things I knew to not push my luck." As Atemu had his eyes on Seto with a curl of his lips, the trio silently noted there was another story behind that sardonic smile.

"I give up!" Mokuba threw his hands in the air and collapsed beside Amelda. "I don't even get what they are arguing about anymore!"

One hand covered his grin, Atemu chuckled. "They are getting along rather well."

"If you don't do anything soon, one of them may be murdered by the other." Mokuba muttered under his breath, half crawling on the table. He thanked Amelda shyly when the other gave him a glass of soft drink.

"This is how you do it!" Seto growled and stood, towering over Yuugi to show him just _how_ to intimidate someone with your height (which the shorter duelist obviously lacking.)

Yuugi craned his neck up to look at the too much taller figure before him. This was unfair! He was only somewhere between Kaiba's stomach and his chest! Rooooaaarrr! He jumped to stand on tiptoes, on his chair… and what part of his hair couldn't be flattened down by gel did manage to make him taller than the reincarnated High Priest. "Take this!" Yuugi announced triumphantly with a proud smirk, hands on his hips and puffed his flat chest (Atemu wanted to check if there was any Orichalcos seal appeared on his forehead behind his mask because the familiarity was astonishing.)

Seto snorted and sat down, wrapped his arm casually around the backrest of Atemu's chair. "Come back in another ten years and we will continue this matter when you don't need to haul a chair everywhere you go, _Monster-in-law_."

"Aaaarg! YOU!" Yuugi screeched, pointing a finger at Seto in embarrassed anger then leaped into Atemu's waiting arms. "He is still mean!" He whined, wiggling childishly in his guardian's lap.

"Don't pout. You are feeding his ego." Atemu flicked Yuugi's forehead before hugging him indulgently.

Yuugi sniffed. "But!" And stuck his tongue at the glaring CEO.

Atemu sighed dramatically, "It's saddened me that the two most important persons to me are so often at odds with each other."

 _… sad… most important… sad… most important persons to me…_ SNAP!

"It's not what you think!" Seto and Yuugi yelled in unison and turned their head sharply to glare at each other, lightning bolts flew viciously between their eyes contact. They turned back to Atemu, "I don't hate him!" And said together at the same time again, and went back to glare at each other again.

Mokuba groaned tiredly and covered his face with his hands.

"Well, they surely look loving each other." Varon snickered into his own wine glass.

Before Atemu could say anything, a head light poured down on him and Yuugi still in his lap caused the commotion at their table to halt abruptly.

Isono blinked owlishly, almost dropped the microphone in his hand from realizing just _who_ the heaven forbid fool beside him had pointed at. "And here is the opponent of his choice in reward for winning twice in a row! The exquisite, majestic, magnetic, _Desert Rose!_ " The head bodyguard slash MC announced.

"What the hell did your lackey just call him?!" Yuugi hissed, kicking randomly under the table and hoped all successful blows hit Seto's shin.

"Are you sure he wants to fight her and not the midget?" Seto drawled lazily, showing an admirable restraint in holding himself off from strangling Yuugi on the spot if the other was not going to stop dirtying the table cloth with his pathetic short legs anytime soon. He would teach this shrimp how to use his legs later with his most recent courtship gift for Atemu, a _Wolfdog_.

"There are many strong female Duelists in our world and I have been desiring to duel one. Would you please do me the honor, Mademoiselle?" One gentleman beside Isono placed a hand across his chest and the other raised toward Atemu, palm up. The most impressive thing about this man was how he still retained enough amount of his machismo with his one eye half face lace mask crafted in delicate design of a pink rose that was of same distinctive color as his long hair and tux.

"Female!" Varon guffawed, thudding his fist on the table repeatedly. Raphael almost shoved his entire fist in the brunette's mouth to quiet him.

"It's that Sieg!" Jounouchi whisper-screeched, smart enough to volume down his voice when all attentions focused on their table.

"Zigfried von Schroeder." Yuugi and Seto corrected him, for once glaring at another target, said man, than each other.

Atemu let Yuugi slid off him when he gracefully stood so it looked like the little one was sitting next to him instead of in his lap. Inclined his head at the other man, he smiled with little to no humor in darkened crimson eyes, "I would like to, Monsieur."

"When did he learn Spanish?" Jounouchi asked stupidly.

"It's French, idiot!" Anzu shushed him.

Kaiba snapped his fingers, one of the female bodyguard stepped up with a silver briefcase housing his newest Atemu-only edition of Duel Disk. Dark ruby surface, special styled to look like a dragon wing when unfolded with enhanced voice command and brand new design for a certain card in his deck. Atemu turned to Seto in surprised, who only smirked at him.

"Won't they know his identity when he plays Dark Magician or any Egyptian God card?" Amelda questioned.

"There is no Three Phantom Gods or spellcaster monster in this prototype deck." Yuugi answered, lacing his fingers and stretched his hands along the table surface. "But it has beaten my deck that won against his main deck with them. I was even at full Life Point when he wanted to test it… and he was kind of…"

"… Wiped out Yuugi's Life Point in one turn." Jounuchi shivered in reminiscence of that duel. Otogi, Ryo, Honda and Anzu nodded after him.

 _"… Damn!?"_ Varon looked at the Pharaoh's back in wonder as he headed toward the stage. The brunette leaned closer to his friends to whisper among themselves, "Is it just me or _he_ looks very, hm… _dangerous?_ Just now?"

"I almost believe I was seeing thing. For one second his eyes looked like mine before somehow…" Amelda said in a low voice thick with uncertainty.

Raphael was silent. He knew there was a darker side of Atemu but he also believed the Pharaoh would get over it by himself. And if not, there were many people beside him ready to give Atemu their support, to the point maybe his turn to do so wouldn't come if the courageous miniature and vicious reincarnated cousin over there had any say in this (He still couldn't believe he had taken this Yuugi's soul for Dartz before now that he had some ideas about how their ex-enemies were when nothing like Dartz threatened their peaceful life. It only made him see more clearly how wrong he had been.)

"That was why I told you to use my collection and add drawing-counter cards before dueling him, especially when he told you he would draw over half of his deck in less than ten turns." Seto pointed out nonchalantly. "But I'm going to ban some of his and my cards in future tournaments soon."

"Why?" Yuugi tilted his head. "It's not like your and his decks are easy to duplicate. And there is only one copy of the Egyptian God series. So not many can abuse them, at least about the cards."

Seto shook his head. "You wouldn't want to hear the story how I got my three Blue Eyes White Dragons." He raised his hand to halt both Yuugi and Mokuba's protest at his remark. He knew _Kaiba Seto_ , a part of himself, better than anyone else. "Besides, this is his idea. He says it's unfair for others when the duel is purely one-side."

Yuugi discreetly scooted closer to Seto until their side touched, he propped his chin on his folded arms on the backrest of his chair, "I think _you_ are not the one to talk about one-side duels here." He watched Atemu summoned _Big Shield Gardna_ in defense position and set four cards. "How many turn?"

"Seven." Seto smirked.

Yuugi glanced sideway at Seto, who also had his attention fully on Atemu. "I request a ban on using Millennium Items in guessing games."

"Doesn't matter." Seto said dismissively.

"Hn."

"When did you learn that?"

"Genetic."

"Last I check neither Siamun Muran nor your grandfather had that habit."

"You are not the only reincarnation of a Pharaoh here, you know."

"Hold it." Marik tapped the rim of his glass with a spoon to gain attention of the oblivious two.

Since Atemu failed to stop Zigfried from using _Ride of the Valkyries_ because his trap card _Royal Oppression_ was destroyed by _Cyclone_ , they knew how the Schroeder CEO would play that ever same pattern of special summoning his little girls in this turn, nothing new, Yuugi and Seto turned their head to look over their shoulder, seeing Mokuba had his palm over his eyes and puffed his cheeks in frustration while their high school friends gaped at them.

"What the hell?! Why you never say anything about that?!" Jounouchi almost slammed his hands on the table top in anger but he held back, not wanting to make a scene, yet.

Amelda gave Mokuba a new plate full with light snacks, that got the youngest Kaiba squealed gleefully like Christmas and forgot the slip.

"It's not—" Yuugi was cut off when Kaiba's hand obscured his sight. He looked at the reincarnated Priest in time to see the Eye of Anubis fading on his forehead.

"Huh? What was I going to say?" Jounouchi scratched the back of his neck in confusion. Next to him, Honda crossed his hands and tilted his head with a frown, obviously thinking the same. Anzu had one hand under her chin like all baddass detective in the movies, having no better idea than the other two. Ryo and Otogi were oblivious since one of them only cared about food and the other was busy with his camera focusing on the stage.

"Sorry…" Yuugi ducked his head, coloring a little. His attention went back to the ongoing duel when he heard Atemu cut off Zigfried after the man in pink used _Valkyrie Zweite_ 's special ability to destroy _Big Shield Gardna_ by activating his trap card _Soul Rope_ , brought his Life Point down to 3000 in order to special summon _King's Knight_ from his deck in defense position. As usual, Zigfried resumed his phase by removing _Big Shield Gardna_ from play using _Valkyrie Erste_ 's effect, because of that, his _Valkyrie Dritte_ gained attack point from its own effect.

"I got carried away too. Don't mind it." Seto exhaled and pressed the knuckle of his forefinger in between his brows.

" _Valkyrie Zweite_ , attack _King's Knight_!" Zigfried commanded, pointing his finger dramatically at the monster in defense mode.

"Activate Trap! _Zero Gravity_ , change battle position of all monsters on the field." Countered Atemu.

"Not so soon." Zigfried smirked, "I use _Mischief of the Time Goddess_ to skip one turn and enter my next battle phase!"

"Too bad I have been waiting for this." Crimson eyes flashed, Atemu waved his hand at his last face-down card, "Activate Trap! _Dust Tornado_!"

Zigfried widened his eyes in disbelief as his turn ended for the first time with an empty field and no card left in his possession.

Most onlookers had been holding their breath and now gawked at the unknown lady in awe. No one, even the famous _Kaiba Seto_ , was able to stop that move before, and she did it with little to no struggling! The crowd whispered excitedly among themselves, taking interest in the well-planned quadruple traps from start to end phase of the beautiful regal lady and wondered who she could be. Her voice was soft yet firm to neither be Vivian Wong nor Kujaku Mai. That height might as well be Rebecca Hopkins in high heels, but the sexy curve of her body and a whole different level of haughty demeanor screamed otherwise. _Who could she be?!_

"Why can't you be like this in front of Atemu?" Mokuba drummed his fingers on the table menacingly but his eyes glued to the Pharaoh. He'd be damned if he looked anywhere else, especially only to glare at these two! (Those camera guys had better record this duel well or he would kick them out of KaibaCorp himself!) And if these two were going to tell him it was an act for blah blah blah, he would kick them literally. No, he was three seconds away from kicking them! This was totally unbelievable!

"Because it's no fun." Seto and Yuugi said simultaneously. "And _he knows_."

"Cheers for the most fucked up family!" Varon raised his drink, figured the others needed more alcohol to forget how much they wanted to strangle both. They followed his lead, gulped down their respective alcoholic and non-alcoholic glass.

Atemu used _Graceful Charity_ to draw another three cards then discarded two from his hand. Entered his battle phase, he ordered his _King's Knight_ to direct attack at his opponent, carved out 1600 Life Point of Zigfried. The crowd grew more annoying in Seto and Yuugi's ears and eyes when Atemu played _Spider Web_ , taking _Mischief of the Time Goddess_ from Zigfried's _Graveyard_ then set one card and ended his turn.

"It's not our fault you can't decode as to why _he_ didn't even bother." Seto snorted and signaled for his bodyguards to replace his and Yuugi's drinks.

Yuugi sniffed his new glass. "It smells like alcohol." He made a face, scrutinized the obnoxious transparent and _pink_ liquid staring back at him as if daring him to try it.

"I have no habit of telling you the obvious, my dear Watson." Seto drawled. "It's Raspberry Cosmopolitan."

Yuugi scowled (pouted) at him.

Mokuba sighed loudly at their antics. At time like this, he felt older than those troublesome duo.

Zigfried drew _Nibelung's Treasure_ , which he remarked that maybe his Goddess of Luck now started smiling at him but he stretched one hand palm up toward Atemu in a suggestive gesture, making both Seto and Yuugi sneered at his epic failed flirting attempt. The pink hair man activated _Gryphon's Feather Duster_ on Atemu's side, destroyed his face-down card. But Atemu revealed it to be _Spell Calling_ and by its effect, he set _Cyclone_ after showing it to his opponent with a smirk, more because the other played into his hand than how his Life Point went up to 3500. Zigfried scowled, drawing five cards and his displeasure was replaced by a triumphant look.

"The rat needs to draw a lot of cards in one turn to complete that opponent-control formation of his _while_ drawing any spell or trap card can special summon that girl to the field even when he hasn't drawn her yet." Seto remarked uncaringly. No one knew when he put on a monocle. "And Atemu will use all cards enable him to draw more to get to his searchers or the two aces he is waiting for. He doesn't really in need of drawing monster cards since he can call them with spell and trap cards or monster's special ability any time he wants. That's why this deck doesn't need a certain spellcaster or any from Egyptian God Series to make it more broken than it already is."

"Why do you need lens?" Yuugi glanced at the Kaiba CEO warily from the corner of his eyes, giving in the urge to poke the accessory with the tip of his forefinger.

Seto swatted the offending digit, caused Yuugi to squeak in startle and jerked his hand back, pouting sulkily. He lifted his chin haughtily, "Do you know all theatres have special seats that offer best vantage point to the VIPs?"

Mokuba's eyes flashed. He jumped at his brother's back and took off his eyeglass then put it on. He gasped. "It's viewing his hand! What the hell?! There is no such camera placed that close! This is like you are looking over his shoulder!"

"Give me that!" Yuugi snatched the item from Mokuba and put it on himself. Silence. "You stalker!" The smaller teenager hissed at Seto while Mokuba glared with him.

Seto ignored them, magically put on another monocle. "Since I was planning to be nice but you don't even say _"Please, Nii-sama",_ so share it." He snorted.

Yuugi and Mokuba looked at each other, then nodded in silent agreement and simultaneously pounced Seto.

"What are they doing?" Anzu scowled at the three, still unable to fathom why Yuugi and Kaiba had gotten very close to the point he was being cuffed by the taller teen like Mokuba.

"People are giving us the evil eyes…" Jounouchi and Honda shrank in their seat the longer dark aura emitting from their surroundings aimed at their table because of all the noises disturbing Atemu's duel.

By now Zigfried had already used _Swan Maiden_ to special summon _Valkyrie Brunhilde_ , his ace monster, and equipped her with _Enchanted Sword Nothung_.

"I tribute _Valkyrie Dritte_ to summon _Fortune Chariot_ and equip it to _Valkyrie Brunhilde_. Activate _Fortune Chariot_ 's special ability, reduce _Valkyrie Brunhilde_ 's attack point to half and attack player directly!" Zigfried declared proudly, pleased when Atemu's Life Point went down to 2250. "End turn."

Atemu drew, added _Card of Demise_ in his hand and proceeded to use it to draw another three cards, _Chaos Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning_ , _Onslaught of the Fire Kings_ and _Berserker Soul_.

"This duel is done." Seto and Yuugi said simultaneously. It was their table giving them the evil eyes this time, minus Ryo (still happy with his new plate of new foods), Otogi (didn't pay attention because he was recording the duel as per grandpa's request for saving his ass from Rebecca), Mokuba (long figured acceptance was the only way to deal with them) and the three ex-Doma (preferred looking at Atemu on Raphael and Varon's part, taking care of Mokuba's foods and drinks on Amelda's). However, the Ishtars had entirely different reason to scowl at them. Mostly because Ishizu was annoyed and Marik got bored since no more betting occurred until they felt like biting each other's head off again. Rishid didn't show any emotion on his poker face, no one wondered what was in his mind.

" _King's Knight_ , attack _Valkyrie Brunhilde_!" Atemu ordered.

Zigfried laughed, "Are you finally realize you can't win so now you tell your monster to kill itself?"

"What is he doing?!" Jounouchi slammed his hands on the table and leaned forward, hoping he heard and saw wrong. But Atemu's monster got destroyed after battle and his Life Point went down, the blond slumped back in his chair, disbelief written all over his face and he was not the only one. "Why?!" Jounouchi pulled at his hair, groaning in frustration.

 _"Why?!"_ Zigfried yelled agitatedly at the wrong damage calculation when his opponent's Life Point only dropped 400 instead of 900.

"Since _Dark Demon Tribe - Gilfer Daemon_ was sent to my _Graveyard_ earlier, I can equip it to any monster on the field, means your _Valkyrie Brunhilde_ , and she loses 500 attack point with it." Atemu explained with a tilt of his head. On the other side of his head with no black rosette accessories, the tiny Blue Eyes White Dragon ear-loop curled along his lobe glinted under stage light, creating a fantasy painting as the Pharaoh stood there in a completely antithetical appearance than how he truly was, smiling, arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face, vision filled with Seto and Yuugi watching him dazedly. "Now that I control no monster while you have _Valkyrie Brunhilde_ equipped with _Fortune Chariot_ , I can play _Onslaught of the Fire Kings_ to special summon _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_."

The monster did immediately appear but unfolded its flaming wings and took flight along the high ceiling of the ballroom in "ooohhh" and "aaaahhh" exclamations of the excited duelists, sponsors, representative of rival companies, media crews and so on. The closer it came back to Atemu, the smaller it became until it circled him once and, as he raised his right hand, perched on his gloved forearm perfectly, only big as one-third a Golden eagle unlike earlier when it towered over him.

"Wow! When did he get that card?" Mokuba breathed in awe after reading the description.

"Didn't he tell you he send that card to Atemu as a birthday present even though that day was _not_ Atemu's birthday?" Yuugi whispered inaudibly, turning his head slightly to glance at Mokuba in confusion while he could still see his guardian on the stage.

Mokuba silently stared long at his sibling, who determinedly ignored their little gossip. "Stingy." He sniffed.

"And an invitation to dinner but he stuck it with ugly looking bandages _under_ the delivery box that even _I_ thought it might be a bad prank." Yuugi continued, blinked once when Atemu summoned _Chaos Soldier_ and ended his turn, his Phoenix was then destroyed by _Onslaught of the Fire Kings_ ' effect. Wide violet eyes flickered in Seto's direction before going back to the Pharaoh. So Atemu purposely made his _King's Knight_ suicide first to empty his side of monster so he could special summon the Phoenix from his deck, second to have a Light monster in his _Graveyard_ along with _Kuriboh_ of Dark element to meet the conditions of ritual summoning Chaos Soldier next. His guardian, after all, did know he couldn't risk having any of his material monsters got removed from play by Zigfried's monster effect or spell cards before he could use them.

"I use _Card of Sanctity_ , allowed both players to draw until we have six cards each. Your arrogant will get you nowhere! I play _Magical Alms_ to gain 1000 Life Point and predict I will use three spell cards this turn!" Zigfried smirked victoriously at his brand new hand and also his Life Point now was at 4900. "First, _Goddess Urd's Verdict_. Your only face down card is _Cyclone_ , and because I am right, it is removed from play. Second, I use _Nibelung's Ring_ on _Chaos Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning_." With the third spell card, _Suspension Bridge of the Hero – Bifröst_ and there was currently three monsters removed from play, he glanced at Atemu's 1850 Life Point while his _Valkyrie Brunhilde_ had 3500 attack point this turn. His smirk widened, "Activate _Fortune Chariot_ 's special ability, halve _Valkyrie Brunhilde_ 's attack point to attack player directly!" Now that the other's Life Point downed to 100, he leisurely set _Wotan's Judgment_ and _Fricka's Mediation_ then ended his turn. It didn't matter that the other still had his _Mischief of the Time Goddess_ , her attack wouldn't get pass his two face-down cards; what better, one more attack and this duel was his.

"My turn, draw!" Instead of conducting his normal draw, due to _Nibelung's Ring_ , Atemu had to draw two cards and sent one monster card from those, if he got any, to his _Graveyard_ , which he did. "Due to monster effect, _Scared Phoenix of Nephthys_ special summons itself from my _Graveyard_ , another effect actives when it does, destroys all spell and trap cards on the field." That meant wipe out Zigfried's two face-down cards and _Magical Alms_ , _Goddess Urd's Verdict_ along with _Nibelung's Ring_ on his _Chaos Soldier_. "And because _Enchanted Sword Nothung_ is destroyed, your _Valkyrie Brunhilde_ 's attack point went down to 1600."

"Ooooooh!" Mokuba and Yuugi cooed beside the smirking Seto as Atemu's brand new card design once again made its appearance on the field, adjusted its size again and right away perched on his shoulder, snuggled in his neck, its tail fluttered behind him like a sparkling gold veil.

Not wanting to miss out any scoop and all possible good impressions from a certain Kaiba Chairman, cameras kept eagerly flashing at Atemu's direction.

"You there," Ishizu called the trio across the table, "If you see what is happening, do start live broadcasting." The others nodded their head in agreement, annoyed by unwanted flickering bright light almost made them blind.

The three acted like they didn't hear her.

"Cheapskate." Their round table glared holes in the back of their head.

The crowd got even noisier than it had already been, to the point Seto started considering to remove them from the grand ballroom. That was one of many reasons the arena would always be better than a stage like this. He also worried if some fanatics decided to glomp his Atemu because they suddenly realized the Pharaoh was their only true love and wanted to kidnap him home or worse… go to shady hotels (triple damned!)

"Activate _Chaos Soldier_ 's first special ability, banish _Fortune Chariot_. _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_ , attack _Valkyrie Brunhilde_!" As expected, Zigfried used _Valkyrie Brunhide_ 's special ability to keep her from getting destroyed in battle by reducing her defense point. Must be still thinking his remaining 4100 Life Point could save him from his own spell card. Atemu smirked, just what he had been anticipating the other male would do. "I use _Mischief of the time Goddess_ to skip one turn and enter my next battle phase!"

Jounouchi jumped on his chair and stomped one leg on the table, pumping his fist in the air to cheer for his friend, "GO! AT— _OOMMPP!_ "

Rishid had thrown a plate full with creamy cake square at his face. "My hand slips." Said the Egyptian nonchalantly, received another plate from Marik. "Thank you, Marik-sama."

" _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_ , attack _Valkyrie Brunhilde_ again." Atemu smiled eerily. His opponent's Life Point went down to 3300 after activating his monster's ability again. " _Chaos Soldier_ , finish that thing." It might have been a trick of light, but for one fleeting instant, the Chaos Soldier's eyes had turn a familiar shade of crimson. There were still 1900 left of Zigfried von Schroeder's Life Point. "Activate second special ability of _Chaos Solder_ , he can attack _twice_ if he destroyed a monster in battle. _Chaos Soldier_ , _player direct attack!_ " _Mind Scan!_

A strong pulsation went through Seto causing him to still, pupils dilated.

The animation of _Chaos Soldier_ 's attack shrouded the stage in darkness that normal eyes could see nothing, Atemu's left eye flashed gold where the shadow of Millennium Eye flickered on and off as he was using it on the stunned Schroeder.

"Nii-sama?" "Kaiba?" Mokuba and Yuugi called Seto anxiously at the icy silent completely different from his usual coldness.

Seto blinked, blue eyes darted toward the two then Atemu, who was walking back to their table, crimson eyes intensely focused on him.

Their trance broke when the first clap resounded after a disbelief silence and, like a chain reaction, the entire ballroom was thundered with applauses and incoherent chorus of congratulations and admiring words at Atemu that the guard team was having problem to keep them from coming too close to their dearly beloved Atemu-sama and _semi-CEO_.

 _"Already, every time when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again my emotions that have no place to go wake me up,  
Your flawless smile knows it's an existence so distant that it's cruel."_

What sounded to be enchanted voice rang in the grand room got people to stop what they had been doing to listen.

 _"Even though the incurable wound only eats away at my heart,_ _  
Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts that dwell within the darkness."_

Everything went completely black as white smoke filled the stage and through many hidden projectors positioned strategically, a shadow was imprinted on the misty area followed with the beginning saxophone of the song.

 _"Shaking in red, in red, in red,  
To the edge of the dream, the dream,  
We can't be separated."_

* * *

"This way, please." A bodyguard told him, holding the door open for Atemu to pass first then leaded him through a long hallway to the elevator. Behind them, the mass still trying to get through Seto's barricade of securities to get to Atemu.

Atemu sighed tiredly at the overacted media and fans along the way when he was inside the unpleasant moving box of modern day transporting technology. Now he even got separated from Seto and others. Just great. There was a down point in his blood bond ritual with Seto. Because the different amount of exchange blood was too great it made him the "master" in this bond. As such, he could only _call_ Seto while the other could _sense_ exactly where he was, and as Seto could feel and share his emotions, he couldn't exactly do the same aside from manipulating Seto's. No wonder how Seto had used it to his advantage and escaped his soul labyrinth unscratched that night when he locked the other in the Room of Oblivion.

A ding interrupted his musing and the door opened, giving way to the underground garage.

"Please follow me." The same bodyguard instructed and started walking toward a black limousine parked not far from where they were.

"Are you not going to call your friends come out from where they are waiting around?" Atemu questioned, not moving an inch from where he stood after the automatic door closed behind him.

"Friends, Donna?" The black suit male purposely slipped.

"You have never addressed me while all security members know my name." Atemu looked around the common area with a bored expression. "This floor is for public usage. All members of the Kaiba mansion don't use this garage, neither do all KaibaCorp's employees."

A cold muzzle pointed at his forehead. "I will remember this if there is going to be a next time, Donna."

Out of nowhere, Mokuba jumped at the offender from behind, causing crimson eyes to widen when he caught sight of fast movement toward the shorter one. Before Mokuba knew it, his legs were not touching ground, kicking strongly in all direction as he was lifted by his hands, got seized by a burly, scary looking male in black who had a big scar ran from below his left eye to somewhere below his right cheek. The littlest Kaiba grunted in frustration. "Release us!" He demanded fearlessly, not ceased his struggling one bit.

"Our boss only wishes to have a conversation with you, Donna. Please be a good girl and follow us, then this brat is safe." Another muzzle stared at Mokuba's left eye. The youngest only squeaked in surprised more than horror before glaring hatefully at his captor.

Atemu pointed a finger at the gun but his eyes on Mokuba. "You there, do you plan to pull that trigger?"

"What an interesting lady you have here, Mister Kaiba." A man said over the phone which was starting to have cracks from the force Seto was gripping it. On the screen before him, his lover was being blackmailed by a gun and a threat and some damnable criminal was aiming another gun at his brother. Surrounded them were over twenty more of the same kind.

"You bastard! Let them go!" Jounouchi shrieked angrily from beside Seto's ear at the speaker on the other line.

The one holding Mokuba cackled like a deranged patient and proceeded to thrust his gun at the small temple. "What do you think, Donna?" He grinned ferally.

"Mokuba, close your eyes." Atemu ordered. The child did without protest.

All exits immediately shut down by automatic metal walls, trapping all occupants in a closed area.

Before anyone could blink, Mokuba was dropped to the ground, his captor collapsed heavily beside him with a sickening thud, blood spurting out at an alarm rate from somewhere in his neck, his head turned to one side at odd angle, eyes and mouth hung opened but not having enough time to let out any scream. Atemu stood beside Mokuba still had his eyes tightly shut, he waved his gloved hand forward to partly rid himself of the blood. "That thing is not the right toy to present before a child, vermin." Remarked the Pharaoh icily. His head slowly turned toward his own kidnapper-wannabe, now wide eyes at the bloody display, still trying to hold the gun albeit shakily. "Cover your ears too, Mokuba. And don't move." Once again Mokuba did as he was told without any question.

"Listen here, you worthless garbage," Seto growled in the receiver as Atemu's friends tried to look over his shoulder at the monitor in hope of having a glimpse of Atemu demonstrated his fighting (killing) skill with little to no avail because Varon and the two Ishtar males were being unreasonable (nice) by pushing them back to the couch, where Ishizu was holding the anxious jumpy Yuugi to calm him down. "For even dare to threaten _that person_ and try to harm my brother with your third-rate criminals, you have initiated a _game_ where no law and rule apply. And I accept your challenge!" The phone broke in pieces when he was done saying his message.

Atemu emotionlessly threw the out of bullets gun equipped with silencer on the ground in random direction, dead bodies surrounded him like mocked aftermath of a battlefield.

A same ding signaled the elevator had arrived at its designated floor, revealed Amelda and Raphael on the ready to fire, only to blink after taking in the sight and lowered their guns. The two immediately rushed toward Atemu and Mokuba, the only one who was clean, unharmed and crouching low, eyes closed, covering his ears. They couldn't know from all the blood on Atemu if he was injured or not.

"It's over, Mokuba." Amelda shook the younger, but Mokuba stayed motionless where he was. "Are you okay…?"

"You can remove your hands now, Mokuba. Keep your eyes close and follow Amelda until he says it is okay to look." Atemu said, turning his heels toward a corpse laying facedown furthest from where they were with only Raphael accompanying him since he gestured with his eyes for Amelda to use the elevator and go back to Seto with Mokuba first.

One hand grabbed the male's throat, Atemu raised the obviously taller, bigger and heavier man until he was at eyes level and smiled frighteningly, "How long are you going to sleep?"

The man opened his eyes in terror and clawed at the bloody glove, slippery with his dead companions' life essence. However, before he could utter a word, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth hung open, went limp when Atemu suddenly tightened his grip.

"Why are you sparing him?" Raphael asked as Atemu flicked his wrist, threw the unconscious male out of the dead pile like potato sack.

"It can lead Zigfried von Schroeder to where his brother has been holding hostage. That man is only a victim. And maybe he is willing to share with Seto how he managed to hack in KaibaCorp the second time since we are doing him a favor."

Raphael removed his long outer coat and draped it over Atemu's shoulders. Instead of looking like a berserker with crimson liquid soaking his frame from head to toes, the Pharaoh was no different than an exotic War God, stood silently and lonely in center of the battlefield atop dead bodies, bathing in his enemies' blood.

Atemu turned his head to look at Raphael, who had eyes intensely on him the whole time. "I can't change who I was born to be." He smiled humorlessly.

"You don't need to, as you don't want to." Hesitantly, the blond put his hand around Atemu's shoulders and guided him toward the open elevator with Seto stood there waiting with bang shadowing his eyes, hands curled in tight fists. "If you were someone else, this wouldn't end up with both you and Mokuba still safe and sound. It's all what matters." Raphael let his hand fall back to his side when Atemu went inside the elevator with Seto.

Blue eyes darted to the other elevator where Varon arrived just as the door closed after the Royal couple.

The brunette straightened up with an impressed whistle at the bloody view. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

"All of them if not having a hole in their skull then a precisely cut at carotid artery." Raphael stepped in and pushed the button to highest floor.

"I thought ancient Pharaohs loved torturing their enemies until they all begged for death." Varon tilted his head in confusion, "Was he in a hurry to finish them off?"

"He didn't expect Mokuba following. No," Raphael frowned, crossing his arms, "We didn't expect Amelda is too soft on the kid."

"Huh?" Varon blinked, "You sounded like you don't want the kid there to stop him from going rampart."

"He won't go rampart." Raphael grunted dismissively, "That would make him a human, one thing he is clearly _not_."

Varon stared long at his friend, "Do you need his photo to put in your locket?"

Raphael reached a hand over to whack Varon on the back of his head.

* * *

Atemu narrowed his eyes at the blood flowing down the drain along with the boiling water had been pouring down on him. He looked back to the brunette head still bowing in his lap, his hand habitually running in wet brown locks. "Raise your head, Seto." The Pharaoh ordered.

The reincarnated Priest obeyed, staring straight at his lover before him.

Atemu smiled at the burning fury and fighting spirit behind those icy blue eyes he had come to love so much. Hands on Seto's cheeks, he pulled the other closer and kissed him slowly. Seto tightened his hands around Atemu's back, flattened the Pharaoh against his chest and, on contrary to Atemu's leisure pace, he kissed back with vigor of a starved carnivore.

"They will never lay a hand on you again." Seto growled against Atemu's swollen lips and dove in again. He started his quest in erasing each and every of those filths not only managed to stain the skin of his lover but also tried dragging him down to their level. Despicable. Intolerable. Unforgivable.

.

.

.

Seto, still partly wet, in an unbutton thin shirt and jeans opened the door of his penthouse suite, revealed all familiar faces on the other side. Yuugi ran inside without looking at him while Mokuba stood fidgeting before him, face down.

Atemu looked up from embracing the babbling and crying Yuugi when the younger Kaiba came into his view. Turned back to Yuugi, he kissed his Aibou's forehead then hugged him tighter. "Stay with Seto for a while, Yuugi."

Yuugi opened his mouth to protest.

"I need to talk with Mokuba alone." Atemu caressed the baby soft round cheeks and pecked the red nose. "I am not going anywhere, Aibou."

"Mhm." Yuugi sniffed and untangled himself from his guardian. In a moment of madness, he stilled then abruptly leaned up to kiss Atemu soundly on his lips. Atemu blinked twice when it ended as soon as it happened, then Yuugi dashed out with an embarrassed squeal. The Pharaoh chuckled at his adoring little one's cute antic.

"I'm sorry… for always being a burden." Mokuba mumbled, head bowed, fingers gripping each other tightly.

Atemu slid down to the floor from his perching on the window sill and squatted to eyes level with the younger one, lifted Mokuba's chin with a tan finger so their eyes locked. "You came to Duelist Kingdom and asked Yuugi for help despite what I did to your brother at Death-T. Even when we were nothing but your enemies—"

"You helped him! You told me he would wake up as the brother I knew! You were the only one saved him when no one did and you never asked for anything in return! I—!" Mokuba leaped into Atemu's arms, surprised the ancient monarch. "You are not our enemy! _We_ were your enemies!" Cried the littlest Kaiba.

Atemu smiled softly, circled his arms around the small figure. "I'm sorry. That time the guy kidnaped you right before my eyes in Duelist Kingdom and earlier, for making you go through it."

Mokuba shook his head with an incoherent noise escaped his mouth. "I'm not scared because I know you wouldn't let bad thing happen to us!" But then he wailed. "I'm sorry for not able to do anything!"

"What kind of living being am I if I let a kid like you do something in that situation?" Atemu reprimanded affectionately, patting the raven head, "It's bad enough as it was."

"But even at my age, something like that wouldn't even give you any hard time, right?" Mokuba asked hesitantly.

Atemu grinned. "The only hard time was my studying. I hated it."

Mokuba made a face. "I hate it too!" Then he straightened up with a determined expression. "But I will study hard so I will be able to kickass like you and Nii-sama!" Declared the littlest Kaiba.

Atemu blinked, cold sweat dropped from his nape. "No… that's not what I meant…"

"I'm asking my brother to build a dojo! So I can learn to fight!" Mokuba exclaimed and ran out of the room, leaving a speechless Atemu behind.

"Please don't…" Atemu sighed in defeat, his outstretched hand suspended in the air, too late to halt the younger. "You are giving Yuugi the idea…"

As if on cue, Yuugi ran back in his arms, gushing a mile a minute, "Atemu! You know, Mokuba says _blah blah dojo blah blah blah kickass blah blah fighting blah blah blah!_ "

The Pharaoh groaned, tightened his arms around his Aibou and hoped his little one would forget it after a good sleep.

"Neh, Atemu?"

"Hm?"

"You sang for him." Yuugi pouted sulkily.

 _"I love you, because we are too young,_ _  
There are secrets about our love that must remain untouched.  
I love you, it's something that we can't reach in our lives right now,  
We'd only get hurt as we dream of a love where we can live as one.  
You ask me again and again if I love you,  
Almost as if you can't live without this love."_

"Do you love me?" Asked the younger one.

"I love you."

Yuugi buried his face in Atemu's neck with a content smile. "Please let me be with you," He whispered faintly, "Even if you can't love me like you do him."

"You are killing your happiness, Aibou." Atemu kissed Yuugi's forehead.

"I'm happy when I'm with you."

Crimson eyes widened before softened, then hid behind closed lids. "You are making it harder for me to let go of you, Yuugi." The ancient monarch pressed his forehead against his miniature's with a long sigh.

"Then don't." Yuugi ordered.

A smirk made itself visible on the corner of his lips, "As you wish, my little one." Atemu bent his head and chastely kissed Yuugi's lips to seal their promises. "I hope you are awe of what you ask for."

Yuugi nodded, then blinked and tilted his head innocently, "If I give the God my soul, will he grant my wish?"

"Your soul is too delicious to waste on other Gods. Let this God think about it." Atemu lifted his chin haughtily.

They stared long at each other then broke out grinning like Cheshire Cats.

Seto frowned, arms crossed, looking at the two impatiently. "I am unimpressed with this." He announced his present.

Yuugi turned to the eldest Kaiba and stuck his tongue at him. "Deal with it!"

 **End.**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Guess review Meme: Thank you for reviewing my story. And I'm sorry for late reply. In answering your question I can only say he has a reason to be like that.

Guess review Meep meep: Thank you for reviewing my story. My late answer for your review mostly because I'm trying to think of a way to not giving out too many spoilers while still able keep it acceptable. About the event in chapter 2, it's not stopping there and this whole event from chapter 3 to 13 happened in 4 days from Thursday to Sunday in Prideshipping's point of view (or Prideshipping centric), that's why there could not be so much to tell about it aside from pushing it in the back of the story. Atem and Kaiba's conflicts mostly stemmed from Atem's issue because he was trying to push Kaiba away while Kaiba told him "I'm not taking any of your bullshit" in his own way, they didn't debate how they shouldn't be together. I guess my bad English (not my first neither second language) made you confuse this way. As for Yuugi, he's not the main character in this story, it's why there was not much stage time for him but still left enough impact to raise questions and gather attentions. The furthest I have explained about his behavior was via Jounouchi, he said "Yuugi is not himself, to put it mildly". Yuugi is an important element of the whole series, just not in this story.


End file.
